


Legenda dwunastu listów

by MeMyselfAndVeraVerto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 55,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndVeraVerto/pseuds/MeMyselfAndVeraVerto
Summary: Podczas pewnej nudnej lekcji, 13 dni przed zakończeniem roku, profesor Binns wpada na pomysł, jak zdobyć zainteresowanie uczniów. Opowiada im nieznaną legendę o 12 listach. Następnego dnia Hermiona Granger dostaje pierwszy, niesamowicie słodki list od tajemniczego wielbiciela.Tłumaczenie znajduje się również na: https://love-is-blind-dramione.blogspot.com/ oraz na Wattpadzie
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	1. Historia opowiedziana znudzonej klasie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Legend of the 12 Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/709765) by thefallingauthor. 



To był jasny i słoneczny poranek, trzynaście dni przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego w Hogwarcie i zarazem trzynaście dni zanim siódma klasa ostatecznie opuści mury Szkoły Magii. Im szybciej zajęcia zbliżały się ku końcowi, tym nudniejsze stawały się dla uczniów wywody Profesora Binnsa. Każda osoba w klasie skupiała swoją uwagę na czymś innym. Nauczyciel zerknął znad trzymanej książki na słuchaczy, zauważając, że nikt kompletnie nie zwraca uwagi na to co do nich mówił.

Legendarny bohater, sam Harry Potter, pogrążony był w rozmowie ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem Ronem Weasleyem. Seamus Finnigan i Dean Thomas bazgrzący Merlin wie co na swoich pergaminach. Neville Longbottom wymachujący lekko różdżką i mamroczący pod nosem ciche formułki. Parvati Patil i Lavender Brown chichoczące między sobą, co chwila ukrycie zerkając na Draco Malfoya i Blaisa Zabiniego planujących podstępne uwięzienie Pottera i Weasleya w skrytce na miotły. Pansy Parkinson i Milicenta Bulstrode wrogo spoglądające na Parvati i Lavender. I wreszcie Hermiona Granger, ta podobno-najmądrzejsza-czarownica-od-czasów-Roweny-Ravenclaw i ta, która rzeczywiście zainteresowana była przedmiotem Historii Magii. Teraz jednak podpierała swoją głowę dłonią, biernie kreśląc szlaczki na skrawku pergaminu.

Profesor Binns zauważył jak niezmiernie nudny musiał być jego dzisiejszy wywód, że nawet Hermiona Granger zdecydowała się go kompletnie nie słuchać. Musiał coś zrobić. Musiał zyskać uwagę ich wszystkich, chociaż ten jeden i ostatni raz, zanim opuszczą mury szkoły.

Mimo wszystko, spokojnie kontynuował swój wykład, tym razem już jednak bez patrzenia w książkę. Obmyślił swój genialny plan i po kilku minutach monotonnej opowieści zamknął z hukiem gruby tom księgi historycznej zyskując uwagę każdej osoby w pomieszczeniu. Całkiem nieźle, jak na początek. Odłożył tom na blat katedry i odchrząknął znacząco.

\- Chcecie usłyszeć pewną opowieść? - zapytał.

Teraz patrzył na 13 par uniesionych brwi swoich słuchaczy.

\- Co to za opowieść, profesorze? - spytała cicho, lecz uważnie Hermiona Granger.

Binns odchrząknął ponownie, i z tajemniczą miną powiedział:

\- Legenda dwunastu listów.

Przez klasę przeszła fala cichych szeptów i pytających spojrzeń uczniów. Teraz miał już pewność, że zyskał ich pełną uwagę i zainteresowanie.

\- Legenda dwunastu listów? O czym pan mówi, profesorze? - zapytał Dean Thomas, wypuszczając przez nieuwagę z dłoni swoje pióro.

\- To całkiem słynna historia. - odpowiedział rzeczowo profesor.

\- Skoro to taka słynna historia, to jakim cudem nie mam o niej bladego pojęcia? - odpowiedziała Hermiona, patrząc na profesora powątpiewającym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie sądzi pani chyba, że wie pani wszystko, Panno Granger. - odrzekł profesor z lekkim uśmiechem.

Hermiona zaniemówiła, powoli wbijając plecy w oparcie i czerwieniejąc na twarzy z zażenowania niczym dorodna czereśnia. Niestety musiała przyznać, że profesor miał całkowitą rację. Odwróciła powoli wzrok zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Proszę nam ją opowiedzieć profesorze. - poprosił Harry wyrywając klasę z niezręcznej ciszy.

Duch uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, mając pewność, że nikt nie widzi jego reakcji. Ponownie odchrząknął i uniósł się ponad katedrę, aby mieć lepszy widok na zgromadzonych uczniów. Z pewnością mógł teraz stwierdzić, że każdy go teraz posłucha.

\- Opowiem wam - powiedział, akcentując to dramatycznym zawieszeniem głosu, obserwując klasę skupioną całkowicie na usłyszeniu historii. Uśmiechnął się ponownie pod nosem i kontynuował. - Wszystko wydarzyło się wiele lat temu, około dekady po powstaniu samego Hogwartu. To był ten sam dzień co dziś, dzień który dzieliło jedynie 13 dni od zakończenia roku szkolnego. Pewien uczeń żywił romantyczne uczucia względem jednej z uczennic, ale nie potrafił znaleźć w sobie wystarczająco odwagi, aby powiedzieć jej to osobiście. Zdecydował, że powinien przynajmniej pokazać dziewczynie, że sekretnie ktoś żywi do niej uczucia. Następnego dnia zaczął wysyłać jej listy. Z każdym kolejnym wysłanym listem czuł, że jest jej coraz bliższy, szczególnie w momentach, kiedy był świadkiem jej radosnego odczytywania wiadomości. Uśmiechała się do nich i rumieniła z emocji - przerwał i spojrzał na uczniów.

Wszyscy wciąż na niego spoglądali z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem, czekając na dalszą część opowieści. Nawet Hermiona Granger, wcześniej obrażona, skierowała swój wzrok w stronę profesora, oczekując kontynuacji opowiadanej historii.

\- Przez kolejne 11 dni, dziewczyna otrzymywała od niego słodkie listy. Jednakże dwunastego dnia, tego samego, który był dniem końca roku szkolnego, chłopiec podszedł do niej, osobiście wręczając dwunasty list. Była zaskoczona, ale zaakceptowała go. Chłopiec wyznał jej swoje uczucia, a ona również je zaakceptowała. Sama żywiła je do swojego tajemniczego adoratora, więc zaakceptowanie faktu, kto w rzeczywistości jest jej wielbicielem, nie okazało się żadną przeszkodą. Pobrali się, mieli trzech synów, żyli długo i szczęśliwie, aż do samej śmierci. O tamtej pory, sekretni adoratorzy zaczynają wysyłać listy obiektom swoich uczuć 12 dni przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego, tak jak w legendzie. Podobno działa za każdym razem i legenda nigdy nie zawiodła.

\- Co za wspaniała historia! - westchnęła zauroczona Parvati.

\- W rzeczy samej - odparł profesor, będąc zadowolony z uznania dla opowiadanej historii.

DRRRRYŃ!

\- Koniec zajęć! - ogłosił Binns.

Uczniowie zaczęli powoli zbierać swoje rzeczy z ławek i opuszczać klasę. Zanim jednak pomieszczenie kompletnie opustoszało, profesor usłyszał wiele szeptów na temat opowiedzianej historii. A więc teraz tak to działało, musiał wymyślać historie, żeby zyskać uwagę słuchaczy? Uczniowie wolą fikcję od prawdziwych faktów - co za niespodzianka! Chociaż byłoby niezbyt dobrze, gdyby nie kupili tej historyjki. 

Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, zanim przeniknął przez najbliższą ścianę wprost do swojego gabinetu. 


	2. Pierwszy list

Hermiona siedziała w Wielkiej Sali, spożywając śniadanie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, Harrym, Ronem i Ginny. Była nadzwyczaj cicha i wydawała się być głęboko pogrążona we własnych rozmyślaniach. Ginny trąciła ją lekko łokciem, co sprawiło, że Hermiona zerwała się niespodziewanie, posyłając w powietrze swój widelec wprost na stół Ravenclawu stojący obok.

Luna Lovegood delikatnie podniosła go i wręczyła wystraszonej dziewczynie. Krukonka posłała jej delikatny uśmiech, który Gryfonka chętnie odwzajemniła. Luna była bardzo pomocną osobą, już od piątego roku ich nauki, kiedy to towarzyszyła im w wyprawie do ministerstwa. Była również członkinią Armii Dumbledore'a i bardzo inteligentną czarownicą, szybko chłonącą wszelką wiedzę.

\- Dziękuję Luna - odpowiedziała Hermiona, odbierając zagubiony widelec z rąk koleżanki.

\- Żaden problem Hermiono. Tylko uważaj następnym razem, gdybyś posłała w powietrze nóż zamiast widelca, mogłoby być całkiem groźnie, nie sądzisz? - odparła Luna swoim sennym głosem, ponownie uśmiechając się do Hermiony zanim wróciła do stołu swojego domu.

Hermiona westchnęła cicho, odkładając widelec i odsuwając swój na wpół pusty talerz na bok.  _ Czemu ja się tak przejmuję? -  _ spytała samą siebie w myślach ponownie wzdychając, lecz tym razem na tyle głośno, że przykuło to uwagę Rona, Harrego i Ginny.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku Miona? Wyglądasz, jakby coś ci ciążyło - zapytała zmartwiona Ginny, wyciągając rękę w stronę przyjaciółki i lekko ściskając jej dłoń.

Hermiona spojrzała na nią i wymusiła lekki uśmiech na swojej twarzy. Przytaknęła lekko głową i powiedziała:

\- Nic takiego Ginny... Po prostu jest mi strasznie głupio - spuściła wzrok na blat stołu i spojrzała na niego pustym wzrokiem.

Harry i Ron wymienili ze sobą zmartwione i zdezorientowane spojrzenia. Ginny wciąż ściskała jej dłoń, lekko masując ją kciukiem, patrząc niepewnie na zachowanie przyjaciółki.

\- Głupio? Ale Miona, dlaczego? - zapytał Harry po chwili niezręcznej ciszy, jaka zapadła między przyjaciółmi.

\- Bo... - Hermiona zawiesiła głos, powoli unosząc wzrok w stronę swoich zdziwionych przyjaciół. Zamrugała szybko kilkakrotnie, wymyślając naprędce jakąś wymówkę - Bo ja... Ja nie skończyłam jeszcze mojego eseju na Antyczne Runy - odpowiedziała, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Naprawdę? To trochę nie w twoim stylu - odpowiedział Ron, jednocześnie pakując sobie do ust kolejną porcję kiełbasek.

\- Po prostu... Byłam zajęta myśleniem nad czymś innym wczoraj wieczorem i kompletnie zapomniałam o tym eseju. Chyba powinnam wrócić do mojego salonu i je dokończyć - gwałtownie wstała, i z wymuszonym w stronę przyjaciół uśmiechem pospieszyła do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali.

Szybkim krokiem zmierzała w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego Prefektów Naczelnych, wręcz wykrzyczała hasło do przejścia i gwałtownie trzasnęła drzwiami jak tylko przekroczyła próg pomieszczenia. Ciężko dysząc, przymknęła oczy i oparła się plecami o drzwi.  _ Chyba zwariowałam, czemu ja się tak zachowuję? -  _ skarciła się w myślach, powoli otwierając oczy. Wyrównała oddech i odsunęła się od przejścia.

_ Mam głęboką nadzieję, że ta gadzina się tu nie kręci. Potrzebuję chwili spokoju. -  _ pomyślała, przechodząc powoli przez pokój wspólny. Rozejrzała się dookoła, dla pewności, że żaden irytujący gad, z twarzą od urodzenia uformowaną z szyderstw i złośliwych uśmieszków, z tymi wkurzającymi włosami godnymi pozazdroszczenia, nie znajduje się w zasięgu wzroku.

Hermiona westchnęła i osunęła się na kanapę, wprost przed nie rozpalonym kominkiem.  _ Całe szczęście, ten dureń nie będzie mnie rozpraszać. -  _ spojrzała na ścianę, i patrzyła tak na nią kilka minut, aż jej spojrzenia zaczęły rzucać śmiertelne błyski względem niczemu winnemu kawałkowi skały.

_ Na cholerę ja to zrobiłam?! -  _ skarciła się ponownie.  _ To było tak niesamowicie... durne! - s _ yknęła. Zamierzała właśnie zerwać się z kanapy i uderzyć z całej siły w ścianę głową za swoją głupotę, kiedy przez otwarte okno pokoju wspólnego wleciała szkolna sowa.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi patrząc na zwierzę. Sówka natomiast zaczęła zataczać kółka nad jej głową, pokazując, że ma dla niej wiadomość. Po chwili upuściła list, wprost na głowę Gryfonki i wyleciała ze świstem z pomieszczenia.

Podniosła list.  _ Kto mi to wysłał?  _ Obróciła kopertę, żeby odkryć, że była zaadresowana do Hermiony Granger.  _ Do mnie?  _ Zdziwiła się i wzdrygnęła, rozdzierając kopertę i wyjmując list.

Nie był on długi, raczej bardzo krótki. Wiadomość miała tylko osiem słów.

Osiem cholernie przyspieszających bicie serca słów.

**_Droga Hermiono,_ **

**_Jesteś najpiękniejszą dziewczyną, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem._ **

Natychmiastowo sprawdziła każdą stronę listu i koperty, żeby znaleźć cokolwiek na temat nadawcy. Obróciła ją na każdą możliwą stronę, ale nie znalazła kompletnie nic.

Trzymając list, zmarszczyła brwi wyciągając wniosek. 

_ Ktoś robi sobie ze mnie jaja.  _


	3. Drugi list

Hermiona siedziała w Pokoju Wspólnym Prefektów, spędzając wolne chwile na głębokich rozmyślaniach nad tym, kto mógł być autorem tego nieszczęsnego listu burzącego jakąkolwiek kolej rzeczy. Normalnie czytałaby jedną z wielu lektur magicznych, jak to miała w zwyczaju, ale mimo usilnych prób, nie mogła oderwać myśli od rozważań, kogo jeszcze powinna dopisać do swojej listy z pewnością znudzonych-na-śmierć osób, mających czas i ochotę robić sobie z niej żarty.

Warknęła z frustracji z ponad książki, nad którą bezskutecznie próbowała się skupić od niemal dwóch godzin. Była rozkojarzona jeszcze zanim ją otworzyła, a ostatecznym dowodem na jej nieogarnięcie był fakt, że cały czas była na pierwszej stronie. Nie wspominając już o tym, że tytuł tej strony brzmiał "Wprowadzenie do Historii Hogwartu".

Wkurzona zatrzasnęła tom i agresywnie posłała go na drugi koniec stołu. Opadła ponownie na kanapę naprzeciwko kominka patrząc nijako w przestrzeń. Prychnęła krzyżując ręce na piersi z irytacją. 

_ Durny nadawca _ \- syknęła w myślach.

_ Cóż, nie bądź taka niewinna, ty imitacjo czarownicy -  _ obcy wewnętrzny głos zabrzmiał w jej głowie  _ \- To wcale nie jest przecież tak, że sama jesteś niewinna... -  _ wstrząsnęła głową, chcąc oddalić te myśli.

Niecierpliwie potarła czoło, krzywiąc twarz.  _ Kto do cholery mógł mi to wysłać!  _ \- jęknęła w myślach. Naprawdę chciała wiedzieć, kto wysłał jej ten nieszczęsny list. Kto próbował z nią flirtować podsyłając jej słodkie słówka?

_ Ktokolwiek to jest, czy to ona, czy on, straszny z niego kutas - _ przyznała zgorzkniale.

_ To zdecydowanie nie Harry -  _ pomyślała _ \- On nie ma czasu nawet na żarty na swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, nie mówiąc już o mnie.  _ Nawet jeśli był to tylko listowny żart, było wręcz niemożliwe, żeby mógł jej wysłać coś tak zalotnego. Nawet jeśli miałaby rację, byłoby to wielce nie na miejscu, bo Harry umawiał się przecież z jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, Ginny Weasley.

_ Nie jest to też Ron, mimo, że byłby zdolny do zrobienia czegoś takiego -  _ pomyślała. _ Ron jednak nie jest typem osoby marnującej swój czas na wkręcanie ludzi... Nawet jeśli wykazywałby takie intencje, na pewno nie zrobiłby tego w taki sposób.  _ Nie miał bladego pojęcia jak flirtować. Rzeczywiście, próbował, i to nie raz, ale nigdy mu to nie wychodziło. W tych sprawach, był raczej amatorem i mimo, że nie należał do romantycznych osób, miał swoje własne życie miłosne.

_Nie jest to również żaden z braci Rona._ _Fred i George od dłuższego czasu pozostawali w stałych i szczęśliwych związkach, a nawet planowali się wkrótce ustatkować. Zaskakujące, jak poważnie podchodzili do kwestii swoich drugich połówek, z którymi wspólnie tworzyli niezwykłe i psotne produkty do swojego sklepu_ \- rozważała zawzięcie, krzyżując nogi na kanapie i podpierając brodę dłonią.

_ Dean Thomas też odpada, umawia się z Krukonką. Seamus Finnigan tym bardziej, od dawna chodzi z Puchonką. Oj zdecydowanie nie jest to Neville, on jest przecież na zabój zakochany w swojej dziewczynie Lunie Lovegood -  _ burknęła wkurzona _ \- W takim razie kto to może być?! -  _ ryknęła wewnętrznie.

W tym momencie usłyszała otwierające się drzwi do pokoju wspólnego. Nie musiała nawet zgadywać kto właśnie zdecydował się wejść do pomieszczenia - tylko ich dwójka dzieliła między sobą tę przestrzeń. Spojrzała w kierunku przejścia aby ujrzeć bladą twarz, naczelnego dupka czarodziejskiego świata.

Wysoki, blondwłosy Ślizgon również spojrzał na Pannę-Wiem-To-Wszystko siedzącą na kanapie. Jego mina nie wyrażała zadowolenia - od rana miał kiepski humor.

\- No co? - odwarknął, kiedy dziewczyna nadal nie przestawała go obserwować.

\- Nic - mruknęła pod nosem.

Przewrócił ostentacyjnie oczami i skierował się w stronę schodów do swojego dormitorium.

Hermiona sekretnie obserwowała jego ruchy, ruszając jedynie gałkami ocznymi. Słysząc jednak trzask drzwi westchnęła sfrustrowana i przygarbiła się, jeszcze bardziej wtapiając w głąb kanapy.

Po kilku minutach, drzwi dormitorium chłopaka otworzyły się ponownie. Usłyszała kroki ewidentnie prowadzące do prywatnej kuchni, umieszczonej obok pokoju wspólnego. Kiedy jednak obróciła wzrok w tamtym kierunku, zdążył już zniknąć w środku. Usłyszała brzęk sztućców i pucharów oraz odgłos bieżącej wody. Zmarszczyła czoło zastanawiając się, co on tam do licha robi.

W pewnym momencie usłyszała jęk, a po chwili Ślizgon wyłonił się z kuchni trzymając w każdej dłoni po jednym soczyście zielonym jabłku. Przystanął kiedy zauważył, że jest obserwowany. Spoglądał jak usta Hermiony lekko się rozchylają, a w jej oczach widoczny był lekki błysk. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zauważając, co doprowadziło ją do takiej reakcji.

_ O cholera... -  _ pomyślała, nie kryjąc zaskoczenia na twarzy _ \- Nie miałam pojęcia, o tych mięśniach... _

\- Uważaj Granger, bo jeszcze nas utopisz w swojej ślinie - skomentował arogancko. Doskonale wiedział, że kontemplowała teraz jego nagi umięśniony tors. Nigdy wcześniej nie opuszczał pokoju bez koszuli w jej obecności. Był raczej... sceptycznie nastawiony do wizji bycia zaatakowanym i zgwałconym przez nią na salonowej wykładzinie.

Hermiona została natychmiastowo wyrwana z szoku i zamknęła usta. Skrzywiła się patrząc na Malfoya, który dumnie uśmiechał się pod nosem.  _ Zakochany w sobie dupek _ \- cichy pomruk przebiegł jej przez myśl.

Prychnęła, po czym odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę kominka. Na swoje nieszczęście, doskonale czuła, jak staje się czerwona z zażenowania. Została przecież złapana na gorącym uczynku.

\- Jeśli masz chociaż trochę szacunku do samego siebie przebrzydły gadzie, to mógłbyś założyć cokolwiek, żeby ukryć przed wszystkimi to paskudztwo. Ble, czy ty powiedziałeś coś o topieniu się? Cóż, sądzę, że się prędko utopisz, ale w moich wymiocinach, bo sprawiasz, że aż mi niedobrze na twój widok - odpowiedziała, nie spoglądając nawet w jego stronę. Za wszelką cenę nie mogła pokazać mu jak bardzo zaczerwieniła się po tych wizualnych doznaniach.

Mruknął pod nosem niezadowolony, podczas gdy Hermiona triumfowała nad swoją ciętą ripostą. Podszedł do drugiej kanapy naprzeciw kominka i ułożył się na niej wygodnie, przerzucając swoje ślizgońsko-zielone jabłka z ręki do ręki.

Nastała kamienna cisza, a jedynym dźwiękiem jaki ją przerwał, były wgryzające się w soczyste jabłko zęby Ślizgona. Hermiona czuła się bardzo niekomfortowo. Chciała jak najszybciej wyjść z tego pomieszczenia, ale cichutki głosik w głowie ją powstrzymywał.  _ Spytaj go o legendę! Dowiedz się, czy w nią wierzy! _

Hermiona odchrząknęła cicho, ale sugestywnie, aby zwrócić jego uwagę. Nie okazało się to aż tak trudne, gdyż Malfoy natychmiast zaprzestał przeżuwanie, zwracając głowę w jej stronę i unosząc brew w geście zdziwienia.

\- No co?! - warknął z irytacją, jako, że dziewczyna od niekończących się 10 sekund nic nie powiedziała.

\- Mógłbyś chociaż udawać, że jesteś miły, wiesz? - odpowiedziała z taką samą irytacją. Zaczynały ją męczyć takie domagające pytania.

\- Nie jestem miły dla szlam - parsknął, wyraźnie podkreślając ostatnie słowo.

Przyzwyczaiła się już do tego, jak czasami była nazywana. Po tak długim czasie przestała się tym przejmować, w przeciwieństwie do swojej pierwszej reakcji, kiedy usłyszała to wyzwisko. Przez ostatnie sześć lat Malfoy poniżał publicznie i uprzykrzał życie dziewczynie, jak i również jej przyjaciołom. Od niemal roku mieszkania z nim pod jednym dachem, jego kąśliwe słowa nie robiły na niej już żadnego wrażenia. Przywykła do nich tak bardzo, że zaczęła postrzegać je jako jego naturalne zachowanie.

\- Jak już pewnie wiesz, ja też cię nienawidzę - syknęła.

\- Ja nienawidzę cię bardziej.

\- Ja nienawidzę cię najbardziej.

\- Ja nienawidzę cię jak diabli.

\- Ja nienawidzę cię w nieskończoność.

\- Ja tak samo, tylko z większą nienawiścią.

\- Ja... - jęknęła - Mógłbyś w końcu przestać?!

On tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz, żebym był niemiły, to nie zaczynaj mówić mi co mam robić. Jestem uprzejmy tylko dla tych, którzy na to zasługują. Nie wierzę, że jesteś nieświadoma a tym, że nie ma cię na tej liście, prawda?

\- Pff, skąd pomysł, że chciałabym widzieć moje imię na tej twojej 'liście' napisane różowym, brokatowym tuszem? - zaszydziła prychając.

\- Ha! Nie istnieje coś takiego jak różowy brokatowy tusz, panno czupiradło. - odpowiedział gorzko.

\- Oczywiście, że istnieje! Ale nie jesteś godzien posiadania takiego.

\- Dzięki, ale nie tknę żadnego mugolskiego ścierwa.

\- Ty....! - wstrzymała oddech, aby po chwili wyrzucić z siebie - Odwołaj to! Już!

Nie odpowiedział, skupiając się na drugim jabłku. Przeżuwał je uważnie, kompletnie ignorując obecność Gryfonki.

\- Wiesz... - przymknęła oczy wzdychając ciężko - Po prostu chcę cię o coś spytać, to wszystko.

Cisza.

Odgłosy powolnego chrupania.

Obustronne milczenie.

Po chwili ogłuszającej ciszy, Draco w końcu zmienił pozycję z leżącej na siedzącą, zgrabnie wyrzucając ogryzek jabłka przez otwarte okno. Hermiona wpatrywała się w jego nagie plecy oparte o miękką kanapę i jego długie ramiona rozciągnięte wzdłuż oparcia.

Zadowolony skierował wzrok na brunetkę siedzącą na przeciwnej kanapie. Zerknęła na niego w odpowiedzi na jego intensywne, przeszywające spojrzenie.

\- Okej - odpowiedział po chwili - Co to za pytanie i upewnij się, że nie jest ono głupie.

Zmarszczyła brwi piorunując go wzrokiem. Co to miało właściwie znaczyć? Że ona zadaje głupie pytania? Czy on był niespełna rozumu? Merlinie, przecież była Hermioną Granger! Najmądrzejszą czarownicą od czasów samej Roweny Ravenclaw! Ona nie zadawała głupich i bezsensownych pytań. Każde słowo i zdanie wydostające się z jej ust było wysoce logiczne, przemyślane, rozsądne i inteligentne.

Zapomniała jednak o jednym. To był Draco Malfoy, syn samego szatana, Książe Piekieł, największy i najzuchwalszy kretyn, jakiego nosiła Ziemia, z ego wielkości Azji. Najbardziej arogancki i nieczuły dzban całego swojego pokolenia.

Była przekonana, że te cechy są tak silne, że nawet sześćdziesiąte pokolenie Malfoyów będzie je po nim dziedziczyć.

Godryku, jak ona chciałaby, aby Malfoyowie byli wymierającym gatunkiem. Nie mogła pozbyć się wizji pokoleń małych Draconów Malfoyów niszczących życia dzieci w tej szkole, albo co gorsza, rujnujących cały świat czarodziejów.

\- To wcale nie jest głupie pytanie, Malfoy - wyrzuciła z siebie Hermiona.

\- Nie mam ochoty marnować na ciebie mojego cennego czasu, więc zadaj wreszcie to pytanie do cholery, wypluj to siebie w końcu! - odpowiedział zgryźliwie.

Odchrząknęła i zawahała się.  _ Co jeśli pomyśli, że kompletnie zwariowałam? W końcu i tak jest durniem. _

\- Ja tylko... - zawiesiła głos próbując stworzyć sensowne pytanie - Czy ty przypadkiem, może... - znów urwała, próbując zebrać myśli, przed kolejną próbą wysłowienia się.

Draco warknął niecierpliwie, gdy po ponad minucie nadal nie skończyła pytania.

\- Kurwa. Wysłów. Się. Wreszcie. - powiedział, już całkowicie wyprowadzony z równowagi.

Odetchnęła głęboko i wypuściła szybko powietrze. Popatrzyła na niego, a po jego zmarszczonych brwiach widziała, że jest już nieźle wkurzony. Zawsze marszczył brwi jak na nią patrzył, przywykła już do tego. Ale szczerze mówiąc, bez tych swoich grymasów i gniewnych spojrzeń był całkiem przystojny.

Popołudniami często spotykała go leżącego na kanapie w pokoju wspólnym. Zawsze spał, zawsze bezgłośnie. Mogła wtedy przyjrzeć się mu dokładniej, ujrzeć jego spokojne i odprężone oblicze. To był kompletnie inny Malfoy. Kiedy spał, był całkowicie innym człowiekiem. Czasami marzyła, żeby nigdy się nie budził, aby mogła już zawsze patrzeć na jego przystojną twarz, bez narażenia się na wyśmianie.

Oczywiście kiedyś w końcu musiał się obudzić, przecież inaczej by umarł. Musiała niestety pogodzić się, że po obudzeniu natychmiast zmieniał się z powrotem w swoją paskudną, rozgrymaszoną wersję, tracąc cały urok niewinności śpiącego Malfoya.

\- Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy wierzysz w tę legendę, którą opowiedział nam Profesor Binns - powiedziała.

Uniósł czoło w rozbawieniu na to co właśnie usłyszał.

\- Myślałem że spytasz mnie o coś mądrego - zadrwił.

\- To nie jest głupie pytanie! - broniła się.

\- Najwyraźniej nie jest też mądre. Jest trochę mniej niż neutralne, a to znaczy, że jest głupie - podsumował złośliwie.

\- O ty... ty dupku myślący swoim  **sprzętem** zamiast mózgiem! - krzyknęła agresywnie.

Zaśmiał się dumnie spoglądając na nią z sarkazmem.

\- Mój  **sprzęt** znajduje się nie w mojej głowie, ale gdzieś... tutaj... - odpowiedział powoli sunąc ręką w dół w okolice wspomnianego sprzętu.

Zachłysnęła się powietrzem, oblewając się z zażenowania purpurą na twarzy.

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy! - wrzasnęła.

\- Oj, ze wzajemnością Granger - powiedział prosto.

\- Jesteś żałosny! Jesteś durniem, kretynem, idiotą, wstrętną kreaturą... jesteś... jesteś... gównianą imitacją człowieka! - wykrzyknęła z całych sił w płucach.

Syknął z irytacją i wstał, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Pokiwał powoli głową podchodząc do niej. Nie obserwowała jego ruchów, tępo wpatrując się w podłogę.

Atmosfera kłótni wisiała w powietrzu, ale chłopak tylko popatrzył na nią i zaśmiał pod nosem.

\- Nie powinienem wierzyć w tę słabą, cukierkową legendę i ty też nie powinnaś. Taka strategia jest dla ludzi którzy nie mają jaj, żeby wyrażać swoje uczucia. W skrócie, jest dla tchórzy.

Była zaskoczona tą odpowiedzią. Popatrzyła na niego, ale już dawno nie było go obok. Poszedł prosto do swojego dormitorium nawet nie oglądając się na pozostawioną w salonie zmieszaną Gryfonkę.

***

Była w swoim pokoju, leżąc płasko na łóżku. Wpatrywała się ze skupieniem w sufit, ale jej myśli nadal były w pokoju wspólnym, przy konfrontacji z Malfoyem.

_ \- A więc to nie on... -  _ pomyślała _ \- Byłam pewna, że to nie on, i tak na to nie liczyłam. _

_ \- Oj nie bądź taką hipokrytką. Doskonale wiesz, że myślałaś, że to był on. _

_ \- Może i myślałam, ale na pewno nie chciałam! _

_ \- Pff... z pewnością... _

_ \- No jasne, że tak! Ble, za niego zdecydowanie podziękuję. Przecież on by w życiu tego nie powiedział. Na brodę Merlina, Malfoy nigdy nie przyznałby, że jestem ładna! _

_ \- No jasne. Zaprzeczaj. Zaprzeczaj. Zaprzeczaj. _

_ \- Niczemu nie zaprzeczam, durna podświadomości! _

_ \- Jasne... _

_ \- Ja... - _ jej rozmyślania zostały przerwane, głośnym pukaniem w szybę okna. Popatrzyła w tamtą stronę, ponownie słysząc ten dźwięk. Wstała w łóżka i podeszła bliżej, odsuwając zasłony. Za szybą ujrzała brunatną sowę z listem w dziobie. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

_ \- A więc nadal się w to bawimy... _

Zdecydowała się nie otwierać okna i odmówić przyjęcia listu.

_ \- Ale co jeśli to jest coś ważnego? -  _ pomyślała. Westchnęła, wiedząc, że jej to jej osobista porażka i uchyliła lekko okno.

Sowa z impetem wleciała do pomieszczenia rzucając list na podłogę i wylatując, jeszcze zanim Hermiona zdążyła otworzyć okno na całą szerokość. Hermiona zrezygnowana zamknęła okno, zasunęła zasłonę i spojrzała na list leżący u jej stóp.

_ \- Oby to nie był kolejny żart -  _ pomyślała schylając się po kopertę. Była zaadresowana do niej, a pismo było zgrabne i okazałe.

Rozerwała kopertę, aby móc odczytać zawartość. Kolejna uboga w słowa wiadomość.

Może i uboga ilościowo, ale jakość dobranych słów wywołała szeroki uśmiech na jej wcześniej rozgrymaszonej twarzy.

**_Droga Hermiono,_ **

**_Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, jak hipnotyzujące są twoje oczy._ **

Poczuła, jak na jej twarzy rozlewa się lekki rumieniec. Ktoś właśnie skomplementował jej oczy. Nie miała pojęcia, czemu zrobiło to na niej aż takie wrażenie...

Do cholery, musiała się za wszelką cenę dowiedzieć, skąd pochodzą te listy, zanim kompletnie straci rozum i rzeczywiście uwierzy w istnienie swojego tajemniczego wielbiciela. 


	4. Trzeci list

Tego poranka Hermiona zdecydowanie nie była w dobrym humorze. Sine wory pod oczami wyraźnie odznaczały się na jej twarzy, pokazując wszystkim jak niewiele snu udało jej się uzyskać poprzedniej nocy. Jednak każdy, kto ją widział, był pewien, że to przez naukę do późna, z czego przecież słynęła. Nikt nawet nie podejrzewał, że jej bezsenność wynikała z wielogodzinnych rozmyślań nad anonimowym listem.

Weszła do sali na zajęcia z Antycznych Run. Lekcję tego przedmiotu Gryfoni mieli z Krukonami. Usiadła na swoim ulubionym miejscu w pierwszym rzędzie. Jednak zamiast zagłębić się w lekturze jak to zwykle miała w zwyczaju, leniwie zgarbiła się wpatrując w przestrzeń. Zastygła w takiej pozycji z lekko uchylonymi ustami. Siedzący obok Harry przyglądał się jej ze zdziwieniem. Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku przyjaciółki i pomachał jej kilka razy przed twarzą, w trosce o jej uwagę. Niestety bezskutecznie.

Odchrząknął sugestywnie i szepnął:

\- Hermiona.

Dziewczyna nadal nie reagowała na wezwanie przyjaciela.

Harry skrzywił się i zaczął pstrykać palcami wokół uszu Hermiony. Tym razem wreszcie mu się udało, bowiem odgłosy pstryknięć przywróciły dziewczynę do rzeczywistości. Spojrzała na niego oczami kompletnie pozbawionymi emocji unosząc lekko brew.

\- O co chodzi, Harry? - spytała bez wyrazu.

\- Czy wszystko z tobą w porządku? Coś ci dolega? - zapytał zmartwiony.

Przytaknęła sztywno, niczym zombie.

\- Tak - odparła prosto.

\- Więc... czemu się tak dziwnie zachowujesz? - zapytał.

Spojrzała na niego, przetwarzając powoli to, co właśnie usłyszała. Po chwili głuchej ciszy między nimi, westchnęła ciężko.

\- Trochę za mało sypiam ostatnio, i tyle - odwróciła wzrok.

\- Czemu? Co robiłaś zeszłej nocy?

\- Czytałam książki - odparła.

\- Przecież... przecież ty robisz to co noc. Tylko, że nigdy nie widziałem cię tak... zmęczonej.

Znów westchnęła, pochylając się w kierunku ławki i podpierając głowę dłońmi.

\- Sama nie wiem...

\- Hermiona... - poklepał ją lekko po ramieniu, a ona spojrzała w jego stronę. Bardzo niepokoił się o swoją przyjaciółkę, ale nie mogła mu powiedzieć o co tak naprawdę chodzi. Była pewna, że uzna ją za wariatkę. - Przecież jestem twoim przyjacielem. Możesz na mnie polegać jeśli coś cię trapi. Zawsze postaram się zrobić co w moich siłach, aby ci pomóc. - uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło - No, może oprócz zadań domowych... - dodał.

Zachichotała cichutko. Uśmiechnął się z tego małego sukcesu.

\- Dziękuję, że jesteś, Harry.

\- No pewnie, od czego są przyjaciele, prawda? Jesteś pewna, że na pewno nie chcesz mi nic powiedzieć?

Jej uśmiech zbladł. Bardzo chciała wyznać mu prawdę, ale strach przezwyciężał jej chęć wygadania się.

\- Naprawdę nic się nie dzieje, Harry. Jestem po prostu strasznie zmęczona. To nic takiego - skłamała.

Spojrzał na nią nieprzekonany i przytaknął. Nie chciał na nią naciskać. Wolał poczekać na odpowiedni moment, aż sama zdecyduje na ujawnienie tego, co ją trapi.

W połowie lekcji, klasa usłyszała niepokojące dziobanie w okno. Wszyscy zwrócili się w stronę z której dochodziły stuknięcia. Okazały się pochodzić od sowy, dobijającej się do pomieszczenia. Tym razem kopertę trzymała z szponach, stukając dziobem co kilka sekund w szybę.

\- Proszę, niech ktoś sprawdzi, czy to coś pilnego - poprosiła nauczycielka.

Siedząca najbliżej okna Luna wstała i otworzyła okno, odbierając od ptaka kopertę. Sowa natychmiast odleciała, nie pozwalając dziewczynie nawet się z nią przywitać.

Luba obejrzała dokładnie list, odkrywając, że jest zaadresowany to pewnej Gryfonki.

\- To list dla Hermiony... - ogłosiła.

Hermiona szybko odwróciła głowę, patrząc zaskoczona na Lunę.

\- Dla mnie? - spytała zdumiona.

Luna kiwnęła głową podnosząc list tak, aby Hermiona widziała swoje imię. Starannie wykaligrafowane litery rzeczywiście układały się w wyraźne "Hermiona Granger".

\- Patrz, tu naprawdę jest twoje imię. To.. to dla ciebie... - podeszła do Hermiony wręczając jej kopertę.

Hermiona gapiła się na niego skupiona, zanim wzięła go do ręki. Po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się, miała już pewność, że jest to taki sam list jak dwa poprzednie.  _ Kolejny list, którym ma mnie skompromitować... _ \- pomyślała gorzko.

\- Panno Granger, jeśli to coś ważnego, może pani wyjść i przeczytać korespondencję w spokoju na korytarzu - została pouczona przez nauczycielkę.

Dziewczyna natychmiast pokręciła głową.

\- Nie, nie, to nic ważnego. Bardzo przepraszam za zakłócenie zajęć... - odpowiedziała, pospiesznie wpychając list do torby.

_ Z tobą rozprawię się później _ \- pomyślała.

Lekcja wróciła do swojej poprzedniej formy, ale wbrew jej woli, myśli Hermiony popłynęły kompletnie innym torem. Torem prowadzącym wprost do listu wciśniętego między pergaminy w jej torbie.

_ No świetnie, teraz już kompletnie nie dam rady się skupić _ \- zaklęła w myślach.

***

Trzasnęła z całej siły drzwiami pokoju wspólnego i wmaszerowała do środka z irytacją. Myśl o liście nie opuszczała jej głowy przez cały dzień, kompletnie odciągając jej uwagę od nauki i rozmów z przyjaciółmi.

_ To musi się skończyć zanim zawalę wszystkie przedmioty! _ \- wrzasnęła w myślach. Rzuciła się na kanapę i skrzyżowała ramiona. Zerknęła na kominek, próbując rozpalić szczapy drewna siłą własnego wzroku.

Pozostała w tej pozycji przez dłuższy moment, zanim w popłochu nie zeskoczyła z kanapy słysząc krzyki z pokoju Malfoya.

\- DO CHOLERY PARKINSON, PO PROSTU PRZYZNAJ SIĘ, ŻE TO TWOJA SPRAWKA! - wrzeszczał Malfoy w swoim dormitorium.

Spojrzała na zamknięte drzwi i uniosła brwi ze zdziwienia.  _ Czemu on tak krzyczy? _

_ I czy on powiedział 'Parkinson'? _

\- Draco, przysięgam na samego Merlina. To nie ja! - usłyszała desperacki krzyk dziewczyny. Jej głos był niesamowicie piskliwy i denerwujący. Brzmiał tak znajomo...

_ Co do cholery Pansy robi w naszym Pokoju Wspólnym?! _ \- pomyślała nerwowo -  _ I to jeszcze w dormitorium Malfoya! _ \- czuła jak krew powoli zaczyna się w niej zagotowywać... I sama nie wiedziała dlaczego.

\- PIEPRZ SIĘ PANSY! - usłyszała jego jęk.

\- Przysięgam, Draco, ja nic nie zrobiłam! Znaczy, wiem, że powinnam była... ale nawet nie przyszło mi to do głowy!

_ Niech mi ktoś wyjaśni co ta wywłoka robi na moim terytorium?! _

\- LEPIEJ ZACZNIJ SOBIE KOPAĆ GRÓB, PASKUDNA MOPSICO, BO JEŚLI OKAŻE SIĘ, ŻE TO NAPRAWDĘ TY WYSYŁASZ MI TE BZDURY, PRZYSIĘGAM NA MERLINA, ZNAJDĘ CIĘ I ZABIJĘ KAŻDĄ KOMÓRKĘ W TWOIM CIELE!

_ Masz moje pełne poparcie, Malfoy. _

\- Draco...

\- Oj zamknij się wreszcie! - warknął - Wyjdź stąd w końcu Pansy... - odpowiedział już normalnym, lecz nadal przerażającym tonem.

\- Ale ja przysięgam... - próbowała się ponownie wytłumaczyć, jednak w odpowiedzi otrzymała kolejny z jęków blondyna.

\- Mówiłem, wyjdź! Wyjdź stąd natychmiast!

Cisza.

\- WYJDŹ STĄD DO CHUJA!

W końcu, przerażona Pansy Parkinson wyłoniła się zza drzwi dormitorium Prefekta Naczelnego. Malfoy trzasnął z całej siły drzwiami przed jej twarzą. Wzdrygnęła od głuchego huku. Stała przed jego drzwiami jeszcze przez chwilkę, po czym pokonana skierowała swoje kroki w stronę zejścia do salonu.

Gdy jednak ujrzała Prefekt Naczelną spoglądając na nią sprzed kominka, zatrzymała się w półkroku. Zjechała mugolaczkę wzrokiem od stóp do głów.

\- No i na co się gapisz, szlamo? - prychnęła piskliwie.

Hermiona uniosła szybko dłoń, wskazując na drzwi.

\- Wyjdź - nakazała.

Pansy skrzyżowała ręce i przybrała kpiący uśmieszek na twarzy.

\- Od kiedy zaczęło ci się wydawać, że możesz mi rozkazywać, szlamo? To ja tutaj jestem czystokrwista. - odpowiedziała, celowo podkreślając rozbieżność w ich statusie krwi.

To sprawiło,że krew Hermiony przekroczyła krytyczny punkt wrzenia.

\- Nie wiem czy pamiętasz panno brzydkie kaczątko, ale ty już nigdy nie ewoluujesz w łabędzia. Ja tutaj jestem Prefekt Naczelną i jako Prefekt Naczelna mam prawo, a nawet autorytet do wykopania każdego pół-mopsa-pół-trolla z mojego własnego salonu! A teraz sio! - syknęła.

Usta Pansy zastygły w półsłowie. Była w szoku przez to co usłyszała. Jej duma roztrzaskała się na miliony malutkich kawałeczków, a najgorszym było to, że doprowadziła do tego ta szlama. To tylko podwoiło porażkę Ślizgonki.

\- Będziesz tutaj tak stała i czekała na Nowy Rok? Wynocha! - krzyknęła, lecz Pansy nadal stała niczym spetryfikowana - Czy ja mówię niewyraźnie?! WY-PIER-DA-LAJ! - Prefekt Naczelna krzyknęła z całych sił w płucach, niemal tak głośno, jak chwilę temu krzyczał jej współlokator.

Stopy Pansy w końcu odkleiły się do podłogi, a dziewczyna wybiegła z pokoju ile sił w nogach. Jedyne co po niej pozostało to głuchy trzask drzwi.

Doprowadzenie emocji do normalnego stanu zajęło Hermionie kilka dobrych minut. Opadła na kanapę z taką siłą, że przypadkiem zrzuciła swoją torbę na podłogę, rozsypując całą jej zawartość przed kominkiem. Jęknęła sfrustrowana i schyliła się, aby pozbierać swoje rzeczy.

Wrzuciła z powrotem do torby atramenty i pergaminy, a książki starannie ułożyła na stoliku. Chcąc pozbierać resztę swojego dobytku zauważyła list, który dostała wcześniej tego dnia. Powód jej paskudnego humoru. Wszystko przez ten list, burzący cały plan jej dnia. Ledwie pozbierała się po poprzednim, otrzymanym wczorajszej nocy i gwarantującym jej srogą bezsenność, a tutaj znowu kolejny rujnujący jej dzień.

Nie dane jej było zaznać spokoju.

Gdzie Hermiona Granger tam i kłopoty.

Ta myśl doprowadzała ją do białej gorączki!

Jęknęła rozrywając kopertę. Szybko rozwinęła kartkę i przeczytała wiadomość.

Jak zwykle, skąpa w słowa, ale na Merlina jaka pochlebna! Specjalnie dla niej...

**_Droga Hermiono,_ **

**_Jesteś niesamowicie urocza, kiedy się uczysz._ **

Serce niemal wyskoczyło z jej piersi po przeczytaniu tych słów. Motyle w brzuchu zawirowały przyjemnie, a kąciki ust uniosły się w szczerym uśmiechu.

Cała frustracja... wymazana.

Negatywne emocje... zniknęły.

Wszystkie jej poprzednie uczucia rozpłynęły się niczym wczorajsza mgła, a to wszystko przez skrawek papieru zapisany czarnym atramentem. I ten niesamowity charakter pisma!

Po chwili jednak wstrząsnęła głową, a jej uśmiech zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił. Pochmurny humor powrócił...

_ To tylko czyjeś żarty, Hermiona nie daj się na to nabrać _ \- usłyszała cichy głosik w swojej głowie i zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać, zgniotła list z całej siły.

Była piekielnie zła gniotąc skrawek pergaminu. Wrzuciła go obojętnie do torby i ruszyła prosto do sypialni.

Jednak, nie ważne jak bardzo zła by nie była, nie potrafiła się go pozbyć.


	5. Czwarty list

Hermiona, Harry i Ron zmierzali w stronę Wielkiej Sali na lunch. Jak tylko weszli do środka, Ron wpakował się na najbliższą ławkę sięgając po pieczonego indyka, udka kurczaka, wielki stek i tak bez końca... Harry i Hermiona usiedli naprzeciwko swojego niekulturalnego, ale i wiecznie głodnego przyjaciela.

\- Ron, ja cię proszę... - powiedziała Hermiona patrząc jak Ron wpycha sobie do ust udko kurczaka jakby od miesiąca nikt go nie karmił. 

\- Co? - spytał jak gdyby nigdy nic. 

Westchnęła.

\- Nie spiesz się tak, przecież jedzenie nigdzie ci nie ucieknie. I tak zjesz je prędzej czy później, po co ten pośpiech. 

Harry zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Ron, Hermiona ma rację. Jedzenie się przeżuwa, a nie połyka w całości.

\- Ale ja nie połykam go przecież w całości! - zaprotestował Ron czerwieniąc się srogo.

Hermiona przytaknęła ironicznie i zabrała się za swój posiłek. Tak samo jak poprzedniego dnia, jej nastrój nie był najlepszy. Wciąż rozmyślała o "żartobliwych liścikach" jakie otrzymywała. 

Chociaż w sumie... nie było nic złego w samym otrzymywaniu ich. Gdyby nie wpływały tak bardzo na jej emocje... ale działały, stąd cały problem.

_ Nie powinnam się tym aż tak przejmować, przecież to zwykły kawałek pergaminu i kilka kropel atramentu. Może są to kwieciste słowa, ale to tylko słowa, a list jest żartem. Nie nabierzesz się na ten żart. Jesteś na to za mądra _ \- myślała.

_ Uduszę tego dupka, który próbuje mnie nabrać. Pewnie nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak bardzo umiem się wkurzyć. Udało mu się zyskać moją uwagę, rozproszyć wszystkie moje myśli, zepsuć całe moje skupienie, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie okażę tego przed nikim. Nie pozwolę mu śmiać się ze zwycięstwa nade mną.  _

\- Panno Granger.

Hermiona poderwała się słysząc znajomy głos Profesor Minerwy McGonagall. 

\- Tak, pani Profesor? - zapytała.

\- Czy możemy porozmawiać po lunchu? Będę w moim gabinecie... - odpowiedziała.

\- Oczywiście pani Profesor. Zjawię się tam niezwłocznie - przytaknęła Hermiona.

\- Przyprowadź ze sobą drugiego Prefekta Naczelnego. Nie mogę go dzisiaj nigdzie złapać, pewnie jest w waszym Pokoju Wspólnym.

\- T-tak pani Profesor - przytaknęła, jąkając się na samo wspomnienie Prefekta. 

\- Wspaniale, w takim razie do zobaczenia po posiłku - powiedziała McGonagall i udała się z powrotem do stołu nauczycielskiego. 

\- Czemu ona chce się widzieć zarówno z tobą i Malfoyem? - zapytał Harry.

Wzruszyła ramionami, nie mając pojęcia.

\- Nie wiem, ale pewnie dowiem się w jej gabinecie. 

\- I po co masz dla niej szukać Malfoya? Przecież sam mógłby przyjść... - powiedział gorzko Ron.

Hermiona wyciągnęła szyję próbując ujrzeć stół Slytherinu, ale nigdzie nie widziała blond czupryny Ślizgona. Zmarszczyła czoło. 

_ Ostatnio zaczął opuszczać posiłki... _ \- pomyślała. 

_ Po co ja się tym w ogóle interesuje! Niech sobie zdechnie z głodu, jego sprawa! _ \- odpowiedziała jej druga strona podświadomości. 

_ A co jeśli się rozchorował? _ \- odpowiedziała pierwsza strona. 

_ GÓWNO MNIE OBCHODZI, CZY TEN IDIOTA JEST CHORY! Dobrze mu tak! _

_ To było podłe... _

_ On jest podłością w czystej postaci! _

\- Nie sądzę, żeby Malfoy jadł dzisiaj śniadanie - powiedział Harry.

\- Kogo to obchodzi? - odpowiedział kwaśno Ron. 

Hermiona wstała, śledzona spojrzeniami przyjaciół.

\- Już skończyłaś jeść? - zapytał Ron.

\- Zapamiętaj, nie wszyscy jedzą jak ty, Ron - odpowiedziała. 

Ron spojrzał na nią oburzony. Hermiona zwróciła się jednak w stronę Harrego.

\- Będę już szła Harry, muszę jeszcze znaleźć Malfoya.

\- Okej, Hermiono. Opowiedz nam później o co chodziło z tym spotkaniem... - powiedział Harry.

\- Pewnie - odparła i opuściła Wielką Salę kierując się prosto do kwatery prefektów. 

***

Weszła do Pokoju Wspólnego, natychmiastowo zmierzając w stronę kanapy. Ani śladu Malfoya. Skierowała się więc prosto do jego dormitorium.

Zapukała lekko do drzwi.

\- Malfoy - zawołała.

Brak odpowiedzi.

Zapukała głośniej, tym razem pięścią.

\- Malfoy! - krzyknęła.

\- Odczep się, szlamo! - odpowiedział wrednie z wnętrza pokoju. 

\- Wstawaj, Malfoy! - warknęła przewracając oczami.

Znów brak odpowiedzi.

Zaczęła walić w drzwi, tym razem już obiema pięściami.

\- Powiedziałam, kurwa wstawaj ty obślizgły gadzie! - wrzasnęła zdenerwowana. 

Cisza...

Tłukła w drzwi z całej siły, żeby go wkurzyć. Robiła to jak najgłośniej się dało, doprowadzając go na sam skraj jego już dostatecznie słabej cierpliwości. 

\- MALF-

W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując Malfoya patrzącego na nią zabójczym wzrokiem. Przeszywał ją spojrzeniem i Boże dopomóż, nie mogła nie zauważyć jak seksowną pozę przybrał stojąc w drzwiach. 

Zresztą, jak mógłby nie być seksowny, stojąc przed nią w samych bokserkach? Był zbyt wyeksponowany, i gdyby ktoś spytał ją o zdanie, jego rozczochrane włosy, jakby dopiero się obudził, a jego twarz... mimo groźnego spojrzenia, był cholernie atrakcyjny. 

Kto by pomyślał, że ten irytujący Ślizgon, który nie robił nic innego od prześladowania całej planety, wyrośnie na tak pięknego, seksownego nastolatka, zdolnego do rządzenia czyimś światem?

\- CO?! - ryknął niecierpliwie. 

Przełknęła ślinę. Nie mogła powstrzymać się od błądzenia wzrokiem po jego ciele. Nigdy go takiego nie widziała... Mieszkała z nim od niemal roku, a on zdecydował się ukazać jej ten niesamowity widok dopiero TERAZ?

\- O CO CHODZI, TY MAŁA BRUDNA SZLAMO?! - ryknął ponownie, nie mogąc doczekać się odpowiedzi.

Jej spojrzenie wylądowało nie do końca tam gdzie powinno. Zanim zdążyła się zorientować, oblała się rumieńcem i natychmiast odwróciła wzrok. Oddychanie stawało się dla niej coraz trudniejsze...

\- M-McGonagall... - zająknęła się. 

Brwi Malfoya podjechały w górę. Dopiero teraz zauważył jak onieśmielona była. Spojrzał w dół i zorientował się, co było tego powodem. Jego irytacja zmieniła się w zdumienie. 

\- O co chodzi, Granger? - zapytał niemalże uwodzicielsko, uśmiechając się pod nosem. 

Ponownie przełknęła ślinę.

\- M-M-McGonagall... - zająknęła się jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. 

\- O co chodzi z tą McGonagall? I czemu nie spojrzysz mi w twarz? To niegrzecznie nie patrzeć swojemu rozmówcy w twarz, nie wiesz tego Granger? - droczył się.

\- Więc... - zaczęła - To niegrzecznie nie otwierać drzwi przy pierwszym pukaniu, mimo, że się go doskonale słyszało! - nie odpuszczała. 

\- Ale otworzyłem je teraz. Możesz spojrzeć na mnie... Czekaj! Czy ty się rumienisz? - starał się dokuczyć jej jeszcze bardziej.

\- Wcale się nie rumienię! - pisnęła. Czuła się bardzo niekomfortowo, a on to uwielbiał. 

\- Oh, a więc jesteś chora, tak? - wyciągnął dłoń, udając, że sprawdza temperaturę jej czoła.

Z trudem złapała powietrze czując dotyk chłopaka i natychmiast odskoczyła od niego. To nie mogło się ciągnąć dalej, traciła swoją dumę.

\- Profesor McGonagall chce się z nami spotkać w swoim gabinecie. Już na nas czeka, więc ubieraj się dupku! - krzycząc uciekła, zostawiając Malfoya krztuszącego się ze śmiechu. 

***

Prefekci Naczelni szli korytarzem w stronę gabinetu Zastępczyni Dyrektora. Hermiona nie czuła się komfortowo w towarzystwie Malfoya, głównie przez sytuację, która miała miejsce wcześniej. Nie była do końca pewna dlaczego nagle zaczął wyglądać jak nastolatek, i to bardzo seksowny nastolatek... Zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu wyglądał jak jakiś podrostek... dojrzewanie zrobiło w przypadku Draco Malfoya naprawdę dobrą robotę.

Mimo świadomości, że Draco był w jej oczach postrzegany jako przystojniak, za żadne skarby świata nie przyznałaby się do tego publicznie. Nawet kiedy był wrednym gadem, rzucającym wrogie spojrzenia i mamroczącym pod nosem kąśliwe komentarze, nie mogła zaprzeczyć jego urodzie. 

Zaskakiwało ją jedno, on nie był tylko przystojny... Często słyszała z ust innych dziewczyn, że jest 'gorący', ale sama nie umiała tego dostrzec i zgodzić się z tą tezą. Jednak teraz, po ujrzeniu jego nieskazitelnego ciała, w końcu zrozumiała o co chodziło. 

\- Gdyby nie był sobą... - przygnębiona westchnęła cichutko, jednak nie umknęło to uwadze Malfoya. 

\- Co ty tam mruczysz Granger? "Gdyby nie był sobą"? Co to ma w ogóle znaczyć? - powiedział szyderczo Malfoy.

Próbowała spojrzeć na niego, ale niezręczność sytuacji ją powstrzymała.

\- Nic - szepnęła pod nosem.

\- O co chodzi z tym spotkaniem tak właściwie? - spytał. 

W odpowiedzi wzruszyła jedynie ramionami, wciąż unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.

Prychnął i zamilkł, nie uzyskując odpowiedzi. 

Wkrótce dotarli do wejścia do gabinetu i zapukali. Profesor McGonagall zaprosiła ich do środka. Stanęli oboje przed jej biurkiem, rzucając nauczycielce zmieszane i pytające spojrzenia. 

\- Wnioskuję, że oboje zastanawiacie się w jakim celu was tutaj wezwałam, prawda? - zaczęła.

\- Tak, Pani Profesor. O czym chciała Pani z nami porozmawiać? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Cóż... - zawiesiła głos w zastanowieniu - oboje zdajecie sobie sprawę, że koniec roku jest coraz bliżej, tak?

Hermiona i Draco przytaknęli.

\- Dobrze. Chciałam poprosić was oboje o pomoc w przygotowaniach do ceremonii zakończenia roku. Oczywiście, jeśli chcecie... - spojrzała na nich wyczekująco. 

Wymienili szybkie spojrzenia, zanim Hermiona zdecydowała się odpowiedzieć.

\- Oczywiście Pani Profesor. Bardzo chętnie pomożemy. 

McGonagall uśmiechnęła się. 

\- Wspaniale! Wiedziałam, że Hogwart zawsze może liczyć na swoich Prefektów Naczelnych. Przechodząc do konkretów, waszym zadaniem będzie dopilnowanie kwestii dekoracji Wielkiej Sali na wydarzenie. To od was zależeć będzie styl i urządzenie pomieszczenia. Kiedy już wstępnie zaplanujecie, co chcielibyście zrobić, poinformujcie profesora Flitwicka, profesor Sprout i mnie, a my postaramy się wam jak najbardziej pomóc. Możecie jutro iść do Hogsmeade w celu znalezienia odpowiednich dekoracji oraz wskazać własne propozycje w zakresie doboru jedzenia i muzyki. Bardzo proszę, liczymy na was. Nie bez powodu jesteście Prefektami Naczelnymi. Wasze zdolności jasno to pokazują - oznajmiła zadowolona.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z uznaniem podczas gdy Malfoy wydał z siebie ciche parsknięcie.

\- Staniemy na wysokości zadania, pani Profesor. Z pewnością nie zawiedziemy. Dziękujemy za zaufanie.

McGonagall uśmiechnęła się szeroko i przytaknęła.

\- Jesteście najwspanialszym rocznikiem jaki miałam zaszczyt uczyć - powiedziała ze szczerością - będę za wami wszystkimi tęsknić.

Hermiona poczuła napływające do oczu łzy, jednak powstrzymała się od dramaturgii, spokojnie żegnając się z McGonagall i opuszczając gabinet. 

***

\- Nie ma mowy, żebym pomagał ci w tym pierdołowatym dekorowaniu sali, Granger - powiedział Malfoy zaraz po przekroczeniu progu Pokoju Wspólnego. 

\- Jaka szkoda, bo przecież musisz, Malfoy - odpowiedziała. 

\- Na Merlina, czemu potrzebują akurat naszej pomocy?! Przecież to są nauczyciele... 

Hermiona usiadła na kanapie naprzeciw kanapy Malfoya.

\- Cóż, pewnie mogliby to zrobić sami, ale woleli dać szansę nam się wykazać. 

\- Szansę-szmansę - burknął - Pewnie zarazili się lenistwem od Binnsa, stąd te durne pomysły.

\- Oh zamknij się, Malfoy. Nie są leniwi. Po prostu chcą zobaczyć czy podołamy wyzwaniu czy nie - broniła nauczycieli. 

\- Naprawdę? - odrzekł z sarkazmem - Niby w jakim celu? Dla nas to i tak koniec szkoły. Nie ma znaczenia który dom wygra.

\- W życiu nie zawsze chodzi o rywalizację, Malfoy. Tutaj chodzi o zdobycie doświadczenia...

\- Doświadczenia czego? Bycia zestresowanym na 8 dni przed końcem roku? Co za szczęściarze z nas... - przewrócił teatralnie oczami kładąc się na kanapie. 

\- No weź... - mruknęła zirytowana.

On jednak zamknął oczy. Hermiona prychnęła i przygarbiła się, wbijając głębiej w kanapę. Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi wpatrując się w 'śpiącego królewicza'.

Nagle, niespodziewany gość zawitał do salonu przez otwarte okno. Hermiona uniosła wzrok, aby ujrzeć nad swoją głową kołującą z listem szkolną sowę. 

\- No nie... Znowu to... - mruknęła. 

Malfoy słysząc łopotanie skrzydeł otworzył oczy. Zobaczył jak sowa zrzuca list na kolana Hermiony i odlatuje tak szybko jak się pojawiła. Podniósł się po pozycji siedzącej i spojrzał na dziewczynę ze zdumieniem. 

\- Wow, Granger. Czyżby to był list miłosny? Od kogo? - powiedział, przedrzeźniając jej styl mówienia. 

Rzuciła mu piorunujące spojrzenie. 

\- To przeklęty list - odpowiedziała - Nadawca to jakiś mały gnojek, który nawet nie umie się ujawnić.

Malfoy był zaskoczony tym co powiedziała.

\- Więc... nie lubisz ich dostawać? - zapytał.

\- Nie znoszę - odpowiedziała stanowczo. 

\- Oh - odpowiedział, a następnie parsknął - tak czy inaczej, ktokolwiek wysłał ci ten 'przeklęty' list musi być strasznym dupkiem i tchórzem. Co za mięczak ukrywa swoją tożsamość... - potrząsnął głową - Ma bardzo żałosny styl okazywania ci swojego zainteresowania. Mógłby przecież po prostu podejść do ciebie i ci to powiedzieć, ale wybrał sposób z jakiejś żałosnej legendy. Musi być strasznie głupi, skoro zapomniał, że jego ciało ma ponad 200 kości dzięki którym mógłby stanąć z tobą twarzą w twarz. Co za kretyn... tchórzliwa fretka... - mruknął, marszcząc nos. 

\- Że co proszę? - Hermiona była zaskoczona słowami Malfoya względem jej tajemniczego wielbiciela. Szczerze zgadzała się z tym co powiedział, ale coś w jego wypowiedzi sprawiło, że jej wnętrzności zaczęły wirować jak szalone. 

\- Nic, Granger. Mam nadzieję, że w końcu będzie mieć na tyle jaj, że powie ci to osobiście, zamiast bawić się w jakieś durne liściki. Mam nadzieję, że zdaje sobie sprawę, że to co robi nie jest w żaden sposób doceniane. Mam nadzieję, że wie, że te listy nie mają na ciebie najmniejszego wpływu. Mam nadzieję, że wie, jak bez znaczenia są dla ciebie te listy... - powiedział, po czym wstał i poszedł w stronę drzwi do swojego dormitorium. 

Hermiona została sama, niczym przykuta do kanapy siedziała nie umiejąc pozbierać myśli. Co tu się właśnie wydarzyło?

\- O i jeszcze jedno - dodał zatrzymując się w połowie schodów.

Uniosła wzrok w jego kierunku. Jego twarz była niczym kamień, kompletnie bez emocji...  _ Wcześniej było wręcz przeciwnie, co się stało?  _

\- Żeby nie było, mam głęboko dupie twoje życie miłosne. Chciałem wyrazić tylko swoje zdanie... - dokończył, po czym zniknął za drzwiami dormitorium nie obdarzając jej nawet najmniejszym spojrzeniem. 

Została w Pokoju Wspólnym sama. W sam raz, żeby móc poradzić sobie z powstałą dezorientacją. 


	6. Zielona chusteczka

Tej nocy, bezsenność ciążyła Hermionie Granger bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Tak jak poprzednio, sen nie był jej dany, ale tym razem nie była to kwestia tylko jednego powodu. 

Teraz miała już dwa powody, które spędzały jej sen z powiek. 

Pierwszym były oczywiście te nieszczęsne listy, które wciąż otrzymywała. Drugim zaś był ten zniechęcający, zuchwały, przemądrzały, zakochany w sobie, nikczemny, paskudny, durny albinoski karaluch śpiący w pokoju zaraz za ścianą. 

Przetoczyła się na drugą stronę łóżka i zapatrzyła się w sufit. Podniosła w górę dłoń trzymającą pognieciony list. Wygładziła papier i przeczytała treść kolejny raz. 

**_Droga Hermiono,_ **

**_Uwielbiam twój śmiech, on rozświetla mój dzień._ **

Westchnęła z irytacją, gwałtownie opuszczając dłoń na pościel. Tak, to był kolejny uroczy list. Dokładnie taki jak poprzednie trzy, które otrzymała. Ale nie mogła się z nich cieszyć, prawda? Po pierwsze. nawet nie wiedziała, czy były prawdziwe, czy jednak był to zwykły żart, który miał ją ośmieszyć. Po drugie, nie miała pojęcia od kogo są te listy. To mógł być jakiś pierwszoroczniak, który chciał sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno jest ona najmądrzejszą czarownicą od czasów Roweny Ravenclaw i nie złapie się na takie komplementy. Równie dobrze mógł to być ktoś z piątego czy czwartego roku, wściekły za odebranie mu punktów, konfiskowanie własności czy upokorzony publiczną uwagą, który chciał się zemścić i również ją upokorzyć. 

Zacisnęła mocno powieki i nagle usłyszała odbijające się echem w jej głowie słowa. 

_ "...Musi być strasznie głupi, skoro zapomniał, że jego ciało ma ponad 200 kości, dzięki którym mógłby stanąć z tobą twarzą w twarz. Co za kretyn... tchórzliwa fretka... " _

_ "... tchórzliwa fretka... " _

_ "... tchórzliwa fretka... " _

_ "... tchórzliwa fretka... " _

Potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową, chcąc wyrzucić z niej tę myśl i wymazać głos Malfoya, który zagnieździł się w jej głowie z momentem wyrażenia jego opinii o listach. 

To właśnie była ta druga rzecz, oprócz oczywiście listu, nie dająca jej spokoju. Raczej, nie inaczej, pieprzony Draco Malfoy we własnej osobie i jego u r o c z y komentarz... 

_ Przecież to nic, Hermiona! Co z tego, że użył słowa 'fretka'? To nie tak, że miał na myśli siebie, na Merlina! _ \- skarciła samą siebie -  _ Tak czy siak, Malfoy nie jest przecież jedyną tchórzliwą fretką w tej szkole... _

Otworzyła oczy i zmarszczyła czoło w głębokim zamyśleniu.

_ Ale z drugiej strony... Technicznie nie ma w Hogwarcie żadnej innej fretki...  _

Jęknęła zrezygnowana i znów potrząsnęła głową.

_ NIE! Musi być jakaś inna fretka w tej szkole! Kto wie, może Barty Crouch Junior mógł wrócić do tej szkoły w formie innego profesora i przekląć kolejnego ucznia w żałosną, skoczliwą fretkę, jak to zrobił z Malfoyem na czwartym roku? Tak, to musi być to. _

_ Przecież doskonale wiesz, że to totalnie bez sensu. Barty Crouch Junior gnije w Azkabanie w otoczeniu setek dementorów, nie bądź głupia! _

Pociągnęła za pasma włosów z frustracji i natychmiast nasunął jej się na myśl inny pomysł.

_ Co jeśli Malfoy po prostu nazywa ludzi 'fretkami'? _ \- pomyślała po chwili.

_ Tak! To musi być to. W końcu sensowne wytłumaczenie dla tego komentarza.  _

Westchnęła.

_ Może nie jest to najlogiczniejsze wytłumaczenie... ale ma sens. Ma nawet więcej sensu i bardziej trzyma się kupy niż moje poprzednie hipotezy... Że niby Malfoy miał na myśli samego siebie i sam był nadawcą tych listów (jakbym tego chciała, phi!) i poczuł się urażony, że nie lubię ich otrzymywać, więc zaczął obrażać samego siebie. Czy to nie absurdalne? Malfoy by tego nie zrobił, w końcu sam przyznał, że nie wierzy w tą 'żałosną legendę', która jest tylko dla tchórzy bez jaj. Dlatego ta wersja kompletnie nie pasuje do niego i vice versa! _

Zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko.

_ Przestań o nim myśleć Hermiono. Pewnie mu się to tylko wymsknęło, a ty zachowujesz się, jakby to był koniec świata. _

Po tej myśli wreszcie odpłynęła w krainę Morfeusza...

***

Następnego poranka Wielka Sala aż huczała od uczniów wesoło gawędzących i planujących dzisiejszą wizytę w Hogsmeade. 

\- Hej, Hermiona! Słyszałem, że w Miodowym Królestwie są nowe rodzaje słodyczy. Spróbujmy je później! - powiedział podekscytowany Ron. 

\- Są też nowe modele mioteł w sklepie z akcesoriami do quidditcha tutaj w Hogsmeade. To ten sam sklep, co na Pokątnej. Myślę, że warto byłoby zajrzeć, bo bardzo ciekawi mnie czy którykolwiek z nowych modeli jest w stanie przebić moją Błyskawicę. I tak muszę kupić nowy zestaw do czyszczenia miotły - powiedział Harry z radosnymi błyskami w oczach. 

\- Jedzenie i Quidditch... czy wy w ogóle myślicie o czymś innym? - westchnęła Hermiona. 

\- To jest dla nas jak uzależnienie, Hermiono. Tak samo jak dla ciebie książki i nauka - odpowiedział Harry, nie przejmując się zbytnio. 

\- Nie jestem uzależniona od książek! - prychnęła w swojej obronie. 

\- Jaaasne - mruknął z sarkazmem Ron. 

Hermiona spojrzała drwiąco na swoich przyjaciół. Westchnęła wymownie zanim zaczęła mówić dalej.

\- Tak czy inaczej, dla waszej informacji, nie mogę iść z wami ani do Miodowego Królestwa, ani do sklepu z akcesoriami do quidditcha. Mam inne pilne sprawy do załatwienia w wiosce, zdecydowanie ważniejsze od słodyczy czy mioteł. 

Ron i Harry popatrzyli na nią zdezorientowani.

\- Jakie pilne rzeczy do załatwienia? - zapytał Harry.

\- Przysięgam, że zacznę stepować, jeśli powiesz, że chodzi o książki albo naukę - Ron spojrzał na nią marszcząc nos.

Spojrzała na niego, przewracając oczami. 

\- Niestety, nie ma to nic wspólnego ani z książkami, ani z nauką, więc możesz oszczędzić sobie swoje stepowanie. Chodzi o zadanie dane mi i drugiemu Prefektowi Naczelnemu przez profesor McGonagall.

\- Zadanie? - powtórzył Harry.

Hermiona przytaknęła.

\- Tak. To dlatego wezwała wczoraj mnie i Malfoya do swojego gabinetu, żeby porozmawiać o ceremonii zakończenia roku szkolnego i żeby poprosić nas o pomoc w przygotowaniach. Więc, zamiast odwiedzać z wami sklepy z rozrywką, ja i Malfoy musimy iść dziś w inne miejsca - powiedziała i upiła łyk soku dyniowego. 

\- Ty i ten oślizgły gad macie razem kupować dekoracje? Niesamowicie Ci współczuję, Miona - powiedział Ron przepraszającym tonem. 

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytała Hermiona z zakłopotaniem.

Ron wyciągnął do niej dłoń i poklepał ją lekko po przedramieniu. 

\- Utkniesz na cały dzień z tym dupkiem, strasznie mi ciebie szkoda, Hermiono. Czy sama myśl o tym nie psuje ci z góry całego dnia mimo, że dopiero się zaczął?

\- Taak... Masz rację, Ron. W rzeczy samej... - przytaknęła wzdychając. 

Ron jedynie mlasnął językiem zwracając swoją uwagę w stronę posiłku, jego twarz nadal jednak okazywała współczucie. Harry również spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

\- Mi też przykro to słyszeć, Miona - dodał.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się ciepło do przyjaciela. Harry również powrócił do posiłku, a zaraz po nim Hermiona. 

Nagle uniosła głowę ponad siedzących i skierowała spojrzenie w stronę stołu Slytherinu, znajdującego się po drugiej stronie Wielkiej Sali. Jej czoło uniosło się znacząco, gdy po dokładnej obserwacji nie udało jej się znaleźć tam drugiego Prefekta Naczelnego. 

_ Znowu opuścił śniadanie... _ \- pomyślała -  _ Ale nie wyglądał na chorego... Może opuszczanie posiłku nie wpływa na takie fretki jak on... _ \- zadrwiła w myślach i wróciła do śniadania. 

***

Bo skończonym posiłku, Hermiona udała się prosto do Pokoju Wspólnego, aby wydobyć stamtąd Malfoya i zaciągnąć go do planowanych zakupów. Mimo, że oznajmił jej, że nie zamierza w niczym pomagać to i tak nie miał wyboru, a ona planowała mu to wbić głęboko w ten jego mały gadzi móżdżek. 

Wspięła się na schody prowadzące do jego sypialni. Uniosła pięść i zapukała w drzwi pomieszczenia.

\- Malfoy! - krzyknęła.

Cisza. 

Zirytowana wypuściła głośno powietrze. Bądź cierpliwa Miona. Znasz jego postawę, nigdy nie otwiera za pierwszym wezwaniem. Zostaje ci tylko walenie do upadłego, aż wkurzysz go na tyle, że zdecyduje się w końcu otworzyć. 

Zapukała ponownie, tym razem zdecydowanie głośniej. 

Nadal brak odpowiedzi. 

\- Malfoy, musimy iść do Hogsmeade, więc lepiej wstań wreszcie!

Nic...

Zapukała ponownie.

\- Malfoy! Przestań zachowywać się jak uparty gówniarz i otwórz te cholerne drzwi! - syknęła niecierpliwie.

Pukała i pukała nieustannie, ale za drzwiami nie było żadnych znaków życia. Hermiona zdążyła zużyć cały swój zapas przekleństw i obelg w stronę chłopaka, podczas gdy drzwi nadal pozostawały zamknięte. 

\- Jaki ty masz do cholery problem, ty draniu?! Mam głęboko w dupie czy masz humor, czy go nie masz, ale musisz iść ze mną dzisiaj do Hogsmeade i musisz zrobić to jako Prefekt Naczelny! Też nie znoszę twojego towarzystwa i przysięgam, że przeklnę cię czymś paskudnym i nic mnie przed tym nie powstrzyma! Malfoy, ty żałosna fretko, otwieraj albo będę musiała użyć siły! - wrzeszczała już kompletnie wyprowadzona z równowagi. 

Nadal brak odpowiedzi. 

\- Przysięgam Malfoy, rozpieprzę te drzwi w drzazgi jeśli nie otworzysz, aż doliczę do trzech! Jeden... Dwa... Trzy, cholera jasna, ALOHOMORA! - skierowała różdżkę w stronę zamka, a drzwi otworzyły się na oścież się z głośnym hukiem. 

Zerknęła do środka, nie znajdując śladu chłopaka. No bez kitu, jasne, że nie otworzył ci drzwi, bo go tutaj nawet nie ma!

Już miała wychodzić, żeby szukać go dalej, kiedy zauważyła stos książek na jego łóżku.  _ On aż tyle czyta? Nie miałam pojęcia, że ktoś może czytać niemal tyle co ja... _ \- pomyślała powoli podchodząc do jego łóżka i przyglądając się stercie tomów rozłożonych na jego ślizgońsko zielonej pościeli. 

\- "Jak Stworzyć Idealną Replikę" autorstwa Sigmunda Rowella - przeczytała zakłopotana. Przesunęła tom na bok czytając tytuł kolejnej książki - "Wszystko Takie Samo. Niczym Oryginał" autorstwa Natashy Ayers?  _ Na co mu takie książki? _

Obróciła się, zauważając tajemniczy obiekt naprzeciw łóżka Malfoya. Był przykryty zielonym materiałem, a ona była naprawdę ciekawa co się pod nim kryje. obiekt był naprawdę duży, niemal tak duży jak sam Malfoy. Trochę jak figura mężczyzny... ale czyja figura?

W tym momencie ktoś wyłonił się z łazienki. 

\- Co do jasnej cholery ty tutaj wyprawiasz?! - Malfoy ryknął niebezpiecznie. 

Zaskoczona Hermiona zamarła na moment. Spoglądała na niego zszokowana, nie umiejąc nie zauważyć, że wyraźnie schudł, a jego twarz stała się bardziej kanciasta. Jej oczom nie umknęło też, że był bledszy niż normalnie, jego usta nie były tak różowe, a oczy groźne. Wyglądał niemal jakby był... chory? Jego postać wydawała się teraz słaba i krucha. 

\- Nic... przyszłam tylko przypomnieć ci o naszej wizycie w Hogsmeade, myślałam że o niej zapomniałeś. 

\- O ile chciałbym o tym zapomnieć, wiem że ty nigdy mi nie darujesz więc nie zawracałem sobie głowy zapominaniem. A teraz weź wyjdź... - jęknął wskazując na otwarte drzwi. 

\- Nie musisz mi pokazywać którędy mam wyjść, bo i tak nie planuję tutaj zostawać - odwarknęła. 

\- Więc na co jeszcze czekasz? - syknął.

Prychnęła na niego.

\- Dupek... - mruknęłą pod nosem wychodząc i zatrzaskując drzwi. 

***

\- Nie mam bladego pojęcia, czemu właśnie my mamy odwalać tę robotę... - mruknął niecierpliwie Malfoy, podczas gdy wraz z Hermioną, ramię w ramię przemierzali trasę z Hogwartu do wioski. Poranek był przepiękny, w przeciwieństwie do nastroju Ślizgona. 

Hermiona przewróciła jedynie oczami nie zatrzymując się. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty na kolejną kłótnię z chłopakiem i to jeszcze z samego rana. Mieli przed sobą cały dzień i nie chciała marnować swojej energii na bezsensowne potyczki słowne z tym baranem. 

\- Co za nieodpowiedzialni ludzie... i oni niby są profesorami... - nie przestawał mamrotać do siebie. 

\- Oh, już przestań, Malfoy, to, że poprosili nas o pomoc nie znaczy, że są nieodpowiedzialni - broniła ich Hermiona. 

\- A więc leniwi... - parsknął. 

\- Nie są ani leniwi, ani powolni, ani nie są żadnym synonimem tego słowa, więc przymknij się wreszcie - powiedziała zirytowana. 

Prychnął i w końcu przestał mamrotać. Szli razem w martwej ciszy, która powoli zaczęła stawać się niezręczna, przez wcześniejszy komentarz Hermiony nakazujący uciszenie się Malfoyowi. Zaczęłą dochodzić do wniosku, że jego narzekanie i mamrotanie pod nosem było mniej niezręczne od tej brzęczącej ciszy, która lada chwila mogłaby wybuchnąć. 

Zdecydowała się zakończyć milczenie udawanym kaszlem. Popatrzyła na niego, żeby zacząć rozmowę, ale zobaczyła jedynie jak chłopak zgiął się w pół trzymając się obiema rękami za brzuch z bolesnym grymasem na twarzy. Natychmiast podeszła bliżej zmartwiona.

\- Malfoy, wszystko w porządku? - zapytała po chwili, pełna niepokoju. 

On jednak popatrzył na nią groźnie odsuwając się dalej. Była zaskoczona jego reakcją, ale czego innego mogła się spodziewać? Przecież to był Malfoy, czystokrwisty arystokrata, dla którego najmniejsze dotknięcie przez szlamę byłoby śmiertelną hańbą dla całego rodu... teraz jego reakcja nie była ani trochę szokująca. 

\- Nie dotykaj mnie ty mała... - zaczął. 

\- Brudna szlamo? - dokończyła za niego - Po prostu się martwię, że będę musiała całą robotę odwalić sama. Nawet nie łudź się, że chciałabym dotknąć twoją paskudną, suchą, gadzią skórę, bo na Merlina, nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru! - odpowiedziała i podążyła ścieżką w kierunku wioski. 

\- Moja skóra nie jest sucha! - prychnął i podążył jej śladem. 

\- A właśnie, że jest! - odwarknęła. 

\- Moja skóra jest cenniejsza niż całe twoje życie, szlamo!

Poczuła lekkie ukłucie wewnątrz swojego ciała, ale zignorowała je. To nie było tak, że on rzeczywiście tak myślał, prawda? 

\- Oh zamknij się wreszcie! - krzyknęła wściekła.

\- Nienawidzę cię!

\- Nienawidzę cię bardziej!

\- Nienawidzę tej twojej paskudnej, rozczochranej szopy którą nazywasz włosami!

\- Nienawidzę tych twoich tlenionych, przylizanych włosków!

\- Nienawidzę każdego cala ciebie!

\- Nienawidzę każdego centymetra ciebie!

\- Nienawidzę twojej paskudnej twarzy, zawsze jak ją widzę, mam wrażenie, że patrzę na własny tyłek!

\- Nie sądzę, żeby twój tyłek był tak piękny jak moja twarz, ale dzięki!

\- Nie jesteś piękna, tak dla twojej informacji, Potter i Weasley ci tego nie powiedzieli?

Hermiona odwróciła się mierząc różdżką prosto w twarz Malfoya. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał wystraszony na czubek magicznego artefaktu wymierzonego prosto w jego nos. Hermiona drżała ze złości i upokorzenia. Jego słowa ugodziły w czuły punkt, naprawdę ją raniąc. Wiedziała, że nie jest jakoś specjalnie atrakcyjna... ale nikt nigdy nie powiedział jej tego wprost, i ten pierwszy raz zabolał ją niesamowicie. Nawet, jeśli słowa te pochodziły od jej zaprzysięgłego wroga, nadal bardzo bolały. 

Przerażenie Malfoya powoli znikało, przekształcając się z jego zwyczajny, arogancki uśmieszek. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Uuu, widzę, że trafiłem w czuły punkt... - powiedział z uciechą - A więc to jest to, czego tak obawiałaś się usłyszeć, pani Prefekt? PRAWDĘ...? - przedrzeźniał ją, naciskając znacząco na ostatnie słowo. 

\- Zamknij się... - powiedziała drżącym głosem. Teraz już miała pewność, że Malfoy nie mógł być nadawcą listów. Przecież sądził, że była paskudna. Nie mógłby nazwać jej ładną, ani teraz, ani nigdy.

\- Więc... - powiedział arogancko, zjeżdżając ją wzrokiem - Na co jeszcze czekasz? Zaavaduj mnie teraz, Granger... Przynajmniej umrę jako szczery, uczciwy i honorowy młodzieniec, skoro moje ostatnie słowa były szczerą prawdą o tobie...

\- Zamknij się! - zawyła, a jej oczy zaczęły wypełniać się łzami.

\- Ooo, nie płacz, Granger. Będziesz jeszcze brzydsza... - zaśmiał się głośno, jakby to była najśmieszniejsza rzecz na świecie. 

Wielkie łzy zaczęły powoli toczyć się po twarzy Gryfonki. 

\- Nie jesteś czarodziejem... Jesteś prawdziwym DIABŁEM wcielonym! - wykrzyknęła, zaciekle ocierając łzy. 

Przestał się śmiać i spojrzał na nią, zawzięcie przecierającą oczy. Był zaskoczony widząc TĄ Hermioną Granger płaczącą przed nim. To miało być fenomenalne, gdyby tylko nie jego poczucie winy... Czemu czuł się winny? Czyż nie tego właśnie chciał? Nie... to nie było to... Nie znosił patrzeć na płaczących ludzi... nawet jeśli byli jego wrogami. 

Patrzenie na jego własną matkę zalewającą się łzami po zniknięciu ojca było jego najgorszym wspomnieniem. Nienawidził łez, a przede wszystkim łez bólu i rozpaczy... 

Wyciągnął swoją zieloną chusteczkę z kieszeni i podał ją Hermionie. Spojrzała na skrawek materiału, a następnie na oferującego go chłopaka. 

\- Co to za oferowanie pokoju? Cholera Malfoy, odpieprz się - skrzywiła się. 

Jęknął, chwytając dłoń dziewczyny i wcisnął w nią chusteczkę. 

\- Weź ją Granger. Nie bądź taka uparta. Tylko droczyłem się z tobą, nie spodziewałem się, że rozryczysz się o coś, co nawet nie jest prawdą. 

\- Czekaj, co? - spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Co? - powiedział z lekką irytacją w głosie - Ty serio mi uwierzyłaś? I ludzie myślą, że jesteś najmądrzejszą czarownicą od czasów Roweny... a nie potrafisz zauważyć prostej różnicy między prawdą, a żartem - zaszydził, potrząsając głową - szczerze, czy ty kiedykolwiek widziałaś siebie w lustrze? - powiedział, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę wioski. 

Dziewczyna stała w miejscu obserwując, jak chłopak oddala się od niej. Była oszołomiona i zdziwiona. 

Jak miała na to zareagować?

Z jednej strony nazwał ją brzydką... Ale potem powiedział, że właściwie to nie miał tego na myśli. 

Z jednej strony była pewna, że zdecydowanie nie jest on nadawcą tych wszystkich tajemniczych listów, które otrzymywała... potem jednak pomyślała, że nadal jest szansa, że mógł to być on. 

_ Mógłby? _

Westchnęła głęboko i otarła łzy chusteczką otrzymaną przed momentem od Ślizgona, po czym podążyła za nim w stronę Hogsmeade. 


	7. Zakupy

Hermiona w ciszy dogoniła go i kontynuowała wędrówkę do wioski. Nadal przetwarzała w głowie słowa, które usłyszała od niego kilka minut wcześniej. On jedynie nabijał się z niej twierdząc, że jest brzydka, a ona nie mogła czuć nic innego oprócz ulgi i pewnego rodzaju... radości.

Szedł w milczeniu, zaraz obok niej. Nie mruczał pod nosem żadnych złośliwych komentarzy względem profesorów, jak robił to wcześniej. Myślała, żeby zwrócić mu chusteczkę, ale czuła się bardzo niezręcznie i nie miała pojęcia dlaczego. Chciała z nim porozmawiać i zagaić jakoś rozmowę, ale nie miała na tyle odwagi.

Myślała, że może, ale tylko może, był również zawstydzony swoim wyznaniem, twierdząc, że wcale nie jest brzydka. Zapytał ją nawet czy widziała się w lustrze, że uwierzyła w jego żart. Nie mogła nie powiedzieć, że było to pochlebne... bo to było cholernie pochlebiające!

Kilka minut później w końcu dotarli do Hogsmeade. W tłumie odwiedzającym sklepy mogła zobaczyć dużo znajomych twarzy. Zauważyła jak Neville Longbotton razem z Harrym i Ronem wchodzą do słynnego sklepu ze słodyczami jakim było Miodowe Królestwo, oraz minę Rona pełną radości i ekscytacji, którą ciężko było opisać inaczej niż tysiąckrotnie powtórzonym słowem 'radość'. Miał niemal obsesję na punkcie Miodowego Królestwa... Mogła się założyć, że gdyby ktoś spytał go, czy chciałby poślubić jedzenie, to nigdy nie powiedziałby nie.

Zauważyła też bliźniaczki Parvati i Padmę Patil wchodzące do salonu kosmetycznego, żeby kupić trochę kosmetyków upiększających ich i tak już piękne twarze. Była zaskoczona, że nie było z nimi Lavender Brown, zwykle nie odpuszczała żadnej wizyty w salonie kosmetycznym ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką jaką była Parvati.

Trochę dalej zauważyła kilka par z Hufflepuffu wchodzących do herbaciarni Madame Puddifoot. Kontynuowała rozglądanie się po wiosce za znajomymi, kiedy usłyszała znajome prychnięcie Malfoya sugerujące niecierpliwość i jak najszybszą chęć zakończenia tych zakupów.

Popatrzyła na niego, przekonując się, że patrzy na nią ze zmarszczonym czołem. Nic nowego...

\- Miejmy to już z głowy, Granger. I lepiej miejmy to z głowy szybko.

\- Gdzie się tak spieszysz, Malfoy? - spytała, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie jest jej sprawa.

\- A czemu miałbym się nie spieszyć? To jest strasznie nudne! Nie chcę też spędzić całego dnia z tobą, skoro jest tak świetna pogoda - powiedział gorzko.

Zmrużyła lekko oczy i prychnęła.

\- Też nie chcę utknąć na cały dzień z tobą, przestań zachowywać się jakbyś tylko ty miał dosyć tej wspólnej współpracy - odwarknęła.

\- Wolalbym już spędzić cały dzień z Pansy, niż z tobą. Może i jest sukowata, ale mimo to, wolę jej towarzystwo od twojego. Jesteś nie tylko nieziemsko nudna, ale i strasznie wkurwiająca.

\- Więc mówisz mi, że wolisz spędzać czas z kimś kto praktycznie rzuca się na ciebie? Jesteś obrzydliwym zboczeńcem - prysnęła złośliwie.

\- Szczerze mówiąc wkurzają mnie dziewczyny flirtujące ze mną, dotykające mnie, wąchające mnie, a nawet całujące mnie. Ale wolałbym i tak je wszystkie od ciebie, bo jesteś niczym wielki wrzód na dupie! - odwarknął.

\- Wcale nie jestem, jest wręcz przeciwnie!

\- Gdybyś nie była szlamą, to pewnie nigdy nie zwróciłbym na ciebie nawet najmniejszej uwagi! - wykrzyczał z całej siły zyskując tym kilka zaciekawionych spojrzeń przechodniów.

\- Przestań mnie tak nazywać! I co z tego, że jestem 'szlamą', skoro nadal jestem zdolna do nauki magii, a co więcej, jestem w tym milion razy lepsza od ciebie, panie 'czystokrwisty'!

\- Lepsza ode mnie, tak?

\- Tak, a żebyś wiedział! Jestem najlepszą uczennicą i zawsze jestem pierwsza, zawsze! Podczas gdy ty na zawsze utknąłeś na drugim miejscu! Na. Zawsze.

\- Jesteś na pierwszym miejscu tylko dlatego, że ślęczysz nad książkami co noc, dosłownie toniesz w górach książek i wypisujesz kilometry esejów. A ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, myślisz, że to wszystko robię? Z pewnością nie, a popatrz gdzie jestem... zaraz za tobą, bez większego wysiłku depcząc ci po piętach!

Otworzyła usta chcąc mu odpowiedzieć, ale natychmiast zamknęła je z powrotem. Nie wiedziała, co mogłaby powiedzieć. Niestety, to co powiedział było przykrą prawdą. Wróciła myślami do tych wszystkich lekcji w ciągu roku szkolnego w których nie uczestniczył (przesypiał na biurku wszystkie zajęcia Numerologii, Historii Magii a nawet Astronomii), a mimo to zawsze otrzymywał najlepsze zaraz po niej oceny.

Poczuła się spoliczkowana przez prawdę, że chłopak był z nią niemal na równi, bez żadnego wysiłku.

_ Czy to w ogóle możliwe, by ktokolwiek był aż tak mądry...? _

Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Możesz być sobie Valedictorianką*, a ja jedynie Salutatorianinem**, Granger, ale osiągnąłem to bo jestem inteligentny i taki się urodziłem. Ty jednak po prostu ciężko pracowałaś.

Jego słowa dotknęły ją głęboko. Oczywiście, ciężko było jej to przyznać, ale gdyby nie jej zawziętość i upartość w dążeniu do celu, to on z łatwością mógłby odebrać jej ten zaszczytny tytuł najlepszej.

\- Nieważne, Malfoy. Jedyne co mnie interesuje to, że to ja jestem Valedictorianką, a nie ty.

\- Szczerze to kompletnie nie interesuje mnie to czy jestem pierwszy czy drugi, czy którykolwiek.

Ja chcę jedynie skończyć tą szkołę i wynieść się z Hogwartu. A teraz, zamiast marnować nasz cenny czas i zbierać tłumy przypadkowych gapiów zacznijmy wreszcie te zakupy. Pokłócimy się później - spojrzał na otaczające ich osoby, śledzące przebieg kłótni, po czym odszedł jakby nic się nie wydarzyło.

Stała przez chwilę, niczym zamurowana, po czym westchnęła przeciągle i podążyła za nim w stronę sklepu o jakże porywającej nazwie "Dekoracje Które Zadziwią Twoje Oczy".

_ Moja energia powoli odpływa eh, poczułam się taka zmęczona tymi zakupami. Wszystko przez tego dupka Malfoya _ \- pomyślała.

Sklep był naprawdę uroczy, ale wybór dekoracji był tak szeroki, że ciężko było się jej zdecydować. Do tego ten oślizgły gad ciągle ją rozpraszał, proponując coraz to obrzydliwsze rozwiązania lub jęcząc niecierpliwie czy też szepcząc wredne komentarze, żeby się pospieszyła.

\- Czy nie możesz chwilę poczekać, ty nadęty dupku? Bardzo się staram, aby wybrać tutaj jak najlepsze dekoracje! Doskonale o tym wiesz, więc czemu mi przeszkadzasz zamiast mi pomóc?

\- Przecież próbowałem ci pomóc, przemądrzała idiotko, ale odrzuciłaś moje sugestie! - prychnął.

\- Twoje tak zwane sugestie były okropne, a ja nie podpisze się pod czymś co mnie ośmieszy i ściągnie na dno kiedy pomysł okaże się porażką!

\- Moje sugestie nie były złe! Wiem, że nie chcesz tego przyznać, ale moje są tak naprawdę lepsze od twoich! - wrzasnął, zwracając ponownie uwagę wszystkich osób w ich otoczeniu. Hermiona prychnęła.

\- Nie bądź taki pewny siebie, obślizgły gadzie. Serio, jak dumny i próżny jesteś?

\- Serio, jak durna jesteś? - odwarknął.

\- Czy mamy tutaj jakiś problem? - właścicielka sklepu podeszła do skaczącej sobie do gardeł pary - Ciężko dokonać wyboru? - spytała starsza kobieta z ktrótkimi siwymi włosami, uśmiechając się ciepło, z nadzieją na rozluźnienie atmosfery między tą dwójką, przy okazji odciągając od nich uwagę innych klientów.

\- Nie!

\- Tak!

Odpowiedzieli równocześnie. Spojrzeli na siebie wzajemnie, rzucając piorunujące spojrzenia. Właścicielka zaśmiała się nerwowo i potarła dłońmi o siebie.

\- Proszę, nie krępujcie się przejrzeć całego naszego asortymentu. Jestem pewna, że wkrótce znajdziecie coś idealnego, co będzie wam obojgu pasować. Bądżcie cierpliwi... - powiedziała. Hermiona prychnęła.

\- Proszę powiedzieć to jemu, nie mnie - odpowiedziała, rzucając zdegustowane spojrzenie w kierunku blondyna.

\- Jesteś nieznośna... - powiedział cicho, przez zaciśnięte zęby. Hermiona zjechała go ponownie wzrokiem, po czym chłopak odszedł w kierunku szafki z magicznymi proszkami. Hermiona ciężkim krokiem podążyła za nim.

\- Hormony... - szepnęła do siebie właścicielka patrząc jak wciąż niezadowolona dwójka uczniów oglądała słoiki z magicznymi proszkami. Wstrząsnęła głową i oddaliła się z zamiarem pomocy innym klientom.

Draco sięgnął po słój opisany jaki "Zieleń i Srebro". Obejrzał go dokładnie, myśląc o kolorach swojego domu. Kolorami Slytherinu były dokłądnie zieleń i srebro, co byłoby idealnym rozwiązaniem pasującym do zakończenia roku. W jego głowie natychmiast narodził się pomysł, odwrócił się więc do Hermiony trzymającej podobny słój z magicznymi pyłami opisany jako "Czerwień i Złoto". Odstąpił od atmosfery ich poprzedniej kłótni i z ekscytacją odezwał się do Gryfonki.

\- Granger, mam pomysł. Te magiczne proszki wyglądałyby wspaniale na ceremonii ukończenia szkoły. Przyjemnie by to wyglądało i o Salazarze, nie wierzę, że to mówię, wyglądałoby tak, dramatycznie, emocjonalnie gdyby te magiczne pyłki opadały powoli na nasze głowy kiedy będziemy się żegnać, a na dodatek są jeszcze w kolorach naszych domów.

Hermiona była zaskoczona ekscytacją Ślizgona, lecz po chwili uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Tak, myślałam o czymś podobnym... - uniosła wyżej słoik na potwierdzenie swoich słów.

\- To dobrze - przytaknął - Wreszcie się w czymś zgadzamy.

Hermiona również powoli przytaknęła, czując się trochę dziwnie, rozmawiając z nim tak normalnie i cywilizowanie, głównie dlatego, że jeszcze przed chwilą skakali sobie do gardeł.

Draco rozejrzał się chwytając jeszcze dwa słoiki.

\- Ten żółty pył może reprezentować Hufflepuff a ten niebieski idealnie pasuje do Ravenclawu. Moglibyśmy też zaczarować je, żeby robiły coś... specjalnego - powiedział wzruszając ramionami. 

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytała Hermiona, podświadomie chcąc kontynuować tę w końcu normalną rozmowę.

Wyglądało na to, że Draco nie miał nic przeciwko rozmowie z nią, wręcz przeciwnie, cieszył się, że może podzielić się swoim pomysłem.

\- Nie jestem do końca pewien, ale mogłyby na przykład wydawać dźwięki.

\- Dźwięki...? Jakie dźwięki?

\- Może głosy... Wiem! Mam pomysł! - wykrzyknął z ekscytacją w głosie. Hermiona była zadowolona jego nagłą zmianą nastroju i obserwowała go z zainteresowaniem.

\- Tak? Jaki pomysł?

Oczy Draco zalśniły, a Hermiona nie umiała już ukryć swojej uciechy. Był naprawdę atrakcyjny, kiedy humor mu dopisywał, a jego twarz nie była wykrzywiona w żadnym negatywnym grymasie, jak w tej chwili.

\- Może moglibyśmy nagrać głosy uczniów i zaczarować pyłki tak, żeby te głosy były słyszalne podczas zakończenia roku? Na przykład, jeśli nagralibyśmy twój głos mówiący, że będziesz tęsknić za Weasleyem to on to usłyszy kiedy Czerwony i Złoty pył będą na niego opadać.

\- Masz na myśli Rona? - Hermiona uniosła brwi.

\- No tak, przecież nie jesteś ślepo zakochana w żadnym innym Weasleyu, prawda? - powiedział sarkastycznie.

\- Nie jestem zakochana w Ronie! - krzyknęła w swojej obronie.

\- Oh, naprawde? Nie gadaj, że przez te wszystkie lata nie rozwinęłaś względem niego albo Pottera żadnych specjalnych uczuć. Może i mają dziewczyny, ale to nie znaczy, że nie możesz darzyć któregoś z nich czymś więcej niż tylko przyjaźnią.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Są dla mnie najlepszymi przyjaciółmi... Okej, może bardziej są dla mnie jak bracia, ale nic więcej!

\- Dobra, dobra, nie broń się już tak. Nie będę naciskać, to był tylko przykład - zaśmiał się lekko. Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się słysząc ten cichy śmiech.

\- Czy my w końcu rozmawiamy jak cywilizowani ludzie? - spytała.

Draco zauważył swoją poprzednią reakcję i natychmiast przestał, prostując się i odkaszlując.

\- W twoich snach, Granger - po czym podszedł do następnego regału z dekoracjami.

Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu wypływającego na jej twarz. Wiedziała, że właśnie przeprowadzili normalną rozmowę, nieważne jak bardzo on by się tego wypierał.

Po spędzeniu całego poranka wewnątrz sklepu z dekoracjami, wreszcie udało im się zakończyć pierwsze wspólne zakupy. Mieli kilka mniejszych sprzeczek w kwestii wyboru poszczególnych dekoracji, ale za każdym razem udawało im się dojść do kompromisu, szczególnie po sytuacji z pyłkami. Hermiona zaobserwowała rozjaśnioną twarz Draco kilka razy, zanim zdążył się zorientować i przywrócić ją do swojego zwyczajnego grymasu.

Kupili tak dużo rzeczy, że w nie dali rady ich wszystkich unieść. Draco lewitował je gdy wychodzili ze sklepu.

\- Więc... - Hermiona zaczęła niezręcznie - Gdzie idziemy teraz?

\- Nie wiem. Jakkolwiek chciałbym wrócić już do Hogwartu, to dotarcie tam jest dla mnie fizycznie niemożliwe. Umieram z głodu!

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego i nie dała rady nie zauważyć głodu wręcz wypisanego na jego twarzy. Wiedziała, że od rana nic nie jadł.

\- Chodźmy więc do Trzech Mioteł zanim wrócimy do zamku - zasugerowała.

\- Brzmi przepysznie... - zabełkotał i słabo przytaknął głową.

\- Czy chcesz, żebym to ja je lewitowała...? - spytała wskazując na zakupy - Wygląda na to, że powoli tracisz energię - powiedziała zmartwiona.

Draco próbował prychnąć lekceważąco, lecz skończyło się to tylko żałosnym jękiem. Tak, zdecydowanie potrzebował pomocy. Wyciągnęła przed siebie różdżkę i skierowała ją w stronę zakupów.

\- Pozwól mi je przejąć, Malfoy.

\- Czy ty myślisz, że jestem niepełnosprawny? Jestem tylko cholernie głodny! - odburknął.

\- Nie bądź już taki uparty i pozwól mi je lewitować zanim się najesz do syta. Kto wie, może zanim dotrzemy na miejsce, upuścisz to wszystko. A to byłby spory problem... - powiedziała

Otworzył usta próbując się sprzeciwić, ale zamknął je czując jak ciężar ciążący na jego różdżce zelżał. Spojrzał przed siebie zauważając, ze zakupy zniknęły. Granger podkradła je i właśnie odchodziła w stronę pubu bez żadnego słowa.

Jęknął ponownie, ale potem westchnął pokonany i podążył za nią.

_ Przynajmniej się o mnie martwi, tak myślę... _

A jego zdradzieckie usta, ku jego przerażeniu, wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Valedictorian - absolwent szkoły wygłaszający mowę na zakończenie nauki - w wypadku Hogwartu jest to uczeń ostatniego roku, nasza Hermiona
> 
> ** Salutatorian - student ostatniego roku otwierający uroczystość (np. uroczystość wręczenia dyplomów) - w wypadku Hogwartu otwierający uroczystość zakończenia roku, nasz Draco


	8. Piąty list

Hermiona lewitowała ich zakupy do środka Trzech Mioteł i usiadła przy pustym stoliku w odległym kącie pubu. Wybrała stolik dla dwóch osób, układając lewitowane pakunki na brzegu stołu. Usiadła i czekała na przybycie Draco, które nastąpiło kilkanaście sekund po niej. Wysoka, blada postać Draco Malfoya wyłoniła się zza drzwi.

Rozejrzał się po lokalu w poszukiwaniu Hermiony i niemal natychmiast zauważył ją przy stoliku w głębi pubu. Nie było ciężko ją zauważyć pomiędzy zgromadzonymi - jej puszyste i bujne włosy były charakterystycznym wyznacznikiem. Zamachała również dłonią i uśmiechnęła się lekko gdy ją zauważył. Podszedł do stolika i zajął krzesło naprzeciwko dziewczyny. 

Po chwili, przy ich stoliku pojawiła się drobna, piękna dama o długich, prostych, kruczoczarnych włosach opadających kaskadowo na jej ramiona, z bardzo długą parą nóg. 

\- Dzień dobry, co mogę państwu podać? - powiedziała słodkim tonem, nie odrywając spojrzenia od Draco, jakby był jedynym klientem siedzącym przy stoliku. 

Brwi Hermiony uniosły się z irytacji.  _ Czemu to właśnie kobieta musiała być ich kelnerką? _ Spojrzała na Draco i zobaczyła jego minę, jakby pierwszy raz w swoim życiu zobaczył film dla dorosłych, co irytowało ją bez końca! Hermiona kopnęła go pod stołem czubkiem buta a on podskoczył na krześle z bólu. 

Ała! - syknął i zgromił ją spojrzeniem, lecz szybko przywrócił swoją uwagę pięknej kelnerce stojącej obok - Tak, hmm, poproszę jedną butelkę piwa kremowego i najlepsze danie z karty jakie macie i... hm, na deser, może dostawisz sobie krzesło i dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa? Byłoby smakowicie... - powiedział, puszczając jej uwodzicielskie oko. 

_ Jak on śmie flirtować z kelnerką?! Co za niewyżyty dupek... _ \- syknęła w myślach.

\- Oh, naprawdę? - kelnerka odpowiedziała zalotnie. Zarumieniła się słysząc jego słowa i uwodzicielsko zamrugała oczami. 

Jasna cholera, ona jeszcze się na to nabiera! 

\- Oczywiście! Więc jak, dołączysz do mnie, piękna? - odpowiedział jeszcze bardziej uwodzicielskim tonem. 

\- Hmm, możemy spróbować... mam na imię Alice tak przy okazji. 

\- Cześć Alice, bardzo miło cię poznać! Ja też poproszę butelkę piwa kremowego, i to szybko, dobrze? - Hermiona wtrąciła się, chcąc zakończyć ich rozmowę. 

\- Tak tak, oczywiście... - odpowiedziała kwaśno Alice.

_ Ha! I jeszcze ma czelność udawać, że to ona jest urażona moim tonem! Czy to ja muszę jej przypomnieć, że jej pracą jest przyniesienie nam zamówień, a nie zabawianie gości! _

\- Jestem Draco - uniósł dłoń w kierunku dziewczyny i ku przerażeniu Hermiony, kelnerka chwyciła ją i lekko potrząsnęła, a oboje trzymali ją w uścisku zdecydowanie za długo niż zakładała przyzwoitość. 

\- Jesteś uroczy, Draco... - zamruczała czarnowłosa. 

_ KURWA, SERIO?!?!?! _ \- Hermiona krzyknęła w myślach, nieludzko zirytowana, niemal rozsadzając własną świadomość z powodu zbyt wielu wykrzykników. 

Hermiona kaszlnęła głośno, rozdzielając dłonie flirtujących. Draco zgromił ją wzrokiem, ale zignorowała to. Spojrzała jednak na Alice.

\- Myślę, że możesz już iść po nasze zamówienie. Wystarczy już tych powitanek, słodkich słówek i... Dracona - zawiesiła głos i popatrzyła na chłopaka, definitywnie zaskoczonego, że użyła jego pierwsze imię zamiast nazwiska - Myślałam że umierasz z głodu, czyż nie?

\- O, tak, tak, wasze zamówienie będzie lada moment... - odpowiedziała kelnerka posyłając Ślizgonowi ostatni uwodzicielski uśmiech i odeszła w stronę baru. Draco natychmiast odwrócił swoje spojrzenie w kierunku Gryfonki. 

\- Co do chuja, Granger? Szło mi tak dobrze...! - warknął ewidentnie wkurzony. 

\- Ha! Tak, "flirtowałeś". Wiem o tym. Możesz to robić kiedy nie ma mnie w pobliżu?! Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty oglądać jak zalewasz się śliną na jej widok! - odpowiedziała groźnie. 

\- Nie zalewałem się śliną, powiedziałbym, że było wręcz odwrotnie. Zresztą jak twoim zdaniem miałem zareagować kiedy ona eksponowała tak te swoje soczyste nogi? Miałem to zignorować? To było oczywiste, że chciała zyskać moją uwagę, czemu nie mogłem powiedzieć "nie". Dawno nie miałem dobrej nocy tak szczerze mówiąc...

\- Dobrej nocy?! Jesteś obleśny! A co z Pansy, ona już nie spełnia twoich potrzeb?

Draco pokręcił głową przecząco.

\- Nie, ona nigdy nie spełniała żadnych moich potrzeb. Nie rozmawiajmy o niej, jestem na nią strasznie wkurwiony - odpowiedział z kwaśnym grymasem. 

\- Wkurwiony? Cóż, w sumie pamiętam waszą ostatnią sprzeczkę w Pokoju Wspólnym. O co poszło? - jej ciekawość zwyciężyła. 

\- Nie twoja sprawa... - odpowiedział gorzko. 

\- W każdym razie, nie obchodzi mnie to! - prysnęła Hermiona. Odwróciła wzrok, dysząc zirytowana skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. 

Draco westchnął. 

\- Chodziło o list... - powiedział w końcu zdegustowany. 

Głowa Hermiony natychmiast zwróciła się spowrotem w jego kierunku. Była zaskoczona, że odpowiedział... oraz tym co odpowiedział. 

\- List? - zapytała głupio. 

\- List! Taki ze słowami! - odpowiedział sarkastycznie. 

Przewróciła oczami. 

\- Przecież wiem czym jest list. Chodziło mi o to, jaki to był list i od kogo? I czemu wkurzasz się na nią za otrzymanie listu?

\- Listy, tak właściwie - poprawił - Były dostarczane do mnie przez szkolną sowę bez żadnej informacji od kogo są, ani skąd są. Ale jestem całkowicie pewien, że to właśnie Pansy mi je wysyła. Nie ważne ile razy by temu zaprzeczyła, nikt inny nie byłby do tego zdolny. 

Hermiona przytaknęła powoli.

\- Nie chcę, żeby Pansy się tak mną zabawiała. To jest takie... obrzydliwe - powiedział wstrząsając ramionami z udawanym dreszczem.

Hermionie zaschło w ustach...  _ Czy on twierdził, że otrzymywał takie same listy jak ona? I myślał, że są one od Pansy... _

Nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć, więc jedynie przytaknęła. 

Po kilku minutach pojawiła się Alice, przynosząc im wcześniej zamówione jedzenie. Szczęśliwie - szczególnie dla Hermiony - coraz więcej osób zaczęło wypełniać pub, co zmusiło kelnerkę do ich obsłużenia, więc nie miała szans na zostanie "deserem Dracona". On właściwie wcale się tym nie przejął. Jedyne, co go interesowało to otrzymany posiłek i głód, jaki mu doskwierał. 

Hermiona jedynie obserwowała jak pochłaniał zamówione jedzenie. Zauważyła, że nadal wyglądał przyzwoicie, mimo, że jadł z taką prędkością, jakby nie był karmiony od roku. Nie mogła zrozumieć swojej nerwowości, którą odczuła w chwili kiedy wspomniał o listach jakie otrzymywał. 

_ Przynajmniej nie tylko ja mam problem z tą durną korespondencją... chociaż ciężko mi teraz przyznać, czy jego listy są głupie czy nie... Może dostawał urocze listy pełne komplementów, których nie umiał docenić, bo uważał że pochodzą od Pansy. _

Nagle, podniósł się ze swojego krzesła i wskazał na drzwi toalety. Przytaknęła i obserwowała jak oddala się w głąb pubu i w końcu znika za drzwiami pomieszczenia. 

Wypiła ostatni łyk swojego piwa kremowego kiedy coś zwróciło jej uwagę. Do środka pubu wleciała sowa wykorzystując otwierane przez grupkę uczniów drzwi. Oczy Hermiony podążały za wielkim brunatnym ptakiem, lecącym prosto w jej stronę. 

_ Mówiąc o durnej korespondencji... _ \- pomyślała, zauważając list trzymany w szponach ptaka. Już czuła, że będzie to kolejny problem spędzający jej sen z powiek aż do jutrzejszego poranka. Jak ona nie znosiła tych listów...

Sowa upuściła list na stół przed dziewczyną i odleciała dokładnie w momencie powrotu Draco z toalety. 

\- Ojej, kolejny list miłosny od twojego adoratora bez kręgosłupa moralnego - zadrwił, zajmując swoje miejsce. 

\- Mówiłam ci, że nie znoszę ich dostawać... - zgromiła go wzrokiem.

\- Czemu, są aż tak beznadziejne? - zapytał zainteresowany.

\- Cóż... - zacięła się - Nie do końca... ale nie wiem kto mi je wysyła! Przecież to może być tylko durny żart, mający mnie skompromitować!

\- Albo, możesz rzeczywiście się komuś podobać - wskazał. 

\- Ja-ja nie wiem! Ty, czemu ty nie lubisz dostawać swoich listów, co? Czy są aż tak złe?

Draco był zaskoczony jej pytaniem. 

\- Nie, nie są złe. Właściwie, są naprawdę... dobre. Ale są od Pansy-

Hermiona przerwała mu.

\- Skąd masz pewność, że są właśnie od niej? - spytała wręcz niecierpliwie. 

Tego dnia, przeznaczeniem tej dwójki było zainteresowanie publiczności, bowiem kilka par oczu i uszu było skupionych na ich rozmowie, kolejny raz. 

\- Co? Oczywiście, że są od Pansy! Kto inny wysyłałby mi listy z uczuciami? Ona jest jedyną osobą jaką znam, która mogłaby włożyć w to tyle wysiłku. Trochę zaskakujące jest to, że te listy są takie poetyckie i nawet dowcipne, ale doskonale wiem, że to ona mi je wysyła - argumentował. 

\- Przecież nie tylko ona się w tobie podkochuje! - stwierdziła stanowczo.

\- Ależ tak! Wiele dziewczyn mnie lubi, ale z tego co wiem, to tylko jej zależy na moich uczuciach, a nie na nazwisku, pieniądzach czy ciele!

\- Pansy Parkinson nie jest jedyną dziewczyną w Hogwarcie posiadającą serce, Malfoy! Jak możesz być taki osądzający!

\- Czemu na mnie krzyczysz? I czemu bronisz cholernej Pansy z tymi jej cholernymi listami? - krzyknął w końcu tracąc panowanie nad sobą. 

\- Z tego samego powodu, z którego ty bronisz tego idiotę, nadawcę moich listów! 

Jego czoło uniosło się wysoko, a między nimi zapadła chwilowa cisza.

\- Z tego samego powodu...? Czekaj, przecież ja go nawet nie bronię. Ostatnim razem jasno sobie z niego kpiłem, a nawet go obrażałem.

Hermiona wstała, a jej emocje wrzały. 

\- Wiesz co Malfoy, jesteś największym dupkiem jakiego nosiła ziemia i największym błędem dla Pansy i wszystkich osób, które cię kochają. Jesteś idiotą, nieznośnym kretynem który kompletnie zjebał mi dzień! Życzę ci słodkiego, pięknego wieczoru z twoją nową flirciarską zdobyczą, i nie obchodzi mnie to ani. kurwa. trochę! Wychodzę, i mam nadzieję, że Pansy przestanie wysyłać ci listy, bo marnuje tylko swój czas, bo otwarcie tego nienawidzisz! Mam nadzieję, że wreszcie otworzy oczy i zauważy, że jej 'poetyckie' i 'dowcipne' listy nie znaczą dla ciebie kompletnie nic! Mam nadzieję, że obudzi się ze swojego koszmaru miłości do ciebie i zostawi cię, a ty będziesz tego żałował! MAM TAKĄ NADZIEJĘ! - tym ostatnim ciosem, wylewitowała zakupy przed siebie i wybiegła z pubu, trzymając w dłoni list oraz pozostawiając przy stole niemego i zdezorientowanego Draco. 

_ O co do jasnej cholery jej chodziło? _ \- zadawał sobie to pytanie wstając i opuszczając pub w takiej frustracji, że zignorował nawet Alice stojącą w jego drodze do drzwi, sycząc na nią aby zrobiła mu przejście. 

To była jego największa kłótnia z Granger tego dnia i nie było dla niego jasne, jak to się w ogóle zaczęło.

_ Czemu tak broniła Pansy i jej listów? _

Był pewien, że tej nocy nie zaśnie spokojnie, a to wszystko dzięki Granger. 


	9. Szósty list

Hermiona Granger przyszła szybko pod drzwi do Pokoju Wspólnego i wykrzyczała hasło, nie przejmując się uczuciami poważnego pana z portretu. To nie tak, że on wcale nie był dla niej czasami niemiły. Wciąż pamiętała swoje pierwsze spotkanie z tym portretem i jego nieśmieszny żart. Mężczyzna oświadczył jej wtedy, że hasło powinna otrzymać od dyrektora, więc poszła wtedy do gabinetu samego Dumbledore'a, tylko po to, żeby dowiedzieć się, że portret mógł sam podać jej hasło, bo już je znał.

Cholera, czuła się wtedy jak ostatnia idiotka i pamiętała ten incydent, jakby wydarzył się wczoraj. Więc tak, w pełni zasługiwał na tak chłodne traktowanie z jej strony.

\- DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS!* - wywrzeszczała to długie hasło prosto w twarz portretu - I nie kłóć się ze mną, tylko otwieraj te cholerne drzwi, bo nie mam zamiaru się z tobą dziś użerać! - dodała, kiedy zauważyła, że portret przymierza się do odpowiedzi.

Gdy tylko portret się odchylił, natychmiast weszła do środka. Wiedziała, że zachowała się względem niego bardzo chamsko i kompletnie bez szacunku. Była Prefekt Naczelną i nie powinna się tak zachowywać. Westchnęła ciężko i odwróciła się do uchylonego przejścia mówiąc ciche "Przepraszam", na które mężczyzna zareagował jedynie sapnięciem.

Weszła do Pokoju Wspólnego i rzuciła się na kanapę przed pustym kominkiem. Ułożyła się na plecach i zamknęła oczy. To był bardzo męczący dzień. Nie tylko musiała samodzielnie lewitować tony dekoracji całą drogę z wioski do gabinetu McGonagall, ale również musiała stoczyć serię kłótni z tym gadem, którego zwano jej współlokatorem.

Westchnęła sfrustrowana i otworzyła oczy. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w sufit, po czym wyciągnęła pognieciony zwitek papieru ze swojej kieszeni.  _ Kolejny problem do dopisania do mojej już wystarczająco długiej listy... _

Wyprostowała skrawek pergaminu i odczytała list. Był znacznie dłuższy niż poprzednie, więc czytała go z nieznacznym zaciekawieniem.

**_Droga Hermiono,_ **

**_Wiem, że możesz nie lubić otrzymywania moich listów, ale bardzo chcę Ci powiedzieć jak wiele dla mnie znaczysz i jak dotąd najlepszym sposobem aby to pokazać, są te listy. Naprawdę zależy mi na Tobie, ale za bardzo boję się powiedzieć Ci to prosto w twarz._ **

Hermiona wpatrywała się w kartkę całkiem długą chwilę. Poczuła wewnątrz nagłą winę i coś jeszcze. Winę, ponieważ wreszcie stało się jasne, że sam list jak i jego nadawca były szczere względem niej, a ona myślała wcześniej wręcz przeciwnie. Całkiem jej to pochlebiało, bo ktoś tam naprawdę ją doceniał i się nią przejmował. Wahała się jednak, bo nie wiedziała, jak mogłaby odwzajemnić tę szczerość.

_ Przynajmniej jeden problem rozwiązany... Dzisiejszej nocy w końcu nie spędzę na przeklinaniu nikogo. Teraz moim jedynym problemem jest Malfoy _ \- pomyślała ze złością -  _ Nie wiem czemu, ale jest jest taką osobą, której strasznie ciężko mi podołać. Czasami bywa nawet sympatyczny, ale jednak wybiera bycie dupkiem. Wie, jak się uśmiechać, ale jednak wybiera ten swój złośliwy rodzaj uśmieszku. Potrafi być człowiekiem, ale woli udawać złego syna samego diabła. Doskonale wie jak być Draco, ale czemu musi zachowywać się jak Malfoy? Potrafi być czasem tak frustrujący... _ \- westchnęła ponownie i dotknęła dłonią skroni, która właśnie powoli zaczynała ją boleć -  _ Paskudny, mały gad doskonale wie jak doprowadzić mnie do bólu głowy. _

Nagle usłyszała ciche pukanie zza drzwi chronionych portretem. Przewróciła oczami, jakby była to najgłupsza rzecz na świecie.

\- Malfoy, doskonale znasz hasło, zawiera twoje cholerne imię! - krzyknęła.

\- Dzięki za tę wspaniałą informację, szlamo. Ale ja nie jestem moim chłopakiem. Nadal nie wymyślę sobie hasła znikąd - wysoki, piskliwy i niestety znajomy głos odpowiedział zza drzwi.

Wstała z kanapy i podeszła ciężkim krokiem do przejścia. Na jej nieszczęście, ze wszystkich uczniów Hogwartu musiała to być Pansy Parkinson.

Otworzyła drzwi, zza których wyłoniła się mopsowata twarz Ślizgonki.

\- Czego chcesz, Parkinson? - powiedziała gorzko.

\- Gdzie jest mój chłopak? - spytała z wyższością Pansy, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że masz jakiegoś - odpowiedziała obojętnie Hermiona. Wiedziała, że Pansy i Draco nie mieli takiej relacji i nie miała się o co martwić. To tylko Pansy żyła we własnej iluzji.

\- On i tak nim będzie prędzej czy później! - odwarknęła Pansy - A więc? Gdzie on jest? - powtórzyła pytanie.

\- Czy ja wyglądam dla ciebie jak obsługa Biura Rzeczy Zgubionych i Znalezionych? Jestem Prefekt Naczelną, nie opiekunką Malfoya, więc nie pytaj mnie o takie rzeczy - odpowiedziała zirytowana.

\- Co za Suka Naczelna z ciebie. Znajdę go sama... - prychnęła i odwróciła się z zamiarem odejścia.

\- Czekaj - Hermiona zatrzymała ją. Pansy odwróciła głowę, unosząc wysoko brwi.

Hermiona gapiła się na nią i badała wyraz jej twarzy przez moment. Potem, jej oczy zjechały od góry do dołu całe ciało Ślizgonki. Pansy czuła jej oczy wędrujące po jej sylwetce i natychmiast poczuła się pewniejsza siebie. Obserwowała spojrzenie Hermiony, próbując wyłapać co jest nie tak w jej wyglądzie. Spojrzała na nią zmieszana, kiedy ta nie znalazła niczego z czego mogłaby się pośmiać.

\- Na co się gapisz, szlamo? - parsknęła złośliwie.

Hermiona powoli zrównała swój wzrok z twarzą Pansy i uśmiechnęła się dokładnie tak, jak zazwyczaj uśmiecha się Malfoy. Pansy zmarszczyła brwi w zmieszaniu i zdenerwowaniu.

\- No co?! - zawyła, kiedy po minucie Hermiona nadal nie odpowiedziała na poprzednie pytanie.

\- Nie wyglądasz ani trochę mądrze... - stwierdziła rzeczowo.

Pansy była zaskoczona i zszokowana jej komentarzem. Poczuła się też urażona, jeśli było to prawdą.

\- Co do cholery...? - powiedziała zdziwiona.

Hermiona skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

\- Zastanawiam się jak on w ogóle mógł rozważać pomysł, że to ty wysyłasz mu te błyskotliwe listy. Przecież od samego patrzenia na ciebie widać, że to nie mogłabyś być ty.

Pansy miała wiele pytań wypisanych na twarzy. Nie miała bladego pojęcia, o czym mówiła do niej Gryfonka. Albo to Hermiona mówiła bez sensu, albo to ona bardzo wolno przyswajała jej słowa.

\- Gubisz mnie, szlamo - powiedziała.

\- Nieważne, Parkinson. Teraz możesz zgubić się całkowicie - bez kolejnego słowa, trzasnęła drzwiami prosto przed twarzą Ślizgonki.

***

Później tego wieczora, Hermiona usłyszała otwierające się drzwi Pokoju Wspólnego.  _ To musi być Malfoy _ \- pomyślała. Siedziała na sofie przed płonącym kominkiem, spokojnie czytając książkę. Usłyszała zbliżające się kroki, ale nie uniosła głowy udając, że ich nie zauważyła.

Myślała o ich dzisiejszej kłótni i czuła się kompletnie zażenowana tym jak się zachowała i słowami jakich użyła.  _ Pewnie jest wkurzony na mnie... _ \- pomyślała ponownie.

Nie zatrzymał się aby życzyć jej dobrej nocy, zamiast tego poszedł wprost do swojego pokoju udając, że również nie zauważył dziewczyny siedzącej na kanapie. Hermiona w końcu uniosła głowę chcąc spojrzeć na chłopaka, jednak było już za późno, bowiem w tym samym momencie drzwi trzasnęły z głuchym hukiem.

\- A więc jest zły... - westchnęła cicho sama do siebie. Zwróciła się ponownie w stronę kominka marszcząc brwi - Nawet jeśli jest na mnie zły, mam to kompletnie gdzieś - syknęła pod nosem. Zmusiła swoją uwagę na ponowne skupienie się na lekturze, jednak nie mogła się skupić na czytanych słowach więc zamknęła ją po chwili klnąc pod nosem.

Warknęła i powłóczając nogami skierowała się w stronę swojej sypialni. Trzasnęła drzwiami i rzuciła się na swoje wielkie, miękkie łóżko.  _ Kompletnie nie obchodzi mnie, jeśli przestanie ze mna rozmawiać. Będzie o wiele lepiej jeśli będziemy ignorować wzajemnie nasze istnienie, tak czy inaczej! _

Przetoczyła się na drugą stronę łóżka, znajdując się twarzą w twarz z zielonym skrawkiem materiału leżącym na jej poduszce od momentu powrotu do dormitorium. To była chusteczka, którą dał jej Malfoy. Jęknęła i zacisnęła oczy.  _ I tak nie obchodzi mnie jego istnienie! _ \- wrzasnęła w myślach.

_ A co z tą chusteczką? _ \- zapytał głosik w jej głowie.

_ Spalę ją! _ \- odpowiedziała na głos.

_ To byłoby podłe... przecież dał ci ją w miłym geście. _

_ NO I CO Z TEGO? _

_ Może mu ją oddaj, też w miłym geście, co? _

_ Nie zamierzam rozmawiać z tym durniem nigdy więcej! _

_ Nie możesz tego zrobić... _

_ Oczywiście, że mogę! Jak śmiesz zaprzeczać! Za kogo ty się masz?! _ \- parsknęła do samej siebie.

_ Jestem twoim sumieniem. Jesteśmy jedną osobą, geniuszu _ \- sumienie odpowiedziało sucho.

_ A NIECH CIĘ SZLAG! _

_ Przeklinasz samą siebie... _

_ A NIECH MNIE SZLAG! _

_ Czy naprawdę jesteś tą słynną najinteligentniejszą wiedźmą? Kłótnia z własnym sumieniem jest przecież idiotyczna. _

\- Rzeczywiście, jestem głupia... - Hermiona otworzyła oczy i zaczęła mówić do chusteczki - Jeśli nie umiesz być miły na dłużej, to nie bądź miły nawet na sekundę. Nabieranie nadziei, a potem patrzenie jak ona znika nie jest przyjemne. Więc ty - wskazała palcem na chusteczkę leżącą przed nią - Ty będziesz ostatnią rzeczą, jaka kiedykolwiek będzie mnie łączyć z Malfoyem. Nic więcej... Nawet nie będę kończyć... - westchnęła. Opuściła swoją rękę bezwiednie i znów popatrzyła na chusteczkę.

\- No dobra, może jeszcze nie teraz... Ale bez obaw, jeszcze sześć dni i zniknie z mojego życia na zawsze.

Westchnęła ostatni raz, zamykając oczy i zapadając w sen.

***

Następnego poranka, w niedzielę, po przygotowaniu się do śniadania, zebrała całą swoją odwagę i zapukała do drzwi sypialni Malfoya. Miała ze sobą jego chusteczkę z zamiarem zwrócenia jej właścicielowi. Jak zwykle, nie odpowiedział na jej pierwsze pukanie. Wiedziała, że tak będzie, więc zapukała ponownie.

Pukała tak kilka razy, ale wciąż nie odpowiadał. Zastanawiała się, czy przypadkiem pokój nie jest pusty. Pamiętała jednak, że nie wychodził z niego dzisiaj. Pewnie znowu zachowuje się jak uparty bachor - pomyślała.

\- Malfoy, proszę, otwórz te drzwi. Nie chcę się kłócić, chcę tylko ci coś oddać - powiedziała, próbując przekonać go do otworzenia drzwi.

\- Malfoy... - zawołała znowu.

Wołała tak przez trzy następne minuty, po czym w momencie, kiedy chciała się już poddać usłyszała przeciągły jęk wewnątrz pokoju. Zaciekawiona przystawiła ucho do drzwi, i przysłuchiwała się w skupieniu. Usłyszała jęk ponownie, niski... jednak bez nuty złości, raczej był to jęk z bólu. Przysłuchiwała się nadal jak jęk przekształca się w biadolenie... nadal z bólu.

On cierpiał!

Natychmiast wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę i rzuciła zaklęcie otwierające drzwi. Pospiesznie weszła do środka znajdując spoconego Malfoya zwiniętego na łóżku w kulkę i okrytego zieloną pościelą. Podeszła do łóżka.

\- Malfoy, co się dzieje? O mój boże, jesteś cały przepocony! Zaczekaj... - pobiegła do łazienki w poszukiwaniu suchego ręcznika. Otwierała wszystkie szuflady nie przejmując się, czy zostanie później za to okrzyczana. Szybko znalazła czysty, zielony ręcznik, i prędko wybiegła z łazienki.

Usiadła na brzegu łóżka i zaczeła wycierać pot z jego ciała. Był półnagi, więc nic nie utrudniało jej wycierania go. Musiała się jednak kontrolować przez niechcianymi w tym momencie myślami, podczas gdy wycierała jego bladą, gładką skórę. Jedyne nad czym nie mogła zapanować to rumieniec wpływający na jej twarz... Pomimo powagi sytuacji nie mogła wzbronić się od uczucia czegoś więcej niż zmartwienia. Cholerne hormony!

Draco jęknął ponownie z bólu, wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie.

\- I-idź stąd... Idź... - mamrotał.

Zignorowała jego słowa i nie przestawała go wycierać. Odsunęła kosmyki włosów z jego twarzy wycierając jego czoło.

\- Powiedziałem.. idź... idź stąd...

\- Nie, Malfoy. Zamierzam zabrać cię do Skrzydła Szpitalnego... Madam Pomfrey będzie wiedziała co ci dolega... Co cię tak właściwie boli, Malfoy?

\- N-nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy...

\- Nie bądź uparty! - skarciła go - Wiesz, że mnie potrzebujesz. W takim stanie i tak nic nie możesz zrobić. Chociaż ten jeden raz, zapomnij o swojej dumie, albo zdechnij tonąc w niej!

Otworzył oczy i wpatrywał się w nią przez moment. Zdeterminowana również na niego patrzyła. W końcu się odezwał.

\- B-b-boli mnie brzuch... - mruknął cicho.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego po czym znów zmarszczyła czoło. Plasnęła go z otwartej dłoni w ramię, a on wzdrygnął się.

\- Z-za co to b-było?! - jęknął słabym głosem.

\- Czemu miałby nie boleć, skoro niemal wcale go nie karmisz, ty dzbanie!

\- Cz-czemu na mnie krzyczysz! M-myślałem, że c-chcesz mi pomóc...

\- To dlatego, że nie jesz swoich posiłków! Cały czas je opuszczasz, a ja nie mam bladego pojęcia dlaczego! - krzyknęła.

\- P-poprostu mi p-pomóż... z-znasz jakieś zaklęcie... które m-mogłoby mi... p-pomóc? - zapytał z przerwami spowodowanymi bólem.

Hermiona zastanowiła się chwilę, po czym wstała, uniosła różdżkę i wyszeptała zaklęcie. Białe iskry wystrzeliły z różdżki wprost w kierunku nagiego brzucha wijącego się z bólu Ślizgona. Powoli zaczął czuć efekty zaklęcia, ból zaczął ustępować.

\- I jak jest teraz? Lepiej? - zapytała spokojnie, zapominając o swojej złości.

Odetchnął głęboko po czym przytaknął powoli.

\- J-już przeszło... - uniósł swój wzrok, patrząc wprost w jej oczy - Dz-dzięki... - mruknął niezręcznie.

Pokiwała głową krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Opuść jeszcze więcej posiłków, a przysięgam, dostaniesz w ten swój przeklęty brzuch prosto z mojej pięści, co będzie jeszcze bardziej bolesne niż niejedzenie przez cały pieprzony miesiąc!

Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i spojrzał na nią zakłopotany.

\- Czemu w ogóle obchodzi cię czy jem swoje posiłki czy nie?

\- Bo... Bo to wpłynie na mnie!

\- Niby jak?

\- Jak... jak teraz! Zakłóciłeś moją spokojną świadomość. Mogłabym zostawić cię tutaj zwijającego się z bólu, bo cię nienawidzę i jesteś moim wrogiem, ale nie umiem! Nie chcę czuć się winna. Gdybyś umarł, to prześladowałoby mnie to całe życie, wyglądałoby to jakbym pośrednio to ja ciebie zamordowała!

\- Odśwież swoje wspomnienia, geniuszu. Czy nie prosiłem cię, żebyś mnie zostawiła? Ale zostałaś. Nawet nie wpuściłem cię do pokoju, sama tutaj weszłaś. A teraz żałujesz, że udzieliłaś swojej cennej pomocy mnie. Kurewsko cię przepraszam - syknął - I nie przejmuj się, następnym razem kiedy będę potrzebować pomocy, a jedyną osobą mogącą mi jej udzielić będziesz ty, będę wolał utonąć w mojej własnej dumie niż poprosić cię o nią!

Draco wstał z łóżka i wskazał na drzwi.

\- Wyjdź... - powiedział z nakazem.

\- Malfoy... - zaczęła zaskoczona.

\- Powiedziałem wyjdź, Granger - powiedział strasznym, powolnym tonem.

Spojrzała w jego oczy i niemal natychmiast poczuła się winna swoich słów. Te słowa nic nie znaczyły... nie mogła mu od tak powiedzieć, że się o niego bała... cholera, do tej pory nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy jak PRZERAŻONA była całą sytuacją.

\- Przepraszam... - powiedziała szczerze - Nie miałam na myśli tego, co powiedziałam... szepnęła cicho i spojrzałą na niego szczerym wzrokiem.

\- Wyjdź, Granger - prychnął chłodko - Cokolwiek powiesz, chcę, żebyś wyszła z mojej 'dziury piekielnej'!

Spoglądała na niego przez chwilę, po czym odeszła pokonana w stronę wyjścia. Zanim jednak sięgnęła do klamki, odwróciła się i powiedziała.

\- Naprawdę przepraszam...

On jednak odwrócił wzrok w stronę obiektu na podłodze przykrytego zielonym materiałem (tego samego, który zainteresował Hermionę ostatnim razem).

\- Zamknij drzwi - odpowiedział zdawkowo.

Z ostatnim spojrzeniem na przykryty obiekt oraz lekkim ściśnięciem chusteczki spoczywającej w kieszeni, wyszła, zamykając drzwi.

***

Myśli Hermiony dryfowały daleko od rzeczywistości szkolnego obiadu. Wciąż myślała o zdarzeniach dzisiejszego poranka. Rozmyślała nad cierpieniem naczelnego tyrana Hogwartu i nadal odczuwała strach mimo, że doskonale wiedziała, iż nic mu już nie dolega.

_ Ale zawsze może zdarzyć się ponownie... _ Uniosła się lekko na krześle, obserwując stół Slytherinu. Westchnęła.  _ Znowu opuścił posiłek... a przecież mówiłam mu, że to niepoważne. Co za uparty dupek _ \- pomyślała.

_ Niech więc sobie cierpi! To tylko i wyłącznie jego własna zasługa. _

Kontynuowała wpatrywanie się w puste siedzenie Malfoya, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na to o czym wesoło plotkowali obok jej przyjaciele.

\- Hermiona?

Odwróciła szybko wzrok, wywrana z zamyślenia przez Ginny ujmującą jej nadgarstek. Spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, Harrego, Rona i Lavender. Odchrząknęła.

\- T-Tak?

\- O czym ty tak rozmyślasz? - zapytała Ginny.

\- O... n-niczym... a co? - zaprzeczyła potrząsając gwałtownie głową.

\- Cóż, cały czas mówimy do ciebie i o tobie, a ty nas nawet nie słuchasz.

\- Oh - powiedziała zdziwiona - Przepraszam.. Ja... Ja myślałam o ceremonii zakończenia roku - skłamała.

\- Rozumiemy Hermiono... - odezwał się niespodziewanie Ron. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jego stronę oczekując wyjaśnień - Co jak co, ale jak można cię winić za spoglądanie na stół Slytherinu... - oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się On wie, że go wypatrywałam, niedobrze. - kiedy ona zmuszona jest do współpracy z tym gadem. W sensie, profesor McGonagall powinna wiedzieć, że proszenie ich obojga o pomoc jest bez sensu, skoro Hermiona podołałaby temu sama... i zrobiłaby to o wiele lepiej, gdyby nikt jej w tym nie przeszkadzał. Prawda, Miona? - zapytał.

\- Uh... - zająknęła się - T-tak Ron, masz rację. Masz całkowitą rację...

\- A nie mówiłem? - odparł zadowolony rudzielec.

\- To, o czym tak właściwie była wcześniej mowa? - spytała, gładko zmieniając temat.

\- O tobie - odpowiedzieli zgodnie.

\- O mnie? Czemu o mnie?

\- Hej, Miona... Co sądzisz o Justinie Finch-Fletcheyu? - spytała Lavender.

\- O Justinie Finch-Puchonie? - spytała Hermiona, marszcząc brwi.

\- Tak, tym spetryfikowanym na drugim roku, pamiętasz? - dodał Ron.

\- Jasne, że pamiętam - przytaknęła - Przecież to praktycznie nasz kolega z ławki, jakbym mogła nie pamiętać.

\- Co o nim sądzisz, Miona? - Lavender powtórzyła pytanie.

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytała z zakłopotaniem Hermiona.

\- Czy on... Czy uważasz go za atrakcyjnego? Podoba ci się? Czy uważasz go za zafascynowanego Zielarstwem odludka, jak Neville? Czy to zwykły głupek z Hufflepuffu? - powiedziała Ginny żywo gestykulując.

\- Co? No jest miły. Czekaj, czemu mnie o to pytacie? O co chodzi?

\- Bo, ty mu się chyba podobasz - powiedział Harry nie owijając w bawełnę.

Hermiona była zaskoczona, wręcz przydławiła się własną śliną.

\- CO? - spytała z niedowierzaniem.

\- No uważamy, że jest tobą zainteresowany - stwierdziła Lavender.

Hermiona zaśmiała się głośno, jakby była to najśmieszniejsza rzecz na świecie.

\- Ale o co wam chodzi, czy to jakiś głupi żart? Przecież to jest prześmieszne, serio! - zaśmiała się ponownie ignorując ich zdziwione miny.

\- Hermiona, my mówimy poważnie - powiedziała Ginny.

Przestała się śmiać i spojrzała na nich z konsternacją, widząc ich całkowicie poważne miny.

\- No weźcie, o co wam chodzi? Przecież ja mu się nie podobam... - odpowiedziała.

\- Podobasz - przyznali jednogłośnie.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w nich z niedowierzaniem, mając nadzieję, że w końcu jedno z nich wyłamie się i zacznie śmiać, przeistaczając to wszystko w jeden wielki żart. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało.

Spojrzała na stół Hufflepuffu spotykając się wzrokiem z Justinem wpatrzonym w nią. Zaskoczyła ją reakcja chłopaka, który spłonął rumieńcem i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.  _ Na brodę Merlina, to jest jakieś szaleństwo...  _ \- pomyślała.

Odwzajemniła fałszywie uśmiech i zwróciła się do przyjaciół, wciąż siedzących w konspiracyjnej ciszy, z wypisanym na twarzach 'A nie mówiłem?'.

\- Ale co jeśli... Jeśli on tylko, no wiecie... - zacięła się.

\- Zawsze gapi się na ciebie, ale nigdy wcześniej nie poruszaliśmy tego tematu - powiedziała Ginny.

Była w kompletnym szoku i zaniemówiła na kilka minut. W końcu jednak przełamała się.

\- Więc, więc podobam mu się? Też go lubię, ale nie w taki sposób, jest w porządku, ale to tylko kolega. Nie jesteśmy ze sobą nawet blisko!

Ron i Harry przytaknęli. Twarz Lavender jednak rozświetliła się w ekscytacji.

\- Hermiono, czy otrzymywałaś w ostatnim czasie pewne listy?

Zimny dreszcz przebiegł przez jej ciało. Nie podobało jej się w jaką stronę to zmierzało.

\- J-jakie listy?

\- No wiesz, takie... miłosne listy - odparł Ron.

\- Ostatnio zauważyliśmy jak pisał coś na skrawku pergaminu i wciąż się uśmiechał. Kiedyś nawet śledziliśmy go i zauważyliśmy, że wysyła listy przez Hogwarcką sowę o różnych porach dnia. Czasami rano, czasami po południu, a raz nawet zaraz przed ciszą nocną - przyznał Harry.

Umysł Hermiony opustoszał...

_ On... Justin nie może być tym, który wysyła mi listy, a może jednak? _ \- pomyślała po chwili pustki. 

\- Więc? Dostawałaś może takie listy przez ostatnie kilka dni? - spytała powoli Ginny.

Hermiona odczuła coś wewnątrz... czy to było rozczarowanie? Czemu miałaby czuć się rozczarowana, czyż sama nie chciała wiedzieć, kim był jej tajemniczy adorator?

\- Myślałam, że to... - jej myśli zaczęły powoli odpływać, kiedy poczuła lekkie klepnięcie w ramię. Obróciła się i zobaczyłą stojącego za nią zarumienionego Justina Finch-Fletcheya.

\- Cz-cześć... - zaczął nieśmiale, spuszczając zawstydzony wzrok.

\- Czeeeść... - odpowiedziała niepewnie.

\- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć... - zrobił przerwę i spojrzał na nią ze szczerością. Ona również patrzyła na niego zaskoczona. Uśmiechnął się i kontynuował - Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że cieszę się, że cię poznałem Miona. Jesteś taka odważna i dzielna i jesteś doskonałą Gryfonką. Dla mnie jesteś największą dumą swojego domu, bez urazy Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavemder, wy też jesteście, ale ty jesteś nie tylko mózgiem, ale i pięknem... - spłonął jeszcze większym rumieńcem i spuścił wzrok na czubki swoich butów.

Nie wiedziała, co mogłaby odpowiedzieć. To było tak... zaskakujące. Wręcz irracjonalne!

\- To tyle, tyle chciałem ci powiedzieć - uniósł ponownie wzrok i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Dz... dzięki? - mruknęła zdezorientowana.

\- Okej, to tyle, cześć - powiedział, po czym szybko oddalił się od grupki Gryfonów wracając na swoje miejsce.

Do końca posiłku cała piątka pozostała w niezręcznej ciszy. Nikt więcej nie poruszał tematu Justina po scenie, jaka miała miejsce na ich oczach. Hermiona, nadal lekko oszołomiona wróciła do Pokoju Wspólnego Prefektów. Rozmyślała intensywnie...

_ Justin? On wysyła mi te listy? Ale dlaczego? _

Doskonale wiedziała, że jej pytanie nie było 'Czemu wysyła mi te listy?', a raczej 'Dlaczego to on musi mi je wysyłać, kiedy mógłby być to...?'

Westchnęła i wymamrotała pod nosem hasło do pokoju. Poważny mężczyzna z portretu spojrzał na zamyśloną Gryfonkę i mimo, że nie usłyszał w pełni hasła, wpuścił ją do pokoju.

Słabym krokiem przeszła przez wejście i skierowała się w stronę kanapy niczym zombie. Osunęła się na nią i westchnęła z frustracji wpatrując się w wesoło trzaskające płomienie kominka. Była naprawdę zawiedziona, nie tego oczekiwała. Wnioskując z tego jak zachował się Justin wobec niej, nie miała już niemal żadnych wątpliwości, że to on był tajemniczym wielbicielem.

W połowie jej kontemplacji nad rzeczywistością, szkolna sówka z impetem wleciała do pokoju przez otwarte okno. Upuściła list na kolana Gryfonki i zniknęła tak szybko jak się pojawiła.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w kopertę leżącą na jej kolanach, niepewna czy rzeczywiście chce ją otwierać. Skoro wiedziała kto jest nadawcą, nie miała już powodu odczytywać dalszych wiadomości. Jednak byłoby to niegrzeczne z jej strony, gdyby odmówiła otwarcia listu, więc z ciężkim sercem rozerwała kopertę i odczytała jego treść.

**_Droga Hermiono,_ **

**_Jesteś najwspanialszą osobą jaką znam. Uwielbiam gdy mnie zabawiasz._ **

Jej serce jednak nie przyspieszyło... wręcz zwolniło swój rytm. Tak, Justin jest nadawcą.

'Zabawiła' go przecież dzisiejszego wieczora, a on wydawał się być tym zachwycony.

_ To był miły chłopiec, troskliwy, szablonowy Puchon, który nigdy nie skrzywdziłby nawet muchy. _

_ Ale nadal... czemu to nie mógłby być ktoś inny? _

_ Chyba lepiej było jak nie wiedziałam kto mi je wysyła. Moja intuicja podsuwa mi znacznie bardziej satysfakcjonujące propozycje... _

Spojrzała na zamknięte drzwi do pokoju drugiego Prefekta Naczelnego.

_ Draco Malfoy, ty dupku, czemu zawsze musisz podnosić moje nadzieje? Czemu jak właściwie sądziłam, że mogłeś to być ty? _

_ Oczywiście, powinnaś przecież winić samą siebie. Gdybyś nie była tak głupia, żeby wymyślić coś tak niedorzecznego, to teraz byś tego tak nie przeżywała. _

Wstała z kanapy i poszła do sypialni, gdzie nie wiedząc dlaczego, po zamknięciu drzwi, rozpłakała się rzewnie na sam widok zielonej chusteczki ułożonej starannie na jej poduszce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus - motto Hogwartu, oznacza "Nigdy nie łaskocz śpiącego smoka"


	10. Sowiarnia

Hermiona obudziła się następnego poranka w strasznym stanie. Jej włosy nigdy nie były tak nieujarzmione jak dziś, szata była całkowicie pomięta, bo zapomniała ją zdjąć przed snem, a oczy dziewczyny były czerwone, spuchnięte i piekące. Serce ciążyło jej w piersi ze smutku...

Zsunęła się słabo z łóżka i zaczęła przygotowywać się do zajęć, chociaż pierwszy raz od wieków chciałaby, żeby tych zajęć nie było. Dziś kompletnie nie czuła się jak Hermiona-najmądrzejsza-uczennica-Valedictorianka-wszystkowiedząca. Dziś była raczej Hermioną-przerażoną-przygnębioną-smutną-sfrustrowaną-o złamanym sercu. Chociaż raz chciała być tylko człowiekiem, a nie mózgiem.

Ale oczywiście, wszyscy byliby zawiedzeni, gdyby mądra Hermiona zmieniła się w chorą z miłości.

Westchnęła, czując ciężar w piersi i wyszła z pokoju. Schodząc powoli po schodach zauważyła tę blond gadzinę na kanapie. Spał.

_ Dokładnie to chciałam zobaczyć z samego rana...  _ \- pomyślała z sarkazmem.

Chciała go zignorować, ale nie mogła oprzeć się pokusie zerknięcia na niego chociaż odrobinkę. Powoli podeszła do kanapy kierując swój wzrok wprost na grzeszną twarz Malfoya. Był cholernie piękny.

Spał... bezdźwięcznie. Jego twarz była spokojna i taka niewinna. Hermiona nie mogła dziwić się tym tłumom zachwyconych nastolatek wiecznie kręcącym się wokół niego, próbując zyskać choć kilka sekund jego uwagi. Teraz był kompletnie inną osobą. Cóż, Hermiona należała do jego zaprzysięgłych wrogów, nienawidziła go całą duszą i powinna postrzegać go jako paskudnego gada, jakim właściwie z charakteru był, ale jej oczy w tym momencie widziały coś kompletnie odwrotnego!

_ Chwila, on powinien już dawno być na nogach. Śniadanie już się rozpoczęło... _

Zrobiła krok bliżej i bardzo powoli, sięgnęła dłonią w stronę jego czoła i puknęła w nie lekko.

\- Malfoy, wstawaj.

Jego twarz zmarszczyła się w znajomym grymasie, a po chwili zaspanego jęczenia otworzył oczy. Najpierw była dla niego jedynie rozmazaną plamą kolorów, jednak po kilku mrugnięciach obraz wyostrzył się, ukazując mu twarz Hermiony. Natychmiast uniósł się na łokciach, rozglądając dookoła zdezorientowany.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - powiedział zaspanym głosem. Hermiona przewróciła jedynie oczami.

\- Budzę cię... - odpowiedziała sucho, walcząc ze śmiechem na widok jego zaspanej twarzy.

\- Ja nie potrzebuję być budzony. Doskonale umiem wstać sam - jęknął słabo, próbując zabrzmieć groźnie.

\- Jasne, cokolwiek powiesz. Jednak patrząc na to, że spałeś jak zabity, nie wyglądało to jakbyś miał zaraz się obudzić.

\- Uważaj sobie co chcesz, właśnie miałem się budzić. Granger, nie musisz się tak przejmować czy uratowałaś mi tyłek przed zaspaniem, czy nie. Pewnie juz i tak żałujesz, że to zrobiłaś, prawda? - prychnął.

Pomyślała o wydarzeniach wczorajszego dnia i natychmiast poczuła się winna za sprawienie, że poczuł się jakby mu pomagała, bo w jej interesie było zachowanie twarzy i na Merlina, co to za podłe insynuacje z jego strony!

Jednak prawda była taka, że martwiła się o niego.

Naprawdę MARTWIŁA się.

Ale nie mogła mu tego powiedzieć, prawda?

Nie spodobałoby mu się to...

Byłby zniesmaczony...

Znienawidziłby ją jeszcze bardziej....

\- Nie żałuję, że ci pomogłam, Malfoy... - przyznała cicho.

\- No jasne, teraz tak? Gdzie się podziała twoja wielka wczorajsza przemowa, co? Co to miało być, zakłóciłem twój spokój, bo pomogłaś mi wbrew swojej woli, bo nie chcesz być oceniana za coś co hipotetycznie mogłoby mi się przydarzyć? Co za bezsens. Boisz się mojej śmierci - której sama pewnie byś chciała - bo to mogłoby wpłynąć na twój nieskazitelny, wspaniały wizerunek, więc wolisz mi pomóc niż zostawić mnie na śmierć mimo, że od lat mi jej życzysz - prychnął zirytowany.

\- Malfoy, powiedziałam, że nie to miałam na myśli... - powiedziała patrząc na niego, lekko zdesperowana. On jednak prychnął ponownie z pogardą.

\- Już się tak nie sraj, Granger. Nie jestem nawet zaskoczony... Przecież doskonale wiem jak mnie postrzegasz, brzydzisz się mną, gardzisz moim istnieniem. I doskonale wiesz chyba, że ze wzajemnością, prawda? - powiedział, po czym wstał i poszedł prosto do swojego pokoju nie obdarzając jej najmniejszym spojrzeniem.

Patrzyła na zamknięte drzwi i odetchnęła ciężko.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz, Malfoy. Ja nie powinnam się o ciebie martwić... I nieważne jak bezsensowne to jest, to ja naprawdę... - odetchnęła ponownie podchodząc do przejścia za portretem. Spojrzała ponownie na pusty salon - Naprawdę się martwię - powiedziała do pustego pomieszczenia, po czym wyszła.

***

Na zajęciach z Historii Magii, Profesor Binns kontynuował swoje klasyczne, monotonne wywody. Hermiona przeczytała już nieskończenie wiele pozycji literatury o wojnach goblinów, zaangażowaniu mugoli w wojny czarodziejów, przemocy czarodziejów nad elfami i o innych mniej istotnych bzdetach.

Swój tegoroczny podręcznik zdążyła przeczytać do tej pory już 78 razy.

Reszta klasy była tak samo niezainteresowana przedmiotem jak ona sama. Każdy z uczniów robił wszystko, co nie było słuchaniem wykładu profesora. Hermiona spojrzała na dwójkę swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, Ron i Harry zawzięcie dyskutowali i była pewna, że chodziło tutaj o quiddich. Zaraz obok Dean i Seamus kłócili się o jakąś drobnostkę. Neville jak to zwykł robić na Historii Magii, mruczał pod nosem jakieś zaklęcia, ćwicząc pod ławką ruchy różdżki. Zwróciła wzrok na grupkę ślizgonów, którzy woleli zajmować miejsca w głębi sali. Milicenta Bulstrode co chwilę spoglądałą na Blaisa Zabiniego, chichocząc coś do Pansy Parkinson. Pansy natomiast posyłała w kierunku Malfoya spojrzenia na których widok Hermionie robiło się wręcz niedobrze. Po chwili zauważyła, że Pansy zaczęła skrobać coś zawzięcie na skrawku pergaminu, po czym złożyła go w kształt serca. Ooo, nawet umie robić origami - pomyślała z rozbawieniem. W tym czasie Pansy rzuciła zaklęcie na ułożone papierowe serce, posyłając je w stronę Malfoya.

_ Malfoy... _

Spojrzała na niego. On widząc nadlatujący liścik skrzywił się zniesmaczony. Otworzył go i przeczytał treść, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Pansy, patrząc na nią zdegustowany gdy ona wysyłała mu uwodzicielskie mrugnięcia okiem.

Zauważyła jak jego usta wymawiają bezgłośne "Odpieprz się, Pansy", po czym odwrócił się w stronę Crabbe'a i Goyle'a nabijających się właśnie z treści liściku. Malfoy spojrzał na nich ze swoim firmowym uśmieszkiem. Zaczęli rozmawiać i śmiać się cicho.

Przynajmniej nie wyglądał na zdołowanego czy wkurzonego.

Westchnęła z ulgą.  _ Może jednak rzeczywiście się niczym nie przejmuje... _

Nagle jej uwaga - jak i uwaga wszystkich zgromadzonych w sali - skupiła się na nauczycielu, który z hukiem zamknął wielki podręcznik dokładnie tak samo jak w dzień kiedy opowiedział im tę przeklętą legendę.

Spojrzała na Profesora, który z zaciekawieniem obserwował teraz swoich uczniów z bardzo rzadko spotykanym u niego uśmiechem. Odchrząknął i zaczął mówić.

\- Więc, jak wam się podoba ten wspaniały dzień, moi drodzy?

Wszyscy patrzyli na profesora z konsternacją. Jednak słowo "wspaniały" nie miało wiele wspólnego z postacią samego profesora czy tym bardziej jego zajęć.

\- Z racji, że wlaśnie zakończyłem omawianie z wami całego podręcznika... Moglibyśmy skończyć zajęcia trochę wcześniej - powiedział, zyskując ogólną aprobatę klasy - Zatem, koniec zajęć! - powiedział i uniósł się lekko ponad katedrę, lecz zanim zniknął za ścianą gabinetu, dodał w stronę pakujących się uczniów - Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się na ceremonii zakończenia roku... Może pewni z was umilą ją nam swoimi wyznaniami tajemniczej admiracji, kto wie - uśmiechnął się szeroko i jak to duch, zniknął przenikając przez ścianę.

Zdecydowanie chodziło mu o Legendę o dwunastu listach.

_ Cóż, lepiej żeby trzymał kciuki zanim ktoś stchórzy... _

Wyznanie komuś uczuć brzmi łatwiej niż zrobienie tego... - pomyślała Hermiona zanim podniosła torbę i udała się wprost do biblioteki.

***

Wpatrywała się w trzymaną książkę, a właściwie w litery na jednej ze stron. Każdy, kto by ją zobaczył myślałby, że jest zaczytana i bardzo skoncentrowana na lekturze. Prawda była jednak kompletnie inna. Jej myśli wirowały, odlatując powoli w różne strony.

_ Czy ja powinnam przestać? _ \- myślała.

_ Ta decyzja należy tylko do Ciebie, doskonale o tym wiesz... _ \- odpowiedziało sumienie.

_ Taa... Niestety wiem... _

_ A rzeczywiście chcesz przestać? _

_ Wstrząsnęła głową. _

_ Nie wiem, nie jestem pewna... Serce mówi mi że nie powinnam, bo to przecież kwestia moich uczuć, za to rozum mówi mi, że nie powinnam, bo nie jestem przecież słabym tchórzem. Jestem Gryfonką do jasnej cholery! _

_ Więc gdzie jest problem? Nie przestawaj skoro i serce i mózg mówią ci TO SAMO! _

_ Ale... _

_ Właśnie to jest twój problem, Hermiono Granger, zawsze jest jakieś 'ale' mimo, że nie powinno go kompletnie być. To się robi niezdrowe... _

_ Ale co jeśli... _

_ 'Ale' i 'Co jeśli' to jedno i to samo, więc nawet się nie kompromituj takimi podchodami ze mną. _

_ On mnie nienawidzi...  _ \- pomyślała i westchnęła ciężko.

_ I co z tego? Boisz się odrzucenia? Kurde babo, jesteś GRYFONKĄ do cholery jasnej! Nie bałaś się Voldemorta ani śmierci, a boisz się jakiegoś dupka i jego odrzucenia? Nie powinnaś być w Hufflepuffie z takim tokiem myślenia? _

_ Ty też jesteś Hermioną Granger, więc przestań udawać jakbyśmy były dwiema różnymi osobami, bo nie jesteśmy! _

_ Taa, ja i ty jesteśmy może jednością, ale ja tutaj przemawiam jako gryfońska strona twojej natury. Ty za to reprezentujesz właśnie swoje wszystkie słabości... _

_ Jasne... _

_ Wiesz co? Może to ja powinnam zacząć dominować. Siła ponad słabości... _

_ Wiem, ale ty zawsze zapadasz się pod ziemię w jego obecności. _

_ A z ciebie rośnie wtedy gigantyczny tchó... _

Hermiona westchnęła próbując odgonić natrętne myśli. Uważała to za głupie, kłócenie się z samą sobą. Ostatnio za często jej się to zdarzało... Przerzuciła do strony 345 czytanej książki chcąc odciągnąć umysł od rozmyślań nad swoją dominującą i recesywną personą.

\- Godryk Gryffindor - zaczęła czytać na głos - znany był ze swojej nadzwyczajnej odwagi. Był jednym z czterech założycieli Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart do których należeli również Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff i Salazar Slytherin. Odważny i silny Gryffindor był jednym z najodważniejszych osób znanych w Czarodziejskim Świecie za względu na niezliczoną ilość aktów swej odwagi. Wiele poświęcił w swoim życiu, co udowadniało jak silnym był człowiekiem. Nie bał się ryzykować utraty czegokolwiek dla osiągnięcia sukcesu. Jednakże mimo to, posiadał swoją słabą stronę. Bez znaczenia jak odważnym i niepokonanym czarodziejem był Gryffindor, posiadał pewną słabość - Hermiona uniosła głowę znad lektury zaskoczona.

_ Gryffindor miał słabość... Nie spodziewałam się tego. _

\- Godryk Gryffindor nie jest idealnym odzwierciedleniem osoby nieustraszonej i niezwyciężonej. Posiadał zarówno słabości, jak i lęki. Jego słabością była miłość, a lękiem odczucie odrzucenia - Hermiona znów przerwała czytanie, próbując przyswoić to, co właśnie przeczytała. Nigdy wcześniej nie trafiła na takie wzmianki w żadnej książce. Tę konkretną lekturę wzięła przypadkowo z półki, czego nie żałowała.

Ten fragment był szczególnie znajomy Hermionie. Wróciła więc do czytania.

\- Pierwszy, a zarazem ostatni romans Godryka nie skończył się szczęśliwie. Godryk zakochany był w czarownicy półkrwi o imieniu Deana Flouresk. Nie byli oni przyjaciółmi, tak właściwie oboje twierdzili, że nie darzyli się sympatią w młodości. Dorastali jednak we wspólnym środowisku, a Gryffindor obserwował, jak jego nemezis zmienia się w uroczą, inteligentną i utalentowaną czarownicę. Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że kiedykolwiek przestanie postrzegać ją jako swojego wroga. Był świadomy, że Deana mu się podobała, jednak nigdy nie przełamał się do wyznania jej swoich uczuć z obawy przed swoim jedynym lękiem, odrzuceniem - Hermiona znów zatrzymała się na moment, żeby zebrać myśli.

\- Gryffindor nigdy nie wyznał jej prawdy, co było jego największym błędem. Deana zmarła w wieku 25 lat z powodu ciężkiej choroby. Jej przyjaciele i rodzina byli tymi, którzy wyznali po jej śmierci prawdę Gryffindorowi. Przez lata darzyła go uczuciem, jednak nie zdecydowała się na wyznanie mu prawdy, gdyż świadoma była swojej choroby i rychłej śmierci. Wtedy po raz pierwszy Godryk wzgardził swoją słabością. Żałował, że nie wyznał jej swoich uczuć, gdy miał do tego okazję - nawet jeśli Deana miałaby umrzeć, umarłaby ze świadomością całej prawdy. Było jednak za późno, dziewczyna już nie żyła gdy Godryk dowiedział się o wszystkim.

Hermiona pociągnęła nosem. Cholera, czy ona właśnie rozklejała się nad nieszczęśliwą miłością Godryka Gryffindora?

\- To był pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy Godryk okazał słabość. Od tamtej pory nie bał się już niczego i nigdy więcej nie zawahał się w wyrażaniu swoich uczuć. Przysiągł nigdy nie popełnić drugi raz tego błędu, który zaprzepaścił jego szansę na szczęśliwą miłość.

Skończyła zamykając książkę.

_ Czy to był znak? _

Cóż, nawet sam Godryk Gryffindor miał swoją słabość! Ale jej żałował... bo to przez nią stracił ważną dla siebie osobę.

Czy powinna nadal poddawać się swojej słabości, czy przeciwstawić się jej, czego Godryk nigdy nie zrobił?

Tak. Podejmowała ryzyko. Czy miało się to skończyć szczęśliwie, czy tragicznie, ważne było jedno, aby nie pozwoliła swojemu strachowi zwyciężyć. Ważne, że próbowała, prawda?

Nie zamierzała patrzeć jak wszystko umyka jej sprzed nosa.

Zamierzała walczyć.

Zamierzała być Gryffindorem, jakim Godryk nigdy nie był.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko na myśl, że odważna i gryfońska część jej duszy wzrosła i zaczęła ponownie dominować.

***

Hermiona zwinęła w rulonik skrawek pergaminu unosząc głowę i widząc dziesiątki kołujących nad nią sów.

Była w szkolnej sowiarni, żeby wysłać bardzo ważny list. Miała właśnie wezwać do siebie dużą brązową sowę latającą obok Hedwigi, kiedy drzwi sowiarni otworzyły się z impetem. Odwróciła się szybko i ku jej zdziwieniu w drzwiach stał nikt inny jak Draco Malfoy we własnej osobie.

Jej serce przyspieszyło rytm i zadudniło ze strachu.

\- C-co t-tutaj robisz, Malfoy? - spytała nerwowo.

Chłopak przymknął drzwi i spojrzał na nią z zadowoleniem.

\- Odwiedzam sowy - odpowiedział sucho. Hermiona spojrzała na niego ze zwątpieniem - To chyba oczywiste, że żeby wysłać list, mózg cię chyba zawodzi o ile go jeszcze masz - powiedział podchodząc bliżej.

\- Czy twoja paskudna twarz mogłaby chociaż na chwilę się zamknąć? - powiedziała krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

\- Pff, jeśli nie chcesz sarkastycznej odpowiedzi, to nie zadawaj głupich pytań, proste. Na Merlina, Granger, ty rzeczywiście chyba straciłaś rozum ostatnio - odpowiedział również krzyżując ramiona z wyższością.

\- Moja inteligencja jest nadal nieskazitelna, obślizgły dupku - powiedziała, niemal wypluwając z siebie każde kolejne słowo - Za to moja cierpliwość do ciebie powoli się kończy!

\- Czy ty wiesz jak ciężko jest ciebie zrozumieć? - powiedział unosząc brwi - Twoje huśtawki nastrojów doprowadzają mnie do szału. Czasami jesteś żartobliwa, a zaraz potem się wkurzasz, potem się martwisz po czym znowu wpadasz w dziki szał, później przepraszasz, żeby za chwilę znowu coś odjebać i tak w kółko... Niech zgadnę, połowa twojego życia to jeden wielki wkurw, mam rację?

\- To nieprawda!

\- Czyżby...

\- Nie!

\- Oj zdecydowanie.

\- Zdecydowanie nie!

\- Zdecydowanie tak. Potwierdzam z autopsji.

\- Sama znam siebie lepiej niż ty mnie! Ty praktycznie wcale mnie nie znasz więc wiem, że nie masz racji!

\- Popatrz, już wkurwiona - powiedział wskazując.

\- Wkurwiona na ciebie, Malfoy - prychnęła - Nie zachowuję się tak wobec innych ludzi, bo nie są takimi skończonymi dupkami jak ty!

\- Oj, zabolało - parsknął z sarkazmem.

\- Wiesz co? Wyślij ten swój list i zejdź mi w końcu z oczu, dobrze? - warknęła.

\- Przecież przyszłaś tu pierwsza, czemu ja mam wysłać swój list przed tobą, ha? Tak czy inaczej, panie mają pierwszeństwo - wskazał na nią z wrednym uśmieszkiem.

\- Co za 'dżentelmen' - przewróciła jedynie oczami.

\- Oj Granger, myślałem, że już to wiesz. Chyba wychodzi jednak na to, że nie wiesz o mnie nic.

Rzuciła mu pobłażające spojrzenie i zwróciła się w kierunku sów. Przywołała jedną z nich, a ptak radośnie wylądował na jej wyciągniętym ramieniu. Przywiązała starannie liścik do jego nóżki. Starała się stanąć jak najdalej od Malfoya, który mógłby chcieć podglądnąć treść jej listu. Wtedy miałaby kłopoty.

\- Leć - szepnęła do sówki, po czym ta wyleciała szybko przez okno.

Obserwował, jak ptak powoli znika w oddali, po czym odwróciła się z groźnym spojrzeniem w stronę obserwującego ją Malfoya.

\- No co?

\- Teraz możesz wyjść - powiedział sucho, wskazując na drzwi.

\- Że co proszę? - spytała obrażona. Czy właśnie była wykopywana stąd przez samego Prefekta Naczelnego? Bezczelność!

\- Nie chcę, żebyś wciskała swój ciekawski nos w moje poufne listy - powiedział.

\- Wyświadcz mi przysługę i rzuć się w końcu z Wieży Astronomicznej, co? Wszyscy by się ucieszyli!

\- Oh, wyświadcz mi przysługę i idź polatać bez miotły, wtedy ja skoczę z Wieży, dobrze?

\- Paskudny gadzie... - przecedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Cóż, taka moja natura... Czy teraz szanowna pani możesz opuścić to pomieszczenie, bo poważnie, nie życzę sobie twojej obecności przy wysyłaniu moich listów?

\- Dobrze, Malfoy. Zanim jednak pójdę, chciałabym ci grzecznie przypomnieć o tym, że musimy przedyskutować i ustalić szczegóły ceremonii zakończenia roku. Jest coraz mniej czasu, a trzeba ustalić szczegółowe dekoracje, a jeśli damy radę to dobór muzyki i jedzenia.

\- Dobra, dobra - machnął ręką - A teraz już idź.

Prychnęła i odeszła w stronę drzwi, jednak zanim całkowicie wyszła z pomieszczenia usłyszała od Malfoya jeszcze stłumione "Do zobaczenia później...".

Nie mogła powstrzymać się od lekkiego uśmiechu. Przynajmniej przyznał, że mają się jeszcze dziś spotkać.

Wspaniale.


	11. Siódmy list

Hermiona siedziała na kanapie czytając nową książkę, która niezmiernie ją zaciekawiła, "Życie niesamowicie odważnego mężczyzny: Godryka Gryffindora". Pożyczyła ją z biblioteki przed jej opuszczeniem, żeby mogła dokończyć rozpoczętą lekturę. Liczyła na znalezienie kolejnych inspiracji na pozostałych stronicach grubego tomu. Mimo wszystko, była to przecież książka o samym Gryffindorze, mogła znaleźć w niej nawet wskazówki, jak być prawdziwie odważnym, kto wie.

Była właśnie w połowie rozdziału, kiedy otworzyły się drzwi do salonu. Spojrzała w ich stronę i zobaczyła Malfoya, który ku jej zdziwieniu lewitował przed sobą zaskakująco dużą ilość książek. Przeszedł obok kanapy, na której przesiadywała Hermiona i udał się prosto do swojego pokoju. Po kilku minutach wrócił do salonu i zajął kanapę naprzeciwko dziewczyny. Ułożył się na niej wygodnie i przymknął oczy, równocześnie masując dłońmi skronie. Wyglądał na zestresowanego...

\- Ej, Malfoy? - zaczęła Hermiona.

\- Hm? - odpowiedział mruknięciem, wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Skąd wziąłeś te tony książek? - spytała.

\- Biblioteka... - odpowiedział prosto.

Włożyła zakładkę między czytane stronice i zamknęła trzymaną książkę. Podniosła się na kanapie do pozycji siedzącej i zaczęła obserwować zmęczoną twarz Malfoya.

\- Po co ci one?

\- Do czytania... - odpowiedział, a Hermiona jedynie przewróciła oczami.

\- Oczywiste, że do czytania, ale zmierzam do tego, o czym czytasz? Z jakich przedmiotów i tematyki są te książki? Przecież rok szkolny jest już praktycznie zakończony. Utknąłeś na drugim miejscu, nic już z tym nie zrobisz - przyznała rzeczowo.

\- Nie twoja sprawa... - odwarknął pod nosem.

Prychnęła lekko sfrustrowana jego zdawkowymi odpowiedziami i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

\- Pasjonująca rozmowa dziś z tobą, Malfoy - powiedziała z sarkazmem.

\- Błagam - powiedział bezsilnie. Otworzył oczy i westchnął - Jestem kurewsko zmęczony, Granger. Przejdź do sedna, ustalmy co mamy ustalić na zakończenie roku i tyle. Mam zawalony wieczór i masę innych rzeczy do roboty - powiedział niemal błagalnym tonem.

Spojrzała na niego oburzona, a jego wzrok skrzyżował się z jej spojrzeniem. Był naprawdę zmęczony co teraz rzeczywiście zauważyła.

\- No dobra - odpowiedziała już łagodniejszym tonem.

\- Dzięki - odpowiedział cicho.

\- A więc... - pochyliła się w stronę dzielącego ich stołu - Jutro idziemy ustalić z Profesor McGonagall i Profesorem Flitwickiem szczegóły dotyczące dekoracji. Jeśli chodzi o propozycje muzyki, już rozmawiałam z Profesorem Dumbledorem o zezwolenie na użycie mugolskich piosenek - głowa Malfoya gwałtownie zwróciła się w jej kierunku, a usta otworzyły w niedowierzaniu - i uzyskaliśmy zgodę. Poprosiłam o odtwarzacz mp3 i Profesor obiecał mi na dostarczenie go do jutra. Jeśli chodzi o jedzenie, myślę że możemy uznać to za twoją działkę.

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, czym jest odtwarzasz empetszy...

\- To takie mugolskie coś.

\- Z pewnością... - powiedział przewracając oczami.

Rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie i kontynuowała wyjaśnienia.

\- To urządzenie używane przez mugoli do słuchania muzyki.

\- Jeśli tak mówisz... - mruknął ze znudzeniem.

\- Więc, jakie są twoje propozycje jedzenia? Jakieś konkretne dania?

\- Budyń... - powiedział wzruszając ramionami.

\- Budyń? - powtórzyła zaskoczona.

\- Tak, no i jeszcze kiełbaski. Uwielbiam kiełbaski. Na brodę Merlina, wieki nie jadłem kiełbasek - powiedział marzycielsko.

\- Może Merlin wie kiedy ostatnim razem jadłeś cokolwiek? - powiedziała gorzko - Mówiąc o jedzeniu, znowu opuściłeś obiad.

\- Na litość boską, a ty znowu o tym samym...

\- Gdybyś nie opuszczał posiłków, to bym się o to nie czepiała - skarciła go.

\- Byłem w bibliotece, jasne? - jęknął zirytowany, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze.

\- Za każdym razem jak opuszczałeś posiłek?

\- Dasz mi wreszcie spokój z tym? - powiedział przewracając oczami i jęcząc z jeszcze większej irytacji.

\- Nie - powiedziała uparcie - Nie dam ci z tym spokoju, aż wreszcie zobaczę cię w Wielkiej Sali, siedzącego na swoim miejscu między Zabinim i twoją 'dziewczyną' Parkinson wsuwającego budyń i kiełbaski tak szybko, że aż się przydławisz i będziesz próbował ratować się wypiciem całego pucharu soku dyniowego.

\- Po pierwsze, Parkinson nie jest moją dziewczyną. Po drugie, skąd do chuja wiesz o moich żenujących scenach podczas posiłków, co?

Zamarła. Nie zorientowała się, że właśnie wymieniła jedną z dziesiątek 'żenujących scen Malfoya przy jedzeniu' jakie miała okazje widzieć.

\- J-ja... - zająknęła się, lekko rumieniąc.

\- HA! Czyli obserwujesz mnie, kiedy ja tego nie widzę, co? Co za stalkerka! - wyśmiał zawstydzoną Gryfonkę tym swoim słynnym, aroganckim tonem.

\- Nie! - zaprzeczyła rumieniąc się jeszcze mocniej.

\- Tsa - zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Co to właściwie ma być?! Jak śmiesz zmieniać temat, kiedy mamy tyle ważnych rzeczy do ustalenia!

\- Gdybym cię nie znał, to uznałbym, że totalnie na mnie lecisz, Granger.

\- WCALE NA CIEBIE NIE LECĘ! - zawyła zażenowana.

Malfoy zaśmiał się z jej dziecinnych reakcji.

\- Jeśli tak mówisz... - powiedział nadal uśmiechając się przebiegle pod nosem.

Rzuciła mu piorunujące spojrzenie i odchrząknęła.

\- Wracając do tematu, jakie inne 'odpowiednie' posiłki chciałbyś zaproponować? Powierzam ci wybór jedzenia, bo jako czystokrwisty czarodziej powinieneś mieć lepsze obeznanie w tym zakresie.

\- Kiedy ja nie jestem fanem jedzenia, lubię tylko budyń i kiełbaski.

Westchnęła zrezygnowana i podrapała się po głowie.

\- To czym mógłbyś się zająć?

\- Wieloma rzeczami... - powiedział wzruszając ramionami.

\- W przygotowaniu ceremonii, głąbie.

\- Co tam zadecydujesz... - powiedział obojętnie.

\- Dobra, pogadamy o tym jutro. Oczekuję od ciebie, że pomożesz mi też z doborem muzyki. - odpowiedziała zrezygnowana.

\- Świetnie, zatem koniec spotkania?

\- Tak sądzę...

Malfoy podniósł się z kanapy i kiedy już chciał odejść w kierunku swojego pokoju, Hermiona zatrzymała go.

\- Poczekaj - powiedziała.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył jak Gryfonka podnosi coś z podłogi. Uniosła dłoń, w której trzymała dwa różne kawałki pergaminu.

\- Listy... Sowy pewnie musiały zastać pusty pokój i zostawiły je na środku - powiedziała patrząc na otrzymane wiadomości. Jedna zaadresowana była do niej, a druga zaś do Ślizgona.

\- Malfoy, jeden z nich jest do ciebie.

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i podszedł do niej. Spojrzał na oba listy i mruknął zniesmaczony.

\- Kiedy ta ParkinSuka przestanie wysyłać mi te głupie liściki? - jęknął - Już jej tyle razy mówiłem, żeby przestała, a ona wciąż udaje że nie wie o czym mówię - powiedział zabierając zaadresowany do siebie list.

\- Czemu nie doceniasz jej starań, Malfoy?

\- A ty znowu o tym. Sama doceniłaś już swoje listy? - prychnął.

\- Tak... są... naprawdę fascynujące - częściowo skłamała. Listy owszem, były fascynujące, ale ich nadawca Justin już nie.

\- Dobrze. W końcu otworzyłaś oczy - uśmiechnął się.

Spojrzała na niego z powagą.

\- A ty? Kiedy ty otworzysz swoje oczy? - powiedziała wskazując na list.

\- Pewnie nigdy... - odpowiedział obojętnie.

Hermiona pokiwała powoli głową, lecz Malfoy zauważył coś w jej zachowaniu. Wyglądała na lekko zawiedzioną.  _ Ale się wczuła w to bronienie Parkinson, no walnięta  _ \- pomyślał.

\- Dobra, Granger. Idę spać... Dobranoc - powiedział, po czym schował list do kieszeni i poszedł w kierunku swojej sypialni.

Obserwowała jego ruchy do momentu, aż kompletnie zniknął za zamkniętymi drzwiami, po czym spojrzała na trzymany przez nią list. Z cichym westchnieniem otworzyła kopertę i odczytała jego treść.

**_Droga Hermiono,_ **

**_Chcę żebyś wiedziała, że dopełniasz mój dzień._ **

Uśmiechnęła się, lecz uśmiech szybko wyblakł na jej twarzy.

_ Gdyby to był ktoś inny... _ \- pomyślała. Westchnęła zrezygnowana i zaczęła wspinać się po schodach do swojego dormitorium. Po wejściu do pokoju podeszła do łóżka i położyła się na nim, cicho wpatrując się w sufit. Przewróciła się na bok, spotykając się twarzą w twarz z zieloną chusteczką, z którą spędzała ostatnio noce.

Pogłaskała delikatnie skrawek materiału.

_ Nie pamiętam, kiedy zaczęłam patrzeć na twojego właściciela inaczej... Nie jest aż taki zły... _

Złożyła chusteczkę w kostkę i położyła ją na szafce nocnej.

Przymykając oczy pomyślała jedynie  _ Czy to ja mogłabym dopełniać twój dzień? _ \- po czym zapadła w głęboki sen.


	12. Co kryje się pod zielonym prześcieradłem?

Była niemal północ, kiedy Hermiona wybudziła się ze snu. Otworzyła oczy i zaspana zamrugała powoli. Pierwszym, co zauważyła po ustabilizowaniu swojej świadomości była leżąca obok niej zielona chusteczka. Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało na jej widok, po czym poczuła niesamowite pragnienie. Z lekkim trudem podniosła się z łóżka i podeszła w stronę drzwi.

Otworzyła je powoli i zamarła zaskoczona widząc kogoś siedzącego na podłodze przed samym kominkiem. Kominek natomiast emitował soczysty, zielony odblask płomieni, które z pewnością były zasługą proszku Fiuu.

Cofnęła się powoli w głąb własnego pokoju zostawiając lekko uchylone drzwi tak, aby mogła podejrzeć co dzieje się w salonie.

Bez wątpienia, postacią siedzącą przed kominkiem był Malfoy. Jego blond włosy lśniły w blasku zielonych płomieni kominka. Na myśl nasuwała jej się tylko jedna osoba, która mogłaby komunikować się z chłopakiem za pomocą kominka. Osoba ta była kobietą, o charakterystycznych czarno-srebrnych włosach. Mimo, że była już po czterdziestce i posiadała kilka zmarszczek, to nadal wyróżniała się swoją ponadprzeciętną urodą i wdziękiem.

Narcyza Malfoy wyglądała na załamaną i przejętą.  _ Czyżby coś się stało? _

Hermiona przysunęła się bliżej uchylonych drzwi, aby móc usłyszeć, o czym rozmawiali Malfoyowie. Wiedziała, że nie powinna, jednak ciekawość zwyciężyła. Czuła, że musi wiedzieć o co chodzi.

\- Matko, nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Wszystko jest w porządku, a koniec roku szkolnego już za kilka dni. Zobaczymy się wtedy i wrócę z tobą do domu, dobrze? - usłyszała jak Malfoy mówi do swojej matki.

Narcyza pociągnęła nosem.  _ Czy ona płacze? _ \- pomyślała Hermiona.

\- Wiem synku. Chcę mieć tylko pewność, Draco. Nie chcę dowiedzieć się pewnego dnia, że mój syn również mnie opuścił... - powiedziała przez łzy.

\- Mamo - szepnął chłopak - Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Wracam do domu, do ciebie. Obiecuję - powiedział cicho.

\- Nie mogę cię stracić, Draco. Tylko ty mi zostałeś... - zaszlochała.

\- Nie stracisz mnie, mamo - Draco zapewniał Narcyzę - Jestem tutaj, z tobą. Zawsze będę. Nie stracisz mnie tak, jak straciłaś ojca.

Na wzmiankę o swoim mężu kobieta zapłakała jeszcze bardziej. Draco patrzył na nią z coraz większym zmartwieniem i bólem.

\- Przepraszam cię... Nie powinienem o nim wspominać, wybacz mi... - przepraszał.

Narcyza pokręciła głową patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.

\- Już w porządku moje dziecko. Jeśli tylko obiecasz, że nie znikniesz tak, jak on to zrobił...

\- Przysięgam, przysięgam na wszystko, na Merlina, na Salazara, na wszystkich świętych, nie zniknę, nie zostawię cię.

\- Dziękuję Draco. Boże, tak tęsknię za twoim ojcem... - powiedziała łamiącym się głosem, a kolejne łzy potoczyły się po jej policzkach.

Nawet z daleka, Hermiona widziała zamglone oczy Draco, smutne i cierpiące. Współczuła jemu i jego matce. Minął już niemal rok od momentu, kiedy Lucjusz Malfoy zniknął bez żadnego śladu. Nikt nie wiedział czy zginął czy przeżył, nikt nie miał pojęcia, co stało się z mężczyzną.

\- Wiem, że za nim tęsknisz, mamo... Robię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby przywrócić go do nas z powrotem...

Narcyza spojrzała na syna zaskoczona.

\- Próbujesz go sprowadzić z powrotem? Jak?

Draco uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Mam swoje sposoby.

\- Draco błagam, miej pewność, że nie narażasz się na żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Nie pozwolę ci ryzykować swojego życia, żeby przywrócić twojego ojca. Mogę przeżyć jego stratę, potrzebuję tylko więcej czasu, żeby przywyknąć... Gdybym miała stracić też ciebie... - Narcyza potrząsnęła głową, znów zalewając się łzami - Tego... Tego bym nie przeżyła... Nie przeżyłabym, Draco.

\- Mamo...

\- Jesteś moim życiem, synku. I dosłownie, i w przenośni, jesteś moim życiem - powiedziała z desperacją w głosie.

\- Tak mamo, wiem... - przytaknął.

Zapadła chwila ciszy, zanim Narcyza znów się odezwała.

\- Wyglądasz tak blado, schudłeś synku

Draco spojrzał z zaskoczeniem najpierw na nią, a potem na swoje ręce.

\- T-tak... Też to zauważyłem...

\- Czy ty w ogóle coś jesz? - spytała żywo.

_ Nie _ \- odpowiedziała w myślach Hermiona.

\- Tak - odpowiedział szybko chłopak - Oczywiście, że jem. Nie opuszczam żadnych posiłków, przecież nie mógłbym przeżyć bez jedzenia - skłamał.

Narcyza chyba uwierzyła, bo przytaknęła na słowa syna.

\- Po prostu uważaj na siebie, synu. Tylko o to cię proszę.

\- Będę uważał, ty też uważaj na siebie, mamo - przytaknął.

Narcyza spojrzała na niego z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- Wracaj do snu, Draco. Kocham cię.

Draco przełknął ślinę i zawahał się zanim odpowiedział.

\- Też cię kocham, mamo - powiedział bez krzty zażenowania, czy też pośpiechu w głosie. Był szczery w swoich słowach, co przyprawiło Hermionę o szybsze bicie serca.

Zielone płomienie powoli zanikły, jednak Draco nadal klęczał przed kominkiem. Hermiona obserwowała go wciąż zza uchylonych drzwi, kompletnie zapominając o swoim wcześniejszym pragnieniu.

\- Przywrócę dla ciebie ojca, mamo. Przysięgam... Nawet jeśli mam kłamać i opuszczać posiłki dzień w dzień aż skończę, zrobię to. Uszczęśliwię cię, nieważne jakim kosztem, bo zasługujesz na to... W pełni zasługujesz na to, mamo... - zaszeptał do samego siebie, jednak Hermiona mimo to usłyszała co powiedział.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy nagle połączyła wszystkie fakty.  _ Opuszczał posiłki, bo szukał sposobu na przywrócenie albo znalezienie swojego ojca! Cały czas chciał jedynie uszczęśliwić swoją matkę! _

_ Poszukiwał Lucjusza Malfoya... Merlinie, ale to nie było możliwe! Plotki głosiły, że został zabity przez samego Czarnego Pana, więc starania Draco były bezcelowe. Musiała go powstrzymać, zanim zagłodzi się na śmierć! _

Otworzyła szeroko drzwi i zeszła po schodach prosto do salonu. Malfoy odwrócił się gwałtownie i był wstrząśnięty widokiem Hermiony idącej w jego stronę z groźną, i ewidentnie wkurzoną miną. O co chodziło jej tym razem? Na Salazara, nie miał żadnej ochoty na kolejną kłótnię. Był przecież w rozpaczy!

Malfoy wstał gwałtownie.

\- Granger, co ty... - powiedział, jednak nie dane mu było dokończyć, bo Hermiona otworzyła usta z krzykiem.

\- Czy ciebie do końca pojebało?! Opuszczasz posiłki, bo próbujesz odnaleźć swojego ojca, który prawdopodobnie zniknął już na zawsze z tego świata?!

\- Grang-

\- Niech cię cholera, Malfoy! Przepraszam, że mówię to tak wprost, ale tracisz tylko swój czas. Współczuję twojej matce, naprawdę współczuję i doceniam twoje starania, ale twój ojciec niemal definitywnie-

\- Nie żyje? - dokończył za nią, spoglądając tępo w podłogę.

Hermiona westchnęła głęboko, głośno wypuszczając powietrze.

\- Tak... Prawdopodobnie nie żyje, więc nie ma sensu poszukiwać go, jeśli to bezcelowe.

Malfoy uniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią.

\- Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? - szepnął - Myślisz, że ten pomysł nigdy nie przeszedł mi przez myśl? Dla twojej pieprzonej informacji, Granger, wiem o tym doskonale! Był Śmierciożercą, służył Czarnemu Panu, jednak próbował chronić nas przed nim i dlatego ja nigdy nie zostałem Śmierciożercą. Czarny Pan nie był tym zachwycony, że mój ojciec odmówił mu oddania mnie do jego armii. Później zniknął bez śladu, nigdy nie wrócił. Co innego miałem myśleć? Że udało mu się uciec? Nie - potrząsnął głową - Nieważne, jak wiele bólu mi to sprawia, ja wiem, wiem, że on nie żyje.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego oczami pełnymi smutku. Patrzyła w jego stalowoszare oczy, które nigdy wcześniej nie były przepełnione takim smutkiem.

\- Więc dlaczego go szukasz? - spytała szepcząc.

\- Nie szukam go, Granger.

\- Ale... Ale obiecywałeś swojej matce, że go znajdziesz dla niej, że przyprowadzisz jej go. Sam przyznałeś, że to dlatego opuszczasz posiłki. Co innego mogłeś mieć na myśli? - zapytała, zdesperowana prawdy. Zamierzała pytać go o nią wciąż i wciąż, i nie planowała przestać, aż dowie się całej prawdy, bez znaczenia, jak bardzo go tym irytując.

Malfoy patrzył na nią dłuższą chwilę. Atmosfera martwej ciszy stawała się coraz gęstsza, a jedynym, co można było usłyszeć to ich dwa ciężkie i pełne emocji oddechy.

\- Nie musisz wiedzieć... - powiedział w końcu. Odwrócił się do niej plecami, lecz ona była na tyle zdesperowana, że chwyciła go za ramię zmuszając do stanięcia z nią twarzą w twarz. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi rzucając jej wrogie spojrzenie.

\- Muszę wiedzieć. Jestem Prefekt Naczelną.

Jego oczy zwęziły się. Czy ona właśnie próbowała użyć swojego autorytetu przeciwko niemu? Czy zapominała, że on jest tak samo uprzywilejowany jak i ona?

\- A ja jestem Prefektem Naczelnym - odparł.

\- Dokładnie... - stwierdziła - Jesteśmy Naczelnymi, Malfoy. Nie ważne jak bardzo nie znosisz tego określenia, ale jesteśmy 'partnerami' - powiedziała z naciskiem na ostatnie słowo.

\- Partnerami? - powtórzył.

\- Partnerami - zgodziła się z nim, przytakując głową.

\- Nigdy nie byliśmy partnerami...

\- ZAWSZE byliśmy partnerami...

Gapił się na nią w szoku, ale i z niewielkim rozbawieniem.

\- Nigdy nie chciałaś, żebym był twoim partnerem... - stwierdził rzeczowo.

\- Nigdy tego nie powiedziałam.

\- Ale się tak zachowywałaś.

\- Bo ty też się tak zachowujesz! Ale nadal, nigdy nie mówiłam, że nie chcę, żebyś był moim partnerem.

Zamilkł, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Nie miał ochoty się kłócić. Westchnął ciężko, spuszczając wzrok. Nagle, poczuł ciepłe dłonie dotykające jego ramion i gdy spojrzał przed siebie doznał szoku, że wykonała taki gest. Zerknął na jej obie ręce obejmujące go, a następnie skierował wzrok na jej twarz.

Patrzyła na niego z powagą i szczerością. Jego emocje złagodniały na ten widok... A niech to cholera...

\- Granger...

\- Malfoy - zaczęła - Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że mnie to obchodzi. Że się przejmuję. To nie jest tylko kwestia odpowiedzialności czy popisywania się, że mogę pomóc. Przejmuję się, Malfoy. Może ciężko w to uwierzyć, ale naprawdę się o ciebie martwię - powiedziała ze spokojem, w końcu mając na tyle odwagi, żeby wyznać mu prawdę o swojej 'trosce'.

Szok byłby tutaj niedopowiedzeniem tego, co czuł. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał Hermiony Granger mówiącej do niego w taki sposób. Taki... taki emocjonalny, szczery. Tak kojący. Tak prawdziwy, wręcz niewiarygodny.

\- Przestań. Przestań, zanim naprawdę ci uwierzę - zażądał cicho.

\- Uwierz mi... - odszepnęła.

Patrzyli na siebie przez kilka długich minut. Hermiona wciąż trzymała dłonie na jego ramionach podczas gdy on stał w bezruchu.

Nic nie potrafi określić tego, co czuła Hermiona w tej chwili. On czuł ciepło jej dotyku, był tak wrażliwy, tak podatny na zranienie. Czuła swój autorytet w tym położeniu, bez względu na to, że jej wzrost mówił inaczej.

Czuła, że ma kontrolę... I kochała to uczucie wyższości.

Jednak mimo to, nadal wiedziała że był od niej znacznie silniejszy. Tak, mogła zepchnąć go na ziemię, rzucić na podłogę, wytrząść z niego wszystko co mogła, spoliczkować go i poniżyć tylko przez fakt, ze trzymała teraz ręce na jego ramionach. Ale to była tylko kontrola fizyczna. On nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, że umiał sprawić iż tempo jej serca przyspieszało, a jego zapach doprowadzał ją do szaleństwa.

Miał przewagę w kwestii emocjonalnej. A słabością Hermiony były zdecydowanie emocje.

Uwielbiał uczucie jej dotyku. Czuł się... bezpieczny.

Nie zaszkodzi mu zaufanie jej ten jeden jedyny raz, prawda? Mimo wszystko, potrafiła uspokoić go w sposób, którego sam nie umiał pojąć. Ona chciała tylko prawdy... czemu miałby być tak samolubny?

To i tak tylko ten jeden raz. Musiał komuś to powiedzieć.

Westchnął pokonany.

\- Dobrze. Ten jeden raz, uwierzę ci...

\- Dziękuję... - uśmiechnęła się kojąco.

Przytaknął, odsuwając się z jej uścisku.

\- Chodź za mną i zobacz na własne oczy jak przywracam mojego ojca do życia - powiedział, po czym ruszył w stronę swojego dormitorium. Hermiona bez zastanowienia podążyła jego krokiem.

Otworzył szeroko drzwi i wszedł do środka. Dziewczyna bezdźwięcznie weszła za nim do spowitego ciemnością pokoju. Zamknęła drzwi, a Malfoy niechętnie zaświecił światło. Uwielbiał ciemność, ale ponieważ ona mogła tego nie zrozumieć, wolał się dostosować do sytuacji.

Hermiona złapała z trudem powietrze na widok zagraconego pokoju Ślizgona. Nie był on brudny, jedynie nieuporządkowany. Książki pokrywały niemal całą podłogę oraz ponad połowę wielkiego łóżka. Ilość książek podwoiła się lub nawet potroiła od momentu, kiedy ostatni raz była w tym miejscu.

\- Po co ci te wszystkie książki? - spytała przyglądając się wszystkim opasłym tomiszczom. Gdyby ktokolwiek wiedział, że chłopak tyle czytał, byłby zawstydzony.

\- Są niezbędne do przywrócenia Lucjusza Malfoya z powrotem... - powiedział, podnosząc jedną z nich z podłogi i kładąc ją na stosie razem z innymi książkami.

\- Jak?

Malfoy podniósł kolejną z nich z podłogi, pokazując jej tytuł. Przeczytała go, "Replique".

\- Replique? To z francuskiego replika... Co- - jej oczy rozszerzyły się kiedy zrozumiała o co chodzi - To wyjaśnia te książki, które widziałam u ciebie ostatnim razem. "Jak Stworzyć Idealną Replikę" i "Wszystko Takie Samo. Niczym Oryginał" - spojrzała na Malfoya, na którego twarzy malował się szok - Ty nie... - zaniemówiła, nie mogąc powstrzymać głośnego westchnienia kiedy Malfoy pociągnął za zielony, jedwabny materiał przykrywający przedmiot wielkości człowieka, który intrygował Hermionę bez końca.

Gdy materiał opadł na podłogę, znalazła się twarzą w twarz z nieskazitelną repliką Lucjusza Malfoya.


	13. W objęciach ciemności

\- O mój boże... - Hermiona w szoku zakryła usta dłonią. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu, gdy spoglądała prosto w zimne, nieruchome spojrzenie Lucjusza Malfoya.

Draco spoglądał na swoje własne dzieło. Nigdy wcześniej nie patrzył na nie aż tak długo jak teraz, jednak nie mógł czuć się inaczej niż dumny ze swojego wytworu. Stworzył niemal idealną replikę własnego ojca. Nie ruszała się ona jeszcze, ale wciąż nad tym pracował.

\- On jest... taki prawdziwy - szepnęła Hermiona w osłupieniu.

Draco uśmiechnął się na docenienie jego ciężkiej pracy.

\- To jest owoc moich opuszczonych posiłków, Granger.

Hermiona skierowała swój wzrok na sterty książek.

\- Użyłeś ich wszystkich do stworzenia tej repliki?

\- To dosyć trudne, Granger. Nie mogłem po prostu przetransmutować pary skarpetek w mojego ojca. Czary, jakich użyłem były bardzo skomplikowane. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem o nich na żadnych zajęciach, albo może usłyszałem, nie pamiętam. Formuły zaklęć też były bardzo trudne... Potrzebowałem użyć zarówno werbalne i niewerbalne zaklęcia razem - tłumaczył, pieszczotliwie ujmując dłoń swojego niemal prawdziwego ojca.

\- Werbalne i niewerbalne zaklęcia razem? Czy to nie jest mylące? - zapytała Hermiona. Znała ten rodzaj magii, wielokrotnie o nim czytała, ale nigdy nie udało jej się go opanował. Był to jeden z najtrudniejszych i najbardziej zaawansowanych rodzajów zaklęć magicznych jakie istniały.

\- Tak, na początku było bardzo trudno... Potrzebne jest pełne skupienie i kontrola. Dlatego opuszczałem posiłki. Głód nie ma znaczenia, Granger. Muszę skończyć to przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego - powiedział patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

Hermiona przytaknęła. Teraz zaczynała rozumieć jego sytuację. Chciał jedynie uszczęśliwić własną matkę, nawet kosztem oszustw i kłamstw, bezsennych nocy i głodu. 

Kto by pomyślał, że Draco Malfoy mógłby być tak bezinteresownym i kochającym synem?

Hermiona podeszła bliżej, zatrzymując się przed samym chłopakiem. 

\- Wiesz jak sprawić by zaczął się ruszać? 

\- Zebrałem kilka zaklęć które mogłyby się sprawdzić - przytaknął - Są jeszcze trudniejsze niż poprzednie, jeśli mam być szczery. Są nie tylko połączeniem czarów werbalnych i niewerbalnych, ale i konkretnych, bardzo dokładnych ruchów różdżką. Niektóre mają też określone tempo wymowy, nie mogą być wypowiedziane ani za szybko, ani za wolno. 

Hermiona skierowała wzrok na podłogę.

\- Jest jeszcze tyle rzeczy, których nie umiem... - mruknęła pod nosem. 

Draco odwrócił wzrok w jej stronę, obrzucając ją zmieszanym spojrzeniem.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał. 

Spojrzała na niego.

\- Byłam taka pewna, że zasłużyłam na swój honor i tytuł... ale teraz nie wierzę w to tak bardzo. 

\- Co?

\- Nie powinnam być Valedictorianką, Malfoy. Nie umiem zrobić tego, co ty. Nie opanowałam takiej magii, jaką udało się tobie opanować. Tak jak kiedyś wspomniałeś, ty urodziłeś się z magicznymi predyspozycjami. Ja się ich tylko wyuczyłam...

\- Granger, o czym ty do cholery mówisz?

\- Ty powinieneś być nazywany najlepszym uczniem, Malfoy. To ty powinieneś mieć tytuł "Najmądrzejszego Czarodzieja Stulecia", nie ja. 

\- Co do chuja, Granger?

\- Przecież ja nie umiem nic z tych rzeczy! - krzyknęła wskazując na książki i nieruchomą postać Lucjusza - Próbowałam opanować połączenie magii werbalnej i niewerbalnej, ale nigdy mi się nie udało. Myślałam, że to w porządku, skoro tak zaawansowaną magię studiują tylko aurorzy. Ale tobie się udało, Malfoy. Stworzyłeś nieskazitelną replikę własnego ojca! - krzyknęła wskazując na obiekt stojący za Malfoyem. 

Draco patrzył na nią w niedowierzaniem. Pierwszy raz w całym swoim życiu usłyszał jak Granger mówi negatywnie o samej sobie. Pierwszy raz przyznała, że był mądrzejszy od niej. 

\- To nie znaczy, że nie zasługujesz na swój tytuł... - powiedział potrząsając głową. 

\- To znaczy dokładnie to...

\- Nie. Zdecydowanie nie. Co z tego, że udało mi się tego nauczyć? Co, jeśli udało mi się opanować magię werbalną i niewerbalną? Co z tego, że nie udało ci się opanować jej za pierwszym podejściem? co z tego, Granger? I nadal nie zrobiłem chociażby połowy z tego, co ty dokonałaś przez całe swoje życie! Nigdy nie podjąłem ryzyka śmierci, żeby ocalić moich przyjaciół. Nigdy nie zostałem po stronie światła, mimo, że wiedziałem, że to jedyna właściwa strona. Nigdy nie miałam na tyle jaj, żeby walczyć o to, w co wierzę. Nigdy nie usunąłem pamięci moich rodziców, aby móc ich chronić. Nigdy nie stałem się prawdziwym sobą, bo wychowywano mnie, żebym był kimś kompletnie innym! - przerwał, żeby móc wziąć oddech - Nauczenie się treści tych książek czy stworzenie tej cholernej repliki, to wszystko wiedza akademicka, Granger. Nie sprawi, że będziesz najlepsza... Ja nigdy nie używałem mojej inteligencji. Byłem na tyle głupi, żeby słuchać poleceń... Nigdy nie stanąłem w obronie moich wartości, tak jak ty. Nie jestem najmądrzejszy bo znam magię aurorską. Ty jesteś najmądrzejsza bo wiesz jak użyć swoją wiedzę w jak najlepszy sposób!

Hermiona stała w bezruchu, zdumiona przemową Draco. Nie mogła wydusić z siebie ani słowa, nie umiała też znaleźć właściwych słów. To był pierwszy raz kiedy kłócili się w obronie siebie nawzajem. To było coś kompletnie nowego... jednakże było to też niesamowicie miłe. 

W końcu uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Nigdy wcześniej nie doceniła aż tak bardzo niczyich słów o tym, że jest najmądrzejszą czarownicą stulecia. Jego słowa były inne. Może dlatego, że zmuszenie Dracona Malfoya do przyznania tego faktu było kompletnie abstrakcyjne, przecież był jej wrogiem. Takie sytuacje mają miejsce raz na dziesiątki lat. Albo raczej raz w życiu. 

\- Ty też jesteś inteligentny... Udało ci się stworzyć to wszystko. A to przecież tytuł który można dzielić, mam na myśli tytuł najmądrzejszego... Widzisz, nie możesz być najmądrzejszą czarownicą, bo nie jesteś czarowicą. Ja za to nie mogę być najmądrzejszym czarodziejem, bo nie jestem czarodziejem. Ten tytuł jest jak Perfekt Naczelny i Prefekt Naczelna. Potrzebują dwóch osób, żeby je reprezentować - powiedziała zgodnie z prawdą. 

Draco był zaskoczony. Czy ona spośród wszystkich ludzi na tej planecie dzieliła się tytułem właśnie z nim? To stawało się coraz dziwniejsze. Naprawdę. Zachichotał z rozbawienia. 

\- Dzielisz sie swoim tytułem ze mną? Okej, to jest przekomiczne...

\- Co nie? - zaśmiała się również. 

Spojrzeli na siebie i roześmiali się głośno. Hermiona zawsze czuła, że wspólny śmiech z Malfoyem może być przyjemnym uczuciem. 

Kiedy ich śmiechy ucichły, spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem. Hermiona poczuła jak jej policzki pokrywają się purpurą na widok Malfoya patrzącego jej prosto w oczy. Jej serce przyspieszyło swoje bicie... Zaczęło jej się robić wręcz gorąco... W pokoju nie było ciepło, dlaczego więc tak się czuła? 

Jej serce zaczęło bić szybciej i szybciej na widok Malfoya zbliżającego się do niej powoli. Zamarła, czując jak jej nogi stają się jak z waty. Nic się jeszcze nie działo, a ona już odchodziła od zmysłów! Stanął zaledwie kilka centymetrów od niej. Była pewna, że zaraz ją pocałuje... Jednak zamiast dotyku jego miękkich ust na swoich, poczuła ciepłe, silne ramiona chłopaka obejmujące jej ciało. 

Przytulił się do niej. 

I czuła się z tym dobrze...

To było niczym powrót do domu...

Dom? Skąd jej to przyszło na myśl?

Owinęła ramiona wokój jego talii i w takiej pozycji spędzili w ciszy kilka długich minut. Nie miała nic przeciwko... czemu miałaby mieć, skoro czuła, że to właśnie tutaj należała? Ich ciała były niczym stworzone dla siebie, pasowały idealnie. Miała nadzieję, że też to zauważył. 

\- Tak bardzo ci dziękuję, Granger. 

Odsunęła się od niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Za co? 

\- Za pocieszenie mnie... Nie martw się, nie będę więcej zakłócał twojego spokoju. Potrzebowałem tylko kogoś, kto chciałby mnie wysłuchać... To się nigdy więcej nie powtórzy. Przysięgam. 

Nie wiedziała jak odpowiedzieć mu, że nie chce żeby obiecywał jej, że to się nigdy więcej nie zdarzy. Uśmiechnęła się fałszywie. 

\- M-mam taką nadzieję... - skłamała.

\- Jestem tego pewien... - przytaknął nerwowo. 

Stali w ciszy przez kilka sekund, zanim Draco odchrząknął i odezwał się ponownie.

\- Więc, eh... - schylił się, aby podnieść zielone prześcieradło z podłogi i narzucił je na replikę swojego ojca, żeby ponownie ją ukryć - Myślę, że powinnaś już wracać do snu... Nie chcę, żebyś przeze mnie jutro miała wielkie wory pod oczami. 

\- I tak będę je mieć... - stwierdziła rzeczowo. 

\- No tak... - odchrząknął ponownie - Ale może będą mniejsze, jeśli wrócisz do snu teraz. 

\- Dobrze. Ale ty też... Też idź już spać... - powiedziała niezręcznie. 

Draco przytaknął. Hermiona odwróciła się w stronę drzwi i ruszyła do wyjścia. Kiedy jednak sięgnęła do klamki, odwróciła na chwilę wzrok w stronę chłopaka. Spoglądał w jej kierunku z lekkim uśmiechem i innym wyrazem twarzy niż zwykle miała okazję oglądać. 

_ Chyba rzeczywiście udało mi się go pocieszyć... _ \- uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl tych słów. 

\- Dobranoc... Draco - powiedziała, po czym opuściła pokój. 

Draco uśmiechnął się ciepło do zamkniętych już drzwi. 

\- Dobranoc, Granger...

Żadne z nich nie zauważyło, że zaczęła używać jego imienia, a on przestał nazywać ją szlamą. 


	14. Ósmy list

Następnego poranka Hermiona obudziła się zdecydowanie wcześniej niż zwykle. Wzięła szybki prysznic i ubrała się w szkolne szaty. Pospieszyła poprzez Pokój Wspólny prosto do Wielkiej Sali. Kilkoro studentów już siedziało przy długich stołach, widziała też paru nauczycieli. Podeszła do stołu Gryffindoru przy którym siedzieli już Harry i Dean.

\- Cześć Dean! Cześć Harry! Dzień dobry! - powitała ich radośnie.

\- Cześć, Hermiono - odpowiedział Dean.

\- Co tak wcześnie tutaj robisz, Miona? Musisz dokończyć coś przed zajęciami? - zapytał Harry sięgając po kanapkę z kurczakiem.

\- Tak właściwie to... - zaczęła mówić podczas gdy nałożyła na talerz kilka porcji budyniu, kiełbasek i galaretki - Tak, muszę dokończyć plany na zakończenie roku szkolnego... - napełniła swój puchar sokiem z dyni i natychmiast sięgnęła po drugi, również napełniając go po brzegi.

Harry i Dean patrzyli na nią z rozbawieniem.

\- Zamierzasz to wszystko zjeść? - zapytał Harry patrząc jak dziewczyna nakłada na talerz kawałek pieczonego indyka.

\- Ciężko mi się powstrzymać... - mruknęła wzruszając ramionami.

\- Czy nie jesteś może Ronem pod wpływem Eliksiru Wielosokowego? - zapytał Dean.

Hermiona spojrzała na nich i zachichotała.

\- Co? Nie, to przecież ja, Hermiona...

\- No nie sądzę... - podejrzał z podejrzeniem Harry.

\- Cóż, możesz zapytać mnie o cokolwiek, co twoim zdaniem powinnam wiedzieć tylko ja - powiedziała, wyzywając go.

\- Dobrze, czego użyliśmy na trzecim roku do podróży w czasie? - zapytał Harry.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i pochyliła w kierunku przyjaciela. Wyszeptała odpowiedź wprost do jego ucha tak, aby Dean jej nie usłyszał.

\- Zmieniacza czasu, Harry... od Profesor McGonagall. Ale już jej go oddałam.

\- Podróżowaliście w czasie na trzecim roku? - zapytał Dean ze zdumieniem.

Harry i Hermiona spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo i uśmiechnęli się do kolegi.

\- Nie, nie podróżowaliśmy - przyznali zgodnie.

Dean popatrzył na nich zdezorientowany, co jednak zignorowali. Harry odwrócił się w stronę talerza Hermiony, patrząc na niego niepewnie.

\- O co chodzi z tym całym jedzeniem, Miona? Planujesz przytyć?

\- Nie - powiedziała kręcąc głową - Cóż, może. Jeszcze nie wiem... - wzruszyła ramionami.

Po tych słowach wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę z kieszeni i wycelowała w talerze pełne jedzenia oraz dwa puchary wypełnione sokiem dyniowym.

\- Wingardium Leviosa... - wyszeptała spokojnie, a jedzenie zaczęło lewitować.

\- Dokąd zabierasz to wszystko? - zapytał ponownie Harry.

\- Do Pokoju Wspólnego... Muszę popracować tam nad planem zakończenia roku... Cześć, Harry, Dean. Zobaczymy się później! - powiedziała i pospieszyła do kwater Prefektów.

***

Po wejściu do Pokoju Wspólnego lewitowała jedzenie wprost do sypialni Malfoya. Użyła swojej wolnej dłoni do zapukania w drzwi jego pokoju.

\- Malfoy...

Zapukała ponownie i w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich prób, otworzył spokojnie drzwi już za drugim razem.

\- Hej - powiedział, po czym zauważył jedzenie i uniósł brwi zaskoczony - Co to jest?

\- Jedzenie, czy to nie oczywiste? A teraz weź się przesuń i mnie wpuść - zażądała.

\- Że co proszę? - zapytał Malfoy z niedowierzaniem. Czy ona właśnie czegoś zażądała?

\- No weź mnie wpuść wreszcie, zamierzasz tak stać i gapić się na to przepyszne jedzenie? - powiedziała.

Malfoy posłuchał jej, nadal zaskoczony odsunął się na bok przepuszczając Hermionę w przejściu. Weszła do środka i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Malfoy, przetransmutuj książkę w stolik, proszę - poprosiła, tym razem uprzejmie.

Jego oczy zwęziły się, jednak uniósł różdżkę i zrobił to, o co go poprosiła.

\- Dzięki... - mruknęła, umieszczając jedzenie na wyczarowanym stoliku. Potem usiadła na podłodze i zaczęła jeść.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - spytał wciąż lekko zaskoczony.

\- Jem śniadanie... - powiedziała między kęsami.

\- Jesz śniadanie? Tutaj? To jest mój pokój, a nie jakaś jadłodajnia! - powiedział krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- No wiem... - powiedziała spokojnie, zanim zerknęła na odkrytą postać Lucjusza - Widzę, że dalej nad nim pracujesz...

\- Tak, pracuję. I jestem bardzo, bardzo zajęty i nie mam czasu-

\- Żeby iść do Wielkiej Sali i coś zjeść. Wiem, dlatego przyniosłam ci śniadanie tutaj - dokończyła za niego.

\- Czekaj, co?

\- No weź coś zjedz, Malfoy. Przyniosłam ci budyń i kiełbaski - powiedziała z błyskiem w oku.

\- Czy ty sugerujesz... - zamrugał zaskoczony - żebyśmy zjedli śniadanie razem... - wskazał palcem na podłogę - tutaj?

\- No tak, a co myślałeś. Chcę mieć pewność, że nie będziesz opuszczał więcej posiłków - przytaknęła.

\- Kiedy ja nie mam czasu jeść. Już ci to mówiłem, nie pamiętasz?

\- Jeśli będę musiała cię karmić jak niemowlaka to uwierz mi, zrobię to.

Jego szczęka dosłownie opadła w szoku.

\- Nie powiedziałaś tego...

\- Powiedziałam - zaśmiała się - A teraz, myślę, że będziesz miał zdecydowanie więcej energii do swoich zadań, jeśli coś zjesz. Jeśli dasz sobie pomóc, to może uda ci się skończyć tę replikę wcześniej.

Już chciał otworzyć usta i wyrazić swój sprzeciw, jednak widok Hermiony biorącej wielki gryz soczystej kiełbaski powstrzymał go przed protestem. Przeżuwała ją powoli, drocząc się z nim i wiedząc, jak to na niego wpłynie. Malfoy gapił się na nią nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed oblizaniem ust. Hermiona spojrzała na niego i zaśmiała się.  _ Był taki uroczy... To jak oblizał usta... Hola, hola, hola! Nie daj się zwieść Hermiono Granger, do roboty! _

Na potwierdzenie jego głodu, żołądek zaburczał mu wyraźnie, a chłopak zarumienił się z zażenowania. Dotknął swojego brzucha i przeklął pod nosem. Hermiona zaśmiała się ponownie.

\- Widzisz? Głodujesz, Malfoy. Chodź tutaj i zjedz coś, zanim sama sprzątnę ci sprzed nosa wszystkie kiełbaski - kusiła go.

Malfoy w końcu dał się skusić jej namowom i pospieszył do stolika pełnego jedzenia. Usiadł na podłodze i nie marnując czasu, chwycił w dłoń pęczek kiełbasek, i wepchnął je sobie do ust. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie patrząc na chłopaka.

Widok Ślizgona jedzącego z takim zapałem... sprawiło, że chciałaby widzieć to codziennie. 

Z uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy wróciła do posiłku.

Po około trzydziestu minutach w końcu udało im się zjeść wszystkie przyniesione przez Hermionę pyszności. Dziewczyna poskładała talerze, odstawiając je na bok. Malfoy po powstrzymaniu lekkiej czkawki odetchnął z zadowoleniem. 

\- Znów czuję się kompletny... - powiedział masując się po brzuchu. 

\- A nie mówiłam? Jedzenie doda ci tylko więcej energii do kończenia swojego przedsięwzięcia - powiedziała dumnie Hermiona. 

\- Dobra - westchnął pokonany Malfoy - Powiedzmy, że masz rację. Nadal jednak mimo zaspokojenia głodu, zmarnowałem masę czasu na samo jedzenie. Mogłem użyć go na szukanie potrzebnych mi zaklęć, które zbliżyłyby mnie do skończenia tego wszystkiego. 

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. 

\- Oj przestań, wystarczyło tylko podziękować za sprawienie, że znów czujesz się 'kompletny'. Przecież obiecałam Ci pomóc, tak? Więc... - powiedziała wyciągając przed siebie obie dłonie - Podaj mi parę książek i zacznijmy poszukiwania. 

Malfoy wpatrywał się w jej szeroko rozłożone dłonie, po czym chwycił kilka książek leżących obok i wręczył je Hermionie. Uśmiechnęła się, układając się wygodnie na podłodze i otwierając pierwszą z nich. 

Chłopak wpatrywał się w nią przez dłuższą chwilę, nigdy wcześniej nie robił tego gdy była w pobliżu. Zaczął od obserwacji jej twarzy. Jej brwi były lekko zmarszczone od skupienia na czytanej lekturze. Jej włosy były nieujarzmione, jak zawsze. Jednak Malfoy dopiero dziś zauważył, że jej bujne loki wyglądały tak naprawdę niesamowicie uroczo. Miała brązowe oczy... piękne brązowe oczy, jednak to wiedział już od dawna, jednak wcześniej nie umiał tego przyznać. Jej nos był... w porządku. On jednak miał nadal lepszy nos (ha!). Jej broda natomiast była zdecydowanie lepsza niż jego. 

Kontynuował swoje obserwacje, kiedy coś nagle do niego dotarło Uniósł oczy w zdziwieniu i odezwał się do Hermiony. 

\- Ej, Granger?

Hermiona uniosła wzrok z ponad książki. 

\- Tak? Potrzebujesz pomocy?

Potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Nie... - zaczął i zawiesił głos, co spowodowało uniesienie brwi Hermiony. Po chwili jednak kontynuował - Czy my jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? - zapytał w końcu. 

Hermiona była zaskoczona tym nagłym pytaniem. Otworzyła usta, jednak nie mogła wydobyć z siebie ani słowa. Nie miała pojęcia co mogłaby odpowiedzieć. Po chwili jednak zdecydowała się odezwać. 

\- Nie wiem... - odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą - A jesteśmy? - zapytała z nadzieją w głosie. 

Malfoy wzruszył jedynie ramionami. 

\- Też nie wiem, ale trochę się tak zachowujemy. Najpierw zdradziłem ci mój sekret, potem ty przyniosłaś śniadanie i zjedliśmy je razem, teraz pomagasz mi z tym wszystkim. Przecież dzień w dzień, przez cały rok wydzieraliśmy sobie wzajemnie płuca w kłótniach, a teraz zachowujemy się jakby nigdy nic? - powiedział teatralnym gestem wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. 

Hermiona zamyślona wzdrygnęła ramionami. 

\- Nie wiem... Tak wyszło i tyle... Czy to tak działa?

\- Nie możemy być przyjaciółmi - stwierdził z niezręcznością Malfoy. 

Hermiona zamilkła. Poczuła lekkie ukłucie w okolicach serca... jednak zdecydowała się wymusić fałszywy uśmiech. Nie była gotowa na pokazanie mu swoich prawdziwych uczuć... nadal miała jednak swoją dumę. 

\- Tak, zdecydowanie nie możemy - przytaknęła - Urodziliśmy się po to, żeby być wrogami... - powiedziała, udając, że naprawdę wierzy w to co mówi. 

\- Wiem... - przytaknął z niechęcią. 

\- Ale moja obietnica pomocy nadal jest aktualna, także pomogę ci tak czy inaczej. Nie musimy być przyjaciółmi, żeby sobie pomagać. Traktujmy to jak nasz kolejny obowiązek jako Prefekci Naczelni, do którego realizacji musimy współpracować. Wiesz, że przejmuję się twoim problemem z jedzeniem, ale to nie znaczy, że przestałeś być moim przeciwnikiem. Nadal cię nie znoszę, jestem tego w 100% pewna. 

\- Też cię nie znoszę i chyba nigdy bardziej nie byłem tego pewien - powiedział mimo, że nie brzmiało to w jego ustach tak obraźliwie, jak zazwyczaj. Hermiona postanowiła znieść swój ból w najtrudniejszy ze wszystkich sposobów, w ciszy. 

\- Tak... zgadza się - skłamała. 

Zamilkli w bardzo niezręcznej ciszy. Hermiona udawała, że skupia się na trzymanej książce, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości jej uwaga nadal była przy usłyszanych przed chwilą słowach. 

Nienawiść nie była czymś, co by wciąż łączyło ją z Malfoyem... I TO SZCZERZE! Nie wiedziała jak to się stało, a tym bardziej kiedy? KIEDY przestała odczuwać nienawiść wobec Ślizgona? Policzyła i doszła do wniosku, że musiało to być całkiem niedawno, ale nie. Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć ostatniej chwili, w której czuła prawdziwą czystą nienawiść wobec niego. Miała wrażenie, jakby nie miało to miejsca od wieków...

Jej myśli zostały przerwane kiedy to Malfoy zdecydował się podnieść z podłogi, układając czytaną przez niego książkę na jednej z wielu stert rozrzuconych po pokoju. Przeciągnął się ziewając. 

\- Nadal mamy zajęcia, Granger. Lepiej już chodźmy... - powiedział przecierając oczy. 

Przytaknęła i również zamknęła swoją książkę. 

\- Prawda... - powiedziała odkładając tom na pobliską stertę - To ja pójdę pierwsza...

\- Dobrze - przytaknął. 

Podeszła do drzwi, jednak zanim zdążyła dotknąć klamkę, Malfoy ją zawołał. 

\- Granger, poczekaj. 

\- Tak? - powiedziała, odwracając się wyczekująco. 

\- Chcę cię tylko poinformować, żebyś nie przychodziła w czasie lunchu. Mam inne sprawy do załatwienia... 

\- Oh - powiedziała skonsternowana - W porządku, Przyjdę w takim razie wieczorem... - nie czekając na odpowiedź chłopaka, wyszła. 

***

Zajęcia z zaklęć były tego dnia wyjątkowo ekscytujące. Wszyscy profesorowie przystali na pomysł Profesora Flitwicka, aby zebrać wszystkich uczniów siódmych klas na specjalną powtórkę całości materiału. Miało być to jednorazowe spotkanie przed samymi OWUTEMAMI... i mówiąc szczerze, nie było ono ani trochę spokojnie. Wszyscy wpadali w powolny chaos. 

Profesor Flitwick magicznie powiększył salę, aby bez problemu pomieścić cały rocznik. Pierwsi do środka weszli Krukoni, zaraz za nimi roześmiani Gryfoni, a na końcu Puchoni. Wszyscy oczekiwali jedynie na ostatnią grupę, jaką była grupa domu węża. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie przyjdą... - mruknął Ron do Hermiony. 

Dziewczyna rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nie ma kompletnego sensu. Cały siódmy rok musi się tutaj zebrać czy tego chce, czy nie. 

\- To czemu zawsze muszą się spóźniać? - prychnął - Zawsze liczą na wielkie wejście, pff. 

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. W tym momencie w drzwiach pojawili się pierwsi Ślizgoni, którzy po wejściu do sali zaczęli jak zawsze kierować się w głąb pomieszczenia. Hermiona obserwowała wejście, oczekując na pojawienie się w nich pewnego blondyna. 

W końcu, Malfoy pojawił się w towarzystwie Crabba, Goyla i Zabiniego. Ślizgon przeszedł obok Gryfonów i Puchonów ze swoim typowym złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Zjechał wzrokiem Rona i Harrego, którzy również wpatrywali się w niego złowrogo. Kiedy jednak spojrzał na Hermionę, złośliwy uśmieszek zniknął z jego twarzy. Nie uśmiechnął się wprawdzie, jednak okazał jej tym gestem pewien rodzaj uznania. 

\- Wspaniale, wszyscy przybyli! Możemy zatem rozpocząć wielką powtórkę z Zaklęć - powiedział Profesor Flitwick kiedy Ślizgoni zajęli swoje miejsca. 

Wśród uczniów przebiegł cichy pomruk niezadowolenia, głównie ze strony Slytherinu. Zawsze byli negatywnie nastawieni na rzeczy, które wydawały się dla nich nieciekawe. 

\- Żeby jednak zacząć, dobiorę was losowo w grupy czteroosobowe. Do każdej grupy należeć będzie jeden reprezentant każdego z domów, a więc kolejno jedna osoba z Gryffindoru, jedna osoba z Hufflepuffu, jedna osoba z Ravenclawu i jedna osoba ze Slytherinu - powiedział entuzjastycznie profesor. 

Uniósł w górę swoje krótkie rączki, trzymając w jednej z nich różdżkę. 

\- Proszę, unieście w górę różdżki, celując nimi w sufit - nakazał, a uczniowie posłuchali go bez protestów - Pogrupuję was na podstawie waszych umiejętności. W każdej z grup znajdą się dwie osoby będące mistrzami Zaklęć oraz dwie osoby które, no cóż, mistrzami niestety nie są - popatrzył na pytające spojrzenia uczniów. 

\- Wykorzystamy do tego czar dopasowania. Wasze różdżki powinny zabłysnąć na koniuszku różnymi kolorami. Znajdźcie swoją grupę na podstawie tego koloru, tak uformujecie swoje drużyny, zrozumiano? - zapytał. 

\- Tak, Profesorze - uczniowie odpowiedzieli chórem. 

\- Bardzo dobrze - uśmiechnął się szeroko - Obserwujcie różdżki.  _ Comparable... _ \- wypowiedział zaklęcie wymachując szeroko różdżką, a po kilku sekundach końce wszystkich różdżek w sali zaczęły emitować różnorodne kolory. 

Hermiona spojrzała na swoją różdżkę, żeby zauważyć, ze jej koniec przybrał odcień soczystej zieleni. Uśmiechnęła się na ten widok, kolor przypominał jej o zielonej chusteczce leżącej obecnie spokojnie na jej łóżku. Przypominał jej również kolor pościeli, jaki widziała wcześniej w pokoju Prefekta Naczelnego. Przypominał jej też o kolorze jego szaty, jaką miał dzisiaj na sobie. 

Jej myśli krążyły intensywnie wokół tego z czym kojarzył jej się kolor różdżki, że nie zauważyła nawoływania pewnej osoby z tłumu uczniów. 

Po chwili poczuła jednak dotyk obcej dłoni na jej ramieniu, co przywróciło jej myśli do rzeczywistości. Odwróciła się dowiadując się, że Puchonem w jej drużynie będzie...

\- Cześć, Hermiono... M-mój kolor to też jasnozielony... Jesteśmy razem w drużynie - zająknął się Justin Finch-Fletchey, soczyście się rumieniąc. 

Spoglądała na niego zaskoczona.  _ Serio? No cudnie... _ \- pomyślała sarkastycznie. Posłała chłopakowi wymuszony uśmiech. 

\- Tak, jesteśmy w jednej drużynie. Czy to nie, hm, fajnie?

\- W rzeczy samej! - odpowiedział natychmiast. 

\- Więc... - rozejrzała się dookoła - Gdzie pozostała dwójka?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, Hermiono - powiedział Justin wzruszając ramionami. 

Dziewczyna popatrzyła ponownie dookoła w poszukiwaniu członków drużyny z Ravenclawu i Slytherinu.  _ Zielony, zielony, zielony... _

Zauważyła inne drużyny, które już zdążyły się dobrać w całość. W skład czerwonej drużyny wchodził Harry, Blaise Zabini, Hanna Abbott i krukonka Betty Bradley. W niebieskiej drużynie był Ron, Pansy Parkinson, Ernie MacMillan i kolejna krukonka Jessie Ghall. Różową drużynę stanowiła Parvati, Vincent Crabbe ( _ W RÓŻOWEJ drużynie? Na bank mu się tam podobało... _ ), puchonka o imieniu Amy i krukonka Geeria. W szarej drużynie mogła zauważyć Nevilla, Gregorego Goyla ( _ Na nieszczęście Nevilla... _ ), puchonkę Rowenę i Lunę Lovegood ( _ Na szczęście Nevillowi! _ ). 

Nagle zauważyła w tłumie zielony błysk różdżki Padmy Patil, bliźniaczej siostry Parvati. 

\- Padma! - zawołała ją z uśmiechem.

Padma odwróciła się i natychmiast zapiszczała zauważając, że będą w jednej drużynie. Krukonka podbiegła do Hermiony i Justina. 

\- Na Merlina, nie mogę uwierzyć, że będę w jednej drużynie z samą Valedictorianką! - powiedziała rozemocjonowana, ściskając rękę Hermiony. Po chwili jednak jej uśmiech zmienił się w kwaśny grymas - Ciekawe, kto jest naszym cholernym ślizgońskim pierwiastkiem?

\- Jeszcze nie wiemy... - odpowiedział Justin. 

\- Oby nie była to Milicenta Bulstrode. Nie jesteśmy w najlepszych stosunkach ostatnio. Nasza konfrontacja może skończyć się wylewitowaniem jej przez otwarte okno, przysięgam! - Padma zaśmiała się z własnego żartu. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, Justin jednak pozostał cicho. 

\- Poważnie, kim jest ta cholerna wiedźma lub czarodziej?

Hermiona rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu zielonego błysku wśród tłumu. Padma i Justin podążyli jej śladem. 

Nagle, twarz Gryfonki rozjaśniła się w wielkim, pięknym, słonecznym uśmiechu gdy jej wzrok wylądował na różdżce jarzącej się jasnym zielonym blaskiem, trzymanej przez pewnego ślizgona zwanego Draco Malfoyem. 

\- Malfoy...

\- Poważnie?! - krzyknęła Padma z niedowierzaniem. 

Hermiona spojrzała na nią zaskoczona zauważając jak Krukonka wpatruje się w Malfoya... z wielkimi czerwonymi rumieńcami na policzkach. 

\- Padmo, wszystko w porządku?

Padma pobieżnie przeczesała palcami swoje długie, gęste włosy, po czym odwróciła się w stronę Hermiony. 

\- Jak wyglądam, Hermiono? W miarę reprezentacyjnie? - spytała. 

\- Wyglądasz uroczo, Padmo... Jak zawsze zresztą... - odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą. 

\- Naprawdę? - uśmiechnęła się szeroko - Wspaniale - po czym spojrzała na Malfoya wyczekująco. 

Hermiona zdziwiona podążyła za spojrzeniem Krukonki, a jej wzrok wylądował na tym samym Ślizgonie w którego wpatrywała się zaledwie kilka sekund temu. 

\- Padmo, czy ty próbujesz poderwać Malfoya? - powiedziała oskarżycielsko. 

\- Uh... no może trochę - powiedziała Padma z uśmiechem. 

\- Lecisz na niego? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem Hermiona. 

\- Jakby to ująć... Mam go obecnie na oku...

\- Czemu?

\- Cóż, po pierwsze jest zabójczo przystojny i tak gorący. Skwiercząco, płonąco, parząco GORRRĄCY! - powiedziała z dramatyczną ekspresją.

\- No i?

\- No i jest Malfoyem... Dziedzicem potężnego czarodzieja - który swoją drogą przepadł - Lucjusza Malfoya. To oznacza że jest bogaty, obrzydliwie BOGATY!

\- I...? - Hermiona wciąż drążyła temat. 

\- Jest inteligentny, cholerny Salutatorianin! Wiesz, myślałam kiedyś, że to ktoś z Ravenclawu obejmie drugie miejsce zaraz po tobie, ale popatrz jak wyszło. Gdyby włożył w siebie trochę więcej siły, to zmiótłby cię z twojego pierwszego miejsca raz-dwa!

\- I...?

\- Czy ty się zacięłaś? Jest mistrzem w zaspokajaniu potrzeb kobiet - powiedziała Padma z lubieżnym błyskiem w oku - Podobno jego usta smakują nieziemsko, a jego pocałunki potrafią doprowadzić do szaleństwa. Nigdy nie całowałam się z nikim kto doprowadziłby mnie do szaleństwa, więc może spróbowałabym z nim, żeby się przekonać jak to jest zwariować z rozkoszy... Ale to nie znaczy, że ja na niego lecę, to tylko pożądanie, Hermiono. Słyszałaś kiedyś o tym? - Padma spytała ją złośliwie. 

\- Co? Nie! Nie interesują mnie takie rzeczy. Nawet gdyby moim hormonom padło na mózg i zachciałoby mi się puszczalstwa to nie wybrałabym przespania się z jakimś przypadkowym dupkiem - parsknęła Hermiona. 

Padma wyglądała na urażoną, jednak nie odpowiedziała nic na ten kąśliwy komentarz. Po chwili niezręcznej ciszy, Justin zdecydował się przerwać milczenie i odchrząknął sugestywnie. 

\- Więc, eh, zamierzamy powiedzieć Malfoyowi, że jesteśmy z nim z grupie? Wiecie, on chyba zaczyna być przekonany, że pracuje dzisiaj sam. 

Hermiona spojrzała w stronę Ślizgona. Stał sam spoglądając na formujące się wokół niego grupki uczniów. Padma westchnęła. 

\- Pójdę po niego... - powiedziała z determinacją i zanim Hermiona zdążyła jej odpowiedzieć, Krukonka była już w drodze do Malfoya. 

Gryfonka obserwowała jak Padma staje naprzeciwko Malfoya. Nie wydawała się być urażona jego ostrym wyrazem twarzy, wręcz przeciwnie, uśmiechała się szeroko podczas swojego monologu. Mina Malfoya przybrała najpierw wyraz z gatunku 'Co-ta-typiara-tutaj-robi", potem "O-czym-ta-wariatka-do-mnie-mówi", żeby na końcu zmienić się w zaskoczone "O-okej-spoko" gdy dziewczyna wskazała na Hermionę i Justina. Przekonany poszedł więc za Padmą do czekającej reszty. 

Ślizgon stał cicho obok swojej grupy. Nie odzywał się, nawet do Granger, z którą jeszcze niedawno jadł razem śniadanie. Hermiona również zdecydowała się nie odzywać do niego, jednak raz na jakiś czas spoglądała na niego potajemnie. 

\- Cóż, widzę, że już wszyscy znaleźli swoje grupy. Wspaniale... - powiedział radośnie Profesor Flitwick - Dziś zaczniemy od czaru przywołującego. Przygotujcie różdżki! - krzyknął. Uczniowie natychmiast unieśli różdżki w gotowości. 

\- Przywołajcie po jednym przedmiocie, który posiada członek waszej grupy. Na trzy! Raz... dwa... trzy!

Chóralne 'Accio!' rozległo się w sali, po czym różnorodne obiekty zaczęły latać między uczniami. To z jednej strony, to z drugiej. Ciężko było rozpoznać która rzecz pochodziła od którego właściciela. Gdy już wszyscy trzymali przywołany przez siebie przedmiot, Profesor Flitwick przemówił ponownie. 

\- Wspaniale, wspaniale! Niesamowite, jak przydatne jest zaklęcie przywoływania, prawda?

Hermiona spojrzała na Padmę, która przywołała krawat Malfoya powodując, że jego kołnierzyk podniósł się, a włosy rozczochrały. Justin przywołał galeony, które prawdopodobnie również pochodziły od Malfoya, biorąc pod uwagę jego wywiniętą na lewą stronę kieszeń spodni. Hermiona trzymała w dłoni przywołaną przez siebie przypinkę 'Prefekta Naczelnego' pochodzącą z szaty Ślizgona. Malfoy natomiast przywołał buty Justina powodując, że Puchon przewrócił się jak długi na podłogę. 

\- Czy wy wszyscy umówiliście się na przywołanie MOICH rzeczy? - zapytał Malfoy patrząc na swoją własność w rękach członków drużyny. 

\- Ja tak, przyznaję - powiedziała Padma - Ale nie wiem jak z tą dwójką... - spojrzała na Justina i Hermionę. 

\- Cóż... - zaczął niezręcznie Justin, wstając i otrzepując się z kurzu - Przywołałem galeony. Nie wiedziałem, że z nas wszystkich tylko Malfoy je ma - wyjaśnił patrząc na monety trzymane w dłoni. 

\- Wychodzi na to, że reszta z nas jest biedna - zaśmiała się Krukonka. 

\- Teraz możecie mi już oddać moje rzeczy - powiedział, unosząc przed siebie trzymane buty. Jego nos zmarszczył się z niesmakiem - Mam małą radę, wypierz te buty, bo śmierdzą jak zdechły szczur. 

Justin zaczerwienił się na twarzy z zakłopotania. Szybko chwycił swoją własność wciskając Malfoyowi w dłoń trzymane galeony. Mruknął coś pod nosem, po czym schylił się, aby założyć buty. Padma niechętnie oddała Ślizgonowi krawat. Hermiona również podała mu plakietkę nie mogąc powstrzymać ciarek, które przebiegły jej po plecach gdy przypadkiem musnęła dłoń blondyna.

Powtórka trwała w najlepsze i zajęła im dobre kilka godzin. Przećwiczyli różnorodne rodzaje zaklęć, których uczyli się przez ostatnie siedem lat. Hermiona nie miała żadnych problemów z zaklęciami, wszystkie z nich znała na pamięć. Malfoy również nie miał trudności z powtórką, a Hermiona była pewna, że mimo przesypianych przez niego lekcji, również praktycznie urodził się ze swoimi umiejętnościami. Musiała przyznać, że była o to trochę zazdrosna...

Po długich godzinach lewitacji, wyczarowywania rogów na swoich głowach, czy też ogonów i upierzenia, Profesor Flitwick ogłosił koniec zajęć. Wszyscy wiwatowali radośnie i zaczęli opuszczać salę z zawrotną szybkością.

Hermiona obserwowała Malfoya dołączającego do swoich kolegów, Crabba, Goyla i Zabiniego. 

_ Ciekawe co zamierza robić dziś w czasie lunchu jeśli nie pracować przy tym jego "Ojcowym" projekcie? _

\- Hermiona, idziesz? - usłyszała za sobą głos Rona. Spojrzała na dwójkę czekających na nią przyjaciół. 

\- Tak, pewnie, już idę - przytaknęła.

Wyszli razem z klasy i udali się w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Zajęli swoje ulubione miejsca i zaczęli posiłek. Ron, tak jak zawsze, jadł ze swoim klasycznym "opanowaniem". Harry, wygłodniały po długich zajęciach z Zaklęć, poszedł w ślady Rona. Hermiona jednak jadła jak zawsze, spokojnie, bez większych scen. 

W pewniej chwili zatrzymała się w pół gryza kiedy zauważyła cztery osoby wchodzące do Sali. Jej spojrzenie rozszerzyło się, a usta lekko rozchyliły. Zaśmiała się pod nosem. 

Malfoy wszedł do sali, a zaraz za nim podążała jego ślizgońska świta czyli Crabbe, Goyle i Zabini. Udali się wprost na swoje zazwyczaj zajmowane miejsca. Kilkoro innych ślizgonów podążyło na nimi zauważając, że ich Książę powrócił do spożywania posiłków z nimi. Minął już całkiem długi czas odkąd można go było zobaczyć siedzącego między Zabinim i - grymas zniesmaczenia - Parkinson, czyli samozwańczą Księżniczką Slytherinu i 'dziewczyną' Malfoya. 

Moment wielkiego zjednoczenia. 

Co za dramaturgia, przecież on chciał tylko zjeść obiad. 

Nie zawiódł się dzisiejszym menu. W końcu stół był pełen... czego?

Oczywiście BUDYNIU!

Ale gwiazdą obiadu były bez wątpienia...

KIEŁBASKI!

Na Merlina, tęsknił za obiadami w Wielkiej Sali. 

Tęsknił za pozłacaną zastawą, sokiem dyniowym, hałasem, głupimi podśmiechujkami swoich przyjaciół, niekończącą się ilością kiełbasek na półmisku, za tym WSZYSTKIM. 

Eww. Czy on właśnie pomyślał, że za czymś 'tęsknił'?

To takie nie-Malfoyowate. Nie powinien za niczym tęsknić. Przede wszystkim za Wielką Salą, pucharami czy talerzami. To było kompletnie nie na miejscu. Mógłby to być koniec dla jego wielkiej dumy. 

\- Więc... - Malfoy usłyszał słowa Zabiniego - Co cię sprowadziło znowu tutaj? 

Blondyn spojrzał na przyjaciela obojętnie. 

\- Głód - odpowiedział. 

\- Nie było cię tutaj tak długo. Już myśleliśmy, że nie wrócisz. Gdybyś nie był naturalnie chudym patykiem, to pomyślałbym, że przeszedłeś na jakąś dietę - zaśmiał się Blaise. 

\- Taa, chwilę mnie nie było, miałem trochę rzeczy do załatwienia. Ale to nie znaczy, że muszę się głodzić i wyrzekać kiełbasek do końca życia. Nadal muszę jeść, żeby przetrwać. 

\- Tak czy inaczej, witaj z powrotem. Możesz wziąć nawet cały półmisek kiełbasek - powiedział Zabini podając mu wspomniane naczynie. 

Malfoy jedynie przytaknął i skupił się na nakładaniu podsuniętego mu jedzenia na talerz. 

Po drugiej stronie Wielkiej Sali, przy długim stole Gryffindoru, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Seamus i Neville wpatrywali się ze zdziwieniem na Hermionę Granger śmiejącą się do rozpuku zupełnie bez powodu. 

Próbowali się spytać, czy coś jej nie dolega lub raczej co spowodowało tak niespodziewaną reakcję z jej strony. Ona jednak uniosła przed sobą widelec z nabitą nań kiełbaską i zaśmiała się jeszcze głośniej. 

\- To ta kiełbaska mnie rozśmieszyła. Ma to sens? 

Chcieli jej odpowiedzieć "Nie, nie ma to najmniejszego sensu", bo nawet 1% sensu nie był obecny przy tej sytuacji. Jednak postanowili pozostać cicho i patrzeć na Hermionę zajadającą się wspomnianą kiełbaską. 

Jeszcze kilka dni temu nie była specjalną miłośniczką tego dania... zastanawiali się czemu nagle to się zmieniło?

***

Tej nocy w pokoju Prefekta Naczelnego pomagała Malfoyowi w jego misji ukończenia repliki Lucjusza. Pracowali w ciszy, jednak nie była ona niezręczna dla żadnego z ich dwójki. 

Przez cztery godziny uciążliwego wypalania sobie mózgów nad przeszukiwanymi książkami, w końcu udało im się zrobić niewielki postęp. Malfoy wyszeptał zaklęcie werbalne, myśląc jednocześnie o innym zaklęciu oraz poruszając różdżką we właściwym dla czaru tempie. 

Hermiona miała nadzieję, że to zadziała. Znalazła formuły zaklęć w jednej z książek i niezwłocznie podała je Malfoyowi. Natychmiast zgodził się na ich wypróbowanie, nie zwracając większej uwagi na ich trudność i skomplikowanie. Sama Hermiona dostała niemal krwotoku nosa podczas czytania o całym procesie rzucania tego zaklęcia... i to by było na tyle z bycia najmądrzejszą czarownicą. 

Po chwili, ręce repliki zaczęły poruszać się raz w górę, raz w dół w bardzo wolnym tempie. Ruchy te przypominały raczej ruchy robota, niż człowieka, jednak Malfoy uśmiechnął się widząc jakiekolwiek efekty swojego wysiłku. 

\- To działa! - wykrzyknął zwycięsko - To naprawdę działa!

Hermiona również się ucieszyła. Radowała się jego radością. 

\- Dobra robota, Draco - powiedziała. 

Draco obrócił się do niej i podszedł bliżej. Hermiona była najpierw zaskoczona, jednak po chwili zrozumiała jego gest i również go przytuliła. To nie było jak przypadkowy uścisk. Był wręcz... zjawiskowy. Zbyt charakterystyczny, żeby od tak go przeoczyć. 

Po chwili on oderwał się od niej pierwszy. Spojrzał na nią z wielkim szerokim uśmiechem. 

\- Dziękuję Ci, Granger. Tak bardzo dziękuję! - powiedział radośnie. 

\- Nie ma problemu, przecież obiecałam ci pomóc - odpowiedziała. 

Podszedł z powrotem do swojego ojca i obserwował jak rusza on rękami. 

\- Ojcze... - szepnął z uśmiechem - Mama będzie taka szczęśliwa...

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. Nigdy nie widziała tej strony Dracona. Zawsze widziała tylko tą gadzią stronę jego osobowości. Nadal był gadziną, ale nie tak wredną jak zazwyczaj. 

\- Więc... - odkaszlnęła sugestywnie. Chłopak odwrócił twarz w jej stronę, a jego brew była uniesiona pytająco - Widziałam cię dziś w Wielkiej Sali na obiedzie. To chyba dobrze, prawda?

\- Byłem strasznie głodny. Nie myśl, że wróciłem tam dla ciebie, czy coś - powiedział defensywnie, potrząsając głową. 

\- Nie mówiłam, że zrobiłeś to dla mnie. 

\- Cóż, ten pomysł mógł pojawić się w twojej głowie.

\- W sumie to tak, myślałam, że się mnie boisz czy coś i dlatego-

Prychnął, nie pozwalając jej dokończyć zdania. 

\- Bać się? - powtórzył z niedowierzaniem - Nie boję się ciebie, Granger. To słowo nie istnieje w zakresie moich emocji. To takie mugolskie, żeby się bać. Pff!

\- Mugolskie? - uśmiechnęła się pod nosem - A co stało się ze 'szlamowatym'?

Wyglądał na zdziwionego jej pytaniem, lecz natychmiast pozbierał się i odpowiedział. 

\- Czy ty spodziewałaś się zniewagi z mojej strony po pomocy mi z tym wszystkim? Nie jestem aż takim dupkiem, no weź. 

\- Przyznaj się, Malfoy. Zachowujesz się w końcu cywilizowanie względem mnie. 

\- Wcale, że nie! - zaprzeczył. 

\- Przecież cię nie ugryzę za mówienie prawdy... - droczyła się. 

\- Ale ja mówię prawdę! - kłócił się. 

\- Oj, już nieważne - powiedziała przewracając oczami. 

Wystawił do niej język, na co dziewczyna zareagowała śmiechem i przewróceniem oczu.

\- Co za dorosłe zachowanie, Draco. Zdecydowanie pasuje do osiemnastolatka - zaśmiała się. 

Rzucił jej oburzone spojrzenie. 

\- To była długa noc. Może idź już spać, albo ja cię ułożę do snu, wiecznego. 

\- Dobra, już idę. Nie musisz mi grozić - powiedziała z uśmiechem. Podeszła do drzwi i spojrzała na niego ostatni raz - Jutro też przyjdę. Oh, i nie zapomnij, jutro jest to przełożone spotkanie z McGonagall. Przygotuj swoją listę dań. Ja już mam odtwarzacz mp3 od Profesora Dumbledora, dał mi go wcześniej. Dobranoc. 

\- Tak, tak. Dobranoc - powiedział Draco wzdychając. 

Kiedy Hermiona weszła do swojego pokoju, uśmiechała się szeroko przez cały czas. Nie umiała opisać słowami tego, co teraz czuła. 

Usiadła na łóżku odpływając na chwilę w krainę własnych myśli. Po kilku minutach usłyszała ciche pukanie w okno. Spojrzała w jego stronę i zobaczyła sowę latającą za szybą z listem przypiętym do nóżki. Uśmiech spełzł jej z twarzy. 

_ Dokładnie wtedy, kiedy wszystko idzie tak idealnie... _ \- pomyślała z sarkazmem. 

Z ciężkim sercem podniosła się z łóżka i odebrała list. Sówka odleciała natychmiast po dostarczeniu przesyłki. Hermiona zamknęła okno i niechętnie otworzyła kopertę. 

**_Droga Hermiono,_ **

**_Byłaś wspaniała na dzisiejszych zajęciach z Zaklęć! Uwielbiam sposób, w jaki poruszałaś różdżką rzucając każdy kolejny czar. Robiłaś to z taką gracją... Nie mogłem powstrzymać się od podziwu._ **

Jej serce niemal wstrzymało swój rytm po przeczytaniu listu. Był bardzo pochlebny. Bardzo by się cieszyła gdyby nie fakt, że wiedziała, kim był nadawca, a niestety był nim Justin. 

Westchnęła ciężko i położyła się na łóżku. 

Co za zakończenie dnia. 

A mogłoby być tak idealnie...

Gdyby tylko ósmy list nie przyszedł.


	15. Dzielenie słuchawek z Malfoyem

Następnego poranka Hermiona zrobiła dokładnie to samo, co poprzedniego: lewitowała śniadanie wprost do pokoju Malfoya. Był zajęty pracą nad swoim projektem, gdy przyszła. Jego czoło pokrywały kropelki potu, wzdychał ciężko i wyglądał dość niechlujnie. 

\- Malfoy, masz jakiś problem z repliką? - spytała podchodząc bliżej. Natychmiast umieściła jedzenie na miniaturowym stoliku i zwróciła się w stronę chłopaka ze zmartwieniem na twarzy - Co się stało? Wyglądasz koszmarnie! - powiedziała zauważając wyraźne rozcięcia na jego czole. 

Chwyciła jego twarz w obie dłonie i przyjrzała się z bliska zauważonym ranom. Nie były głębokie, nawet go nie bolały, prawdę mówiąc nie zauważył ich do momentu, aż dziewczyna sama mu o nich powiedziała. 

\- Nic mi nie jest, Granger. Przejęzyczyłem się podczas rzucania jednego z zaklęć... - powiedział wyrywając swoją głowę z objęcia jej rąk. 

\- Przejęzyczyłeś się? - zmartwiła się jeszcze bardziej. 

\- Tak - powiedział odwracając wzrok w kierunku repliki - Jedno z zaklęć było bardzo trudne do wypowiedzenia. Zgubiłem jedną z sylab-

\- Sylabę? Zgubiłeś jedną cholerną, małą sylabę i skończyłeś z tym?! - krzyknęła przerażona. 

\- No, tak...

\- To jakiś pieprzony żart! - wykrzyknęła. Malfoy spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany jej reakcją. Popatrzyła na niego przeszywająco, jakby próbowała przejrzeć na wskroś jego duszę - Tak właściwie to ta cała replika jest pieprzonym żartem!

\- O co ci do cholery chodzi, Granger? - zapytał, powoli tracąc cierpliwość. Kto mógł go za to winić, skoro dziewczyna zachowywała się wobec niego tak ostro? Miał już wystarczająco dużo wrażeń jak na początek dnia, nie chciał jeszcze bardziej się denerwować. 

\- Powinieneś skończyć z tym wszystkim, Malfoy. Skończyć to.. to... - spojrzała na replikę Lucjusza, nadal nieruchomą - To całe badziewie! - wyrzuciła z siebie gniewnie. 

Nie miał pojęcia, co doprowadziło ją do tak ognistej reakcji i w prawdzie to go to niespecjalnie obchodziło. Chciał, żeby się w końcu przymknęła, bo słowa pochodzące z jej ust nie były ani trochę miłe. 

\- To 'badziewie' o którym mówisz, Granger to MOJE dzieło - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Dzieło, które może cię zabić zanim uda ci się je skończyć! - ryknęła. 

Jego oczy zwęziły się w groźnym spojrzeniu. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na kłótnię. To był przecież niewielki wypadek przy pracy, wprawdzie myślał, że może umrzeć, podczas gdy jego żołądek zwijał się niebezpiecznie z głodu, a tu nagle przychodzi ona i już myśli, że jego wszystkie problemy będą rozwiązane, ale zamiast tego dziewczyna zaczyna się na niego wydzierać, wyzywając jego pracę od badziewi. Poważnie, czy wszystkie jego problemy muszą się kumulować dokładnie w tym samym momencie? I to jeszcze na sam cholerny początek dnia?

\- Granger, czy mogłabyś skończyć tę swoją scenę? Widzisz, dopiero wstałem, zaledwie godzinę temu i mam już dość problemów na głowie. 

\- Widzisz, jeśli ci tego nie powiem to sam wprowadzisz się w sen, z którego się już nigdy nie obudzisz. 

\- Granger, ja cię błagam... - powiedział wzdychając z frustracji i pocierając skronie. 

\- Nie ma żadnego błagania, Malfoy... Posłuchaj mnie - chwyciła go za ramię zmuszając do popatrzenia w jej twarz. Jego wzrok był zmęczony. On był zmęczony... zmęczony niemal wszystkim. Jej spojrzenie zelżało - Jeśli nadal będziesz przejęzyczał się w zaklęciach, to zrobisz sobie krzywdę. Masz szczęście, że to była tylko jedna sylaba. Co mogłoby być, gdybyś wypowiedział źle całą formułę zaklęcia? Wolę sobie tego nie wyobrażać... Mógłbyś krwawić na całym ciele, może nawet wykrwawić się całkowicie. Mógłbyś eksplodować tutaj, na środku własnego pokoju. Albo co gorsza, wyłysieć. 

Malfoy uśmiechnął się pod nosem na myśl o ostatnim z jej przykładów. Łysy Draco Malfoy? Chyba wolałby już eksplodować. 

\- Przecież nie umarłem, Granger. Weź już spadaj, co...

\- Ale mogłeś! I znowu opuszczasz posiłki, więc równie dobrze możesz umrzeć też z głodu. 

Nagłówki Proroka Codziennego zawirowały w jego głowie. "Ostatni dziedzic krwi Malfoyów, zmarły z wycieńczenia". "Draco Malfoy, anorektyk?". "Książę Slytherinu, oszust, zmarły". "Dziedzic Malfoyów, w niebie czy w piekle?". "Ostatnie słowo Draco, 'kiełbaska'". "RIP Draco Lucjusz Malfoy - od tych kilku których to obeszło".

Potrząsnął głową próbując pozbyć się tych natrętnych myśli. Westchnął ciężko. 

\- Poważnie? Myślałem, że mamy za sobą już kwestię posiłków... Nawet pozwalam ci przynosić tutaj te śniadania i znów jadam lunche i obiady, czego więcej ode mnie chcesz?

\- Tu nie chodzi o to 'co ja więcej od ciebie chcę' cholerna fretko! - krzyknęła. 

Draco aż cofnął się z zaskoczenia. Kompletnie straciła panowanie nad sobą, krzycząc na niego w ten sposób. Ciekawe co by było, gdyby on też przestał nad sobą panować.

\- A więc wracamy do nazywania mnie fretką, tak? - krzyknął w odpowiedzi. 

\- Czemu nie umiesz tego zrozumieć ty głupia łajzo? - parsknęła ignorując jego pytanie - Czemu nie umiesz nic zrozumieć? - powiedziała trącając go dłonią w ramię. 

\- Bo, bo ciebie nie da się zrozumieć, dlatego! - wrzasnął zdezorientowany. 

Nie zauważył jednak małych łez, powoli formujących się w oczach Gryfonki. Pchnęła jego ramię kolejny raz. 

\- Jesteś zamknięty! Jak, jak zatrzaśnięte drzwi! - wskazała palcem na jego tors dokładnie tam, gdzie ulokowane było jego serce - To, to jest zamknięte na cztery spusty! Zamknięte i nie mogę tego otworzyć! - przesunęła palec w kierunku jego skroni - A to?! To też jest zamknięte, głuche na wszystko. Czemu ich nie otworzysz, co?! 

Gwałtownie odsunął jej palec sprzed swojej twarzy i spojrzał na nią groźnie. 

\- Nie mam cholernego pojęcia co próbujesz mi teraz przekazać, Granger, ani jakim językiem się posługujesz. Czy ty umiesz mówić po ludzku? Bo to co mówisz nie ma kompletnie żadnego sensu!

Gorące łzy potoczyły się po jej twarzy. Malfoy był jednak zbyt wkurzony, aby się tym przejmować i tak samo było z Hermioną. 

\- Jesteś niemożliwy, Malfoy! Nic od ciebie nie żądam do jasnej cholery, to dla twojego dobra! To wszystko dla ciebie ty paskudny, rozpuszczony bachorze!

\- Nie nazywaj mnie- - próbował się bronić jednak Hermiona nie pozwoliła mu dojść do słowa. 

Wskazała na jego czoło pokryte krwawiącymi rozcięciami. 

\- Proszę cię, abyś zaprzestał tworzenia tej całej repliki, bo nie chcę, żeby przytrafiło ci się coś gorszego niż to co właśnie sobie zrobiłeś! Nie mam pojęcia, co bym zrobiła gdybym... Gdybym otworzyła te drzwi i znalazła cię leżącego na podłodze, pokrytego krwią, bez oddechu... - spojrzała mu prosto w oczy - Nie wiedziałabym co mam robić... - powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby. 

\- Boisz się, że mogliby cię oskarżyć o morderstwo małego, niewinnego Malfoya? Prawda? - spytał oskarżycielskim tonem. 

\- Czy ty zawsze musisz myśleć tylko o tym? Czy zawsze musisz zmierzać do tego, że ja myślę tylko o swoim własnym imieniu, tytule i godności? Czy nie możesz choć raz pomyśleć o tym, że ja po prostu nie chcę, żebyś umarł?

\- A nie chcesz?

\- Oczywiście, że nie chcę! - przyznała - Kiedyś może chciałam, ale teraz? Kompletnie nie! To było jeszcze zanim zacząłeś dla mnie cokolwiek znaczyć...

Malfoy był zaskoczony tym, co właśnie usłyszał. Kiedy zaczął dla niej cokolwiek znaczyć? Czy to oznaczało, że był teraz dla niej czymś innym?

Złość Hermiony powoli wyparowywała z dziewczyny, jednak łzy pozostały. Nie mogła ich powstrzymać. Kiedyś umiała bardziej nad sobą panować, jednak ta kontrola niespodziewanie zniknęła. Kiedy Malfoy nadal milczał, zdecydowała się kontynuować swoją wypowiedź. 

\- To znaczy, zanim stałeś się dla mnie takim trochę, przyjacielem...

Po tych słowach nastała między nimi głucha cisza. Spoglądali na siebie przez chwilę. Hermiona mogła zobaczyć jego zmieszanie i dezorientację, a Draco mógł zobaczyć szczerość w jej oczach. To było niczym rozmowa samych spojrzeń, niewerbalnie lecz wciąż zrozumiale...

\- Kiedy ja nie mogę przestać... - szepnął po chwili Malfoy.

Patrzyła na niego miękkim już wzrokiem. Po chwili westchnęła i przytaknęła. 

\- Niech ci będzie... - powiedziała cicho spoglądając ze smutkiem w podłogę.

\- Ja tylko chcę uszczęśliwić moją matkę. Nawet jeśli będę musiał poświęcić wszystko, mimo wszelkich konsekwencji, jakie mogę ponieść w przyszłości, nawet jeśli będę musiał kłamać, chcę to zrobić - powiedział - Kłamałbym też mówiąc, że robię to tylko dla niej, bo robię to też dla siebie. Możesz w to wierzyć lub nie, Granger, ale od pierwszego momentu kiedy postawiłem swoją stopę w tej szkole, chciałem ją skończyć z honorami... Chciałem wywołać u moich rodziców dumę... - spojrzał na nią z desperacją w oczach - Chciałbym widzieć ich oboje na zakończeniu roku, Granger. Tak bardzo bym chciał... i mimo, że taka desperacja nie jest dobra, nie obchodzi mnie to. I tak, urodziłem się jako egoista.

Nadal milczała. Nigdy nie słyszała takich słów z jego ust. Wiedziała, że nienawidził swojego ojca, lecz nadal chciał obojga rodziców na zakończeniu roku. To było tak przykre, nie mógł mieć prawdziwego Lucjusza więc był w stanie zaakceptować replikę, którą sam właśnie tworzył. 

\- Ale twoje bezpieczeństwo...

\- Nic mi nie będzie. Zapewniam cię, postaram się nie zabić, Granger. Nie wiem czy to konieczne, ale naprawdę ci to obiecuję...

Nie potrafiła nie docenić tej obietnicy. Ten gest zdecydowanie wyciszył jej emocje. Skąd wiedział, że to ją uspokoi?

Uśmiechnęła się lekko i przytaknęła. 

\- A ja nie będę zawracać ci głowy dłużej niż to konieczne, kiedy ty nadal będziesz pracował nad repliką. 

Jego brew uniosła się nieznacznie, lecz przytaknął na potwierdzenie jej słów. 

\- W porządku, jeśli to tylko ma utrzymać twoje emocje na wodzy...

W tym momencie łzy Gryfonki poszły w kompletną niepamięć. Uśmiechnęła się ocierając policzki z resztek zaschniętych już łez. 

\- Dobrze, niech tak będzie. 

Malfoy przewrócił oczami z rozbawieniem. Nie mógł zrozumieć, jak działał jej system emocjonalny. Jeszcze przed momentem zalewała się łzami miotając się w szale, a zaledwie po kilku minutach ponownie się śmiała, ukazując mu pełen zestaw swoich nieskazitelnie białych i prostych zębów, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Jakby kompletnie nic się nie stało...

Hermiona usiadła jednak na podłodze, przy samym stoliku pełnym jedzenia, które wcześniej przyniosła. 

\- Chodź, zjedzmy już to śniadanie, Malfoy - zaprosiła go i zaczęła konsumować posiłek. 

Westchnął pokonany.  _ Eh, ci cholerni Gryfoni... _ \- pomyślał -  _ Dają człowiekowi tyle do myślenia... _ \- westchnął ostatni raz i dołączył do Hermiony cieszącej się właśnie porcją słynnych kiełbasek. 

***

Po skończonym śniadaniu udali się na swoje zajęcia. Dzisiejszego dnia mieli specjalną powtórkę z Transmutacji z Profesor McGonagall. Jak zwykle zarówno Hermiona jak i Draco wypadli świetnie na zajęciach. Po kilku godzinach ćwiczenia różnorodnych rodzajów transmutacji, zajęcia dobiegły końca,a Profesor McGonagall przywołała do siebie Prefektów, aby porozmawiać o ceremonii zakończenia roku szkolnego. 

\- Więc, jak wam idzie, są postępy? A może jakieś problemy? - spytała McGonagall. 

\- Udało nam się zakupić dekoracje. Mamy już sporo planów co do ich organizacji. Zamierzamy również pomóc z doborem muzyki i jedzenia. Profesor Dumbledore dostarczył mi odtwarzacz mp3 o który go prosiłam, więc dziś wieczorem będziemy wybierać utwory, oczywiście razem - Hermiona spojrzała na Malfoya przewracającego oczami - A pan Malfoy jest odpowiedzialny za wybór jedzenia. 

\- Co- - próbował powiedzieć Malfoy, jednak Hermiona posłała mu groźne spojrzenie mówiące 'No już, powiedz to, a nigdy więcej słońca nie zobaczysz' co powstrzymało go - Tak... tak, oczywiście. Odpowiadam za jedzenie - przytaknął patrząc na Hermiony, jakby chciał jej powiedzieć ' Nie musisz mnie szantażować'. 

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  _ Ha! Moje spojrzenie jednak nigdy nie zawodzi  _ \- pomyślała dumnie. 

\- Wspaniale. Wiedziałam, że z pewnością podołacie temu zadaniu. Oh, i gratulacje za waszą nieskazitelną powtórkę na dzisiejszych zajęciach. To wszystko. Możecie wracać do dalszych przygotowań i wybierania jedzenia i muzyki. Słyszałam, że mugolskie piosenki są całkiem przyjemne - powiedziała z zadowoleniem McGonagall. 

Pożegnali się z nauczycielką i opuścili salę. Kiedy tylko wkroczyli do Pokoju Wspólnego Prefektów, Malfoy natychmiast udał się do swojej sypialni w celu przebrania się w coś wygodniejszego od szkolnej szaty. Kiedy wrócił do salonu, zastał Hermionę siedzącą ze słuchawkami w uszach, próbującą rozpocząć poszukiwanie muzyki. 

Spojrzała na niego znad trzymanego odtwarzacza i wskazała na stół, na którym leżał świeży pergamin, pióro i słoiczek atramentu.

\- Zacznij robić spis dań, a ja przesłucham piosenki. Jak skończysz, możesz mi pomóc, a później pójdziemy kończyć replikę. 

\- Poważnie? Ufasz mi w doborze jedzenia? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Draco - Myślałem, że to tylko zagrywka dla McGonagall, żeby się nie czepiała!

\- Cóż, jak widać nie była to żadna 'zagrywka'. Mówiłam poważnie i nadal mówię o tym poważnie - powiedziała chłodno - Siadaj i rób tę listę. 

Draco wyrzucił dłonie w powietrze. 

\- Ale mówiłem ci przecież, że chcę tylko KIEŁBASKI! - powiedział z desperacją. 

\- Więc zrób listę 10 rodzajów kiełbasek, nie obchodzi mnie to! - powiedziała niecierpliwie. 

\- Dobra! - powiedział Draco tupiąc uparcie i siadając przy przygotowanym pergaminie. 

Po około 30 minutach, Hermiona nadal przesłuchiwała piosenki, niezdecydowana. Draco natomiast wstał i podsunął zapisany kawałek pergaminu prosto pod jej nos.

\- Już! Skończyłem!

Hermiona wyjęła z uszu słuchawki i wyciągnęła dłoń po pergamin. Spojrzała również na trzymającego go Draco. Merlinie, jaki on był uroczy. Dąsał się tak dziecinnie! Ujęła listę w obie dłonie i zaczęła czytać. 

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu, po czym jej brwi zmarszczyły się z dezorientacją. 

\- Co. To. Jest. Do. Jasnej. Cholery?! - zapytała cedząc przez zęby każde kolejne słowo. 

\- Lista jedzenia - powiedział Draco wzruszając ramionami. Usiadł ponownie na kanapie rozciągając się - Ale mnie to wykończyło...

Hermiona spojrzała na niego tępo. 

\- To...? - zamachała trzymaną listą - TO cię wykończyło? To jest jedna wielka bzdura!

\- Hej! - próbował się bronić - Przeznaczyłem na to 30 minut mojego życia, nie nazywaj tego bzdurą. To moja ciężka praca. 

\- Poważnie? - powiedziała rzucając pergamin na stół - Czy ty przeczytałeś w ogóle co tam napisałeś?!

\- Napisałem to, czemu miałbym to jeszcze potem czytać? Znam to na pamięć. 

\- Malfoy, to nie jest śmieszne! - krzyknęła. 

\- Moja praca nie jest ani trochę śmieszna! - odkrzyknął w odpowiedzi. 

Kolejny raz, Hermiona spojrzała na niego groźnie. Następnie popatrzyła na listę leżącą na stole i westchnęła sfrustrowana. Przeczytała ponownie propozycje napisane niedbałym pismem Malfoya. 

_ Lista posiłków na zakończenie roku szkolnego  _

_ Autorstwa: DM, SMiCH, Prefekt Naczelny _

  1. _Kiełbaski_
  2. _Budyń_
  3. _Budyń z kiełbaskami_
  4. _Kiełbaski nadziewane budyniem (nie obchodzi mnie jak to zrobią)_
  5. _Pieczony indyk z kiełbaskami_
  6. _Pieczony indyk z polewą budyniową_
  7. _Pieczony indyk z nadzieniem kiełbasianym_
  8. _Pieczony indyk z nadzieniem budyniowym_
  9. _Pieczony indyk z nadzieniem kiełbasiano-budyniowym_
  10. _Sok dyniowy_
  11. _Sok jabłkowy_
  12. _Galaretka_
  13. _Fasolki Wszystkich Smaków Bertiego Botta_
  14. _Eklerki_
  15. _Kiełbasiany Zachwyt (Specjalne Różnokolorowe Kiełbaski)_



_ P.S. Kolory kiełbasek muszą być następujące: ZIELONY, SREBRNY, CZERWONY, ZŁOTY, ŻÓŁTY I NIEBIESKI. _

_ ~Koniec Listy~ _

\- Malfoy, bez kitu, to jest kompletne gówno. 

\- Więc zrób własną listę - powiedział prosto - Ale ja bym wybrał moją. 

Hermiona potarła czoło i westchnęła ciężko. 

\- Dobra, pozmieniamy to później. Pomóż mi teraz z muzyką...

Draco wzruszył ramionami i przesiadł się na kanapę obok Hermiony. 

\- Jakie piosenki potrzebujemy? - zapytał. 

\- Inspirujące, może miłosne, takie które można puścić na balu po ceremonii zakończenia roku. 

\- Okej. Co ty tu trzymasz?

Hermiona chwyciła jedną ze słuchawek i włożyła do ucha podczas gdy drugą podała Malfoyowi.

\- Masz, włóż ją do ucha. 

Chłopak chwycił słuchawkę i spojrzał na nią niepewnie.

\- Przecież ona cię nie zje - powiedziała Hermiona - Włóż ją i zaczynajmy. 

Z wahaniem umieścił słuchawkę w swoim uchu. Hermiona włączyła muzykę, a Draco odskoczył od niej jak oparzony. 

\- Slytherinie! - krzyknął - Próbujesz mnie ogłuszyć tym mugolskim ustrojstwem! - zawył. 

\- Wybacz... - przeprosiła Hermiona - Zapomniałam zmniejszyć głośność. Naprawdę przepraszam, Malfoy... - powiedziała redukując głośność na odtwarzaczu. 

\- Przestań się zgrywać, dobra? Masz swój suko-tydzień, czy jak?

\- Nie zgrywam się, dobra? - powiedziała spokojnie - I do cholery to nie jest mój suko-tydzień. To się nawet tak nie nazywa półgłówku, mówi się okres, a nie jakiś pfff suko-tydzień. 

\- Nieważne. Nie obchodzi mnie jak wy nazywacie swój suko-tydzień. To nadal jest suko-tydzień, czyli tydzień, w którym zachowujecie się jak największe suki i nieważne, czy użyjecie na to określenia okres, czy nie okres, to nadal to samo. Zgodziłem się ci pomóc, więc nie utrudniaj tego, dobra?

\- No już dobrze, przepraszam. Zmniejszyłam głośność więc już nic ci nie grozi. Możemy to już załatwić? - powiedziała powoli tracąc cierpliwość. 

Spojrzał na nią krzywo zanim zdecydował się ponownie usiąść i włożyć słuchawkę do ucha. 

\- Miej pewność, że ta rzecz nie zacznie znowu krzyczeć mi do ucha, bo nie ręczę za siebie! - ostrzegł ją. 

Hermiona jedynie westchnęła i zaczęła przeszukiwać piosenki na urządzeniu. 

Zatrzymała się przy piosence "The Climb" (Wspinaczka) autorstwa Miley Cyrus. Nie miała pojęcia, kim jest Miley, ale co do jednego mogła mieć pewność: była mugolką. Tytuł wydał jej się całkiem pociągający więc nacisnęła przycisk 'play' i muzyka zaczęła grać. 

Co to za piosenka? - zapytał Malfoy. 

\- "The Climb" autorstwa Miley Cyrus..." - odpowiedziała Hermiona

\- The co? - zapytał, zniesmaczony tytułem - Kto nazywa tak piosenki? The Climb? - powiedział z naciskiem na słowo 'climb' i zmarszczył nos w niesmaku - Kim my jesteśmy? Jakimiś małpami?

\- Oj przymknij się, to bardzo dobry tytuł więc cichaj i słuchaj dokładnie słów. 

\- Głupi mugole... - mruknął pod nosem zanim muzyka znów zaczęła grać w słuchawkach.

Już prawie mogę ujrzeć ( _ I can almost see it _ )

Ten sen o którym śnię, lecz ( _ That dream I'm dreaming, but _ )

Głos w mojej głowie mówi mi: ( _ There's a voice inside my head saying _ )

,,Nigdy tego nie osiągniesz'' ( _ You'll never reach it _ )

\- Ma całkiem przyjemny głos... - zauważył Malfoy słuchając piosenki. 

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko. 

\- I słowa bardzo pasują...

Każdy krok, który stawiam ( _ Every step I'm taking _ )

Każdy ruch, który wykonuje ( _ Every move I make _ )

Sprawia, że czuję się zagubiona ( _ Feels lost with no direction _ )

Moja wiara jest zachwiana ( _ My faith is shaking _ )

Lecz muszę próbować ( _ But, I gotta keep trying _ )

Muszę iść z wysoko podniesioną głową ( _ Gotta keep my head held high _ )

Ponieważ zawsze będzie kolejna góra ( _ There's always gonna be another mountain) _

A ja zawsze będę chciała ją poruszyć ( _ I'm always gonna want to make it move) _

Zawsze będzie jakaś walka do stoczenia ( _ Always gonna be an uphill battle _ )

Czasem będę musiała przegrać ( _ Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose _ )

Lecz to nie ma znaczenia jak szybko pokonam tę górę ( _ Ain't about how fast I get there) _

Nie ma znaczenia co czeka na mnie po drugiej stronie ( _ Ain't about what's waiting on the other side _ )

To wspinaczka ( _ It's the climb _ )

\- Oooh... - powiedział Draco zdumiony. 

Hermiona wyjęła z ucha słuchawkę i uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka. 

\- I co myślisz? Mnie się podoba...

\- Tak... to może być ta piosenka której potrzebujemy... - powiedział niepewnie. 

\- To JEST piosenka której potrzebujemy. Jest inspirująca! Mówi o dążeniu do marzeń, krokach które pozwolą je spełnić. Jest o walce o to, kim chcemy być w przyszłości, kiedy już skończymy Hogwart - powiedziała z ekscytacją - Nie sądzisz? 

Draco popatrzył na dziewczynę i zauważył błysk ekscytacji w jej oczach. Jemu też całkiem podobała się ta piosenka... Ale nigdy nie polubiłby jej całkowicie, przecież to była mugolska piosenka. 

\- Dobrze, użyjmy jej - przytaknął. 

\- Cudnie! - powiedziała biorąc w dłoń kawałek pergaminu i zapisała na nim tytuł piosenki - Teraz musimy poszukać dobrych... eh, piosenek miłosnych - powiedziała z niezręcznością. 

Draco przytaknął i czekał aż Hermiona włączy kolejny utwór. Obserwował jak naciskała ten śmieszny guzik na tym całym  _ empetszy _ . Wyglądała tak... uroczo. 

Odwrócił wzrok i potrząsnął głową próbując wyrzucić z niej te dziwne myśli. Nagle, kolejny utwór zaczął grać w słuchawce. 

\- A ta piosenka to co? - zapytał. 

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie ma tytułu, ale znam autora. To zespół o nazwie Boyz II Men... 

\- Boyz II Men? Co za głupia nazwa... - powiedział z niesmakiem. 

\- Cicho, posłuchaj jej. Rytm jest w porządku, podkład też. Jest wolna, idealna na powolny taniec. 

Prychnął, ale zaczął skupiać się na słuchanym utworze, aż w końcu piosenkarze zaczęli śpiewać.

Zamknij oczy ( _ Close your eyes _ )

Wypowiedz życzenie ( _ Make a wish) _

I zdmuchnij płomień świecy ( _ And blow out the candlelight _ )

Ta noc jest Twoja ( _ For tonight is just your night _ )

Będziemy świętować ( _ We're gonna celebrate _ )

Przez całą noc ( _ All through the night _ )

Naleję wina ( _ Pour the wine _ )

Rozpalę w kominku ( _ Light the fire _ )

Dziś Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem ( _ Your wish is my command _ )

Czoło Hermiony zaczęło się unosić coraz wyżej.

Jestem na Twoje rozkazy ( _ I submit to your demands _ )

Zrobię wszystko ( _ I will do anything _ )

Wystarczy, że powiesz ( _ Girl you need only ask _ )

\- Mam złe przeczucia co do tej piosenki... - szepnął Draco. 

Będziemy się kochać ( _ I'll make love to you _ )

Jak tylko zechcesz ( _ Like you want me to _ )

Będę Cię tulił mocno ( _ I'll hold you tight _ )

Przez całą noc ( _ Baby all through the night) _

\- Wiedziałem... - Hermiona i Draco szepnęli równocześnie.

Będziemy się kochać ( _ I'll make love to you _ )

Jak tylko zechcesz ( _ Like you want me to _ )

Zostanę ( _ And I will not let you go _ )

Tak długo jak zechcesz ( _ 'Till you tell me to _ )

Spokojnie ( _ Girl relax _ )

Hermiona spięła się.

Nie śpieszmy się ( _ Let's go slow _ )

Draco prychnął.

Nigdzie się nie wybieram ( _ I ain't got nowhere to go _ )

Jesteś najważniejsza ( _ I'm just gonna concentrate on you _ )

Jesteś gotowa? ( _ Girl are you ready? _ )To będzie długa noc ( _ It's gonna be a long night _ )

Oboje wzdrygnęli się.

Rzuć ubranie na podłogę ( _ Throw your clothes on the floor _ )

Ja zdejmę swoje... ( _ I'm gonna take my clothes off too... _ )

Oboje nabrali głęboko powietrze i wyciągnęli równocześnie słuchawki z uszu. Bardzo powoli spojrzeli na siebie wzajemnie. Czuli się niezręcznie. 

\- Nie sądzę, że chciałabym usłyszeć to na swoim balu zakończenia roku... - powiedziała Hermiona. 

\- Ja to bym chciał usłyszeć to w swojej sypialni, tak szczerze. Wiesz, na specjalne okazje...

\- Oj zamknij się... Nie rozmawiajmy o tym... To takie... Niezręczne... - powiedziała z grymasem na twarzy. 

\- Nie wiedziałem, że mugole potrafią być tacy... wulgarni... 

\- Wulgarni? To tylko piosenka!

\- Może i piosenka, ale mówi o sek-

Hermiona przerwała jego wypowiedź machnięciem dłoni. 

\- Stop! Nawet tego przy mnie nie wymawiaj!

\- Co za cnotka z ciebie - zaśmiał się Draco.

Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem i natychmiast włożyła słuchawkę z powrotem do ucha, ignorując jego komentarz i zaczęła przeszukiwać dalej zasoby odtwarzacza. 

Draco również włożył słuchawkę do ucha, decydując o zakończeniu dyskusji o poprzedniej piosence. 

Hermiona po krótkiej chwili znalazła piosenkę o tytule 'Crazier' (Szalona) autorstwa Taylor Swift. W ciszy słuchali utworu.

Nigdy nie podążałam z wiatrem ( _ I'd never gone with the wind _ )

Po prostu pozwalałam mu płynąć ( _ Just let it flow _ )

Pozwalałam mu zabrać mnie tam, gdzie chce ( _ Let it take me where it wants to go _ )

Póki nie otworzyłeś drzwi ( _ 'Till you open the door _ )

Jest tak wiele rzeczy ( _ There's so much more _ )

Których wcześniej nie dostrzegałam ( _ I'd never seen it before _ )

Próbowałam fruwać ( _ I was trying to fly _ )

Ale nie umiałam znaleźć skrzydeł ( _ But I couldn't find wings _ )

Wtedy zjawiłeś się ty ( _ But you came along _ )

I wszystko zmieniłeś ( _ And you changed everything _ )

Odrywasz moje stopy od ziemi ( _ You lift my feet off the ground _ )

Okręcasz mnie dookoła ( _ You spin me around _ )

Sprawiasz, że jestem jeszcze bardziej szalona ( _ You make me crazier _ )

Jeszcze bardziej szalona ( _ Crazier _ )

Czuję, że się zakochuję ( _ Feels like I'm falling _ )

I ja... ( _ And I... _ )Zatracam się w twoich oczach ( _ I'm lost in your eyes _ )

Sprawiasz, że jestem jeszcze bardziej szalona ( _ You make me crazier _ )

Jeszcze bardziej szalona ( _ Crazier _ )

Jeszcze bardziej szalona ( _ Crazier _ )

Jak tylko chórki piosenki ucichły, oboje spojrzeli na siebie z szerokimi uśmiechami. Wiedzieli, że to była dokładnie ta piosenka której szukali. Nareszcie ją znaleźli... Nareszcie. 

\- I co powiesz? - zapytał Draco

\- Wpisuję ją na listę... - powiedziała Hermiona chwytając pergamin i zapisując tytuł. 

\- Wiesz co, ta piosenka naprawdę mi się podobała - stwierdził Draco. 

Hermiona uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego. 

\- Ale tylko trochę. Nic więcej. Tylko trochę, trochę - powiedział w swojej obronie. 

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem takim rodzajem uśmieszku jaki zazwyczaj towarzyszył Malfoyowi. 

\- Przecież nic nie mówię. Już się tak nie broń... chyba, że rzeczywiście jesteś winny. 

\- Nie jestem niczemu winny, Granger! Nawet nie lubię aż tak tej piosenki! Tylko 'troszkę' - powtórzył. 

\- Przecież nic nie powiedziałam... A ty nadal się bronisz... 

\- No wariatka - powiedział

Spojrzała na jego wzburzone, szare oczy i nie mogła powstrzymać przewijającej się przez jej myśl piosenki, której dopiero słuchała.

Czuję, że się zakochuję ( _ Feels like I'm falling _ )

I ja... ( _ And I... _ )

Zatracam się w twoich oczach ( _ I'm lost in your eyes _ )

Sprawiasz, że jestem jeszcze bardziej szalona ( _ You make me crazier _ )

Zamarła. 

Co ona do jasnej cholery sobie właśnie pomyślała?

Oj nie, nie zakochiwała się, zdecydowanie NIE!

Może i się o niego martwiła, może trochę na niego leciała, nawet go całkiem lubiła ale... Ale zakochiwanie się w nim byłoby zbyt ryzykowne. 

MIŁOŚĆ była silnym uczuciem. Z pewnością nie żywiła do niego aż tak silnych uczuć, prawda?

\- Halo! Mówiłem, że idę do siebie, Granger. Czy ty mnie wogóle słuchasz? - powiedział machając do niej ręką. 

Jej myśli wróciły do rzeczywistości po usłyszeniu jego słów. Oderwała wzrok od jego oczu zauważając, że zdecydowanie za długo się w nie wpatrywała. 

\- Pewnie, możesz już iść... - powiedziała z roztargnieniem. 

\- Czy ty zauważyłaś, że kompletnie odpłynęłaś wpatrzona we mnie? - zapytał krzyżując ramiona na piersi - To było trochę przerażające. 

\- Ja... - zawahała się, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć - Po prostu idź już...

Potrząsnął głową, wstał z kanapy i odwrócił się. Poszedł w stronę swojego pokoju, zapewne żeby popracować jeszcze dziś nad repliką. Hermiona została sama w Pokoju Wspólnym, wpatrując się tępo w miejsce gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą siedział chłopak. 

Przez jej myśli zaczęły przelatywać wspólne chwile spędzone ze Ślizgonem. Od pierwszej chwili, kiedy się spotkali, pierwszy raz, kiedy ją wyśmiał, pierwszy raz, kiedy nazwał ją 'szlamą', pierwszy akt przemocy wobec niego (złamany nos), pierwszy raz, kiedy zobaczyła go w formalnym stroju (bal w czwartej klasie), pierwszy raz, kiedy podziwiała piękno jego włosów, pierwszy raz, kiedy widziała jego prawdziwy uśmiech (do Pansy), pierwszy raz, kiedy zorientowała się, że już go nie nienawidzi, pierwszy raz, kiedy oboje spędzili noc w tej samej kwaterze prefektów...

Wszystkie sceny, w których go nienawidziła... aż do scen w których kompletnie nie czuła nienawiści. 

Aż do czasu, kiedy stał się dla niej kimś ważnym, specjalnym...

Moment, kiedy miała nadzieję, że to on jest nadawcą tajemniczych listów.

\- O mój boże... - szepnęła - czy ja...?

Jej serce przyspieszyło swój rytm, gdy w końcu zrozumiała. 

Wprawdzie rozumiała to już od dłuższego czasu, ale nigdy wcześniej nie umiała tego sobie wyznać. 

Była w nim ZAKOCHANA...

I to od bardzo długiego czasu...

Bo była w nim zakochana przez cały ten czas...

CAŁY TEN CHOLERNY CZAS. 


	16. Dziewiąty list

Po cichym wyznaniu sobie prawdy, dziewczyna udała się do pokoju Draco. Obawiała się, że przypadkiem mogłaby wyjawić mu prawdę, którą jeszcze chwilę temu sama sobie wyznała. Bardziej jednak obawiała się znaleźć go samotnego i rannego. Mimo, że było to dla niej emocjonalnie bardzo trudne z myślami wręcz krzyczącymi w jej głowie, zapukała do drzwi. W końcu była przecież Gryfonką z krwi i kości.

Otworzył drzwi i wpuścił ją do środka, nie mając nic przeciwko obecności dziewczyny. Ostatnia rzecz jakiej chciał w tym momencie to kolejna huśtawka emocjonalna w jej wykonaniu. Ten wieczór należał do wyjątkowo cichych i spokojnych, nie chciał, żeby było tak, jak o poranku.

\- Jakieś postępy? - zapytała cicho Hermiona siadając na brzegu jego wielkiego, miękkiego łóżka.

Draco przytaknął.

\- Sprawiłem, że poruszył ręką... jakby rzeczywiście miał stawy. Ruch nie był już taki robotyczny jak poprzednio - powiedział patrząc na replikę - Teraz będę testować to zaklęcie na jego nogach - po czym usiadł na podłodze naprzeciw nóg Lucjusza.

Patrzyła jak chłopak wypowiada cicho i ze skupieniem zaklęcie. Uśmiechnęła się na widok determinacji widocznej na jego twarzy. Poruszał różdżką bardzo płynnie, powoli i uważnie wymawiając kolejne sylaby zaklęcia, aby mieć pewność, że tym razem się nie przejęzyczy.

Po chwili na własne oczy mogła zobaczyć jak replika zaczyna chodzić.

I to chodzić jak prawdziwy człowiek!

\- Tak! - szepnął Draco triumfalnie, spoglądając na poruszającą się replikę.

Hermiona również się uśmiechnęła, dumna z jego osiągnięcia.

\-  _ Finite _ \- szepnął Draco, a replika się zatrzymała. Uśmiechnął się ponownie do nieruchomej figury własnego ojca i usiadł na podłodze chwytając jeden z wcześniej czytanych tomów. Zaczął przerzucać stronice książki w poszukiwaniu kolejnych pomocnych zaklęć.

Spoglądała na niego w ciszy. Jednak im dłużej na niego patrzyła, tym trudniej było jej walczyć z własnymi myślami... o tym. O jej uczuciach... O jego uczuciach.

\- Malfoy... - zaczęła cicho.

\- Hm? - mruknął pod nosem, nie odrywając wzroku od jednej ze stron książki.

\- Nadal dostajesz te listy?

Na to pytanie uniósł głowę i spojrzał na dziewczynę. zamknął czytaną książkę, a jego czoło zmarszczyło się w zdziwieniu.

\- Masz na myśli te głupie liściki od Parkinson? - powiedział gorzko - Niestety... Ona należy do gatunku tych nie poddających się w walce o 'uczucia'. Mówiłem jej, żeby przestała, ona udaje, jakby o niczym nie miała pojęcia, po czym kolejny list wlatuje mi przez okno - powiedział z grymasem.

\- Nie poddaje się w walce o uczucia? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Zachowuje się jak jakiś wojownik. Wręcz jak jakiś cholery Gryfon - powiedział potrząsając głową.

\- Czemu tego nie docenisz? Ona tylko chce być twoją dziewczyną.

\- Ale ona nie jest dziewczyną dla mnie, Granger - prychnął.

\- Więc kto  **jest** dziewczyną dla ciebie? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Ona... - zawiesił głos. Hermiona patrzyła na niego, czekając na odpowiedź. On również na nią spoglądał, niepewny co powinien odpowiedzieć. Odchrząknął i zaczął ponownie - Ona jest kimś z kim nie mogę być w tej chwili.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo... Bo jeszcze na nią nie zasługuję - szepnął.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Bo nie jestem tym, czego ona potrzebuje. Nie mam wystarczająco odwagi... jeszcze.

\- Skąd masz pewność, że ona cię nie potrzebuje?

Malfoy nie umiał jej odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Zamilkł na chwilę, próbując zrozumieć o czym tak właściwie zaczęli rozmawiać. Zmarszczył brwi.- Czemu my tak właściwie rozmawiamy o moim życiu miłosnym, co Granger? - prychnął.

\- Kim ona jest? - zapytała ignorując jego prychnięcie.

\- Wiesz co, to nie jest ani trochę twoja sprawa i twój problem, żeby się interesować kim ona jest - jęknął - Zresztą, czemu cię to tak nagle zainteresowało, co? Zakończmy ten temat, bo nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru o tym z tobą więcej rozmawiać - powiedział stanowczo. Odłożył zamkniętą, lecz wciąż trzymaną na kolanach książkę.

Hermiona w ciszy obserwowała jego ruchy, zawiedziona brakiem konkretnej odpowiedzi na jej pytanie. Ona chciała jedynie wiedzieć... czy była dla nich szansa. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale poczuła coś, coś dziwnego w momencie, w którym spojrzał jej w oczy, gdy powiedział, że na nią nie zasługuje.

_ Ona mogła być kimkolwiek... _

_ Mogła być z któregokolwiek Domu... _

_ Mogła być to nawet ona sama... _

Ta myśl pochłonęła ją na chwilę. Była szansa, że 'ona' mogła być nią. Dopóki Draco nie podawał imienia 'tej', o której mówił, zawsze była szansa, że mógł mówić o niej. W swoich fantazjach to ona mogłaby być tą dziewczyną.

Z tą myślą poczuła się trochę lżej.

\- Wyglądasz na zmęczoną, Granger, Może wróć już do siebie i idź spać - powiedział.

\- Ale-

\- Spokojnie, kończę już na dziś, nie martw się. Też idę spać - zapewnił ją.

Westchnęła i wstała.

\- Dobrze. W takim razie, do zobaczenia jutro - podeszła do drzwi, lecz zanim je otworzyła, odwróciła się ostatni raz w stronę chłopaka - Nadal chcę wiedzieć, kim jest ta dziewczyna. Dobranoc - powiedziała, po czym wyszła.

***

Wchodząc do swojego pokoju zauważyła małą kopertę leżącą na łóżku.

Okno było otwarte. Zapomniała je zamknąć, więc sowa doręczająca list mogła bez trudu wlecieć i zostawić go na pościeli.

Podeszła i podniosła pergaminowy zwitek, a jej serce znów stało się cięższe.

_ I tak oto witamy kolejny list od Justina _ \- pomyślała.

Otworzyła go i odczytała zawartość.

**_Droga Hermiono,_ **

**_Z dnia na dzień jesteś coraz piękniejsza. Chciałbym móc powiedzieć Ci to osobiście. Nie mam wystarczająco odwagi... jeszcze._ **

Ostatnie zdanie zabrzmiało dla niej dziwnie znajomo. Czy ona je już słyszała?

Słyszała, czyż nie?

Ale zapomniała kiedy...

Gdyby tylko pamiętała...

GDYBY TYLKO...


	17. Dziesiąty list

Następnego dnia Hermiona ponownie przyniosła śniadanie do pokoju Malfoy, gdzie mieli zjeść je razem. Gdy jednak weszła do jego pokoju, okazało się, że chłopak wcale nie pracował nad repliką. Stał jedynie na środku i uśmiechał się wpatrzony w przestrzeń. 

\- Hej - powiedziała Hermiona, by uzyskać jego uwagę. 

\- Hm? - zwrócił wzrok w jej kierunku. 

\- Czemu nie pracujesz nad repliką?

\- Wstałem dziś wcześniej i... skończyłem - powiedział spokojnie. 

\- Skończyłeś? - Hermiona była zaskoczona - Masz na myśli skończyłeś, skończyłeś?

\- Tak - przytaknął. 

\- Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj - powiedziała Hermiona machając mu dłonią przed twarzą - Możesz mi zdefiniować 'skończenie'?

Malfoy przewrócił jedynie oczami. 

\- I to ciebie nazywają najmądrzejszą czarownicą od czasów samej Roweny, co? Nie wiesz co to znaczy coś skończyć?

\- Miałam na myśl-

\- To znaczy, że to koniec. Replika jest skończona. Może się poruszać. Posiada własny umysł. Jest dokładnie taka jak mój ojciec. Teraz się nie rusza, bo go unieruchomiłem, ale udało się - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Naprawdę? Udało ci się? - powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak, geniuszu. jeszcze dziś odsyłam go do domu, do mojej matki...

Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego zaskoczona i jednocześnie zachwycona. Również szeroko się uśmiechnęła. 

\- Wow! - zawołała. 

\- Ja wiem - powiedział zadowolony Malfoy. 

\- Gratulacje, Malfoy! - Była pełna entuzjazmu - Ale, ale jak znalazłeś zaklęcie? Przecież przejrzeliśmy wszystkie książki strona po stronie...

\- No właśnie nie wszystkie książki...

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, zaskoczona i zmieszana. 

\- Brakujące zaklęcia znalazłem w książce, którą transmutowałem w stolik - wyjaśnił - Absurdalne, że ona była tu z nami cały czas, ale używaliśmy jej jako stolika. Gdyby nie to, to już dawno bym skończył.

\- Kompletnie zapomniałam o tej książce... - przyznała. 

\- Ja też... ale przypomniałem sobie o niej na zajęciach powtórkowych z Transmutacji z McGonagall.

\- Twoja mama będzie taka szczęśliwa...

\- Oj tak... - przytaknął. 

***

Po zjedzeniu śniadania udali się na zajęcia z Numerologii z Profesor Vector. Tutaj też mieli specjalną powtórkę z całego zakresu materiału na 2 dni przed końcem roku szkolnego. Jak zwykle, dla naszej dwójki Prefektów Naczelnych, powtórka przebiegła doskonale.

Po zajęciach, Hermiona udała się do Wielkiej Sali z Harrym, Ronem i Ginny. Harry i Ron dyskutowali o swojej przyszłości w quidditchu, którą planują po ukończeniu szkoły. Oboje chcieli dołączyć do dwóch różnych drużyn i właśnie spierali się, która z nich jest lepsza. 

W przeciwieństwie do nich, Ginny i Hermiona w spokoju spożywały swój posiłek. 

Po chwili Ginny odkaszlnęła sugestywnie, chcąc nawiązać rozmowę z Hermioną. 

\- Hej, czy wiedziałaś, że przeszukałam ostatnio caaałą bibliotekę za książką, której tam nawet nie było?

\- Dlaczego? - zapytała Hermiona. 

\- Cóż, byłam na tyle głupia, że sądziłam, że ją tam znajdę - stwierdziła Ginny. 

\- Oj ty mała, głupiutka Wiewiórko - zaśmiała się Hermiona. 

Ginny rzuciła jej piorunujące spojrzenie. 

\- Ale czy wiedziałaś też, że wpadłam tam na ParkinSukę i jej ślizgoński gang? W bibliotece?!

\- Naprawdę? - zdziwiła się Hermiona - Nie sądziłam, że ona wie o istnieniu czegoś takiego jak biblioteka. 

\- Jeszcze bardziej intryguje mnie, że czytały razem książkę. Były tak nią przejęte, że nawet nie zauważyły, że stoję zaraz obok. 

\- Wiesz może co czytały?

\- Nie, nie widziałam tytułu, ale był to całkiem pokaźnej wielkości tom. 

\- Jakiej tak właściwie książki szukałaś w bibliotece? - zapytała Hermiona. 

\- Oj Miona, kompletnie zapomniałam, że zamiast w bibliotece, widziałam ją u ciebie. Gdybym sobie przypomniała o tym wcześniej to nie straciłabym ponad godziny na jej poszukiwania. 

\- Widziałaś ją u mnie? O której książce mówisz?

\- O tej która dostałaś od swojej mamy rok temu. 

\- Oh - zaśmiała się Hermiona - Czyli przeszukałaś całą bibliotekę poszukując mugolskiej książki, Ginny? - powiedziała śmiejąc się jeszcze bardziej. 

\- Oj, no zapomniałam... każdemu się zdarza - powiedziała zawstydzona Ginny - Mogę ją od ciebie pożyczyć?

\- Mówisz o 'Kod da Vinci'?

\- Tak, tak! Dokładnie o tę książkę mi chodzi! - powiedziała Ruda z ekscytacją - Dobra jest?

\- Tak, mi się bardzo podobała. Ten autor, Dan Brown, napisał też jeszcze jedną książkę. 'Anioły i Demony'. Dla mnie ona była nawet lepsza od 'Kodu'. 

\- Oh! - pisnęła Ginny - Muszę je przeczytać! Pożyczysz mi je, Miona? Proszę, proszę, prooooooszę? - powiedziała mrugając uroczo oczami. 

\- No pewnie, głuptasku - powiedziała Hermiona wstając - Pójdę po nie do Pokoju Wspólnego, dobrze?

Wyszła z Wielkiej Sali i podążyła w stronę kwater Prefektów Naczelnych, aby przynieść Ginny książkę, którą Ruda chciała od niej pożyczyć. Kiedy weszła do swojej sypialni, natychmiast zauważyła list leżący na środku jej łóżka. Identyczny jak ten, otrzymany wczorajszej nocy. 

_ Tak wcześnie...? _ \- pomyślała.

Podniosła list i otworzyła kopertę. 

**_Droga Hermiono,_ **

**_Mówiłem Ci już, że dopełniasz mój dzień. Nie mówiłem Ci jednak, że zawsze chciałem być tym, który dopełniałby twój._ **

Zwinęła pergamin i umieściła go w szufladzie szafki stojącej przy łóżku. 

_ Tak właściwie to rujnujesz mój dzień. Rujnujesz go, Justinie... _ \- pomyślała gorzko. 

Westchnęła ciężko i potrząsnęła głową. Już prawie koniec, w końcu to już dziesiąty list, więc nie przejmowała się tym już tak bardzo. Otworzyła drugą szufladę i wyjęła z niej książkę, po którą przyszła.

Natychmiast udała się z powrotem w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Zanim jednak dotarła do wielkich wrót jadalni, zauważyła całkiem pokaźną grupkę uczniów zebranych przed wejściem. Zaskoczona zmarszczyła brwi i podeszła bliżej. 

\- Co to za poruszenie? - krzyknęła władczo. 

Nikt jednak jej nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego, wszyscy kontynuowali obserwację tego, co działo się pośrodku zbiorowiska. Większość uczniów śmiała się i chichotała. 

Hermiona przepchała się z trudem przez tłum gapiów, aby dowiedzieć się, co rozpoczęło ten chaos. Kiedy jednak ujrzała scenę, jaka odgrywała się między uczniami, żołądek podszedł jej do gardła, a serce niemal wyskoczyło z piersi. Mózg przestał myśleć, nogi przywarły do ziemi, niczym przyklejone, oczy rozszerzyły się, a oddech ustał. 

Na środku korytarza byli Draco i Pansy. Pansy stała, a Draco klęczał przed nią na jednym kolanie. 

\- Pansy - usłyszała głos Draco - Czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? 

Te pięć bolesnych słów pochodzących z jego ust sprawiło, że świat Hermiony rozpadł się na miliony malutkich kawałeczków. 


	18. Wspólna nienawiść

\- Pansy - usłyszała głos Draco - Czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną?

Te pięć bolesnych słów pochodzących z jego ust sprawiło, że świat Hermiony rozpadł się na miliony malutkich kawałeczków.

Usłyszała, jak Ślizgonka łapie oddech i ujrzała, jak zakrywa dłonią swoje usta w niemym zachwycie.

\- O mój boże, Draco! - jej piskliwy głos aż zadźwięczał w uszach - Oczywiście, że tak! Zawsze będę twoją dziewczyną. Nawet nie musisz o to prosić! Od zawsze nią byłam!

Hermiona popatrzyła na Draco, który borykał się z czymś, jakby próbował walczyć. Po chwili jednak otworzył swoje usta i przemówił.

\- Kocham cię, Pansy.

I to było wszystko. Hermiona nie mogła dłużej patrzeć na scenę rozgrywającą się przed jej oczami. Wyrwała się z tłumu i zaczęła biec, biec ile sił w nogach, byleby jak najdalej. Wbiegała po dziesiątkach schodów, przemierzyła wiele korytarzy i zakłóciła spokój wielu mijanych portretów. Jej oczy wypełniały się rzewnymi łzami, które płynęły niekończącym się strumieniem.

Biegła ile sił w nogach, zmierzając do Pokoju Wspólnego tak szybko, jakby zależało od tego jej życie. Jednak każdy kolejny krok stawał się coraz cięższy i cięższy, jakby miała nagle zapaść się w podłogę na środku korytarza.

Jej ciało bolało... Bolało tak bardzo... a głównym źródłem bólu było to miejsce w klatce piersiowej.

Jej serce, teraz tak kruche. Niczym dźgnięte wielokrotnie, spalone, pobite, skopane i torturowane, ale mimo to nadal żywe.

Pozostawione na pastwę cierpienia...

Do powolnej, bezlitosnej i bolesnej śmierci.

Kiedy wreszcie, po niekończącym się biegu, dotarła do Pokoju Wspólnego, bezsilnie wymamrotała hasło i weszła do środka. Wbiegła do swojego pokoju i trzasnęła drzwiami. Natychmiast uniosła różdżkę w kierunku niczemu winnej zielonej chusteczki, leżącej spokojnie na łóżku. Popatrzyła groźnie na skrawek materiału.

\- Wingardium Leviosa! - wyszeptała z trudem, a chusteczka uniosła się gwałtownie w powietrze.

Zacisnęła mocno zęby w gniewie i bólu. Nos rozszerzył się od ciężkiego oddechu, oczy błyszczały dziesiątkami łez. Hermiona wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz wybuchnąć.

\- Etre Ruine!

Chusteczka zaczęła rozdzierać się na pół. Dziewczyna powtarzała to zaklęcie kolejny i kolejny raz, a chusteczka rozrywała się na coraz mniejsze kawałeczki. Po chwili cała pościel pokryła się szczątkami materiału.

\- Nienawidzę cię, Malfoy! - krzyknęła z całych sił - Nienawidzę cię!

Po kilku minutach rzewnego płaczu uniosła wzrok. Spojrzała na torturowany przez siebie jeszcze chwilę temu, skrawek bawełny, teraz rozrzucony na całym jej łóżku. Wiedziała, że powinna ją zniszczyć już dawno temu. Jednak nie mogła. Nie mogła mu jej też zwrócić...

Nie chciała jej też niszczyć... aż do teraz... nawet teraz... przede wszystkim teraz.

Podeszła chwiejnym krokiem do łóżka. Wpatrywała się w skrawki materiału, po czym uniosła różdżkę i skierowała ją w ich stronę.

\- Reparo... - szepnęła, a chusteczka zaczęła się zszywać do swojej poprzedniej postaci.

Cholera.

Kiedy była zraniona, była nawet głupsza.

Zniszczyła ją tylko po to, żeby ją naprawić... Zielona chusteczka powróciła do swojej poprzedniej formy.

\- Naprawdę cię nienawidzę, Malfoy - powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby nim opadła na łóżko i rozpłakała się na dobre.

***

Był już wieczór, kiedy Malfoy wrócił do kwatery Prefektów. Gdy wszedł go środka, Hermiona siedziała na kanapie naprzeciw kominka. Wpatrywała się tępo w ogień, a jej oczy były opuchnięte i czerwone od ciągłego płakania.

\- Hej - usłyszała powitanie Malfoya - Czemu jeszcze nie śpisz, Granger? Już późno... - poczuła jak staje obok kanapy, zaraz za jej plecami.

Nie odpowiedziała. Musiała trzymać nerwy na wodzy... inaczej, mogła wybuchnąć.

\- Ej, Granger - odezwał się ponownie, nie uzyskując odpowiedzi na wcześniejsze pytanie.

\- Gratulacje, Malfoy... - wyszeptała po chwili.

\- Za co? - zapytał zdziwiony - Jeśli masz na myśli replikę, to przypomnę ci, już mi gratulowałaś. Tak właściwie, to wysłałem ją już do mojej matki. Wydaje mi się, że spałaś, jak przyszedłem około szesnastej, żeby ją zabrać.

\- Nie, nie za to... chciałam ci pogratulować twojej nowej 'dziewczyny' - powiedziała gorzko, z wyraźnym naciskiem na ostatnie słowo.

\- Nowe co? - zapytał zakłopotany.

Obróciła się gwałtownie w jego stronę, nie mogąc powstrzymać czystej frustracji, płynącej w jej żyłach.

\- Zapytałeś ją na samym środku wejścia do Wielkiej Sali, czy zostanie twoja dziewczyną. Stała, kiedy ty klęczałeś przed nią na jednym kolanie, więc nawet nie udawaj, że nie masz pojęcia o czym do ciebie mówię! - wrzasnęła w jego stronę.

Malfoy był zaskoczony jej nagłym wybuchem.

\- Granger ty... ty to widziałaś?

\- Oczywiście kurwa, że widziałam! - krzyknęła - Zrobiłeś to NA SAMYM ŚRODKU, kretynie! Jadłam tam lunch! Wszyscy tam byli i jedli swój lunch, podczas gdy ty wybrałeś sobie doskonały moment na tę scenę! Jak ktokolwiek mógł tego NIE WIDZIEĆ?

\- Przestań krzyczeć, Granger. Stoję zaraz przed tobą, nie jestem głuchy. Słyszę jak szepczesz, więc nie musisz się drzeć - powiedział niecierpliwie - Posłuchaj mnie, dobra? To co zobaczyłaś... zobaczyłaś to źle...

\- CO NIBY ZOBACZYŁAM ŹLE?! - powtórzyła nerwowo i prychnęła - Nie mam żadnych problemów ze wzrokiem, Malfoy. Jeśli mówię, że widziałam to znaczy, że widziałam! Klęczałeś przed samą Pansy Parkinson kiedy prosiłeś ją, żeby została twoją pieprzoną dziewczyną, a ona odpowiedziała to cholerne TAK po czym ty odpowiedziałeś jej, że ją kochasz!

\- Granger, możesz się uspokoić i pozwolić mi wyjaśnić co się stało?

\- Nie potrzebuję żadnych twoich wyjaśnień! Wiem co widziałam!

\- Ona mnie wykorzystała do żartu, jasne?! - prychnął - Zakładam, że poszłaś zanim skończyła więc nie-

Nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć.

\- Co, myślałeś, że będę oglądać całą tę żałosną scenę?!

\- Czekaj, daj mi dokończyć!

\- Wiesz, że nie mogłam obejrzeć do końca! Doskonale o tym wiesz!

\- Powinnaś była, bo wiedziałabyś, co się rzeczywiście zdarzyło! Pansy mnie wykorzystała. Rzuciła na mnie urok, który miał zmusić mnie do powiedzenia rzeczy, które ona chciała usłyszeć. Przyznała to później przed wszystkimi!

\- Oj zamknij się już, żałosna fretko! - zignorowała jego wyjaśnienia - Już się nie wyprzesz! I ty nazywałeś ją 'ParkinSuką'? Przyznawałeś, że nie znosisz otrzymywać tych 'jej listów'? I nagle, mówisz jej, że ją jednak kochasz? Jesteś DUPKIEM, Malfoy, dokładnie tak! - wrzasnęła.

\- Nie jestem dupkiem, wariatko! - krzyknął wkurzony.

\- Nie krzycz na mnie!

\- To ty zaczęłaś krzyczeć pierwsza! Nawet nie rozumiem za co! Brzmisz jakbym cię oszukał! Jakbym cię zdradził!

\- Bo jesteś idiotą! - łzy zaczęły zbierać się w kącikach jej oczu.

\- I znowu ryczysz!

\- Bo cię nienawidzę! - powiedziała, a pierwsza łza potoczyła się po jej policzku.

\- Co za niespodzianka, bo ze wzajemnością!

\- Nienawidzę cię aż do samego piekła! - jej głos stawał się niższy z każdym kolejnym słowem.

\- I wzajemnie!

\- Tak bardzo cię nienawidzę... - powiedziała łamiącym się głosem.

\- Więc niech to wszystko SZLAG! - powiedział po czym zniknął za drzwiami swojego pokoju.

Spojrzała tępo na podłogę, obserwując rozbijające się na niej kolejne łzy, tworzące małe, mokre plamy. Pociągnęła żałośnie nosem...

\- Nienawidzę cię... - szepnęła - Nienawidzę cię, za zmuszenie mnie do powiedzenia czegoś, w co już dawno nie wierzę...

***

Malfoy z całej siły kopnął w stertę książek na podłodze i wrzasnął. Rzucał klątwami w każdą stronę... oszalał. Był wściekły. Nie chciała go słuchać. Przecież mówił jej prawdę, został wykorzystany! Skąd ten durny pomysł wziął się w jej głowie, że mógłby prosić o coś takiego Pansy? No ale ona wiedziała lepiej! Ale przecież wiedziała, że Pansy nie była dziewczyną dla niego!

\- Niech cię cholera, ty durna wiedźmo! Pieprzyć cię, Panno Wszechwiedząca! - syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, kopiąc w kolejno leżące obok sterty książek - Pieprzyć ParkinSukę, pieprzyć Wielką Salę, pieprzyć ten żart, pieprzyć ją, pieprzyć jej łzy, pieprzyć to wszystko!

Spojrzał na zamknięte drzwi i wrzasnął ponownie.

Wrzasnął jeszcze raz.

I jeszcze raz.

Wrzeszczał, aż do utraty tchu.

Sięgnął po książkę i rzucił nią przed siebie.

\- Pieprzyć cię, Granger! Nienawidzę cię! Zawsze będę cię nienawidzić! Będę cię nienawidził, aż do dnia mojej śmierci!

Rzucił kolejną książką.

\- Pieprzyć ten świat, który zmusił mnie do powiedzenia czegoś, czego nawet nie miałem na myśli! - rzucił kolejnym tomem - Pieprzyć ten świat, który każe mi mieć cokolwiek na myśli! Czemu nie mam niczego na myśli? CZEGOKOLWIEK!

Pokłócili się... a do końca zostały tylko dwa listy... to miał być już koniec... a oni się pokłócili...


	19. Jedenasty list

Następnego poranka, Hermiona bezsilnie wstała z łóżka. To był jej przedostatni dzień w Hogwarcie. Jutro miał być jej ostatni pobyt w szkole, która była dla niej drugim domem przez ostatnie siedem lat. Myśl opuszczenia zamku zasmuciła ją. Przygotowała się na ten moment wieki temu, jednak im bliżej końca, tym coraz bardziej nie do powstrzymania były jej emocje. Miała opuścić Hogwart jako Valedictorianka... ale ze złamanym sercem.

Co za zakończenie roku....

Westchnęła ciężko ścieląc łóżko, po czym wzięła prysznic, ubrała się i z trudem udała się do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Harry, Ron i Ginny już siedzieli przy stole Gryffindoru. Podeszła do nich, siadając obok Ginny.

\- Hej, Miona, nie zamierzasz dziś brać jedzenia i lewitować go do swojego pokoju? - zapytał Harry przeżuwając jajecznicę.

Spojrzała na niego i wymusiła lekki uśmiech na swojej twarzy.

\- Nie, Harry. Nie mam już po co... - powiedziała cicho.

Rzeczywiście, nie miała już po co przynosić tac pełnych jedzenia do Kwatery Prefektów. Malfoy skończył replikę i nie byli przecież w najlepszych stosunkach.

Westchnęła, przypominając sobie ich wczorajszą, wieczorną kłótnię. Przywołała do siebie te wszystkie momenty, w których mówił jej, że również ją nienawidzi. To było tak przygnębiające. Mimo, że zaliczyli już niezliczoną ilość kłótni, ta wczorajsza była najbardziej bolesna z nich wszystkich. Przypomniała sobie swoje łzy. Widział je. Wiedziała, że musiała wyglądać strasznie głupio... ale była zraniona. I na dodatek pokłócili się właśnie wtedy, kiedy wszystko w końcu zaczęło się między nimi układać. Mogli być przecież przyjaciółmi! Mimo ich codziennych sprzeczek czy potyczek słownych wiedzieli, że to nic poważnego.

Bolała ją myśl, że to przecież niemal koniec, a oni musieli się pokłócić... i to jeszcze w takiej skali. 

Była już praktycznie na ostatniej prostej, ale przegrała tę grę... i musiała zacząć od nowa, od samego początku.

\- Hermiona, gdzie poszłaś wczoraj? - spytała Ginny, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

\- Zostałam w Pokoju Wspólnym... - powiedziała, spoglądając na przyjaciółkę.

Ginny sięgnęła do torby, po czym wyciągnęła z niej książkę i pokazała ją Hermionie.

\- Upuściłaś ją wczoraj. Na szczęście zauważyłam ją, zanim Milicenta Bullstrode zdążyła postawić na niej swoją wielką, paskudną stopę.

Hermiona kompletnie zapomniała o książce. Nie pamiętała nawet, że ją upuściła. Nie pamiętała właściwie nic, oprócz Malfoya i Parkinson.

\- Przepraszam, nie zauważyłam...

Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko i jedynie machnęła ręką.

\- Oj tam, tak przy okazji to chciałam się ciebie spytać, czy widziałaś wczoraj Malfoya i Parkinson? - zapytała z ekscytacją.

\- Taaa... Widziałam... - powiedziała niechętnie Hermiona.

Ginny roześmiała się.

\- To była najbardziej żenująca scena Pansy w całym jej życiu! - zaśmiała się Ruda - Na szczęście, Colin Creevey miał ze sobą aparat i uwiecznił ten moment. Kocham tego dzieciaka i ten jego wspaniały aparat!

\- Czemu? - spytała zaskoczona Hermiona.

\- Czemu co? - Ginny spojrzała na nią zdziwiona.

\- Czemu mówisz, że to była najbardziej żenująca scena z życia Pansy? Przecież ona marzyła o Malfoyu od wieków.

\- Tak, ale... Czy ty właściwie widziałaś całe to show?

Hermiona potrząsnęła przecząco głową. Na Merlina, nie była w stanie wytrzymać wtedy ani sekundy dłużej!

\- Nie... Miałam masę innych rzeczy na głowie, niż oglądanie Suki i Dupka ze Slytherinu odstawiających sceny na środku korytarza.

Ron, Harry i Ginny zaśmiali się.

\- Co racja to racja, Miona. Oni są stratą czasu. Ale mogłaś zostać... Zobaczyłabyś najśmieszniejszy moment - powiedział Ron, po czym wrócił do pałaszowania swojej porcji nuggetsów.

\- Najśmieszniejszy moment? - powtórzyła.

\- No tak, okazało się, że wariatka zaczarowała tę biedną gadzinę, żeby powiedział jej to wszystko. 

\- Co? - Hermiona była w szoku.

\- Pansy zaczarowała swojego ukochanego Malfoya, żeby publicznie poprosił ją o zostanie jego dziewczyną. Oczywiście zaklęcie było zbyt silne, żeby mógł od tak mu się oprzeć. Ale, okazało się, że znał przeciwzaklęcie i w porę rzucił je na siebie niewerbalnie. W końcu jest cholernym Salutatorianinem, na litość boską. Jak ona mogła sądzić, że uda jej się go oszukać. Wstał, prychnął na nią, wyzwał od suk. Pansy była zdruzgotana. Prawie się popłakała kiedy Draco uwolnił się od zaklęcia, którego tak pilnie poszukiwała w bibliotece. Nie doczytała chyba, że to słabe zaklęcie i nie jest trudne do odwrócenia. Potem zmusił ją do wyznania prawdy, ze strachu aż dostała czkawki, paskudna mopsica - Ginny przerwała, żeby dać upust swojemu rozbawieniu - Wyglądała tak żałośnie. Zaczarować Malfoya, żeby spytał się o zostanie jego dziewczyną. Co za desperacja, nawet jak na Parkinson!

Hermiona nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom.

Więc to wszystko jednak było żartem, tak? On mówił jej wczoraj prawdę? Nie był zakochany w Parkinson? Nie poprosił ją wczoraj o zostanie jego dziewczyną? O Merlinie... a ona wczoraj tak na niego nawrzeszczała...

\- Nie żartujesz sobie, Ginny? - zapytała.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Wszyscy wiedzą, że Malfoy nie znosi Parkinson. Może to tylko obślizgły gad, ale w życiu nie wybrałby Pansy jako swojej dziewczyny.

\- Kurwa... - mruknęła cicho pod nosem.

\- Mówiłaś coś? - zapytała zdumiona Ginny.

Hermiona natychmiast potrząsnęła głową zaprzeczając.

\- Nic, Ginny... kompletnie nic...

Uniosła wzrok i skierowała go w stronę stołu Slytherinu. Siedział na swoim stałym miejscu, zaraz obok Zabiniego. Zauważyła jednak, że Parkinson nie było w pobliżu.  _ Pewnie nadal przeżywa swoją porażkę _ \- pomyślała. Spojrzała na blondyna i zauważyła dziwny grymas na jego twarzy. Wydawał się być zły... Nagle on również uniósł wzrok, a ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

Hermiona wzdrygnęła się. Jego silne, szare oczy przeszywały jej własne. Patrzył na nią ze złością, wręcz czuła jak intensywną. Mimo, że jego oczy wyrażały nienawiść, zauważyła w nich coś jeszcze. Jakby chciał tym spojrzeniem coś jej powiedzieć, coś przekazać. Jakby chciał porozumieć się bez użycia słów. Chciał, żeby go zrozumiała...

Wtedy zauważyła cień smutku w jego oczach. Wiedziała, że był to smutek... Znała go zbyt dobrze, żeby tego nie rozpoznać.

Wtem, chłopak zerwał kontakt wzrokowy i ponownie wpatrzył się w swój własny talerz, niemal nietknięty. Budyń i kiełbaski ledwie nadgryzione. Chyba nie był w nastroju, skoro odrzucał skonsumowanie kiełbaski swojego życia. Może nadal przeżywał ich wczorajszą kłótnię? Może bolało go, że wrócili praktycznie do punktu wyjścia?

Może nie chciał, żeby wrócili do punktu wyjścia...

Może...

Nagle Dyrektor zdecydował się przemówić, przerywając wszystkie uczniowskie rozmowy.

\- Dzień dobry wszystkim! - powiedział radośnie.

Wszystkie pary oczu skierowały się w stronę czarodzieja. Uczniowie zamilkli, a w sali nastała wyczekująca cisza. Wszyscy wyczekiwali na to, co chciał przekazać im Dyrektor.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Dziś dzień końca semestru dla was wszystkich, z wyjątkiem uczniów siódmej klasy - zaczął - Jutro odbędzie się zakończenie roku szkolnego, a zarazem zakończenie szkoły dla siódmoklasistów. Chciałbym wam wszystkim serdecznie pogratulować ukończenia roku i mam głęboką nadzieję, zobaczyć was ponownie po wakacjach. Nie mogę doczekać się nowych uczniów i nowych twarzy waszych przyszłych pierwszorocznych kolegów - popatrzył na tłum zebranych - Jednak będę niesamowicie tęsknić za wami, siódmoklasiści.

Tłum uczniów wydał z siebie rozczulone 'Oooh'. Parvati i Lavender miały wręcz łzy w oczach ze wzruszenia.

\- Będę tęsknił za grupą tak inteligentnych i wspaniałych młodych ludzi. Wasz pobyt w tej szkole zaowocował wspaniałymi latami dla nas wszystkich. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś spotkamy się wszyscy ponownie - powiedział - Teraz jednak, chciałbym poprosić Profesor McGonagall, o zaznajomienie was z ogłoszeniami.

Profesor McGonagall skinęła podziękowawszy głową w kierunku Dumbledora i zajęła jego miejsce na środku sali.

\- Bardzo proszę o zebranie się siódmoklasistów w Wielkiej Sali, po pożegnaniu się z kolegami z młodszych roczników. Czeka nas ważne spotkanie odnośnie zakończenia roku. To wszystko, dziękuję.

Po skończonym śniadaniu odprowadzili razem Ginny do bramy zamku. Wracała do domu, ponieważ właśnie zakończyła swój szósty rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Obiecała jednak przyjaciołom, że pojawi się na jutrzejszej ceremonii razem z resztą rodziny. Po szybkim pożegnaniu z Ginny, Ron, Harry i Hermiona udali się w drogę powrotną do Wielkiej Sali.

Byli zaskoczeni widokiem pustej sali, bez pięciu długich stołów, które zwykle się w niej znajdowały. Zamiast tego, pojawiły się dziesiątki krzeseł. Profesor McGonagall i Profesor Flitwick siedzieli na środku, oczekując na przybycie wszystkich uczniów siódmych klas. Harry, Ron i Hermiona zajęli miejsca obok siebie, dołączając do grupki Gryfonów, która już była w sali.

Jeden po drugim, uczniowie powoli wypełniali puste miejsca w sali. Hermiona zauważyła Lavender siadającą na krześle obok swojego chłopaka, Rona (sama Hermiona siedziała po drugiej stronie, zaraz obok Harrego). Parvati zajęła miejsce obok Lavender, a zaraz obok usiadła jej siostra bliźniaczka, Padma. Neville usiadł przed Deanem i Seamusem, którzy zajęli miejsca obok Harrego. Zauważyła też Crabba i Goyla zajmujących miejsca z tyłu sali obok Zabiniego i Milicenty. Pojawiła się również Pansy razem z Daphne Greengrass i kilkoma innymi ślizgonkami, która rzucały Hermionie podejrzliwe spojrzenia. Draco również pojawił się w sali, zajmując miejsce... obok Pansy.

Draco pochylił się w stronę Pansy i szepnął jej coś do ucha, na co dziewczyna zareagowała jedynie przytaknięciem głową.

Jego oczy spotkały jej spojrzenie. Popatrzył na nią przenikliwie, po czym odwrócił wzrok.

_ Cholera... on jest poważnie wkurzony. _

Czemu go nie posłuchała? Czemu pozwoliła zawładnąć swoim emocjom ponad jej umysłem? Teraz miała za swoje.

\- Moi drodzy, proszę o uwagę - zaczęła Profesor McGonagall, a uwaga wszystkich uczniów skupiła się na niej - Dziś przeprowadzimy próbę, przed jutrzejszą ceremonią zakończenia roku szkolnego.

Wśród uczniów rozległy się ciche szepty.

\- Nie wiem czy zauważyliście, ale nie mieliśmy wcześniej żadnych prób - kontynuowała - Nauczyciele chcieli, aby wasze zakończenie szkoły przebiegło jak najbardziej naturalnie. Liczyliśmy na waszą spontaniczność. Jednak mimo to, ja i Profesor Flitwick, zdecydowaliśmy się na przeprowadzenie krótkiej próby, aby uniknąć dezorganizacji i chaosu w ten jakże ważny dla was wszystkich dzień. Wydarzenie nadal nie będzie w żaden sposób wyreżyserowane, jedynie lekko zaaranżowane. Nie chcecie przecież pójść nie w tą stronę, prawda?

\- Nie - odpowiedzieli chórem uczniowie.

\- Wspaniale, tak właśnie sądziłam - odpowiedziała - Przećwiczymy teraz całą ceremonię. Wasze nazwiska będą wywoływane alfabetycznie, a gdy zostaniecie wywołani, wstajecie i wchodzicie na scenę.

Uczniowie przytaknęli.

\- Otrzymacie świadectwa i certyfikaty. kiedy już je odbierzecie, pokłońcie się i uściśnijcie dłonie profesorom stojącym na scenie. Następnie zejdźcie schodami z drugiej strony sceny i wróćcie na swoje miejsce na widowni.

Uczniowie przytaknęli ponownie.

\- Nasza tegoroczna Valedictorianka - McGonagall spojrzała wprost na Hermionę - Wygłosi po wszystkim swoją przemowę. Następnie Salutatorianin - spojrzała na Draco - Wygłosi swoją część, zaraz po Valedictoriance. Ponieważ to panna Granger będzie przemawiać pierwsza, pan Malfoy będzie musiał ją eskortować w drodze do sceny, a po przemowie, w drodze do jej miejsca, a potem wygłosi swoją mowę. Po dżentelmeńsku.

Hermiona usłyszała pomruk niezadowolenia ze strony Draco. Westchnęła.

\- Oczywiście pani Profesor, tak zrobię - odpowiedział sucho Draco.

\- Dobrze - uśmiechnęła się - Zatem, możemy zacząć naszą próbę, prawda?

\- Profesor McGonagall, mam jeszcze pytanie - powiedziała Lavender unosząc wysoko rękę.

\- Tak, panno Brown?

\- A co z tańcem na rozpoczęcie balu? Czy jest konieczne posiadanie partnera? - zapytała.

\- Oh, nie, skądże - McGonagall potrząsnęła głową - Można tańczyć samemu, jeśli się tylko chce. Można tańczyć również z partnerem. Pełna dowolność z waszej strony. Jedyna ustalona rzecz to panna Granger i pan Malfoy, oni muszą tańczyć jako para rozpoczynająca.

Hermiona spojrzała zaskoczona na McGonagall.

\- Ich dwójka automatycznie staje się partnerami do tańca, bo są nie tylko Valedictorianką i Salutatorianinem waszego rocznika, ale również Prefektami Naczelnymi.

Przez tłum przetoczyła się fala szeptów. Serce Hermiony zabiło niebezpiecznie szybko. Nie wiedziała, jak powinna zareagować. Niezależnie czy była szczęśliwa, że mogła zatańczyć z kimś kogo kochała. bała się jednak tego, że on wcale na to nie czekał. To było tylko jednostronne uczucie, co nie zwiastowało nic dobrego.

Próby trwały cały dzień. Uczniowie mieli jedynie dłuższą przerwę na lunch, po którym kontynuowali próby aż do zmroku. Dla większości z nich było to wyczerpujące, jednak dla Hermiony był to jeden z najlepszych momentów jej życia. Wielokrotnie musiała ćwiczyć swoje wejście i zejście ze sceny, a co za tym idzie, za każdym razem była eskortowana przez Malfoya.

Musiała wręcz przylgnąć do ramienia Malfoya i iść bardzo blisko Ślizgona. Mogła poczuć jego zapach. Był tak odurzający, że momentami była zmuszona wstrzymać oddech, w przeciwnym razie nie byłaby w stanie zwalczyć swojego pragnienia... i mogłaby mu coś zrobić... Coś, czego nikt by się po niej nie spodziewał, a przede wszystkim Malfoy.

Draco nie miał przygotowanej żadnej przemowy. Hermiona obserwowała więc, jak wygłasza zmyśloną mowę przed wszystkimi zgromadzonymi uczniami. Gryfoni przewracali oczami, Krukoni unosili brwi ze zdziwienia, Puchoni wyglądali na wystraszonych, a Ślizgoni chichotali gdy mówił o szkole i o tym jak go nudziła. McGonagall nawet zapytała go czy to ostateczna wersja, w obawie, że właśnie tak mogłoby być. Zaprzeczył jednak i potwierdził, że jutro wygłosi coś bardziej na miejscu, na co McGonagall odetchnęła z ulgą.

Po wszystkim, uczniowie ustawili się w kolejce do nagrań słów, jakie chcieliby przekazać swoim kolegom za pomocą magicznych pyłów i proszków, które kilka dni wcześniej kupili Prefekci. Draco był niesamowicie dumny, w końcu nagrania były jego pomysłem.

Po męczącym i intensywnym dniu, wszyscy z ekscytacją wyczekiwali aż Profesor McGonagall zmieni salę ponownie w jadalnię, na potrzeby kolacji. Wystarczyło kilka zaklęć i machnięć różdżką, a wielkie stoły pojawiły się ponownie w sali. Wszyscy pospieszyli na swoje miejsce i zabrali się za pałaszowanie swoich dań.

Harry, Ron, Hermiona, Dean, Lavender, Parvati i Seamus zajęli miejsca obok siebie. Wszyscy, a przede wszystkim Ron, jedli z wielkim apetytem. Mieli całe jedzenie tylko dla siebie i Ron nie mógł być szczęśliwszy z tego faktu.

Hermiona uniosła wzrok i rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie w stronę stołu Slytherinu. Siedziało przy nim jeszcze kilkoro Ślizgonów, Crabbe, Goyle, Milicenta, Daphne. Pansy, Blaise i Draco.

Westchnęła widząc grymas na twarzy Draco. Ledwie tknął swoje kiełbaski... co oznaczało, że kompletnie nie miał humoru i był zaniepokojony. A ona wiedziała, co go niepokoi...

Zdecydowała, że go przeprosi.

Po kolacji, natychmiast udała się do Pokoju Wspólnego. Usiadła na kanapie naprzeciw kominka i zaczęła ćwiczyć to, co chciała mu powiedzieć. Po pół godzinie, przejście za portretem otworzyło się, a Malfoy wszedł do salonu. Hermiona spojrzała na niego. Zatrzymał się w półkroku i również obdarzył ją spojrzeniem.

Wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem przez dłuższą chwilę. Obojgu było ciężko odezwać się do drugiej osoby. Po chwili Draco oderwał od niej swoje spojrzenie. Już zamierzał opuścić pokój, kiedy Hermiona zdecydowała się go powstrzymać.

\- Malfoy - zawołała, powstrzymując go od odejścia.

Zatrzymał się, jednak nie odwrócił głowy. Nie zamierzał nic mówić. Zdecydowanie nie...

Hermiona przełknęła nerwowo ślinę i zwilżyła swoje suche usta.

\- Chciałam tylko powiedzieć... że przepraszam za wczorajszy wieczór - powiedziała, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

\- Przepraszasz? - prychnął - Za co mnie niby przepraszasz? - odwrócił się w jej stronę, posyłając jej ostre spojrzenie - Co się takiego zdarzyło wczoraj? Czyżbyś na mnie nawrzeszczała? Czyżbyś się wkurzyła, bo poprosiłem Pansy, by została moją dziewczyną? Czy nie słuchałaś, jak mówiłem ci, że to wszystko nieprawda? Czy mi nie uwierzyłaś, mimo, że powiedziałem ci prawdę? - zapytał złośliwie.

\- Malfoy... - powiedziała cicho, czując swoją winę.

\- Czy czasami nie powiedziałaś, że mnie nienawidzisz? - szepnął oskarżycielsko.

Spojrzała mu w oczy i dostrzegła w nich smutek i ból.

\- Malfoy, przepraszam... Znam już prawdę... Ginny mi wszystko opowiedziała.

\- Uwierzyłaś jej, ale nie potrafiłaś uwierzyć mi, kiedy mówiłem ci... To jest strasznie niesprawiedliwe, wiesz?

\- Wiem, i przepraszam, że ci nie uwierzyłam - powiedziała szczerze - Wiem, że powinnam była, ale ja... Tak wiele rzeczy działo się w mojej głowie, sama nie wiedziałam już, co myśleć. To... zabolało. Nie byłam w stanie skoncentrować się na tobie i twojej prawdzie. Wierzyłam tylko w to, co sama zobaczyłam. Gdybym zobaczyła całą tę scenę, to może... ale nie byłam w stanie, Malfoy - powiedziała z desperacją - Nie mogłam na to patrzeć - dodała szeptem.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał równie cicho.

\- Bo... Bo... - zająknęła się.

_ To ten moment. Powiedz mu to Hermiono _ \- zarządziły jej myśli.

\- Bo...

_ Oj wyduś to z siebie wreszcie! Przestań tak tchórzyć, cholerna 'Gryfonko'! _ \- wtrącił jej umysł.

\- Bo...

_ Weź się zbierz do jasnej cholery! Powiedz to! To tylko trzy słowa, na Merlina!  _ \- odezwało się serce.

\- Bo, Malfoy...

_ Do jasnej cholery! Ja mu to powiem, teraz albo nigdy!  _ \- zadecydowało serce.

Wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Malfoy, bo ja...

W tym momencie do pokoju wleciała szkolna sowa, która sukcesywnie przerwała wypowiedź Hermiony. Ptak upuścił list wprost przed stopy Gryfonki i zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na list i schyliła się, aby go podnieść. Otworzyła go i szybko przeczytała treść.

**_Droga Hermiono,_ **

**_Chcę Ci powiedzieć, co do Ciebie czuję. I zrobię to._ **

Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale poczuła małą ekscytację treścią listu. Natychmiast spojrzała w kierunku oddalającego się od niej Malfoya. Zdążył dotrzeć już do połowy schodów.

\- Malfoy! - zawołała gorączkowo - Poczekaj, muszę ci coś powiedzieć!

Nie zatrzymał się jednak i kontynuował wychodzenie po schodach.

\- Malfoy, muszę ci to powiedzieć teraz, albo nigdy więcej nie znajdę w sobie na tyle odwagi! - zawołała jeszcze bardziej zdesperowana.

Zatrzymał się, jednak nie zdecydował się odwrócić.

\- Daj spokój, Granger - powiedział - Jeśli rzeczywiście jesteś Gryfonką, to znajdziesz w sobie odwagę, kiedy tylko będziesz chciała, czymkolwiek jest to, co tak bardzo chcesz mi powiedzieć.

\- Nie, ja nie mogę... nie rozumiesz. Zmieniam się w jakiegoś cholernego Puchona kiedy jesteś w pobliżu! - krzyknęła.

Był zaskoczony, ale nie okazał tego.

Hermiona jednak krzyczała dalej w desperacji.

\- Nie masz bladego pojęcia jakim tchórzem się staje przez ciebie! Zmieniam się w galaretkę gdy jesteś obok. Serce chce mi wręcz wyskoczyć z piersi, kiedy ze mną rozmawiasz, wali jak oszalałe, a ty tego nawet nie słyszysz! Mój słuch wyostrza się na sam dźwięk twojego imienia. Moje serce wstrzymuje swój rytm, kiedy tylko wchodzisz do tego cholernego pokoju. Ekscytuje mnie sam fakt, że oddychasz tym samym powietrzem co ja, że chodzisz po tej samej podłodze, po której ja chodzę. Wariuję ze zmartwienia kiedy widzę, że coś ci dolega. Doprowadza mnie do szału widok ciebie i Pansy. Czuję coś niesamowitego, kiedy jesteś ze mną. Zmieniam się w kompletny chaos, kiedy jesteś w zasięgu mnie, Draco Malfoyu!

Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Czy on słyszał właściwe słowa? Czy słuchał właściwej osoby? Czy to rzeczywiście Granger wołała zza jego pleców, czy to jednak Pansy pod wpływem Eliksiru Wielosokowego?

\- Czy ty nadal nie rozumiesz? Nie widzisz jaki masz na mnie wpływ? Nie jestem Gryfonką, molem książkowym czy nieskończonym mózgiem przy tobie... Jestem tylko Hermioną Granger, miotaną hormonami z sercem bijącym dla nikogo innego oprócz ciebie - powiedziała, ściszając ton głosu z każdym kolejnym słowem.

Draco zamarł.  _ Czy ona...? _

\- Podobno kiedy czujesz coś takiego, to nie wiesz którego ze swoich organów powinieneś słuchać. Serca, czy może mózgu? - wpatrywała się w jego plecy, a w jej oczach zaczęły formować się łzy - Na szczęście ja nie muszę wybierać. Dlaczego? Bo zarówno moje serce jak i mój mózg są zgodne w tym, że ja cię k-

\- Nie... Nie mów tego... Nie chcę tego słyszeć... Jeszcze nie teraz... - przerwał jej Draco.

\- Co?

\- Nie mów tego... Nie teraz... Jeszcze nie...

\- Dlaczego? - zapytała, a łzy potoczyły się po jej twarzy.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią. Jego wzrok nie był już tak twardy jak poprzednio.

\- Jesteś Gryfonką. Możesz powiedzieć mi jutro.

Jej czoło uniosło się w zdziwieniu.  _ Miała czekać z tym do jutra? _

\- Będę na to czekał, Granger... Też muszę ci coś powiedzieć - powiedział, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko w górę, po czym opuścił pokój zostawiając ją nieruchomą i zmieszaną.


	20. Wyznanie Justina

Następnego poranka, Hermiona obudziła się z galopującym sercem. Dlaczego? Właśnie śniła o pewnym chłopcu o miękkich, platynowych włosach, przez które od dawna chciała przeciągnąć swoje palce. Śniła o szarych, nie, srebrnych, zdecydowanie lepiej, srebrnych oczach, które od zawsze ją hipnotyzowały. Śniła o tym pięknym, bladym ciele, w którego objęciach chciałaby być zamknięta, o długich palcach, o których dotyku tak bardzo marzyła. Śniła o tej samotnej, zimnej i zagubionej duszy, w której za każdym razem się zakochiwała. O chłopcu, którym się zawsze brzydziła, dzieciaku, który niemal zatracił się w ciemności, kolesiu, który pojawił się w świetle jej uwagi i o mężczyźnie, którego teraz kochała.

Pokrótce, śniła o Draco Malfoyu. O czym dokładniej? Oj, nic takiego, tylko o wspólnych pocałunkach... Zarumieniła się obficie na samą myśl o tym jak rzeczywisty był jej sen. Niemal jak prawdziwy. Czuła, jakby naprawdę to przeżyła. Pamiętała nawet woń jego mlecznobiałej skóry. Mogła czuć jego dłonie na swojej talii i jego słodkie, miękkie, różane usta stykające się z jej własnymi w pełnym pasji tańcu uczuć. Jednak mimo wszystko, to nadal był tylko i wyłącznie sen.

Merlinie, chciałaby, żeby rzeczywiście miała szansę kiedyś go pocałować. Bardzo chciała wiedzieć jak to jest.

Ścieląc łóżko zauważyła zielony skrawek materiału leżący między poduszkami. Sięgnęła po niego i lekko przesunęła po nim koniuszkami palców. Pamiętała jak jeszcze kilka dni temu zniszczyła tę chusteczkę w szale emocji, po czym niemal natychmiast przywróciła ją do poprzedniego stanu. Nie mogła patrzeć na jej poszarpane skrawki. Wiązała z nią tyle wspomnień, pięknych, bezcennych i wartościowych, że nie mogła patrzeć na nią, gdy ją zrujnowała. I to zrujnowała na własne życzenie. Nie chciała rozrywać własnych wspomnień... żałowała, że w ogólne próbowała to zrobić i to jeszcze w tak dziecinny sposób.

Pomyślała o ich wczorajszej, wieczornej rozmowie w Pokoju Wspólnym. Niemal się mu zwierzyła, w pewnym sensie to zrobiła, jednak do pełni prawdy brakowało tylko tych dwóch magicznych słów, które tak długo tłumiła w sobie. Zatrzymał ją.  _ Czy to rzeczywiście się wydarzyło? _ Zatrzymał ją, kiedy właśnie miała wyrzucić z siebie te słowa, które tak długo ciążyły jej na sercu.  _ Czy nie chciał ich usłyszeć? _ Ale powiedział, żeby powiedział jutro - czyli dziś - to, co chciała mu przekazać.

Zastanawiała się, dlaczego chciał, aby powiedziała mu to właśnie OSTATNIEGO dnia. Dnia, po którym prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej się już nie zobaczą. Możliwe, że nie czuł tego samego. Może gdyby mu to powiedziała, to by ją odrzucił. Wprawdzie wspomniał, że też chce jej coś powiedzieć.

Merlinie, to tego się tak bardzo obawiała! Odrzucenia... i to przez jedyną osobę, w której prawdziwie się zakochała. Wyobraziła sobie ten moment i natychmiast poczuła ból.  _ Cholera, czy właśnie tak miało się to skończyć? _ Miała nadzieję, że nie... Była pewna, że po czymś takim może się już nie podnieść.

Wzięła ciepłą kąpiel zmartwiona, ubrała się zmartwiona, podeszła do drzwi również pełna zmartwień... Po opuszczeniu tego pokoju wszystko mogło się wydarzyć.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i otworzyła drzwi. Zeszła powoli po schodach prowadzących do pokoju wspólnego i zamarła gdy zobaczyła blondyna siedzącego na kanapie przed kominkiem. Był tam, siedział ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami. Poczuła, że jej nogi robią się jak z waty, gdy obrócił w jej kierunku wzrok ukazując swoją grzesznie piękną twarz. Niemal upadła z zachwytu, gdy lekki uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach.

_ Ten zabójczy uśmiech... Kiedyś mnie zabije...  _ \- pomyślała.

\- Dzień dobry, Granger - powiedział radośnie.

Skinęła niezręcznie głową w jego kierunku.

\- Dz-dzień d-dobry... M-malfoy - zająknęła się, powoli czerwieniąc się niczym dojrzała czereśnia.

Uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, po czym wstał i podszedł do niej.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, szczerze zmartwiony.

Jej umysł wirował.  _ Co się dzieje? _ Pokiwała głową roztargniona, spoglądając w jego zamglone, srebrne spojrzenie.

\- Oh - powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- C-co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytała niezręcznie. Sceny z poprzedniego wieczora wciąż przewijały się przez jej umysł.

\- Czekam na ciebie - odpowiedział bez ogródek - I przyniosłem śniadanie! Chcesz zjeść ze mną, Granger?

Jej serce niemal wyskoczyło z piersi na dźwięk tych słów.  _ Przyniósł śniadanie?  _ I na dodatek zapraszał ją do wspólnego posiłku. Czy jeszcze wczoraj nie unikali siebie jak ognia?

\- Granger?

Zorientowała się, że wciąż się w niego wpatruje. Potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową.

\- Nie? - zinterpretował jej gest z rozczarowaniem - Okej... - powiedział cicho, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko i odwrócił od dziewczyny.

\- Co... Nie, nie, nie, to nie to, Malfoy! - powiedziała gwałtownie - Nie odmawiam. W sensie, czy naprawdę sądzisz, że mogłabym?

Spojrzał na nią ponownie.

\- Ale zaprzeczyłaś głową...

\- Bo chciałam pozbyć się z głowy natrętnych myśli - wyjaśniła - Bardzo chętnie zjem z tobą śniadanie... ten ostatni raz - powiedziała z zauważalnym smutkiem w głosie towarzyszącym trzem ostatnim słowom.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Oj, to dobrze. Chodź, przyniosłem tony jedzenia - powiedział radośnie, po czym usiadł na kanapie naprzeciw stolika zapełnionego po brzegi półmiskami z jedzeniem. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do Draco i usiadła na kanapie naprzeciwko chłopaka. Popatrzyła na jedzenie i zaśmiała się szczerze.

\- Mówiąc tony jedzenia, miałeś na myśli tony kiełbasek?

\- Cóż, to moje ulubione danie... Zatem nie widzę innej opcji jak zrobienie z niego gwiazdy naszego stołu, prawda? - powiedział z uśmiechem

\- Cóż, skoro tak to ująłeś - spojrzała na niego odwzajemniając uśmiech.

Posiłek zaczęli jeść już w ciszy. Hermiona była nie tylko szczęśliwa, ale trochę przytłoczona tym, że siedział zaraz obok. Zdecydował się spędzić swoje ostatnie Hogwarckie śniadanie razem z nią. 

\- Ciężko uwierzyć w to, że tam idziemy... - podniosła wzrok słysząc jego słowa.

\- Tak... całe siedem lat minęło tak szybko. Czyż to nie jest niesamowite?

\- Ten zamek był dla mnie domem przez te siedem lat. Ciężko mi uwierzyć, że już go opuszczam.

\- Myślałam, że nie możesz się doczekać, aż wreszcie się stąd wyrwiesz.

Zaśmiał się lekko.

\- Tak było... ale od jakiegoś czasu już nie. Nie chcę jeszcze opuszczać tego miejsca. Szkoda, że muszę i nie mam już żadnego wyboru. Kończę szkołę. Cholera, ale jestem już stary - powiedział z grymasem.

\- Tak, jesteś już straaaasznie stary - odpowiedziała żartobliwie.

Rzucił jej przyjacielskie spojrzenie.

\- Może nie pamiętasz, ale jesteś ode mnie o kilka miesięcy starsza, babuszko.

Sapnęła słysząc to przezwisko.

\- Odwołaj to. Nie możesz mnie nazywać BABUSZKĄ! - krzyknęła ze śmiechem.

\- Szkoda - wzruszył ramionami - Od dziś i tak nazywam cię babuszką. Będę ci dzień w dzień przypominać o tym, że jesteś starsza od większości osób w naszym roczniku. Ha-Ha, cierp babuszko Granger! - droczył się z nią.

Zamilkła, nie odpowiadając na słowa chłopaka. Spoglądała na swój wpół-pusty talerz ze smutkiem wypisanym na twarzy. Draco natychmiast to zauważył.

\- Granger? Tylko się z tobą droczyłem. Nie obrażaj się o takie pierdoły...

Uniosła wzrok i uśmiechnęła się blado.

\- Powiedziałeś, że będziesz mi o tym przypominać 'dzień w dzień', że jestem od ciebie starsza...

\- No tak-

\- Nie zapomniałeś może, że to 'dzień w dzień' właśnie dziś się kończy?

Zamilkł ze smutkiem i z zaskoczenia.

\- T-tak... ale ze mnie głupek... - szepnął.

Cisza ponownie wcisnęła się między ich dwoje. Malfoy przerwał ją jednak po chwili.

\- Tak przy okazji, Granger, po śniadaniu musimy iść oboje do Wielkiej Sali, żeby dokończyć przygotowania do dzisiejszej ceremonii.

\- Jasne - przytaknęła.

\- Dobrze.

\- Tak.

\- No tak.

\- Okej.

\- No... okej.

\- Będę za tobą tęsknić - szepnęła.

\- Też będę za tobą tęsknił - odpowiedział nie do końca świadomie.

\- Co ty powiedziałeś?

\- Co? Co powiedziałem?

\- Nic - powiedziała zawiedziona - Wydawało mi się, że powiedziałeś, że też będziesz za mną tęsknił.

\- Powiedziałem... bo pewnie tak właśnie będzie - przyznał cicho.

Spojrzała na niego, a on również spojrzał na nią. Trwali w tej pozycji przez kilka krótkich sekund, po których Malfoy odwrócił wzrok.

\- Uf, ale się najadłem. Idziemy do Wielkiej Sali? - powiedział, a Hermiona zauważyła lekki rumieniec na jego twarzy, który próbował ukryć.

\- Dobrze, chodźmy - powiedziała uśmiechając się lekko i wstając z kanapy.

***

W Wielkiej Sali na Prefektów czekali już Profesor McGonagall i Profesor Flitwick. Kiedy dwójka uczniów weszła do środka, wielkie stoły ponownie zniknęły, a na ich miejscu pojawiły się dekoracje, tylko czekające na ich wykorzystanie. McGonagall uśmiechnęła się do nich i powiedziała, że mają pełną dowolność w realizacji swojej wizji upiększenia Sali. Ona i Profesor Flitwick byli tam w charakterze pomocy oraz mieli na koniec ocenić ich działania.

\- Idę teraz na spotkanie z resztą Profesorów, więc będę nieobecna przez moment. Profesor Flitwick dostał pozwolenie na nieuczestniczenie w tym spotkaniu, więc może zostać tutaj z wami. Możecie prosić go o pomoc w razie potrzeby, prawda, Filiusie?

\- Jak najbardziej, wszystkim się zajmę Minervo - zapewnił ją Flitwick.

\- Wspaniale. Muszę już iść, więc do zobaczenia po południu - powiedziała, po czym opuściła salę.

Profesor Flitwick zwrócił się w stronę dwójki Prefektów.

\- Więc, jaki jest wasz plan i w czym mógłbym wam pomóc?

Draco i Hermiona wytłumaczyli nauczycielowi swój plan. Opowiedzieli mu wszystko, od dekoracji, poprzez jedzenie (lista Malfoya została niezmieniona, Hermiona chciała tym faktem go uszczęśliwić) do muzyki. Dziewczyna pokazała Profesorowi listę wybranych przez nich piosenek i nie mogła powstrzymać swojego śmiechu na kompletny brak znajomości nauczyciela z podanymi utworami.

\- To wszystko to są tak właściwie mugolskie piosenki, Profesorze - powiedziała, gdy udało jej się powstrzymać rozbawienie.

\- Oh, tak właśnie mi się wydawało... - mruknął - Tak czy inaczej, ufam pani, panno Granger. Jeśli waszym zdaniem są to dobre piosenki, to je zagramy.

\- Dziękuję, Profesorze - powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Rozpoczęli umieszczanie dekoracji na ścianach Sali. Pomysłem Hermiony było przekształcenie jednej ze ścian w wielki 'telewizor'. Zaczarowali ścianę na wzór ekranu, na którym miały pojawiać się różnorodne zdjęcia i obrazy uczniów, z ostatnich siedmiu lat ich nauki w szkole.

Profesor Flitwick lewitował specjalne rodzaje świateł w stronę sufitu. Lewitował również magicznie zaczarowane proszki i pyły. Na sam koniec pomógł uczniom z umieszczeniem pod sklepieniem magicznych baniek mydlanych, konfetti i balonów.

Draco zajmował się przede wszystkim przygotowaniem i właściwym ustawieniem stołów i krzeseł. Każdy ze stołów nakrył białymi obrusami, na których umieścił dekoracje. Po ustawieniu przy nich krzeseł przygotował również scenę, którą następnie sam udekorował. Na koniec ustawił i przystroił stół dla nauczycieli.

Spotkał się również z grupką zdezorientowanych szkolnych skrzatów, które wpadły do Wielkiej Sali wrzeszcząc 'czym do cholery ma być ta lista posiłków?' (oj tak, szkolne skrzaty były wolnymi elfami). Chłopak zaśmiał widząc reakcję Hermiony i Profesora na grupkę stworzeń. Zignorował jednak ich pytające miny i poszedł osobiście porozmawiać ze skrzatami w kuchni.

Po spędzeniu ponad połowy dnia na pracy, pozwolili sobie na przerwę na lunch. Ponieważ Wielka Sala była nadal w trakcie przygotowań, mieli spożyć posiłek na boisku do quidditcha. Profesor Dumbledore osobiście przygotował tam plenerową jadalnię.

Wszyscy siódmoklasiści oraz Profesorowie zebrali się na zewnątrz. Wszyscy ucztowali z radością i cieszyli się ze wspólnego posiłku przy jednym stole. Wszystkie cztery domy Hogwartu po raz pierwszy zajmowały jeden wspólny stół zamiast czterech osobnych i jedynie Ślizgoni nie do końca docenili ten pomysł. Nie mieli jednak wyboru, więc trzymali się razem, możliwie jak najdalej od reszty uczniów. Cóż, wszyscy oprócz Draco.

Blondyn usiadł pomiędzy Pansy, a Puchonem, Justinem Finch-Fletcheyem. Tak właściwie był bliżej Justina, niż Pansy. Wzajemne towarzystwo nie było dla ich dwójki aż tak trudne, szczególnie po wspólnym byciu w jednej drużynie na specjalnej powtórce z Zaklęć. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się na widok Draco proszącego Justina o podanie mu półmiska z kiełbaskami w cywilizowany sposób. Justin z chęcią podał mu półmisek, za co Ślizgon naprawdę podziękował. Uśmiech dziewczyny stał się jeszcze szerszy, gdy Justin zwrócił się do Draco z prośbą o podanie mu półmiska tłuczonych ziemniaków, a Ślizgon bez chwili zawahania spełnił prośbę. Justin podziękował mu, na co Draco odpowiedział, że to żaden problem.

Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, że są obserwowani przez parę bystrych oczu pewnej Gryfonki.

\- Czy to nie dziwne? - szepnęła jej do ucha Parvati.

\- Co jest dziwne? - zapytała, spoglądając na koleżankę.

\- To - wskazała na Ślizgona i Puchona - Zachowują się wobec siebie tak przyjaźnie.

\- I co? Czy to niedobrze?

\- To dziwne.

\- Ale dobre.

\- Tak, ale... Malfoy?

\- O co chodzi z Malfoyem?

\- To Ślizgon który gardzi Puchonami, Gryfonami zresztą też.

\- Wyrósł już z tego, Parvati. Już nie przesadzaj.

\- Ale-

\- Nie przejmuj się tak - powiedziała przerywając jej wypowiedź - Moim zdaniem powinnaś docenić to, co robi Malfoy. Patrz, on próbuje tylko oddalić się od swoich dawnych uprzedzeń wobec innych.

Parvati zamilkła w zastanowieniu i westchnęła.

\- Dobra, zgadzam się. Ale nadal, to bardzo dziwny widok - wzruszyła ramionami - Przynajmniej stara się być przyjazny i nie utrzymuje tego dziwnego dystansu wobec innych tak jak robił to zwykle - powiedziała po czym wróciła do swojego posiłku.

Hermiona jeszcze raz uniosła wzrok, aby spojrzeć na dwójkę chłopców siedzących po przeciwnej stronie stołu. Chłopak, który wysyłał jej listy i chłopak, którego kochała.

Po skończonym lunchu, wszyscy siódmoklasiści pospieszyli z powrotem do zamku. Chłopcy poszli odpocząć podczas gdy dziewczyny powoli zaczynały przygotowania do balu. Hermiona wracała właśnie do Wielkiej Sali, aby dokończyć dekoracje, gdy usłyszała wołanie z głębi korytarza.

\- Hermiona! Hermiona!

Odwróciła się i zobaczyła dyszącego Justina Finch-Fletcheya podbiegającego do niej. Był cały spocony, zapewne od długiego biegu i... czy on się rumienił? Stanął prosto i popatrzył nerwowo na Hermionę. Jej oczy skupiły się jednak na skrawku pergaminu trzymanego przez chłopaka.

Jej serce się zatrzymało.

Przypomniała sobie zawartość jedenastego listu, który otrzymała wczorajszej nocy.

**_"Droga Hermiono,_ **

**_Chcę Ci powiedzieć, co do Ciebie czuję. I zrobię to."_ **

_ O nie... On zamierza mi to teraz wyznać, czyż nie?  _ \- pomyślała nerwowo.

\- Hermiono, m-możemy porozmawiać? M-muszę ci coś powiedzieć... - zająknął się i zaczerwienił jeszcze bardziej.

Nagle zaschło jej w ustach. Nie potrafiła mu nic odpowiedzieć.

_ Proszę, nic mi nie wyznawaj, proszę...  _ \- błagała w myślach.

Czekał na jej odpowiedź, jednak jej nie otrzymywał. Skoro jednak nie sprzeciwiła mu się i nie zdecydowała się odejść, wziął jej milczenie jako zgodę.

\- Hermiono - przełknął ślinę i wziął głęboki oddech - Od dawna chciałem ci to powiedzieć - odetchnął.

_ Drogi boże... _

Popatrzył jej prosto w oczy.

\- Podziwiałem cię od pierwszej klasy...

_ O nie... _

\- Jesteś taka bystra. Taka odważna, śmiała, utalentowana. Masz waleczną duszę... Nie popadasz łatwo w panikę. Wiesz jak radzić sobie w trudnych sytuacjach. Łatwo zdobywasz przyjaciół. Trzymasz się swoich wierzeń i zasad. Posiadasz wszystko, co podziwiam w kobietach.

_ O nie, nie, nie...! _

\- Bardzo cię lubię, Hermiono... - wyrzucił z siebie, patrząc w jej martwe oczy.

_ Do chuja Merlina. Nie, nie, nie, nie! _ \- wykrzykiwał jej umysł.

Justin uniósł dłoń i wyciągnął ją w stronę Hermiony. Spojrzała na nią i trzymany w niej kawałek pergaminu.

Chciała krzyczeć. Wiedziała co właśnie miało się stać.

Była pewna, że to właśnie było to...

Dwunasty i ostatni list.


	21. Listy Justina Finch-Fletcheya

Hermiona utkwiła swój wzrok na pergaminie trzymanym przez Justina. Była przerażona. Wiedziała, że to on wysyłał jej listy, ale nie mogła uniknąć szoku, rozczarowania i smutku, jaki czuła. Merlinie, nadawca jedenastu słodkich, uroczych listów stał przed nią właśnie teraz, wręczając jej osobiście dwunasty i zarazem ostatni list. Czuła się z tym okropnie.

\- Hermiono... - usłyszała jego głos.

Zmusiła się do spojrzenia mu prosto w twarz.

\- Ja bardzo, bardzo, bardzo lubię cię, Miona - powiedział Justin ze szczerym naciskiem na 'bardzo'. Spodobałoby jej się to, gdyby tylko był to ktoś inny - Tak bardzo cię podziwiam, jesteś moją idolką. Nawet moja mama cię uwielbia, chyba nawet bardziej niż ja sam. Więc, proszę... - przerwał i podszedł bliżej, otwierając dłoń i ukazując całość trzymanego w dłoniach pergaminu.

\- Hermiono, czy dasz mi swój autograf?

Cisza.

Cisza tak gęsta, że mogli usłyszeć tykanie zegara na najwyższej wieży.

Hermiona mrugnęła. Potem mrugnęła ponownie. I jeszcze raz.

\- Co? - spytała oszołomiona.

\- Czy mógłbym prosić cię o autograf? - powtórzył Justin - Bardzo, bardzo chciałbym mieć twój autograf, Hermiono, moja mama też by go bardzo chciała. Jest mugolaczką i wie, że ty też jesteś mugolskiego pochodzenia, tak samo jak ja. Słyszała o tobie wiele historii, o twojej odwadze, o walce z Sama-Wiesz-Kim u boku wielkiego Harrego Pottera i Rona Weasleya. Była tobą zachwycona i dumna z twojej odwagi.

Hermiona gapiła się na niego.

\- Poprosiła mnie o opowiadanie jej o tobie i o twoim codziennym życiu w Hogwarcie. Dlatego od pierwszego dnia siódmej klasy obserwowałem cię, Hermiono - wyznał.

\- Obserwowałeś mnie?

Przytaknął.

\- Wiem, że brzmię teraz jak stalker, ale szczerze, nie jestem nim. Patrzyłem tylko na ciebie z oddali, czy to przy posiłkach, na lekcjach, meczach quidditcha, w bibliotece... Potem opisywałem to mojej mamie.

\- Opisywałeś swojej mamie? - powtórzyła.

\- Tak. Opowiadałem jej co u ciebie, i że wszystko w porządku, że nadal jesteś najmądrzejsza, że kończysz szkołę jako Valedictorianka. Chciała dzisiaj przyjechać i poznać cię osobiście, ale niestety nie mogła. Jest teraz w Grecji na wyjeździe służbowym... - powiedział.

Hermiona powoli przetworzyła wszystkie usłyszane informacje i doszła do pewnego wniosku.

\- Justinie, nie wysyłałeś mi żadnych listów, prawda?

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony i pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Nie, nic ci nie wysyłałem.

\- Poważnie?

\- Poważnie. Jestem pewien, że szkolne sowy dostarczały moje listy tam, gdzie je kierowałem... czyli do mojej mamy. Nigdy nie wysyłałem żadnych listów do ciebie...

Serce zabiło jej za zdwojoną prędkością. Justin nie wysyłał jej żadnych listów! Nie był w niej zakochany! On i jego matka jedynie podziwiali ją i mieli za idolkę, dzięki jej odwadze i walce przeciwko Voldemortowi. Nic poza tym! Justin nie wręczał jej ostatniego z dwunastu listów tak jak wcześniej myślała. On trzymał jedynie kawałek pustego pergaminu, na którym chciał otrzymać jej podpis.

MERLINIE, on przyszedł tylko po głupi AUTOGRAF!

\- Więc, eh, Miona? Mógłbym prosić cię o autograf? - zapytał.

Hermiona rozpromieniała. Poczuła taką ulgę. Była wolna od wszystkich swoich obaw i zmartwień. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy naprawdę cieszyła się rozmową z Justinem Finch-Fletcheyem.

Listy które wysyłał nie było do niej, ale do jego matki.

Chciała krzyczeć z radości!

\- Pewnie, Justin - powiedziała, radośnie chwytając kawałek pergaminu trzymany przez Justina i wyciągając pióro z kieszeni szaty. Szybko zanurzyła pióro w trzymanym przez chłopaka słoiczku z tuszem, po czym skrupulatnie napisała swoje imię, stosując najładniejsze pismo na jakie było ją stać.

\- Tak bardzo ci dziękuję, Hermiono. Mama chyba oszaleje z radości kiedy zobaczy autograf od swojej idolki. Jestem pewien, że oprawi go i powiesi na ścianie swojego pokoju - radował się Justin - Cześć, Miona. Do zobaczenia później, na ceremonii zakończenia roku. I jeszcze raz, dziękuję za autograf! Tysiąckrotne dzięki! - powiedział, po czym pobiegł w kierunku dormitoriów Puchonów.

Hermiona z uśmiechem obserwowała oddalającą się postać i nie mogła powstrzymać się od... śmiechu.

Śmiechu z czystej radości.

Cały ten czas, to nie był Justin. Nie znosiła widywania go od momentu, gdy zaczęła sądzić, że to on jest nadawcą tych listów. Biedny Justin, cały czas chciał tylko jej autograf.

Więc to nie był Justin.

Prawdziwym pytaniem było jednak...  Więc, kto to?

Hermiona poczuła ekscytację rozpływającą się po jej ciele. Chciała wiedzieć kto był prawdziwym nadawcą.

Nadzieja aż podskoczyła w jej sercu.

Czy mógł być to Draco?  \- pytała samą siebie -  Mam nadzieję. Marzę. Chcę, żeby to był Draco.

Po czym w podskokach podążyła z powrotem do Wielkiej Sali, żeby kontynuować wspólną pracę z blondynem.


	22. Powrót Lucjusza Malfoya

Kiedy Hermiona weszła do Wielkiej Sali po swojej małej pogawędce z Justinem Finch-Fletcheyem, Draco już na nią czekał. Rozmawiał właśnie z Profesor McGonagall. Nauczycielka uśmiechała się promiennie do chłopaka, co nie należało do codzienności. Wydawała się być bardzo zadowolona tym, co zrobił Draco. Hermiona przemknęła cichutko bokiem sali, widząc jak McGonagall poklepała Draco po jego diabelskich, lekko potarganych blond włosach i pogłaskała go po nich jakby był pieskiem lub innym przyjaznym zwierzęciem.

Próbował wyglądać normalnie pod wpływem tej zaskakującej wylewności ze strony pani Profesor, uśmiechając się i wymuszając lekki chichot. Chciał okazać, że podoba mu się bycie pupilkiem nauczycielki... dosłowne bycie pupilkiem. Hermiona widziała, że nie czuł się komfortowo. Po mieszkaniu z nim przez niemal rok, znała go aż za dobrze. Wiedziała, że był tym 'Nawet-kurwa-nie-próbuj-i-nawet-nie-myśl-o-tknięciu-mnie-nawet-palcem-po-moich-oh-wspaniałych-oh-tak-pięknych-oh-tak-cudnych-oh-tak-niesamowitych-oh-perfekcyjnych-blond-pieprzonych-włosach' typem chłopaka. Wiedziała, że wewnątrz jego emocje niemal wrzały, a myśli wykrzykiwały 'TY CHOLERNA STARA WIEDŹMO, TRZYMAJ TE CHOLERNE RĘCE Z DALA OD MOJEJ PIEPRZONEJ GŁOWY I TO JUŻ, JEŚLI CHCESZ PRZEŻYĆ TO ZAKOŃCZENIE ROKU W JEDNYM KAWAŁKU!'

Zaśmiała się pod nosem.  _ Oh, Malfoy. Jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju... _ \- pomyślała, nadal wpatrując się w scenę, w której Ślizgon próbował swoich umiejętności aktorskich.

\- Oh, panno Granger, już pani jest - uwaga Hermiony zwróciła się w kierunku McGonagall, która przestała głaskać Malfoya i z uśmiechem zwróciła się ku niej. Zastanawiała się, co tak uszczęśliwiło nauczycielkę. Czy to dlatego, że w końcu opuszczali szkołę? Dlatego, że ich rocznik jako pierwszy miał opuścić Hogwart w pełnym spokoju?

Hermiona podeszła bliżej.

\- Właśnie mówiłam panu Malfoyowi, jak wspaniała jest wasza praca - powiedziała McGonagall spoglądając na dotychczasowe dekoracje - Wyglądają niesamowicie! Ta ściana! - wskazała - Aż zapiera dech w piersi! Pomysł z ukazującymi się na niej zdjęciami jest bardzo dobry. I jeszcze ten sufit! - uniosła głowę - Te unoszące się bańki mydlane i żyrandole, nadzwyczajne. Wyjątkowe, w rzeczy samej. I jeszcze te stoły! - z ekscytacją wskazała na stojące dookoła stoły - Jak wspaniałomyślnie rozwiązane! Jestem pewna, że pan Malfoy przeszedł swoje wszelkie możliwości w tej kwestii. Wszystko jest wręcz nieskazitelne!

Hermiona i Draco spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem. On wzruszył ramionami, a ona uśmiechnęła się sympatycznie.

\- Wiedziałam, że wybranie waszej dwójki do tego zadania będzie świetnym pomysłem. Odwaliliście kawał dobrej roboty i zdecydowanie przewyższyliście moje wszelkie oczekiwania! - powiedziała radośnie wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Tak właściwie, to jeszcze nie skończyliśmy, pani Profesor - stwierdził rzeczowo Draco.

\- W tym rzecz, panie Malfoy - powiedziała - Nawet nie skończyliście, a już przewyższacie moje wszelkie oczekiwania. Kiedy skończycie to obawiam się, że mogę tutaj paść na atak serca z zachwytu!

_ Coś tu jest nie w porządku _ \- pomyślała Hermiona. Profesor McGonagall nie zachowywała się jak zwykle. Było to dość dziwne doświadczenie.

\- Pani Profesor, czy wszystko w porządku? - spytała Gryfonka.

\- Słucham? Właśnie pochwaliłam całą waszą pracę, bo nie spodziewałam się takich spektakularnych efektów. Z pewnością wszystko inne jest również w pełnym porządku - odpowiedziała nauczycielka bez cienia wątpliwości.

\- Ale, pani Profesor, zachowuje się pani kompletnie inaczej niż zazwyczaj - drążyła temat Hermiona - Zawsze może nam pani powiedzieć, jeśli coś się dzieje. Możemy pani pomóc - powiedziała zmartwiona.

Zauważyła wyraz twarzy stojącego obok niej Draco, gdy mówiła o pomocy nauczycielce. Wiedziała, że miała wtedy na myśli ich oboje, więc rzucił jej spojrzenie mówiące wyraźnie 'Nie-ma-mowy'. Hermiona jednak zignorowała ten gest.

Twarz McGonagall wyblakła, a na jej usta wstąpił smutny uśmiech.

\- Naprawdę, nic się nie dzieje, panno Granger. Dotarło do mnie tylko... że wszyscy opuszczacie szkołę już dziś - powiedziała cicho.

Prefekci byli zaskoczeni tymi słowami. Świat stanął na głowie, czemu McGonagall zachowywała się tak niecodziennie? To było lekko przerażające. Poważnie, Draco dostał aż gęsiej skórki.

\- Czy pani chce nam przekazać, że będzie za nami naprawdę tęsknić?

\- Oh, panno Granger, nie ma pani pojęcia jak bardzo chaotyczny jest wasz rocznik - powiedziała ze szczerością. Hermiona była zdziwiona, jednak Draco wydawał się być zaciekawiony, co nastąpi dalej - Ale pomimo tych wszystkich bólów głowy o które mnie umieliście przyprawić, mimo bycia najcięższym do opanowania rocznikiem, tak naprawdę byliście najlepszym ze wszystkich jakie miałam zaszczyt uczyć. Jesteście jedynym rocznikiem, który zostawił w mojej pamięci prawdziwy odcisk.

\- Odcisk? - powtórzył zaskoczony Draco.

\- Tak, odcisk. Na przykład, bardzo dobrze zapamiętam, że poznałam pewnego Draco Malfoya w moim życiu. Jedynego czarodzieja posiadającego ojca, który chciał nim manipulować i kształtować jego wierzenia, jednak okazał się być ojcem, który chciał ochronić swoje dziecko od piekielnego życia jakie sam miał. Jedynego czarodzieja, który był kompletnie nieznośny podczas swoich pierwszych sześciu lat nauki, dręcząc młodszych kolegów, flirtując z tłumem podążających za nim dziewcząt, wymykając się co noc do kuchni po kilka kiełbasek, które później przemycał do dormitorium - Malfoy spłonął rumieńcem z zażenowania na ten komentarz - przesypiał zajęcia, nie robił notatek, nie czytał, nie uczył się, a jednak dostawał najlepsze lub niemal najlepsze oceny ze wszystkich przedmiotów - uśmiechnął się na te słowa - wpakowywał się w tony kłopotów, zbierał szlaban za szlabanem. Ktoś niemal tak denerwujący, irytujący, frustrujący...

\- Ała... - szepnął pod nosem Malfoy.

\- ... i tak znienawidzony jak sam Profesor Snape, a jednak ukończył szkołę jako Prefekt Naczelny i Salutatorianin. Czyż nie ciężko w to wszystko uwierzyć?

Draco nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Ona właśnie obraziła innego nauczyciela!

\- Tak czy inaczej panie Malfoy, pana atrybutem zawsze będzie dla mnie ten łobuzerski uśmieszek - dodała - Mimo, że pana blond czupryna jest najbardziej perfekcyjną, jaką miałam okazję w życiu oglądać, to jednak ten uśmieszek jest najbardziej fascynującą częścią pana osoby. On mówi czasami więcej niż jakiekolwiek słowa.

Hermiona i Draco byli zaskoczeni. Nauczycielka wiedziała o jego firmowym uśmieszku?

\- Za to pani, panno Granger - powiedziała, odwracając się w kierunku dziewczyny - Pani atrybutem będą zdecydowanie włosy - uśmiechnęła się szczerze. Nie był to jednak drwiący uśmiech, ale uśmiech pełen uznania - To włosy prawdziwej bohaterki, odważnej kobiety gotowej na zaryzykowanie wszystkiego dla dobra swoich bliskich. Włosy najmądrzejszej czarownicy swojego pokolenia.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. Przynajmniej dla jednej osoby były one czymś więcej, niż tylko burzą nieujarzmionych, brązowych włosów.

\- Obawiam się, że będę musiała was teraz opuścić panno Granger, panie Malfoy. Muszę przygotować jeszcze kilka rzeczy i dopilnować ukończenie kilku spraw. Wy również musicie się przygotować do uroczystości. Jak najszybciej dopnijcie swoje obowiązki do końca i idźcie się przebrać. W końcu to wasz wyjątkowy dzień - uśmiechnęła się ostatni raz i opuściła salę.

Po wyjściu nauczycielki, Hermiona i Draco spojrzeli na siebie.

\- Aż ciężko uwierzyć, że ona potrafi aż tyle mówić... - powiedział - I to mówić o czymś kompletnie innym niż transmutacja - zaśmiał się lekko.

\- Oj tak... Nie miałam pojęcia, że może być taka gadatliwa. I jeszcze porównała cię do grymaśnego Profesora Snape'a, jak uroczo.

\- Ej! Nie jestem grymaśny, spadaj - odpowiedział z oburzeniem.

Zaśmiała się i kontynuowała przystrajanie sali, a po chwili dołączył do niej również Draco.

Około piętnastej, Prefekci oficjalnie zakończyli dekorowanie Wielkiej Sali. Hermiona i Draco udali się do swoich dormitoriów i zaczęli przygotowywać się do ceremonii zakończenia szkoły, która miała rozpocząć się o osiemnastej.

***

Była 17:30 kiedy Hermiona weszła do Wielkiej Sali. W pomieszczeniu była już całkiem pokaźna liczba ludzi: Profesorowie ubrani w swoje formalne szaty, siódmoklasiści w swoich najlepszych sukienkach i garniturach oraz ich rodziny. Gryfonka zauważyła swoich rodziców siedzących przy stole zaraz obok Weasleyów. Oni również ją zauważyli i pomachali do niej na powitanie. Natychmiast podbiegła i przytuliła się do nich najmocniej jak potrafiła. Tak bardzo za nimi tęskniła i cieszył ją widok tak bliskich jej osób w ten ważny dzień.

\- Mamo, tato, tak tęskniłam! - powiedziała przytulając się do mamy.

\- Oj kochanie, my tęskniliśmy za tobą jeszcze bardziej - powiedziała z uśmiechem Pani Granger, poklepując plecy córki.

\- Jesteśmy bardzo podekscytowani i chcielibyśmy ci pogratulować ukończenia szkoły jako Valedictorianka. Jesteśmy z ciebie tak dumni, Hermiono - odpowiedział Pan Granger z szerokim uśmiechem, zamykając swoją żonę i córkę w niedźwiedzim uścisku.

Hermiona w końcu oderwała się z uścisku obojga rodziców.

\- Dziękuję, tato! - powiedziała ze łzami w oczach.

\- Oj, nie płacz skarbie. Zniszczysz sobie makijaż... - powiedział Pan Granger wyciągając chusteczkę i ocierając policzki córki.

\- Prawie nie mam makijażu, tato. Wiesz, że nie przepadam za noszeniem go, więc tu nie ma praktycznie co zniszczyć.

\- Nadal jesteś prześliczna, kochanie. Nawet bez makijażu - powiedziała z uśmiechem Pani Granger.

\- To prawda. Jesteś najbardziej oszałamiającą, szczęko-opadającą, przyciągającą wzrok i zwracającą uwagę dziewczyną w tej sali - powiedział Pan Granger.

\- Oj weź, tato. Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że jestem twoją córką - zaśmiała się Hermiona.

\- Dokładnie... Ale nie uwierzę, jeśli ktokolwiek powiedziałby mi, że tylko ja zgadzam się ze swoimi słowami. Mam na myśli, no popatrz na siebie, skarbie. Aż ciężko uwierzyć, że jeszcze niedawno byłaś małym brzdącem krzątającym sie po moim gabinecie z butelką mleka przy buzi.

\- Nie słodź mi już tak, tato - powiedziała rumieniąc się.

\- Tata ci nie słodzi Hermionko, on mówi samą prawdę - dołączyła do nich Pani Granger.

\- Więc... - zaczął Pan Granger, rozglądając się po sali, aby na koniec spojrzeć prosto na Hermionę - Jakiś chłopiec o dzielnej duszy wpadł ci już w oko?

\- Tato! - krzyknęła zawstydzona Hermiona, rumieniąc się na policzkach.

\- Co? - wzruszył niewinnie ramionami - Już nie udawaj, że żaden nastolatek nie zagnieździł się w twoim serduszku, Hermionko. Masz prawie osiemnaście lat, ktoś musiał już przynajmniej wpaść ci w oko.

\- Albo to ty wpadłaś komuś w oko - dodała Pani Granger.

Hermiona popatrzyła na swoich rodziców. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że rzeczywiście o tym rozmawiają. Nie wyobrażała sobie nigdy rozmowy z nimi o jej własnym życiu miłosnym.

\- Mamo, tato, przestańcie już.

Pani Granger jednak zaczęła rozglądać się po sali uważnie.

\- Tyle tutaj przystojnych chłopców... - przyznała - O! Ten jest uroczy - powiedziała wskazując na kogoś gdzieś za plecami Hermiony.

Hermiona odwróciła się, a jej wzrok wylądował na Blaisie Zabinim, który rozmawiał ze swoimi rodzicami. Spojrzała ponownie na swoją mamę.

\- On? Blaise?

\- Czarnoskóry, wysoki i taki piękny! Jesteście może blisko?

\- Nie! Zdecydowanie nie! Nawet ze sobą nie rozmawiamy.

\- A ten? - jej ojciec wskazał na Deana.

\- Nie, tato. To Dean, mój przyjaciel.

\- A ten który stoi obok? - jej mama spojrzała na Seamusa.

\- Mamo, Seamus to też mój przyjaciel.

\- A ten-

\- Przestańcie! Czy wy chcecie mnie tu z kimś zeswatać?

\- Nie, nie do końca. Zastanawialiśmy się tylko, kto jest twoim oczkiem w głowie - przyznali oboje zgodnie.

\- Co? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem

\- Chcemy wiedzieć kim jest twój crush, Hermionko. Dzisiaj kończysz szkołę, możemy nie mieć więcej okazji, aby zobaczyć go na żywo - odpowiedziała Pani Granger.

Hermiona już miała rzucić jakąś ciętą ripostą, gdy drzwi Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się ponownie. Wszystkie głowy i pary oczu zwróciły się z kierunku wchodzącej do pomieszczenia Narcyzy Malfoy. Kobieta uśmiechała się szeroko. U jej boku natomiast kroczył nikt inny jak sam Lucjusz Malfoy. Jego twarz nie wyrażała zazwyczaj panującej na niej pogardy i dumy, zamiast tego mężczyzna uśmiechał się lekko.

Tłum uczniów i ich rodziców zamilkł. Nikt nie spodziewał się zobaczyć Lucjusza Malfoya. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że zniknął bez śladu po próbie ochrony swojej rodziny oraz udostępnieniu tajnych informacji Czarnego Pana i nie wrócił. Ale jednak teraz stał na środku Wielkiej Sali i nikt nie wiedział jak na to zareagować. Wszyscy oprócz Hermiony. Ona wiedziała, że Lucjusz stojący u boku swojej żony to nikt inny jak replika, stworzona przez samego Dracona.

\- Dobry wieczór, Lucjuszu - Gryfonka była zaskoczona, gdy Dumbledore podszedł do repliki i wyciągnął dłoń w geście powitania.

Lucjusz ujął dłoń Dumbledora i odwzajemnił uścisk, wprawiając w osłupienie wszystkich obserwujących.

\- Dobry wieczór, Dumbledorze - odpowiedziała replika, prawdziwym męskim głosem.

\- Kiedy wróciłeś? - zapytał Dumbledore.

\- Nigdy nie wyjechałem, Dumbledorze, jeśli chciałbyś wiedzieć. Cały czas byłem ze swoją rodziną - odpowiedziała replika.

Hermiona spodziewała się ze strony dyrektora większej ilości pytań, ale mężczyzna jedynie przytaknął i uśmiechnął się.

\- Cóż, odkąd Ministerstwo zakończyło twoje poszukiwania i wiedzieli o twojej zdradzie względem Lorda, sądzę, że nie jesteś już poszukiwanym obywatelem na ich celowniku.

\- Nie, nie jestem - powiedział Lucjusz potrząsając głową.

\- Zatem witaj w Hogwarcie, Lucjuszu.

\- Dziękuję, Dumbledore - odpowiedział - Wspaniałe miejsce... - skomentował, oglądając się dookoła.

\- To wszystko zasługa panny Granger i twojego syna, Draco - stwierdził dyrektor - Ta piękna uroczystość to zasługa ich ciężkiej pracy.

\- Panna Granger nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać. To bardzo inteligentna mugolaczka. Zasłużyła w pełni na swoje honory. Z mojego syna również jestem bardzo dumny.

\- I powinieneś... - przytaknął Dumbledore, a Hermiona ujrzała pewien błysk w jego oczach.

Wszyscy zgromadzeni wstrzymali oddech obserwując niniejszą scenę. Nawet po wszystkim w sali panowała cisza. Lucjusz i Narcyza podeszli w kierunku swoich miejsc i spokojnie je zajęli. Dumbledore posłał wszystkim spokojny uśmiech, zapewniający o tym, że nie ma się o co martwić. Po chwili tłum wrócił do swoich poprzednich zajęć, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Niektórzy nadal spoglądali na Malfoyów, jednak w pełni ufali Dumbledorowi. Jeśli on powitał byłego Śmierciożercę, to nic złego nie miało prawa się stać.

Tak, czy inaczej, przybył w pokoju. Chciał tylko być obecny na ceremonii ukończenia szkoły przez swojego jedynego syna. Hermiona wiedziała, że Dumbledore był nadal lekko oszołomiony. Wiedziała również, że Draco nie trzymałby długo profesora z dala od swojego sekretu i w razie konieczności, poinformowałby go o istnieniu repliki.

\- Czy to nie był Śmieciożerca? - powiedziała Pani Granger schylając się ku Hermionie.

\- BYŁ nim, mamo, ale już nie jest - odpowiedziała - I mówi się Śmie **r** ciożerca, a nie Śmieciożerca - zaśmiała się pod nosem, poprawiając swoją rodzicielkę.

\- Oj już mniejsza z tym. Nieważne... - mruknęła Pani Granger - Ale, nie zrobi nam krzywdy, prawda?

\- Nie - odpowiedziała pewnie Hermiona.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć?

\- Po prostu wiem.  _ I ufam Draco...  _ \- dodała w myślach.

\- Okej... - przytaknęli jej rodzice.

Po chwili, Dumbledore ogłosił oficjalne otwarcie ceremonii. Kilku Profesorów przemówiło zaraz po nim: Profesor McGonagall powitała zgromadzonych gości, Profesor Flitwick opowiadał o swojej ekscytacji, Profesor Snape opowiadał o swoim doświadczeniu w nauczaniu siódmoklasistów (zaskakująco, opowiadał tylko o miłych doświadczeniach, co zaskoczyło wszystkich), a Profesor Sprout mówiła o swoich doświadczeniach ze zgromadzonymi uczniami i tak dalej.

Po przemówieniach wszystkich nauczycieli, McGonagall zaczęła wywoływać po kolei wszystkich uczniów kończących naukę w Hogwarcie. Jeden po drugim, wchodzili oni na scenę, aby otrzymać swoje świadectwa i gratulacje. Po wszystkim przyszła kolej na przemówienie Hermiony. Zanim jednak udała się na scenę, jej mama uszczypnęła ją w ramię.

\- Tak, mamo? - szepnęła Hermiona.

\- Adonis nadchodzi... - odszepnęła jej Pani Granger.

Gryfonka spojrzała na swoją mamę ze zdziwieniem.

\- Co?

Zanim jednak otrzymała odpowiedź, Hermiona poczuła, jak ktoś staje obok niej. Spojrzała na mężczyznę obok i nie potrafiła ukryć rumieńców wpływających na jej policzki. Malfoy zdecydowanie był swego rodzaju Adonisem. Niemal zapomniała o tym, że musi wygłosić swoją przemowę, gdy zobaczyła go obok. Oferował jej swoją dłoń. Ujęła ją, a po jej plecach przebiegły ciarki pełne emocji. Merlinie, wyglądał dziś tak przystojnie. Zawsze był przystojny, ale dziś jego przystojność wybiegała poza wszelką skalę, aż ciężko było jej się skupić.

_ Nie pora na fantazje, Hermiono. Skup się na swoim przemówieniu!  _ \- skarciła się w myślach.

\- Powodzenia, Valedictorianko - szepnął jej cicho do ucha Malfoy, zanim puścił jej dłoń gdy podeszli do sceny. Odchodząc uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym zajął swoje miejsce wśród publiczności,

Hermiona stała na scenie zestresowana. Spojrzała na wszystkich zebranych i zauważyła ich oczekujące miny. Była przecież Valedictorianką, dlatego każdy czekał na to, co chciała im przekazać. Zauważyła Weasleyów, przyjaźnie uśmiechających się do niej, jej rodziców, spoglądających z dumą. Zauważyła nawet Justina, który z wyciągniętą szyją starał się o jak najlepszy widok na scenę i swoją idolkę. Spojrzała również na Narcyzę i Lucjusza, którzy spoglądali na nią z lekkim uśmiechem. Nie potrafiła nie docenić tego miłego gestu jakim był uśmiech z ich strony. Kiedyś jej nienawidzili, bo była mugolaczką, teraz jednak wydawało się być całkowicie inaczej.

Wiedziała, że Lucjusz jest jedynie repliką, ale Draco zdradził jej, że nie próbował zmienić w swoim ojcu charakteru. Odtworzył go dokładnie takim, jakim go pamiętał. Był tylko kopią, lecz nadal kopią oryginału. Gdyby Lucjusz Malfoy zachowywał się inaczej, to nie byłaby to sprawka Draco. Byłaby to tylko własna wola repliki. Byłaby to wola Lucjusza. Mimo, że był tylko kopią, to nadal był żyjącą istotą. Draco użył do tego specjalnych, pradawnych zaklęć, mających na celu samodzielność repliki, jednak Draco, jako jej twórca, miał nad nią władzę i w pewnym stopniu mógł nad nią panować. Zawsze mógł ją unicestwić... Ale Hermiona wiedziała, że nie zrobiłby tego. Chciał jedynie rodziny i teraz ją miał. Czemu miałby to niszczyć?

W końcu spojrzała na młodszego Malfoya. On również czekał na jej przemówienie. Z szerokim uśmiechem Hermiona odchrząknęła i wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Dobry wieczór wszystkim - zaczęła - Witajcie na ceremonii zakończenia nauki w Hogwarcie. To zaszczyt stać tu przed wami jako tegoroczna Valedictorianka. Zawsze chciałam nią być. Ciężko pracowałam na ten tytuł przez ostatnie siedem lat i jak widać, moje wysiłki się opłaciły. Chciałam podziękować moim rodzicom, bo gdyby nie oni, nigdy by mnie tutaj nie było - uśmiechnęła się w stronę swoich rodziców, na co oni również odpowiedzieli jej szczerymi uśmiechami.

\- Myślę, że każdy z nas powinien podziękować swoim rodzicom, bo jest pewna, że gdyby nie oni, to nikogo z nas by tutaj nie było. Śmiało, nie krępujcie się - zachęciła swoich rówieśników.

Widziała jak Ron podchodzi uściskać Pana i Panią Weasley, Padma i Parvati podbiegają do swoich rodziców, Lavender ściska swojego ojca, Neville przytula się do swojej płaczącej babci, nawet ślizgoni zaczęli ściskać swoich rodziców. Była zadowolona, że wszyscy tak chętnie w tym uczestniczyli. Zaskoczyło ją jednak, gdy zobaczyła jak Lucjusz mocno przytula się do swojego syna, a on nie miał nic przeciwko. Wiedziała, że to było jego największe marzenie, sprawienie by ojciec był z niego dumny. Wiedziała, że był zadowolony z tego ojcowskiego uścisku. Czuł, że jego ojciec go docenia. Nawet jeśli był jedynie repliką.

\- Jest to nasz ostatni wieczór w szkole, która dla wielu z nas była przez ostatnie siedem lat wręcz drugim domem. To był niezapomniany pobyt, prawda? - zapytała. Jej koledzy odpowiedzieli chóralnym 'Tak!', nawet ślizgoni...

\- Oj tak, zdecydowanie tak. Nadal pamiętam nasz pierwszy dzień w tych murach. Podział do domów przez Tiarę Przydziału i moment, kiedy zaczęliśmy postrzegać się wzajemnie jako rywale, ale nadal pozostaliśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi, prawda?

Ślizgoni popatrzyli po sobie.

\- Wiem, że wszyscy cierpieliśmy. Nasz pobyt tutaj nie był tylko kolorowy i sielski, były też wyzwania, prawda? Wszyscy stanęliśmy przed jakimś wyzwaniem, różnorodnymi wyzwaniami, i daliśmy im radę. Powinniśmy być z siebie dumni. Po tych wszystkich sprzeczkach, walkach, wyzwiskach, fizycznych i emocjonalnych atakach, przetrwaliśmy. Odrzuciliśmy na bok nasze różnice, wierzenia, zasady i statusy krwi. Lekcje również były trudne, ale daliśmy z siebie wszystko, by zdać każdy test, nawet jeśli trzeba było zrobić to wspólnymi siłami - ślizgoni zaśmiali się, prawdą było jednak, że to właśnie ich miała na myśli Hermiona.

\- My tylko sobie pomagaliśmy. To nie było ściąganie, to była praca grupowa - powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Cała sala zaśmiała się, nawet Profesorowie. Nawet Profesor Snape...

\- W końcu, czy nie pracowaliśmy nad jednością w tym roku?

Wszyscy siódmoklasiści odpowiedzieli głośnym 'Tak!'.

\- Cieszy mnie, że nawet po raz ostatni, udało nam się w czymś zgodzić - powiedziała spoglądając na ślizgonów ze szczerością.

\- Ciężko powstrzymać mi łzy na myśl, że właśnie teraz, jesteśmy wszyscy zebrani w tej samej sali, w której jeszcze jako dzieci, byliśmy zebrani siedem lat temu - powiedziała, a łzy powoli zaczęły napływać do jej oczu - Kiedy nadal byliśmy mali... wciąż naiwni... ale pełni niewinności - jej głos się załamał - Czas leci tak szybko, prawda? Nadal pamiętam dzień w którym pierwszy raz was wszystkich ujrzałam. Dzisiejszy wieczór jednak, może być ostatnim.

Jak zwykle, Parvati i Lavender się rozpłakały.

\- Mam jednak głęboką nadzieję, że nie widzimy się po raz ostatni, że jeszcze się spotkamy na nowych drogach życia. To już wszystko z mojej strony. Będę tęsknić za wami wszystkimi, ale i za każdym z osobna. Za przyjacielem, czy nie przyjacielem, bo wszyscy byliście częścią mojego życia. Życzę wam wspaniałego wieczoru i jeszcze raz, dziękuję za wszystko.

Wśród tłumu rozległy się gromkie oklaski. Draco natychmiast wstał ze swojego miejsca i pospieszył pod scenę, aby pomóc Hermionie. Z wdzięcznością ujęła jego ramię i dała się odprowadzić w stronę swojego siedzenia.

\- To była bardzo dobra mowa... - szepnął do niej.

\- Naprawdę? Była improwizowana. To kompletnie nie było to, co wcześniej ćwiczyłam - odpowiedziała

\- Poważnie? - zapytał - Nie, żebym ja miał podobny pomysł na myśli.

\- Uważaj, żeby nie powiedzieć za dużo negatywnych rzeczy. McGonagall prawie zeszła wczoraj na atak serca, słuchając twoich pomysłów na próbie - zaśmiała się.

\- Zapamiętam...

\- Powodzenia, Salutatorianinie.

W tym momencie Draco i Hermiona dotarli do miejsca dziewczyny. Gryfonka zajęła krzesło przy stole ze swoją rodziną, a Draco przytaknął powitalnie w kierunku jej rodziców. Oni za to z uśmiechem odwzajemnili jego gest, zauważając, że jest coś pomiędzy chłopakiem a ich córką.

Gdy chłopak oddalił się w kierunku sceny, Pani Granger przysunęła się bliżej córki.

\- Ale z niego niezłe ciacho - powiedziała.

\- Mamo! - syknęła szeptem Hermiona, czując pojawiające się na twarzy rumieńce.

\- Ale to prawda! - naciskała kobieta - Jest bardzo przystojny. Najprzystojniejszy ze wszystkich chłopców na tej sali. Prawdę mówiąc to jedyny chłopak, który rzeczywiście przykuł moją uwagę. Kochanie, nigdy nie mówiłaś nam, że twój Prefekt Naczelny jest przystojny...

Twarz Hermiony zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Mamo, weź się w garść! I to nie jest MÓJ Prefekt Naczelny, dobrze?

_ Chociaż chciałabym, żeby był...  _ \- dodała w myślach.

\- Oj daj spokój, Hermiona. Przecież widzę jak na niego patrzysz i jak on patrzy na ciebie. Ja to wszystko widzę, ten wasz błysk w oczach - powiedziała Pani Granger w wyraźnym naciskiem na słowo 'błysk'.

\- Mamooo!

\- Kotku, jestem w stanie poznać zadurzenie, kiedy je zobaczę - przewróciła oczami i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem - Rumienisz się jak dojrzała czereśnia, kochanie, nie ukryjesz tego przede mną.

\- Poważnie? - powiedziała Hermiona. Spojrzała na swojego ojca, licząc na wsparcie, on jednak przyglądał się im z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. Oboje chcieli się z nią podroczyć.

\- Czemu temu zaprzeczasz? To najlepsza rybka w tym stawie. I chyba nie tylko tutaj, jestem skłonna stwierdzić, że w całym Czarodziejskim Świecie.

\- Mamo. Przestań już...

\- Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedziała, że dobrze byście razem wyglądali...

\- I ja też tak uważam - dodał Pan Granger.

_ A ja jestem tego pewna!  _ \- wykrzyczał jej umysł.

Próbując ignorować swoich rodziców, Hermiona zaczęła rozglądać się po sali zauważając, że wpatruje się w nią sam Lucjusz Malfoy. Zamarła, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się.

Lucjusz jednak uśmiechnął się lekko, kiwając głową w geście uznania. Była zaskoczona tym gestem, ale bardzo szybko zebrała się w duchu. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło i w odpowiedzi również kiwnęła do niego z szacunkiem. Po chwili Lucjusz odwrócił wzrok w stronę sceny. W jego oczach widoczne było zadowolenie, któremu towarzyszył uśmiech pełen radości na widok Draco stającego na podeście.

Cóż, najwidoczniej nigdy nie jest na nic za późno, nawet dla Lucjusza Malfoya. Jakby zaczynał drugie życie, nowe życie. Powrócił. Jednak powrócił nie jako arogancki, bogaty, arystokrata, ale jako prawdziwy mąż i ojciec, którego Draco potrzebował od tak wielu lat.

Posiłkowe poświęcenie Draco jednak było tego warte.

Teraz jedynym, co Hermiona chciała zrobić, było dokończenie słów, przed których wymówieniem została powstrzymana wczoraj. Teraz nic nie mogło jej już powstrzymać. I nikt.

Musiała mu to powiedzieć. I wiedziała, że to zrobi.


	23. Dwunasty list

Hermiona patrzyła, jak Draco wchodzi na scenę i staje przodem w kierunku widowni, dokładnie tak samo jak ona jeszcze kilka minut temu. Wyglądał na spokojniejszego i bardziej opanowanego, niż był w rzeczywistości. Była pewna, że od środka rozsadza go stres. Może nie był to stres jaki towarzyszył jej samej, ale nadal widziała w jego oczach ten niepokój. Jej spojrzenie skierowało się powoli w stronę jego dłoni. Nie trzęsły się, jednak chłopak poruszał nerwowo palcami. Tak, to była zdecydowanie oznaka stresu. Uśmiechnęła się, nie umiejąc ukryć swojego rozbawienia. Był bardzo dobry w maskowaniu emocji, jednak takie niewielkie gesty, zauważone, były niepodważalne. Jednak tylko dobry obserwator byłby je w stanie dostrzec.

Jej rozmyślaniom przeszkodziło sugestywne odkaszlnięcie chłopaka, przed rozpoczęciem przemowy.

\- Dobry wieczór, Panie i Panowie - przerwał i przyjrzał się publiczności. Widząc, że wszyscy z uwagą go słuchają, kontynuował - Cieszę się, że widzę was wszystkich dzisiejszego wieczora. Wiem, że wszyscy dokładnie rozpoznajecie kim jestem, prawda? Bądźmy szczerzy, jestem chyba dość popularny, czyż nie? - powiedział z uśmieszkiem widać kilka par przewracających się oczu.

\- Cóż, skoro dziś wieczorem posiadam ten przywilej przemawiania, to chętnie z niego skorzystam i opowiem tylko o sobie - powiedział śmiało.

Usłyszał kilka prychnięć ze strony Gryfonów i Krukonów.

\- Nikt tak naprawdę nie może mnie powstrzymać, tak? Scena należy teraz całkowicie do mnie. Wszystkie reflektory są skierowane na moją osobę, więc chyba nie macie innego wyboru jak słuchanie czegokolwiek, co zdecyduję się powiedzieć - uśmiechnął się - Na początek więc, opiszmy mnie.

\- Oh, całkiem pewny siebie ten twój kolega, czyż nie? - szepnęła Pani Granger do ucha swojej córki.

\- On wręcz opływa pewnością siebie - odszepnęła z uśmiechem, nie odrywając oczu od Malfoya.

Ślizgon odchrząknął ponownie.

\- Zacznijmy od najbardziej oczywistego faktu: Jestem Draco Malfoy, najprzystojniejsza istota w Hogwarcie.

Kilkoro uczniów prychnęło, jednak znaczna część publiczności zaśmiała się głośno.

\- Jestem czystokrwistym czarodziejem, z rodu Malfoyów. Należę do Slytherinu, jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyliście plakietki z wężem na mojej szacie - wskazał na wspomniany symbol - Jestem bogaty, obrzydliwie bogaty. Nie muszę wam mówić, ile w sumie mam pieniędzy. Powiedzmy tylko, że za cały mój majątek z Gringotta, mógłbym kupić jakąś ćwierć Wielkiej Brytanii. Gdybym tylko chciał, oczywiście. Jestem blondynem, jeśli tego nie wiecie, popatrzcie na moją głowę. Jestem blady, i to nie dlatego, że jestem chory lub nie mam krwi, jak myśli większość głupich stworzeń, ale dlatego, że naprawdę taki się urodziłem. To mój naturalny kolor i nie jest to żaden trupio-blady kolor, to piękny odcień bladości. Moja skóra jest tak miękka, że nie trzeba jej nawet dotykać, by to zauważyć. Moje oczy są szare i nieskazitelne. Śmiem twierdzić, że wręcz hipnotyzujące - przerwał i ponownie spojrzał na publiczność.

Wszyscy gapili się na niego zdumieni, gdy kontynuował opisywanie własnej osoby, nieco schlebiając i komplementując siebie.  _ Nie było w tym nic złego  _ \- pomyślała Hermiona. Ponieważ wszystko co mówił, było prawdą.

Jego oczy wędrowały, a jego uśmiech zniknął, by zastąpić go smutnym uśmiechem.

\- Wiem, że wszyscy myślicie, że jestem idiotą, dupkiem, aroganckim gadem, wkurzającym blondynem, zakochanym w sobie bucem, który nie widzi nic poza czubkiem własnego nosa, głupim gnojkiem z ego większym od tego zamku, czy cholernie złym facetem, który chce tylko widzieć jak inni drżą na jego widok. Nawet nie obchodzi mnie, jeśli rzeczywiście tak uważacie. Przywykłem do tego. Przez ostatnie siedem lat byłem właśnie takim człowiekiem. Przez siedem lat właśnie tak mnie postrzegaliście, dorastałem właśnie takim.

Zaśmiał się cicho, bez jakiegokolwiek odzewu ze strony słuchaczy. Spojrzał na podłogę, po czym po chwili podniósł wzrok ze smutnym uśmiechem.

\- Do wszystkich, których kiedykolwiek skrzywdziłem, przepraszam - powiedział szczerze.

Głośne westchnienia wydobyły się z ust wielu zgromadzonych.

\- Nie powtórzę tego drugi raz, więc jeśli ktoś nie usłyszał to jego strata - powiedział, czerwieniąc się na twarzy. Był zażenowany swoimi przeprosinami. W prawdzie jego duma była większa od całej Ameryki, a nawet obu. Naprawdę trudno było mu wypowiedzieć słowo na "P". A jeszcze trudniej było zrobić to przed całym tłumem osób, wliczając jego własnych rodziców.

\- Przechodząc dalej, jestem również człowiekiem pełnym uprzedzeń. Cóż, BYŁEM. Nie sądzę, żebym nadal nim był... - spojrzał na Hermionę i na ułamek sekundy ich spojrzenia się zetknęły. Odwrócił wzrok uśmiechając się lekko - Kiedyś nienawidziłem mugolaków i mugoli. Dlaczego? Bo zostałem wychowany w wierze, że są niczym innym niż paskudnymi, brudnymi istotami gorszego sortu, od których powinienem trzymać się z daleka.

Hermiona zauważyła kątem oka, wyraz twarzy Lucjusza Malfoya, kiedy Draco wspomniał, że został wychowany, by wierzyć w takie okropne rzeczy. Wyglądał na smutnego, po czym jego oczy spoczęły na podłodze Zacisnął pięści i wyglądał na zniesmaczonego sobą.

\- Wiem, że mój ojciec nauczył mnie złych rzeczy - Draco skierował wzrok na swojego ojca, wciąż wpatrzonego w podłogę - Ale nauczyłem się jak patrzeć na drugą stronę tego wszystkiego, i jak naprawić moje błędy. I wierzę, że mój ojciec również żałuje, że żył z takimi przekonaniami - Lucjusz podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Draco.

\- Nie byłoby go tutaj dziś wieczorem, gdyby nadal był takim samym człowiekiem, uwierzcie mi - Lucjusz skinął głową z uznaniem - Więc idąc dalej chcę... uh... zanim wyjdę stąd dziś wieczorem, chcę podziękować... podziękować tym, którzy zostali moimi przyjaciółmi. Dziękuję za zrozumienie mnie i wytrwanie do końca - skierował wzrok na Crabba, Goyla i Zabiniego. Cała trójka uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Dziękuję za to nieustanne flirtowanie ze mną przez pierwsze sześć lat - jego wzrok wylądował na Pansy Parkinson. Pansy zarumieniła się i posłała mu nieśmiały uśmiech - Ale przepraszam, że nie mogę dorównać twoim uczuciom. Nawet jeśli tak jest, pamiętaj, że zawsze byłaś dla mnie ważna, Pansy. Ty też zostałaś ze mną aż do końca.

Pansy uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Chyba zaakceptowała fakt, że nie jest im dane być razem w żadnej romantycznej relacji.

\- Zawsze możesz znaleźć odpowiedniego mężczyznę dla siebie, Pansy. Cóż, kto wie, może on jest tam gdzieś blisko ciebie? Może próbował zwrócić twoją uwagę od pierwszego roku, ale byłaś tak zajęta flirtowaniem ze mną, że go nie zauważyłaś? Może... - na jego twarzy pojawił się przebiegły uśmiech, gdy skierował wzrok na jednego ze swoich przyjaciół, Blaise'a - Siedzi tylko dwa stoliki od ciebie, rumieniąc się niezauważony, z powodu swojej ciemnej skóry?

Cześć siódmoklasistów westchnęła z zaskoczenia. Wiele głów zwróciło się w kierunku Blaise'a Zabiniego i Pansy Parkinson. Pansy gapiła się na Blaise'a, a Blaise nie mógł nawet na nią spojrzeć. Oczy miał rozszerzone i z trudem łapał powietrze.

\- Oj, przepraszam, Blaise. Wymsknęło mi się, ziomuś. Zapomniałem, że to twój wielki sekret, że jesteś bezgranicznie zauroczony w naszej Pansy - uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a przez salę przeszła fala śmiechu - O, i Milicento, nie martw się aż tak tym, że Blaise nie odwzajemnia twoich uczuć. Vincent tylko na ciebie czeka.

Teraz to Crabbe sapnął w szoku. W przeciwieństwie do Blaise'a był biały, więc rumieniec na jego policzkach robił się coraz wyraźniejszy i wyraźniejszy. Millicenta odwróciła głowę w jego stronę.

\- Lubiłeś mnie? - zapytała.

\- A co z tobą Gregory, kiedy w końcu powiesz Dafne, że ci się podoba? A ty Dafne, kiedy powiesz Gregoremu, że też go lubisz? - wzruszył niewinnie ramionami jakby wcale nie zdradzał właśnie największych sekretów swoich przyjaciół.

Goyle i Dafne spojrzeli na siebie z rozszerzonymi oczami. Oboje byli mocno zarumienieni. Po chwili nieśmiało odwrócili od siebie wzrok.

_ Ale uroczo... _ \- pomyślała Hermiona. Widok rumieniących się ślizgonów był wręcz fenomenem. Kto by się spodziewał, że oni wszyscy są takimi romantykami? Nawet Gryfoni zaczęli dogryzać im żartobliwie.

To był tak idealny wieczór. Wszyscy byli wreszcie ZJEDNOCZENI.

\- Naprawdę przepraszam. Po prostu wymsknęło mi się to wszystko, tak przypadkiem - zaśmiał się Draco, patrząc w stronę Crabba, Blaise'a, Dafne i Goyla.

\- Cóż, chciałbym podziękować również tym, którzy stali się moimi wrogami, i którzy tak bardzo mnie nienawidzili. Sprawiliście, że mój pobyt w Hogwarcie był wyzwaniem, ale bardzo przyjemnym wyzwaniem. Oczywiście przepraszam, ale bardziej wam dziękuję. Dzięki Potter, za bycie Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył. Dzięki Łizelbi, za bycie zdrajcą krwi. Dzięki Longbottom, za posiadanie móżdżka wielkości fasolki. Dzięki Pomyluna, za bycie takim dziwadłem. Dzięki Justin, za bycie takim słabeuszem. Jednak najbardziej chciałbym podziękować Granger... - tu spojrzał na Hermionę.

Hermiona była zaskoczona. Wielkimi oczyma wpatrywała się w Draco.

\- Dzięki za bycie tym wszechwiedzącym czupiradłem, Księżniczką Gryffindoru, którą znienawidziłem od pierwszego dnia szkoły za bycie tak szalenie inteligentną, którą tak długo nazywałem szlamą, która oskarżyła mnie o wkupienie się do drużyny quidditcha w drugiej klasie, która złamała mi nos w trzeciej, która zachwyciła mnie na balu rok później i również wtedy zaczęła nazywać mnie fretką, która należała do organizacji rozbitej przez Brygadę Inkwizycyjną, do której należałem, która pomogła mi w walce z ciemnością na szóstym roku i która była moją Prefekt Naczelną w ostatniej klasie - uśmiechnął się - Dzięki, Granger.

Harry i Ron spojrzeli na Hermionę. Oboje wyczuwali coś pomiędzy tą dwójką i próbowali właśnie złapać uwagę dziewczyny, aby uzyskać odpowiedź. W końcu nazwał ją ' **jego** ' Prefekt Naczelną! Potrzebowali odpowiedzi. Jednak ona była zajęta wpatrywaniem się w blondyna. Była cała zarumieniona przez jego słowa. Uśmiechała się do fretki stojącej na scenie. Cóż, może to była wystarczająca odpowiedź na ich pytania?

Blondyn po chwili zerwał kontakt wzrokowy z dziewczyną i spojrzał ponownie na wszystkich zebranych.

\- Nie zapominajmy o podziękowaniach dla Profesorów. Wiemy, że z każdym z was odbyłem szlaban i dzięki wam za to. Dziękuję Dumbledore za uczynienie mnie Prefektem Naczelnym. Za zaufanie mi. Dziękuję Profesor McGonagall za danie mi przywileju dekoracji tej Sali na dzisiejszy wieczór. Dziękuję wam wszystkim za udział w tych najlepszych latach mojego życia. Nigdy nie przyznam, że będę za wami tęsknił. Nigdy, przenigdy. Nawet za milion lat. To byłoby na tyle, dziękuję za uwagę - odwrócił się i zaczął schodzić ze sceny.

Publiczność oklaskiwała. Wrócił na swoje miejsce, a Narcyza zaczęła zadawać mu pytania. Hermiona zobaczyła, jak jego rodzice patrzą na nią, po czym uśmiechają się do Draco i szturchają go w bok. Zauważyła nawet, że lekko się zarumienił. Był taki uroczy. Jego rodzice drażnili się z nim, a on nie mógł nic zrobić, tylko próbować tłumić swój uśmiech i rumieniec.

***

Po kilku kolejnych przemowach i po piosence 'The Climb', ceremonia zakończenia szkoły dobiegła końca, co oznaczało rozpoczęcie się Balu. Różnokolorowe światła zabłysły w pomieszczeniu, a zebrani rozpoczęli ucztę.

Początkowo wszyscy byli zszokowani ilością budyniu i kiełbasek na stole. Jeszcze bardziej zaskoczeni byli odkryciem, że pieczony indyk był wypchany zarówno budyniem jak i kiełbaskami. Mimo wszystko, nadal cieszyli się posiłkiem, zadowoleni, że w końcu zjedli coś rzadkiego, dziwnego, lecz nadal pysznego. Siódmoklasiści cieszyli się Kiełbasianym Zachwytem. Wybierali kiełbaski w kolorach swoich domów i piszczeli zaskoczeni odkrywając ukryte w nich różnorodne niespodzianki.

Srebrno-zielona kiełbaska Slytherinu syczała gdy się ją gryzło i smakowała lekko miętowo. Czerwono-złota kiełbaska Gryffindoru ryczała przy ugryzieniu i miała ostry posmak. Niebieska kiełbaska Ravenclawu wydawała przy ugryzieniu dźwięk poruszanych skrzydeł i smakowała słodko. Żółta kiełbaska Hufflepuffu wydawała cichy, pisk po ugryzieniu i miała delikatny, kwaśny posmak. Podsumowując, jedzenie kiełbasek było bardzo ekscytujące. Draco nie mógł czuć się bardziej dumny ze swojego pomysłu.

\- Panie i Panowie, aby oficjalnie otworzyć naszą dzisiejszą scenę taneczną, chciałbym prosić naszą parę Prefektów Naczelnych, tegoroczną Valedictoriankę i Salutatorianina o zatańczenie pierwszego tańca dzisiejszego wieczoru! - ogłosił Dumbledore, po czym gromkie oklaski rozległy się w sali w oczekiwaniu na taniec Draco i Hermiony.

W tle zaczęła się grać piosenka 'Crazier', a Draco zabrał Hermionę na środek parkietu. Spojrzeli na siebie niezręcznie, nie wiedząc, co robić dalej.

\- Granger, chwyć mnie dłońmi za moją szyję - szepnął Draco.

Hermiona posłuchała go i powoli owinęła swoje ręce wokół szyji Draco, przyciągając go bliżej do siebie. Zarumieniła się czując jego gorący, wspaniały oddech, lekko łaskoczący jej twarz. Zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać, zamknęła oczy i głęboko wciągnęła jego zapach, powoli się nim odurzając.

Niemal jęknęła czując jego silne dłonie, powoli ujmujące jej talię, aż była zmuszone przygryźć wargę, by nie wydusić z siebie tego dźwięku. Przyciągnął ją znacznie bliżej, aż ich twarze były oddalone od siebie zaledwie o milimetry, tak że mogli poczuć, jak ich oddechy mieszają się w tej niewielkiej przestrzeni między nimi.

Hermiona czuła się taka bezpieczna. Poruszała się z nim w tańcu, w bardzo powolnym tańcu. Ich ciała pasowały tak idealnie ... tak doskonale, że miała ochotę tam wykrzyczeć, jak bardzo go kochała.

Odrywasz moje stopy od ziemi ( _ You lift my feet off the ground _ )

Okręcasz mnie dookoła ( _ You spin me around _ )

Sprawiasz, że jestem jeszcze bardziej szalona ( _ You make me crazier _ )

Jeszcze bardziej szalona ( _ Crazier _ )

\- Granger... - usłyszała jego cichy szept.

Otworzyła oczy i powoli uniosła głowę.

Czuję, że się zakochuję ( _ Feels like I'm falling _ )

I ja... ( _ And I... _ )

Zatracam się w twoich oczach ( _ I'm lost in your eyes _ )

Sprawiasz, że jestem jeszcze bardziej szalona ( _ You make me crazier _ )

Jeszcze bardziej szalona ( _ Crazier _ )

Jeszcze bardziej szalona ( _ Crazier _ )

\- Tak? - odpowiedziała z roztargnieniem, gubiąc się w basenie jego pięknych, szarych oczu.

\- Jesteś... t-ty jesteś tak blisko... - zająknął się.

\- Co? - jej czoło uniosło się w zdziwieniu.

\- N-nie... N-nie mogę oddychać... Jesteś tak blisko... dosłownie.

\- Oh - natychmiast odsunęła się lekko od chłopaka, soczyście się rumieniąc. Nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że była nim rozczarowana. Czy on tego nie czuł? Czy nie zauważył jak ich ciała idealnie do siebie pasowały? Czy tylko ona to widziała? Odwróciła od niego wzrok i spojrzała na podłogę - Przepraszam... - szepnęła.

\- Nic się nie dzieje... Ja po prostu... - zamilkł, nie wiedząc już co powiedzieć.

\- To dla ciebie niewygodne... być tak blisko mnie - odpowiedziała za niego.

\- Tak... czuję się trochę niekomfortowo. Ale nie w złym znaczeniu tego słowa, naprawdę.

Profesorowie, kilkoro siódmoklasistów i gości zaczęło dołączać do tańczącej na parkiecie dwójki.

Pokazałeś mi coś ( _ You showed me something) _

Czego nie potrafiłam dostrzec ( _ That I couldn't see _ )

Otworzyłeś mi oczy ( _ Opened my eyes _ )

I sprawiłeś, że uwierzyłam ( _ And you made me believe) _

\- Hej, czemu się tak trzęsiesz? - zapytał Draco, gdy poczuł, że jej ręce trzymane na jego ramionach zaczynają lekko drżeć.

\- Nic... tylko... ta piosenka jest... niezręczna - powiedziała, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Piosenka jest niezręczna? Sami ją wybraliśmy, jeśli nie pamiętasz - powiedział wpatrzony w jej rzęsy.

\- Tak... - przytaknęła - Tak właściwie... to czyni ją jeszcze bardziej niezręczną...

\- Chyba masz rację... - przytaknął szeptem.

Między nimi nastąpiła cisza. Jedynym dźwiękiem jaki słyszeli była grająca w tle muzyka.

Czuję, że się zakochuję ( _ Feels like I'm falling _ )

I ja... ( _ And I... _ )

Zatracam się w twoich oczach ( _ I'm lost in your eyes _ )

Sprawiasz, że jestem jeszcze bardziej szalona ( _ You make me crazier _ )

Jeszcze bardziej szalona ( _ Crazier _ )

Jeszcze bardziej szalona ( _ Crazier _ )

\- Zamierzasz wrócić do stolika po tej piosence? - zapytał Draco

\- Tak sądzę... - odpowiedziała - A ty?

\- Ja też...

\- Oh... - odpowiedziała.

Kochanie, pokazałeś mi, po co się żyje ( _ Baby you showed me what living is for _ )

Nie chcę się już więcej ukrywać ( _ I don't want to hide anymore _ )

Odrywasz moje stopy od ziemi ( _ You lift my feet off the ground _ )

Okręcasz mnie dookoła ( _ You spin me around _ )

Sprawiasz, że jestem jeszcze bardziej szalona ( _ You make me crazier _ )

Jeszcze bardziej szalona ( _ Crazier _ )

Czuję, że się zakochuję ( _ Feels like I'm falling _ )

I ja... ( _ And I... _ )

Zatracam się w twoich oczach ( _ I'm lost in your eyes _ )

Sprawiasz, że jestem jeszcze bardziej szalona ( _ You make me crazier _ )

Jeszcze bardziej szalona ( _ Crazier _ )

Jeszcze bardziej szalona ( _ Crazier _ )

Jeszcze bardziej szalona ( _ Crazier _ )

Piosenka dobiegła końca, a dwójka tancerzy odsunęła się od siebie. Posłali sobie nawzajem lekkie uśmiechy, zanim rozeszli się w przeciwne strony.

Draco poszedł do rodziców, podczas gdy Hermiona dołączyła do swoich.

Pan Granger odkaszlnął sugestywnie,

\- Uroczy taniec, Hermisiu.

\- Taaak... - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się blado.

\- Wyglądacie razem tak idealnie, wiedziałaś? - dodała Pani Granger.

_ Tak... -  _ pomyślała-  _ Szkoda, że zauważyli to wszyscy oprócz niego. _

\- Oj mamo, przestań już, dobrze?

Prawie cały parkiet wypełnił się parami i uczniami, tańczącymi do kolejno puszczanych piosenek. Taneczne disco kawałki przeplatane były spokojnymi utworami, idealnymi do powolnych tańców. Wszyscy świetnie się bawili. Hermiona nie poszła jednak ponownie na parkiet, po tańcu otwarcia balu. Zauważyła, że Draco również cały ten czas spędził przy stoliku.

Wieczór powoli dobiegał końca. Za godzinę, lub dwie, wszystko miało się skończyć... jednak ona nadal nie powiedziała mu tego, co tak bardzo ciążyło jej na sercu. Nie powinni byli się rozdzielać do momentu, aż zmusi Draco do wysłuchania tego, co chciała mu wyznać.

Nie mogła jednak kompletnie znaleźć w sobie odwagi. Miała ją wczoraj, jednak on ją powstrzymał. Teraz już nie mogła odszukać w sobie swojej gryfońskiej odwagi. Była ukryta. Ukryta głęboko w jej sercu, a ona nie miała wystarczająco czasu, aby do niej dotrzeć. Merlinie, mogła mu to powiedzieć wczorajszego wieczora. Nawet jeśli próbował ją powstrzymać, mogła pójść w zaparte i wykrzyczeć to prosto w jego twarz. Teraz jednak tchórzostwo dominowało nam jej emocjami.

Nagle, ściany na których pokazywały się wspólne zdjęcia siódmoklasistów, zaczęły wyświetlać wspólne zdjęcia jej i Malfoya z ostatniego roku ich wspólnej nauki w Hogwarcie jako Prefekci Naczelni. Znaczna część zdjęć była zdecydowanie robiona z ukrycia. Nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok niektórych z nich. Wiedziała, że za istnieniem pewnych kadrów z pewnością stał Colin Creevey.

Ten dzieciak był niesamowity w tym swoim podstępnym robieniu bezbłędnych zdjęć.

Pokazało się zdjęcie z ogłoszenia ich przez Dumbledora Prefektami Naczelnymi na rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego. Spoglądali w dwa różne kierunki, oboje mieli skrzyżowane na piersi ręce i niezadowolony wyraz twarzy.

Kolejne było zdjęcie z ich pierwszego obchodu szkoły przed ciszą nocną. Oczywiście przedstawiało wykrzykującą na siebie w głębi korytarza ich dwójkę.

Następne z zabawy na Halloween, do której organizacji zostali zmuszeni. Musieli siedzieć razem. Zdjęcie pokazało, jak Hermiona śmiała się do rozpuku, wskazując na brzydki kostium Malfoya. Chłopak patrzył na nią gniewnie, krzyżując ramiona. Potem obraz się zmienił. Tym razem to Malfoy śmiał się z całych sił, wskazując na twarz Hermiony pokrytą lukrem. Wyglądała na wkurzoną i rzucała mu mordercze spojrzenie.

Potem był czas na spotkaniu o wewnętrznej jedności, nad którą pracowali. Hermiona i Draco siedzieli obok siebie. Profesor McGonagall przemawiała z przodu, ale oboje byli zbyt zajęci podstawianiem sobie wzajemnie stóp pod stołem.

Hermiona roześmiała się na wspomnienie tego spotkania. Nie słuchali McGonagall, ponieważ toczyli pod stołem dziecinną bójkę i później musieli prosić surową, zirytowaną profesor, o powtórzenie jej długiego przemówienia.

Obrazy nadal się zmieniały, a w tle zaczęła grać kolejna piosenka.

Zabierz mnie do swojego serca ( _ Take me to your heart _ )

Pokaż mi, gdzie zacząć ( _ Show me where to start _ )

Pozwól mi odegrać rolę twojej pierwszej miłości ( _ Let me play the part of your first love _ )

Wszystkie gwiazdy są na swoim miejscu ( _ All the stars are right _ )

Każde nasze życzenie jest dla nich rozkazem ( _ Every wish is ours tonight _ )

Moja najdroższa ( _ My love _ )

Następny obraz sprawił, że serce Hermiony zabiło kilka razy szybciej. To było w czasie Świąt. Zorganizowali przyjęcie i musieli wykonać prezentację kolęd. Stali razem, trzymając się za ręce i śpiewając mugolską świąteczną piosenkę 'Winter Wonderland'.

Kolejne zdjęcie pokazywało wymianę prezentów między Hermioną i Draco. Oboje rumienili się soczyście, czego nie zauważyli tego dnia.

Szkoda dla tych, którzy czekają ( _ Pity those who wait _ )

Wierząc w miłość ( _ Trust in love to faith _ )

I dowiadując się za późno ( _ Finding out too late _ )

Że ją utracili ( _ That they've lost it _ )

Kolejny obraz na ścianie ukazał scenę po meczu quidditcha. Draco miał wypadek, a Hermiona jako pierwsza ruszyła mu na pomoc. Nawet nie wiedziała, jak bardzo się wtedy o niego bała.

Potem nastąpił następny kadr, na którym Hermiona nalegała na pozostanie z Draco w szpitalu jako Prefekt Naczelna. Powiedziała, że jej obowiązkiem jest upewnić się, że z Prefektem Naczelnym jest wszystko w porządku. Spała w jego łóżku, trzymając go za rękę. Ale tym, co sprawiło, że żołądek Hermiony podskoczył jej do gardła, był fakt, że chłopak przebudził się tamtej nocy i patrzył na nią podczas snu. Uniósł jej dłoń i pocałował ją w jej wierzch.

Ten obraz zmusił ją do działania. Wstała energicznie ze swojego krzesła i ruszyła w kierunku tłumu tańczących ludzi. Teraz była zdeterminowana powiedzieć mu prawdę. To była jej ostatnia szansa i musiała zrobić wszystko, żeby ją wykorzystać.

Draco również zobaczył to zdjęcie i natychmiast ruszył przez falę ludzi wypełniającą parkiet. Zamierzał jej coś powiedzieć. Coś, co przez tak długi czas trzymał głęboko w sobie.

Nigdy nie odpuszczając ( _ Never letting go _ )

Nigdy nie poznają dróg miłości ( _ They will never know the ways of love _ )

Zbliżali się do siebie. Oboje próbowali wszelkimi siłami przepchać się przez tańczący tłum. Po chwili jednak, oboje spotkali się na samym środku parkietu.

Uwierz w magię ( _ Got to believe in magic _ )

Powiedz mi jak dwoje ludzi odnajduje się ( _ Tell me how two people find each other _ )

W świecie pełnym nieznajomych ( _ In a world that's full of strangers _ )

Musisz uwierzyć w magię ( _ You've got to believe in magic _ )

W coś silniejszego niż księżyc ponad nami ( _ Something stronger than the moon above _ )

BO PRZYCZYNĄ JEST MAGIA, GDY DWOJE LUDZI ZAKOCHUJE SIĘ W SOBIE ( _ CAUSE IT'S MAGIC WHEN TWO PEOPLE FALL IN LOVE _ )

Dyszeli i przez sekundę patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy, zanim oboje sięgnęli do swoich kieszeni, wyjmując z nich po kawałku pergaminu. Oboje wyciągnęli je wzajemnie w swoją stronę i krzyknęli równocześnie:

\- To jest mój dwunasty list do ciebie!

Po czym spojrzeli na siebie w niemym szoku.


	24. To wszystko wina Legendy o dwunastu listach

\- To jest mój dwunasty list do ciebie!

Po czym spojrzeli na siebie w niemym szoku. 

Kilka osób zaczęło się im przypatrywać w momencie, kiedy wykrzyczeli do siebie to zdanie. Uwaga niemal wszystkich skupiła się po chwili na Valedictoriance/Prefekt Naczelnej i Salutatorianinie/Prefekcie Naczelnym stojących na środku, wzajemnie wręczających sobie kawałki pergaminu z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzach. 

\- T-ty do mnie pisałaś? - przemówił w końcu Draco, mrugając z niedowierzaniem. 

\- Na to wychodzi... a ty... ty też pisałeś do mnie? - zapytała Hermiona. Mimo, że cały czas marzyła, by rzeczywiście on był nadawcą jej listów, nie mogła otrząsnąć się z szoku, że to wszystko okazało się prawdą.

\- Cóż... tak... - odpowiedział, czerwieniąc się na twarzy. 

Zamilkli na kilka kolejnych sekund. Nie wiedzieli, co robić dalej. Kręciło im się w głowach, a szok i zaskoczenie, praktycznie wymazały wszystkie ich dotychczasowe myśli. Ludzie dookoła nich wpatrywali się w całą scenę ze zmieszaniem. Nikt nie miał pojęcia o co chodziło tej dwójce. Wpatrywali się w nich w ciszy, czekając na kolejny ruch. 

Hermiona i Draco spojrzeli na siebie z niezręcznością. Oboje chcieli sobie coś wyznać, jednak byli zbyt zawstydzeni, by wydusić z siebie chociażby jedno właściwe słowo. 

\- Myślałem, że to była Pansy... - Draco w końcu był w stanie wyszeptać cokolwiek, nadal nie wierząc w to, co się dzieje. 

\- Czekajcie, usłyszałam moje imię. Czemu usłyszałam moje imię? Czemu o mnie rozmawiacie? - usłyszeli zakłopotane pytania Pansy, która lekko kołysała się w tańcu z Blaisem Zabinim kilka kroków dalej. 

Zignorowali ją jednak.

\- Cóż, to trochę zabolało, gdy pomyślałeś, że to od niej... - wyznała Hermiona. 

\- Jakbym ja nie był zraniony, gdy stwierdziłaś, że listy ode mnie są 'przeklęte' i nie znosisz ich otrzymywać, i że nienawidzisz ich 'nadawcy' - wyrzucił z siebie lekko sfrustrowany Draco. 

\- Wiesz co? - zaczęła Hermiona, również powoli wpadając we frustrację - Ja wcaaale nie byłam zdruzgotana kiedy powiedziałeś, że nigdy nie docenisz moich listów. Nawet jeśli były błyskotliwe, poetyckie, urocze, ty nadal nie chciałeś ich docenić! Byłam tak zawiedziona, że nigdy, przenigdy, prze-przenigdy nie pomyślisz, że te listy mogłyby pochodzić ode mnie! - wykrzyknęła. 

\- Byłem cholernie rozbity, kiedy powiedziałaś, że mnie nienawidzisz! - wrzasnął Draco. 

\- Nie miałam wtedy pojęcia, że to ty! Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo chciałam, żebyś to był ty! Wiesz jak bardzo płakałam, kiedy myślałam, że to Justin wysyła mi te listy? - odkrzyknęła. 

\- Ja? - zapytał Justin, oszołomiony na dźwięk własnego imienia. Właśnie tańczył z Hanną Abbot, również kilka kroków dalej. 

Tak samo jak Pansy, Justin został kompletnie zignorowany. 

\- Ty 'chciałaś', żebym to był ja? - powtórzył ogłupiały Draco. 

\- A żebyś wiedział, że chciałam! Całym sercem miałam nadzieję, że to ty! Czy wiesz jak podupadle się czułam kiedy spytałam się ciebie, czy wierzysz w legendę, a ty powiedziałeś mi, że nie? I że ja też nie powinnam, bo to tylko historyjka dla 'tchórzy'? Czułam się tak cholernie słaba! - zapłakała. 

\- Granger... - Draco przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na nią ze współczuciem. 

\- Kiedy usłyszałam na lekcji od Profesora Binnsa, tę legendę o tych cholernych dwunastu listach, natychmiast pomyślałam o TOBIE - wyjaśniła - Spędziłam cały wieczór próbując zdecydować, czy powinnam podążyć za nią i napisać do ciebie list! Wiedziałam, że ci się nie spodoba. Wiedziałam, że będziesz zdegustowany tym, że jakaś mała szlama Granger aż tak cię lubi!

Draco chciał jej przerwać, jednak dziewczyna nie przestawała krzyczeć. 

\- Była cholerna trzecia w nocy kiedy w końcu zdecydowałam się spróbować! Poświęciłam godzinę na napisanie pierwszego listu i cały poranek na zamartwianiu się, czy podjęłam właściwą decyzję! Nie masz pojęcia, jak dziwny był dla mnie ten dzień. Kompletnie nie mogłam się na niczym skupić. Posłałam mój własny widelec wprost na stół Ravenclawu przez to wszystko!

\- Myślisz, że ze mną było inaczej, Granger? Nie chciałem wierzyć w tę głupią legendę, ale nie chciałem, żeby nasze drogi się rozeszły bez ujawniania ci moich uczuć. Uczuć, których nigdy nie spodziewałem się poczuć, a tym bardziej do ciebie - wyznał - Przecież nie mogłem sobie tak o, podejść do ciebie i powiedzieć co czuję, co? Myślisz, że nie było to dla mnie przerażające?Wiedziałem, że nienawidzisz mnie do szpiku kości, a wysłanie pierwszego listu tak niesamowicie mnie zestresowało! Kiedy zapytałaś mnie, czy wierzę w legendę, nawet nie wiesz, jak szybko zabiło mi serce. Myślałem, że już wtedy domyśliłaś się, że list był ode mnie. Dlatego skłamałem. Powiedziałem ci, że legenda to jedna wielka bzdura, a wszyscy którzy w nią wierzą to tchórze. Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek nazwę siebie samego tchórzem... Wiedziałem, że myślałaś, że mam tak nieskończoną dumę...

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, milcząca z zaskoczenia. Wpatrywali się w siebie tak długo, że ludzie wokół nich również zamarli w oczekiwaniu. Stali na samym środku parkietu, nie sposób było nie zauważyć sceny jaka się między nimi odgrywała. 

Po chwili głębokiego zastanowienia, Hermiona odezwała się. 

\- Jak wysyłałeś mi listy? Pamiętam, że otrzymywałam niektóre z nich, kiedy byłeś zaraz obok.

Draco uśmiechnął się pod nosem. 

\- Nakazałem mojej sowie dostarczać ci listy o specyficznych porach dnia... żebyś nie podejrzewała mnie o wysyłanie ich. 

Najpierw była zaskoczona, następnie zdumiona, potem zachwycona, by na koniec zmarszczyć brwi. 

\- Ale z ciebie przebiegła, mała, fretka.

\- W końcu jestem twoim Salutatorianinem, czyż nie?

Och spojrzenia zostały przełamane słodkim, pełnym zrozumienia uśmiechem Hermiony. 

\- Tak, MOIM jedynym Salutatorianinem i Prefektem Naczelnym. 

Draco również się uśmiechnął. 

\- Zatem, Granger, czy przyjmiesz mój ostatni list do ciebie?

\- Z przyjemnością. A czy ty, Malfoy, przyjmiesz również mój?

\- Z przyjemnością... - powtórzył jej słowa. 

Hermiona przyjęła list od Draco, a Draco przyjął list od Hermiony. Oboje spoglądali na trzymane kawałki pergaminu, które właśnie otrzymali, po czym unieśli swoje głowy. 

\- Razem? - zasugerowała Hermiona.

\- Razem... - przytaknął Draco. 

\- Jeden. Dwa... - liczyła Hermiona

\- Trzy - dokończył za nią Draco. 

Równocześnie otworzyli listy i przeczytali ich zawartość. Obie wiadomości były dość krótkie. Nic wielkiego. Oba zawierały jednak te dwa małe słowa, na których usłyszenie tak długo czekali. 

**_Droga Hermiono,_ **

**_Kocham cię._ **

**_~DM_ **

Serce Hermiony niemal wyskoczyło jej z piersi z radości i zachwytu na widok inicjałów nadawcy. To były dwie, najpiękniejsze litery alfabetu. Maleńkie łzy powoli zaczęły zbierać się w kącikach jej oczu. Była tak niezmiernie szczęśliwa. Żadne słowa nie były w stanie opisać jej uczuć i szczęścia, jakie wypełniło jej serce. ŻADNE. W tym momencie zrozumiała, dlaczego tak trudno było jej się rozstać z otrzymywanymi listami. Dlaczego nie potrafiła ich wyrzucić, spalić, czy też puścić w zapomnienie, nawet jeśli przez cały czas sądziła, że otrzymuje je od kogoś kompletnie innego... Bo były od niego. Od jedynego mężczyzny, którego prawdziwie pokochała, przez całe swoje życie. Mimo, że racjonalna strona jej umysłu sądziła, że pochodzą one od Justina, bazując na wszystkich dowodach, nie potrafiła wyrzucić listów. Dlaczego? Bo nieracjonalna część jej umysłu dominowała. 

Najważniejszym było jednak, że to jej własne serce wyczuwało go w tych listach. 

Uniosła wzrok i popatrzyła na stojącego przed nią Draco. Uśmiechał się, wpatrzony w otrzymany od niej list. Kolejny i kolejny raz odczytywał słowa, napisane na kawałku pergaminu. Mógłby robić to cały czas i nigdy nie mieć dość. Tak bardzo był szczęśliwy. 

**_Drogi Draco,_ **

**_Kocham cię._ **

**_~HG_ **

W końcu jednak podniósł wzrok i ujrzał zapatrzoną w niego Hermionę, po której twarzy powoli spływały łzy. Natychmiast przysunął się do niej bliżej i swoimi smukłymi palcami delikatnie, subtelnie otarł ciepłe łzy z jej policzków. 

\- Dlaczego płaczesz? - zapytał miękko, wpatrując się głęboko w oczy dziewczyny. 

\- To z radości, Draco - wyznała. 

Draco zaśmiał się radośnie. 

\- Nigdy nie byłem szczęśliwszy, Hermiono - powiedział. 

Zaparło jej dech w piersi na dźwięk własnego imienia wypływającego z jego ust. Nigdy, przenigdy nie słyszała, aby Draco wypowiedział jej imię. Tak, prawdą było, że zwracał się tak do niej w listach, jednak jego głos wypowiadający je... to brzmiało tak magicznie. Wiele ludzi zwracało się do niej po imieniu. Jednak tylko w jego ustach brzmiało to wyjątkowo. 

Chwyciła go za nadgarstki i zetknęła się czołem z jego własnym, zamknęła oczy i cieszyła się chwilą. Nie obchodziło jej co dzieje się dookoła. Teraz była tylko ona i on. 

Po kilku minutach całkowitej ciszy, Dumbledore w końcu przerwał milczenie tłumu. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, skupiając wzrok na dwójce stojącej na samym środku, teraz będącej jednak w swoim własnym świecie. 

\- Wieczór dobiega końca. Przystąpmy wszyscy do ostatniego tańca wieczoru! Zaproście swoich partnerów - zachęcił, po czym ujął dłoń Profesor McGonagall i poprowadził ją na parkiet. 

Tłum obserwujący do tej pory Draco i Hermionę, powoli zaczął skupiać swoją uwagę na tańcu, zamiast na dwójce Prefektów. Obserwatorzy, którzy do tej pory spędzali czas przy stołach, dobrali się w pary i podążyli na parkiet, aby dołączyć do pozostałych na czas ostatniego tańca wieczoru. Rodzice Hermiony, Pan i Pani Granger, również znaleźli dla siebie miejsce na parkiecie. Z oddali posyłali znaczące spojrzenia w kierunku ich córki i blondyna, którzy właśnie publicznie okazywali sobie swoje uczucia. 

\- Wiedziałam, że coś między nimi jest... Byłam tego pewna... - szepnęła Pani Granger do męża. 

\- Zamierzasz ją powstrzymać? - zapytał Pan Granger. 

\- Zwariowałeś? Oczywiście, że nie! - powiedziała - Czemu miałabym? Jest taka szczęśliwa, na dodatek, no popatrz na tego chłopca! Nastoletnie bóstwo! To chyba najprzystojniejsza istota, jaką widziałam w swoim życiu. Wyobraź sobie nasze wnuki! Przecież one będą przepiękne! Z takich genów nie może wyjść nic złego. 

Pan Granger przewrócił oczami na słowa swojej żony. 

\- I... - kontynuowała kobieta, nie mogąc powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu jaki pojawił się na jej twarzy - On kocha naszą Hermisię tak mocno, jak ona jego... Wystarczy tylko zauważyć jak na siebie patrzą. Jego oczy aż błyszczą!

\- Oj tak. Wyglądają na bardzo szczęśliwych... - przytaknął Pan Granger. 

Po drugiej stronie sceny, inna para rodziców również obserwowała kochanków stojących na środku sali. 

\- Lucjuszu, spójrz na naszego syna. Nigdy nie widziałam go tak szczęśliwego... - powiedziała Narcyza wpatrzona w Draco i Hermionę. 

Lucjusz również spojrzał we wspomnianym kierunku. 

\- Tak. Wiem. To ja byłem sprawcą skażenia jego umysłu i pozbawiania go szczęścia. Wychowywałem go na twardego, zimnego, mrocznego... Wychowywałem go na innego. Cieszę się, że w końcu odnalazł szczęście, na które tak bardzo zasługuje. 

\- Lubię Hermionę Granger, wiesz? - stwierdziła kobieta. 

\- Tak. Jest wspaniała. Jak na pochodzącą ze środowiska mugoli, jest niesamowicie inteligentną czarownicą - zgodził się Lucjusz. 

Gdy zagrała ostatnia piosenka ( 'I Do' - 98 Degrees ), tłum kontynuował taniec. Hermiona i Draco jednak pozostali blisko siebie, wpatrzeni w siebie jakby nic innego nie istniało. Draco oplótł swoje ręce wokół talii Gryfonki, przyciągając ją do siebie, podczas gdy ona oplotła swoje dłonie za jego szyją, lekko przybliżając jego twarz bliżej swojej. Stykając się czołami, powoli pozwolili unieść się rytmowi grającej muzyki. 

Ich oddechy mieszały się, tak samo jak zapachy ich ciał. 

\- Hermiono... - zaczął Draco. 

\- Tak? - odpowiedziała.

\- Wczoraj chciałaś mi coś powiedzieć. Co to było? - zapytał.

Uśmiechnęła się. 

\- Dowiesz się... w swoim czasie. A ty? Ty też chciałeś mi coś powiedzieć, prawda? 

Skinął twierdząco głową. 

\- Czy możesz poczekać jeszcze 10 sekund?

Wyglądała na zmieszaną, jednak przytaknęła.

\- Dobrze... - mruknęła z niepewnością. 

Po dokładnie dziesięciu sekundach, magiczne pyły zaczęły powoli opadać na ich głowy. Maleńkie, kolorowe drobinki, przypominające swoim wyglądem płatki śniegu, dawały niesamowity efekt. Uczniowie uśmiechali się radośnie, gdy z wielokolorowych kruszynek zaczęły dochodzić głosy, które zostały nagrane dzień wcześniej przez bliskie im osoby, niczym wiadomości na poczcie głosowej.

Hermiona i Draco spojrzeli w górę, na spadające na nich maleńkie płatki, niczym pierwszy zimowy śnieg. Uśmiechnęli się na ten piękny widok oraz na dźwięki głosów swoich przyjaciół. 

Nagle, Hermiona poczuła jak mały, zielony pyłek, ląduje na jej ramieniu, zaraz obok ucha. Przemówił tak znanym głosem. Bardzo, bardzo znanym. Słyszanym zaledwie kilka sekund wcześniej. 

\- Granger, tutaj Draco Malfoy, twój od sześciu lat zaprzysięgły wróg - zaczął głos - Chcę powiedzieć ci, że... Nigdy nie gardziłem tobą tak bardzo jak sądzisz. Tak naprawdę, nigdy nie obchodziła mnie twoja krew. Jesteś wspaniała. Ja nienawidziłem cię, bo nie wiedziałem jak cię nienawidzić, kiedy musiałem to robić. Rozumiesz? - Hermiona zaśmiała się lekko. Draco jedynie spoglądał na nią, gdy słuchała jego nagranego głosu - Więc, wiesz... Tak naprawdę to ja cię nie nienawidzę... naprawdę. Potem zostałaś Prefekt Naczelną. To był mój największy koszmar, tak dla twojej informacji. 

Hermiona spojrzała na Draco z zaskoczeniem.

\- Największy koszmar? - powtórzyła z wyraźnym bólem w głosie. 

Głos jednak kontynuował. 

\- Dlaczego? Cóż, bo to ja zostałem Prefektem Naczelnym. To oznaczało, że ty i ja musieliśmy mieszkać we wspólnej kwaterze, pod jednym dachem. Że musiałem spędzać z tobą więcej czasu niż powinienem. To oznaczało, że 'nie nienawidzenie' cię, prawdopodobnie zmieni się w 'nie wiedzenie, co z tobą zrobić'. Zawsze mi się podobałaś. Myślisz, że potrafię zwalczyć rosnące z dnia na dzień uczucie do ciebie, widząc cię cały czas? Rozumiesz mnie, Granger? 

Zraniony wyraz twarzy Hermiony zmienił się w uśmiech. 

\- A więc o to chodzi? Rozumiem. 

\- Stało się więc to, czego obawiałem się najbardziej. Zakochałem się w tobie. Poważnie. Czy widzisz dla nas jakąś szansę? - zakończył głos. 

Hermiona spojrzała w jego oczy, nadal szczerze się uśmiechając. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego mięśnie jej twarzy jeszcze się nie zmęczyły, bo przecież uśmiechała się niemal nieustannie od kilku ładnych minut. 

\- Czy widzisz dla nas szansę, Hermiono? - powtórzył Draco. 

Zanim jednak Hermiona zdążyła odpowiedzieć, na ramię Draco opadł płatek czerwonego, magicznego pyłu, a Draco usłyszał jej głos. 

\- Cześć, Malfoy. Tutaj Hermiona - zaczęło się nagranie. 

Draco zachichotał. 

\- Też przygotowałaś dla mnie nagranie? - zapytał rozbawiony. 

Głos kontynuował. 

\- Eh... Nie do końca wiem co powiedzieć...

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się, a Draco zaśmiał się ponownie. 

\- Dlaczego się tak jąkasz, Gryfoneczko? - droczył się. 

\- Oj spadaj. Stresowałam się, okej? STRE-SO-WA-ŁAM! - prychnęła zażenowana. 

Głos z pyłku odchrząknął cichutko. 

\- Dobrze... Zacznę więc od początku...

\- Cóż, to chyba oczywiste, że bez sensu zaczynać od końca, poważnie - wtrącił Draco, przewracając oczami z rozbawieniem. 

Hermiona zrobiła nadąsaną minę, po czym uśmiechnęła się figlarnie. 

\- Czy w końcu się przymkniesz i odsłuchasz moją wiadomość do końca?

\- Przecież ty nawet nie możesz się tam wysłowić. Poważnie, cały czas się tylko jąkasz... - zażartował Draco

Rzuciła mu piorunujące spojrzenie, co zmusiło Draco do dalszego słuchania wiadomości. 

\- Malfoy, jesteś najbardziej próżnym chłopakiem jakiego spotkałam, najbardziej wkurzającym dupkiem, gnębiącym wszystkich, a przede wszystkim mugolaków, a już PRZEDE WSZYSTKIM MNIE. Jesteś nieznośnym gadem, który jest tak niesamowicie inteligentny i głupi jednocześnie Jesteś zasranym gnojkiem, kochającym władzę i swój autorytet. Jesteś tym, który wierzył w idee tej złej strony. Jesteś tym, którego nienawidziłam od Merlin wie kiedy, i tym, którego przestałam nienawidzić i sama nie wiem dlaczego. 

Usta Draco powoli rozszerzały się w coraz szerszym uśmiechu. 

\- I wiesz co? Dzień, w którym zorientowałam się, że przestałam cię nienawidzić, był najstraszniejszym dniem w całym moim życiu - głos przerwał, aby po chwili kontynuować - Oczywiste, że byłeś moim wrogiem, a brak nienawiści do wroga jest niebezpieczny. Bardzo, bardzo niebezpieczny, Malfoy. Ale wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałam najgorszego. Nie wiedziałam, że byłam w jeszcze większym niebezpieczeństwie, niż mogło mi się wydawać. 

Nastąpiła długa cisza w nagraniu. Po chwili jednak, Draco usłyszał kilka głębokich oddechów, a głos znów przemówił. 

\- Wyobraź sobie pobudkę pewnego dnia, gdy nagle zauważasz, że kochasz swojego wroga. Czy to nie brzmi przerażająco? Cóż, szczerze mówiąc, to było przerażające. Całkowicie przerażające. To było stresujące, oszałamiające, ściskające za serce... Zostałeś stworzony, żeby kroczyć po Ziemi i manipulować mną i moimi działaniami. Żeby hipnotyzować mnie swoimi diabelskimi oczami. Jedna interakcja oko w oko z tobą i lata szczerej nienawiści zniknęły. Jeden mały uśmiech i już byłam twoja... Myślałam, że to mój koniec. Wiesz, że NIE MOGĘ cię kochać - głos przerwał. 

\- NIE POWINNAM... - poprawił głos po chwili. 

\- Ale mimo wszystko... POKOCHAŁAM - szepnął głos - Gdyby rok temu ktoś powiedział mi, że będę ci to wszystko mówić... Wyśmiałabym go za bycie szalonym, irracjonalnym, ślepym, bez jakiejkolwiek logiki... Ale wydaje mi się, że przeznaczenie działa w swój dziwny i zagmatwany sposób. Dlatego teraz wyznaję ci to wszystko... Draco, kocham cię. Od dnia, kiedy przyznałam się do tego, zawsze będę cię kochać. ZAWSZE. 

Tym słowem nagranie zakończyło się. Draco popatrzył na Hermionę, która cały czas obserwowała jego reakcję. Zatracił się w jej pięknych, wielkich, orzechowych oczach. Były tak niesamowite jak jego własne. 

\- Może jeden mały pocałunek i będziesz moja? - zapytał nagle Draco, delikatnie głaszcząc jej policzek opuszkami palców. Druga ręka nadal znajdowała się na talii dziewczyny, przytrzymując ją blisko jego ciała. 

\- Dlaczego nie dowiemy się tego sami? - zasugerowała, a na jej anielskiej twarzy pojawił się figlarny uśmieszek. 

\- Z przyjemnością... - szepnął Draco. Przysunął twarz bliżej jej własnej, dłoń zatapiając w jej miękkich jak jedwab włosach. Gryfonka odruchowo przymknęła oczy. Jego oddech delikatnie łaskotał jej twarz, był tak blisko, że niemal czuła jego usta na swoich. Stali przez chwilę w takiej pozycji. Nie narzekała na to. Chłonęła sobą każdy detal tej magicznej chwili, ciepło bijące od chłopaka. Nie tylko ciepło, ale i ochronę. Trzymał ją tak blisko siebie... jakby obawiał się ją stracić. Ona czuła to samo.

\- Hermiono... - szepnął, a jego głos był tak kuszący. 

Otworzyła oczy, aby ujrzeć jego szare tęczówki. Jego spojrzenie było śmiałe... i pożądliwe. 

\- Draco? - odpowiedziała. 

\- Kocham cię - po czym zamknął ich usta w pełnym pasji, słodkim, niezapomnianym pierwszym pocałunku. 

Jego usta były tak delikatne i miękkie... smakowite. Zapraszające... Poruszał nimi powoli w namiętnym tańcu z jej własnymi. Nie do końca tak wyobrażała sobie ten pocałunek. To było lepsze od którejkolwiek z jej fantazji. Wspanialsze od czegokolwiek, co mogła by sobie wymarzyć. Nieporównywalne do niczego innego na świecie. 

Kiedy jednak Draco poczuł coś słonego, powoli przerwał pocałunek. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Hermionę. Płakała, a to, co poczuł podczas pocałunku było niczym innym, jak łzami Gryfonki. 

\- Dlaczego płaczesz? - zapytał zmartwiony. 

Pociągnęła nosem i otworzyła oczy. Jej spojrzenie wyrażało więcej niż jakiekolwiek słowa. Patrzyła na niego jakby był najcenniejszą rzeczą na całym świecie. Jakby był cenniejszy od najdroższych kosztowności. Jakby znaczył dla niej więcej niż powietrze. Był dla niej bezcenny. Był dla niej wszystkim. Była w stanie oddać dla niego wszystko. Tak bardzo go kochała. Bez znaczenia, jak niemożliwie brzmiały te słowa, uważała je za całkowicie prawdziwe. 

Nie odpowiedziała na jego pytanie, zamiast tego uniosła się lekko na palcach, aby skraść jeszcze jeden pocałunek z jego ust. Nie podała mu powodu swoich łez. Jej spojrzenie odpowiedziało samo za siebie. Była najszczęśliwszą istotą na Ziemi i żadne słowa nie umiały określić tego co czuła. Kolejny raz zatopiła się w jego spojrzeniu. 

\- Też cię kocham. 

Draco uśmiechnął się szczerze. 

\- Czy to znaczy, że jesteś moja?

\- Tak długo jak tylko zechcesz, jestem twoja - odpowiedziała - Jak długo chcesz, żebym była? - zapytała. 

\- Nie wiem... - powiedział wzruszając ramionami - To zależy... - dodał nonszalancko - Powiedz mi, co jest dłuższe: zawsze, czy na zawsze? To będzie moja odpowiedź. 

Te słowa sprawiły, że Hermiona zalała się łzami szczęścia, podczas gdy Draco pochylił twarz, by złożyć na jej ustach kolejny niezapomniany pocałunek. 

W międzyczasie, po drugiej stronie Wielkiej Sali, Profesor Dumbledore i Profesor McGonagall obserwowali dwójkę Prefektów z radością na twarzach. 

\- Wiedziałam, że będą do siebie idealnie pasować... - skomentowała McGonagall, spoglądając na dwójkę, podczas gdy ona i Profesor Dumbledore unosili się w tańcu. 

\- Naprawdę? Cóż, myślałem, że tylko ja widziałem chemię między nimi - powiedział z zadowoleniem. 

\- Jestem ciekawa co się stało. Bardzo dobrze pamiętam te dni, kiedy traktowali siebie nawzajem jak najgorsze żyjące stworzenie. Wydawało się, jakby to było wczoraj. Spójrz na nich teraz, nie mogą się od siebie oderwać!

\- Również mnie to ciekawi... - odpowiedział zaintrygowany Dumbledore. 

W tym momencie ktoś podleciał do nich. Był to nikt inny jak Profesor Binns, nauczyciel i duch, wykładający Historię Magii. Uśmiechał się do nich szaleńczo. Wyglądał na zachwyconego. 

Zbliżył się do tańczącej dwójki profesorów i szepnął. 

\- Ja wiem co się wydarzyło... - zaczął, a jego oczy błyszczały radośnie. 

Profesorowie wymienili zaintrygowane spojrzenia i zwrócili się ku niemu. 

Duch zaśmiał się pod nosem. 

\- To wszystko wina słynnej Legendy o dwunastu listach...

Po czym odleciał, i zanim zniknął za kamienną ścianą, zerknął na parę nowych kochanków i pomyślał. 

_ Przynajmniej teraz Legenda o dwunastu listach, nie jest już jedynie wytworem mojej wyobraźni. Wszystko dzięki Draco Malfoyowi i przyszłej pani Malfoy.  _

_KONIEC_


	25. EPILOG

23 lata później

\- Draco, chodź już! Spóźnimy się. Na pewno tego chcesz? - Hermiona krzyczała przed drzwiami sypialni. Biła pięścią w masywne drzwi gwałtownie i niecierpliwie. Od ostatnich trzydziestu minut próbowała dostać się do siedzącego w pomieszczeniu męża. Rzuciła wzrokiem na zegarek zapięty na jej nadgarstku, który wskazywał już 17:27, czyli zaledwie 33 minuty do rozpoczęcia ceremonii. 

\- DRACO MALFOY, wyłaź wreszcie z tego pieprzonego pokoju, albo wejdę tam siłą i mnie popamiętasz! Poszatkuję twoje 'wspaniałe' ciało na maleńkie kawałeczki i wrzucę do wielkiego, wrzącego kotła! - krzyczała Hermiona, grożąc gadzinie zwanej jej mężem. 

\- Już, już, tylko sekundka, kochanie - usłyszała spokojną odpowiedź swojego męża. Słyszała ją dziś już kilkanaście razy w ciągu ostatniej godziny.

\- Co ty tam tak długo robisz? Siedzisz w tym pokoju całą wieczność! - wykrzyknęła, rzucając kolejne, niespokojne spojrzenie w kierunku zegarka. Zapukała kolejny raz w drzwi - Draco, chodź już!

\- Ubieram się, Hermiono - odpowiedział chłodno. 

\- Ubierasz się? - powtórzyła przerażona - Ale ubierasz się już od ponad trzech godzin!

\- Już prawie skończyłem... - odpowiedział prosto. Hermiona odpowiedziała jedynie zniecierpliwionym jękiem na słowa swojego męża z osiemnastoletnim stażem małżeńskim. Całe popołudnie spędził na ubieraniu się i nadal go nie skończył. Za trzydzieści minut zaczyna się ceremonia, a oni na bank będą spóźnieni. 

\- PRAWIE SKOŃCZYŁEŚ? Jestem pewna, że 'prawie skończyłem' oznacza kolejne 30 minut dobijania się przede mnie do tych drzwi!

\- Mamo, czy pomogłabyś mi z krawatem? - usłyszała głos swojego syna, właśnie wychodzącego ze swojego pokoju, trzymającego srebrno-zielony krawat, zaplątany w nieznany jej sposób. 

Uśmiechnęła się u westchnęła. 

\- Oh, Scorpiusie, przecież nosisz go codziennie od ostatnich sześciu lat. Jakim cudem nadal nie nauczyłeś się go samodzielnie wiązać? - podeszła do syna i z łatwością rozplątała jego krawat. Spojrzała na niego i zapytała - Kto więc zawiązuje ci krawat w Hogwarcie, co?

\- Moja różdżka... - powiedział, nonszalancko wzruszając ramionami, spoglądając jak dłonie matki natychmiast radzą sobie z kawałkiem materiału. 

\- Twoja różdżka? Umiesz poradzić sobie z krawatem tylko za pomocą różdżki? - zapytała, lekko zaskoczona. 

\- Tak. A ponieważ nie mogę używać magii poza Hogwartem, aż skończę 17 lat co stanie się za niecały miesiąc, będę potrzebować twojej pomocy z tym, mamo - przytaknął. 

\- Myślę, że powinieneś zacząć próbować rozwiązywać problemy bez pomocy magii, Scorpiusie. Nigdy nie możesz mieć całkowitej pewności... - powiedziała, kończąc wiązać krawat. 

\- Jaki jest więc cel magii, jeśli nie jej używanie? Poza tym - uśmiechnął się pod nosem, dokładnie tak samo jak zwykł robić jego ojciec - Tata powiedział, że w kwestii krawatu też zawsze polegał na magii. Powiedział, że nie pozwoliłby jakiejś mopsowatej Pansy robić tego za niego, mimo, że bardzo naciskała na pomoc. 

\- Twój ojciec... Ma na ciebie bardzo zły wpływ, wiesz synku? - powiedziała z jękiem. 

\- Nie sądzę - odpowiedział Scorpius - Lubię mojego tatę. Jest najlepszy, wiesz? Moi znajomi są o to nawet zazdrośni, bo moja mama była Valedictorianką swojego rocznika, a mój tata była Salutatorianinem i najlepszym graczem w quidditcha. Tata jest moim bohaterem wiesz? Gdyby nie jest przeszłość w tej szkole, nie byłbym uważany teraz za Księcia Slytherinu. Gdyby nie jego doświadczenie w quidditchu, które odziedziczyłem, nie byłbym najlepszym szukającym od czasów samego Harrego Pottera. I co najważniejsze, gdyby nie odziedziczony po nim niesamowity urok osobisty, nie byłbym najbardziej pożądanym młodzieńcem Czarodziejskiego Świata!

\- Zdecydowanie jesteś synem własnego ojca, Scorpiusie - powiedziała z rozbawieniem - Tylko co to za arogancja, co?

\- Przecież wszystko co mówię, jest prawdą. Poważnie, jestem najprzystojniejszą istotą, jaka kiedykolwiek kroczyła po ziemi. Przejąłem ten tytuł od taty wraz z dniem moich narodzin - skrzyżował dumnie ramiona na piersi i uniósł głowę tak, aby w pełni uwidocznić swój malfoyowski uśmieszek. 

\- Przynajmniej okaż trochę pokory, co? - zasugerowała synowi Hermiona. 

\- Pokory?

Hermiona i Scorpius odwrócili głowy w kierunku znajomego in głosu. Pochodził od przystojnego mężczyzny w czarnym smokingu, który właśnie wyszedł zza drzwi sypialni, trzymając zielony krawat w swojej dłoni. 

\- Pokora znajduje się na samym końcu malfoyowego słownika, moja droga. Myślałem, że po tylu latach już to zrozumiałaś - odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Hermiona uniosła brwi i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi, próbując zachować się poważnie, mimo, że w głębi czuła inaczej. 

\- Oj z pewnością to zrozumiałam, sądziłam jednak, że ten cykl zakończył się na tobie - powiedziała, posyłając mu kwaśne spojrzenie. Kazał jej przecież czekać na siebie godzinami, na litość boską! I nawet nie skończył zakładać krawata...

\- Hermiono, wydaje mi się, że twój wiek zaczyna mówić sam za siebie - zaczął ze swoim firmowym uśmieszkiem. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają. Spodziewała się, ze Draco Malfoy opuści ten świat dokładnie tak, z firmowym uśmiechem na twarzy - Coś poprzestawiało ci się w główce, z pewnością w twoim wielkim, wkurzającym narzędziu, który zwykłaś zwać mózgiem. Zardzewiał, wiesz? Wszystkie małe śrubeczki powoli zaczynają puszczać... tss... tss... tss... - potrząsnął głową i klikał przedrzeźniająco językiem. 

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. 

\- Cykl się nie kończy jak widać i nadal trwa - stwierdziła - Jeśli Scorpius będzie mieć kiedyś własnego syna, będzie on z pewnością tak samo arogancki i uroczy jak on. 

Scorpius zachichotał cicho. 

\- Tak będzie - zgodził się. 

Hermiona westchnęła patrząc na swojego męża i syna. Byli praktycznie identyczni i niczym się nie różnili. Scorpius wyglądał dokładnie jak jego ojciec w młodości, jego charakter również niewiele odbiega od charakteru ojca. Miał piękna, lśniące, platynowe włosy, wyglądające tak nieskazitelnie jak włosy Draco. Oczy były bystre, o srebrnym kolorze. Twarz uformowana bez skazu, jak u jego ojca. Nos spiczasty, prosty i godny pozazdroszczenia. Usta pełne, lekko różowe, wręcz całuśne. Skóra również jak u ojca, blada, nieskazitelna. Wzrost syna również był zdecydowanie ojcowski. Podczas gdy Hermiona miała około 168 centymetrów wzrostu, Draco górował nad nią ze swoimi 188 centymetrami. Wyraz twarzy i mimika Scorpiusa, również w stu procentach był odziedziczona po ojcu, wraz ze słynnym łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem. Młody Malfoy był świetny we władaniu miotło, niesamowicie utalentowany szukający, który zawładnął boiskiem na drugim roku nauki i od tamtego momentu obejmował stanowisko najlepszego gracza. Był Prefektem i idealnym kandydatem na Prefekta Naczelnego w przyszłym roku szkolnym. Był inteligentny, urodził się takim, tak samo jak jego ojciec. 

Podsumowując, był on zapierającą dech w piersiach, doskonałą, nieskazitelną, bezbłędną, absolutną, nienaganną, znakomitą, czystą, kompletną i bezgrzesznym kopią swojego bardzo przystojnego, ładnego, czarującego, eleganckiego, nieodpartego, manipulującego, niezrównanego i pięknego ojca.

_ Gdzie do diabła ukryły się moje geny, kiedy tworzyliśmy tak idealnego młodzieńca? _ \- pomyślała podchodząc do dwójki roześmianych Malfoyów. Wyglądali do bólu podobnie. Życie z jednym Malfoyem było niczym przyjemna tortura. Teraz jednak była ich dwójka i razem wyglądali jak bracia planujący razem największy prank dekady. Najwyraźniej naśmiewali się teraz z niej. Ale ich widok był tym, czego potrzebowała, by podziękować wszystkim bogom i świętym, kiedy uczynili ją czarownicą z mugolskiego urodzenia. Pobłogosławiła dzień, w którym znalazła tego jednego wstrętnego, odrażającego, złego małego karalucha imieniem Draco Malfoy.

Uśmiechnęła się na widok dwójki zbijającej piątkę, patrząc na nią z rozbawieniem. 

\- Dobrze, koniec tego, Scorpiusie Malfoy. Wracaj do swojego pokoju i ubierz buty. Zaraz wychodzimy - powiedziała do syna, który posłusznie udał się do pokoju zostawiając rodziców samych na korytarzu. 

\- Więc - zaczęła, unosząc powoli braw na widok trzymanego przez męża krawatu - Nie umiesz sam go zawiązać?

Odpowiedział jej szerokim uśmiechem, po czym wysunął dłoń z trzymanym krawatem w jej stronę. 

\- Chciałbym, żebyś to to zrobiła - przyznał. 

\- Poważnie, jesteś już po czterdziestce... - powiedziała przewracając oczami. 

\- Więc? Musisz mi z tym pomóc...

\- Co stało się z twoją różdżką? Znudziło jej się wykonywanie twoich poleceń? 

\- Naprawdę, byłoby lepiej gdyby to jednak twoje rączki go zawiązały, uwierz mi - powiedział - Wtedy będziesz doskonale wiedziała, jak najszybciej rozwiązać go, gdy wrócimy wieczorem do domu... jeśli wiesz o co mi chodzi - puścił do niej seksowne oczko. 

Zachichotała i pacnęła go lekko w ramię. 

\- Zdzira.

\- Zgadza się. Twoja własna, osobista, seksowna zdzira.

Śmiała się niczym nastolatka, powoli zawiązując krawat Dracona. Stała na tyle blisko niego, że czuła każdy oddech mężczyzny na swojej odkrytej, delikatnej szyi. Zachichotała maniakalnie, próbując skończyć wiązania krawatu. 

\- Przestań... Łaskoczesz mnie! - powiedziała między falami niekontrolowanego chichotu. 

Mężczyzna natychmiast przestał i powoli owinął swoje ramiona wokół jej talii, przyciągając ją jeszcze bliżej siebie. Kiedy w końcu skończyła wiązać jego krawat, położyła obie dłonie na jego ramionach i popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy.

Nie rozumiała do końca, czemu wciąż potrafiła zatopić się w jego spojrzeniu na długie minuty. Jakby nadal miała siedemnaście lat, a one błyszczały jak za pierwszym razem. 

\- Wiesz jaka jest najgłupsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłem? - zapytał nagle. 

\- Nie. Jaka? - uśmiechnęła się. 

\- Próbowałem cię nienawidzić, kiedy doskonale wiedziałem, że nie potrafię... Gdybym tylko nie był taki głupi, to poczułbym prawdziwe szczęście na długo przed naszym siódmym rokiem w szkole - powiedział z powagą. 

Przysunęła czoło bliżej jego własnego. 

\- Oh, Draco. Ale to było przecież tak dawno temu...

\- Przysięgam, nigdy, przenigdy więcej nie zrobić nic tak głupiego. 

\- A wiesz co jest najgłupszą rzeczą, jaką ja zrobiłam w życiu? 

\- Wyszłaś za mnie? - zażartował.

\- Oj tak - odpowiedziała. 

Odsunął od niej głowę, przybierając zaskoczony wyraz twarzy. 

\- Byłam tak niesamowita, że za ciebie wyszłam... urodziłam ci dzieci... kochałam cię... - pocałowała czubek jego nosa - Byłam niesamowicie inteligentna, że tak zrobiłam. 

\- Ufff - odetchnął z ulgą - Prawie mnie miałaś w pierwszej połowie. 

\- Mamo, tato, czy możecie już przestać? - krzyknął niecierpliwie Scorpius, wychodząc ze swojego pokoju - Niewiele czasu dzieli nas od oficjalnego spóźnienia. Jane będzie wściekła, jestem pewien. Nie chce wracać do domu w kawałkach, wiecie?

Małżeństwo odsunęło się od siebie z uśmiechem. Chwilę później byli już w drodze do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, za pomocą Proszku Fiuu. 

Przybyli w samą porę. Profesor Minerwa McGonagall (która została Dyrektorką po tym jak 10 lat wcześniej zmarł Dumbledore) właśnie ogłaszała rozpoczęcie ceremonii. Trójka nowo przybyłych natychmiast znalazła swój stolik na samym przodzie widowni, gdzie siedziała już Jane Malfoy, wymachująca dłonią w ich kierunku. Odmachali jej radośnie. Scorpiusowi ulżyło, gdy zobaczył swoją siostrę w dobrym humorze. Pospieszyli do stolika i uściskali blondynkę czekającą na ich przybycie. 

\- Myślałam, że zapomnieliście... że nie przyjedziecie - powiedziała, ściskając mocno każdego z osobna. Usiedli, a Hermiona wyciągnęła dłoń do córki. 

\- To twój wielki dzień, Jane. Nie zapomnielibyśmy - powiedziała ciepło. 

\- To co was tak wstrzymało? - spytała z wyrzutem. 

\- Twój ojciec - wskazała Hermiona, posyłając znaczące spojrzenie w kierunku swojego męża - Ubierał się przez trzy godziny, kochanie, a kiedy wyszedł z pokoju, nie miał nawet założonego krawatu. 

Jane spojrzała na ojca i zachichotała. 

\- Wyglądasz świetnie Tato. Aż tak się wystroiłeś na to wszystko?

\- Oczywiście, że tak - odpowiedział Draco, przysuwając się bliżej córki - To twój wielki dzień, Jane. Nie ubrałbym się na twoje zakończenie szkoły w przypadkowe ubrania znalezione w szafie. Oh, i tak przy okazji, gratulacje za bycie tegoroczną Valedictorianką. Jesteśmy z ciebie bardzo dumni.

\- Dziękuję Tato! Tak bardzo was kocham! - powiedziała radośnie Jane, przytulając się do Draco. 

\- A my kochamy cię jeszcze bardziej, skarbie - odpowiedział. 

Ceremonia rozpoczęła się. Nagrody zostały rozdane, mowy zostały wygłoszone. Gdy ceremonia trwała w najlepsze, Hermiona powoli rozejrzała się po Wielkiej Sali. 

Była to ta sama sala, w której jej przyjaciele i Draco również kończyli swoją naukę. Ta sama sala, w której ona i jej mąż odtańczyli pierwszy taniec na balu... i dokładnie ta sala w której wręczyli sobie swoje ostatnie, dwunaste listy. Sala udekorowana była przez ich córkę, Jane, która była tegoroczną Prefekt Naczelną i przez Prefekta Naczelnego. Wszystko wyglądało wspaniale. Niemal tak wspaniale jak 23 lata wcześniej, kiedy to Hermiona i Draco przygotowywali ją do ich własnego zakończenia szkoły. 

\- Zabini, Daisy - Profesor McGonagall wywołała z tłumu piękną, czarnoskórą dziewczynę, po odbiór świadectwa. 

Hermiona popatrzyła w głąb sali i w rogu ujrzała małżeństwo Blaise'a i Pansy Zabinich. Obok siedziała jeszcze ich druga, młodsza córka. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie, jak ich dwójka stała się parą. To podczas swojej przemowy, Draco ujawnił sekretne uczucia Blaise'a do Pansy, która ówcześnie zakochana była w samym Draco. Po ceremonii, Blaise i Pansy przetańczyli razem całą noc, niewiele później byli już zaręczeni, nie mogąc doczekać się dnia swojego ślubu. 

\- Goyle, Anthony. 

Spojrzała na Goyle'a i Dafne, radośnie klaszczących na widok swojego syna wchodzącego na scenę. Wyglądali tak szczęśliwie jako małżeństwo, a to również było zasługą Draco.

\- Crabbe, Sophia. 

Przy sąsiednim stole, zaraz obok Goyle'a siedzieli Crabbe'owie. Vincent i Milicenta Crabbe stali i oklaskiwali swoją córkę. 

\- Longbottom, Crackel. 

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się na dźwięk tego imienia. To z pewnością był syn Neville'a i Luny. Chłopak miał ciemne włosy, takie jak jego ojciec, jednak twarz... twarz miał rozmarzoną dokładnie jak jego matka. 

\- Weasley, Violet. 

Hermiona szybko zwróciła wzrok na stół zaraz obok ich własnego. Siedział tam jej najlepszy przyjaciel Ron i jego żona Lavender. Ron spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się szeroko, wskazując na swoją córkę właśnie podchodzącą do sceny. 

\- A teraz - zaczęła McGonagall - Posłuchajmy mowy naszej tegorocznej Valedictorianki, Narcyzy Jane Malfoy!

Hermiona, Draco i Scorpius powstali, zanosząc się głośnymi oklaskami podczas gdy Jane weszła na scenę. Słuchali jej mowy i przypominali sobie swoje własne. Tamta noc była niesamowita... Niezapomniana. 

Jane była bardzo podobna do swojej matki, z wyjątkiem włosów i odcienia skóry. Była blondynką o bardzo jasnej karnacji, tak jak Draco. Reszta dziewczyny była jednak całą Hermioną. Miała brązowe oczy, wzrost niewiele niższy od matki, była zdyscyplinowana, uwielbiała przestrzegać zasad, była istnym molem książkowym, uwielbiała się uczyć i co najważniejsze, była jedynym Malfoyem, który kiedykolwiek trafił do Gryffindoru. 

Używała swojego drugiego imienia, Jane. Pierwsze, czyli Narcyza, pochodziło od jej babci od strony ojca. Sama Narcyza Malfoy nigdy nie dowiedziała się o tym, że Lucjusz był jedynie repliką jej prawdziwego męża, stworzoną przez Draco. Zmarła kilka lat wcześniej i wtedy Draco zdecydował się również 'uśmiercić' replikę ojca. 

Po wygłoszonej mowie, kolejna fala niesamowitych oklasków przeszła przez salę. Kolejna mowa miała być wygłoszona przez tegorocznego Salutatorianina i Prefekta Naczelnego, Jamesa Syriusza Pottera. 

Hermiona spojrzała na stół zaraz obok Weasleyów gdzie siedzieli Potterowie uśmiechający się z dumą do Jamesa. Ginny i Harry spoglądali na swojego syna trzymając się za ręce. Obok siedzieli Albus Severus i Lily - młodsze rodzeństwo Jamesa, również bardzo dumni ze swojego brata. 

Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy to przeznaczenie, czy czysty przypadek, że tak jak ona i Draco, Jane i James byli nie tylko Valedictorianką i Salutatorianinem swojego rocznika, ale również Prefektami Naczelnymi. 

Kiedy James skończył swoją przemowę, ceremonia przeszła do dalszego etapu. Po oficjalnym jej zamknięciu, McGonagall ogłosiła początek uczty. Wszyscy z radością zajadali się wymyślnymi daniami, które (czy to również tylko przypadek?) wymyślił Prefekt Naczelny, sam James Potter. Jane opowiadała matce jak znalazła listę niedorzecznych pomysłów chłopaka odnośnie uczty, jednak nie zrobiła nic, aby wpłynąć na jej zmianę. Scena wydała się Hermionie bardzo znajoma.

Czyż sama nie uważała ówczesnych pomysłów Draco za niedorzeczny bełkot? Jednak nie zrobiła nic, aby je zmienić, aby Draco był szczęśliwy. 

Czy Jane nie zmieniła listy Jamesa, żeby również go uszczęśliwić?

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, aby wyrzucić z niej te natrętne myśli. Czemu porównywała wydarzenia sprzed 23 lat z rzeczywistością? Zachowywała się jak paranoiczka. 

W tym momencie, McGonagall ogłosiła oficjalne rozpoczęcie balu. Jak przewidywano, Prefekci Naczelni przystąpili do pierwszego tańca wieczoru, a Hermiona obserwowała ich z zaciekawieniem. 

Tańczyli tak blisko siebie... dosłownie widziała formującą się między nimi chemię. 

_ O kurcze... _ \- pomyślała na widok swojej córki z rozmarzonym wzrokiem wpatrując się w syna jej najlepszego przyjaciela. Na szczęście, Draco nie przykładał większej uwagi do tego, co działo się na parkiecie. Był zajęty rozmową ze Scorpiusem na ich własne, męskie tematy. Gdyby nie to, pewnie pojawiłby się mały problem, gdyż Draco słynął z bycia bardzo opiekuńczym, wręcz nadopiekuńczym ojcem, szczególnie w stosunku do swojej pierworodnej córki. 

Po pierwszym tańcu Jane usiadła cicho na swoim miejscu i nie wróciła z powrotem na parkiet. Hermiona widziała doskonale zmieszanie swojej córki. Kolejna bardzo znajoma dla niej scena.

To było niczym oglądanie samej siebie sprzed 23 lat, kiedy jej umysł walczył przeciwko jej sercu, nie wiedząc czy dać Draco ostatni z listów, czy też nie.

Nagle, podczas ostatniej piosenki wieczoru, Jane pospieszyła w głąb tańczącego tłumu. Draco i Scorpius spojrzeli na dziewczynę, nerwową przebijającą się przez zapełniony parkiet. Po drugiej stronie tłumu, Hermiona zauważyła Jamesa, również zdeterminowanego aby przedostać się przez tańczących. 

Serce Hermiony zabiło szybciej. Ta scena... to było zbyt cholernie znajome!

Wzięła głęboki oddech, próbując przygotować się na to, co stanie się gdy oboje spotkają się na środku parkietu.

\- To mój dwunasty list do ciebie! - usłyszała ich wspólny krzyk. 

Usłyszała jak ludzie dookoła nich wzdychają z zaskoczenia, a najgłośniej westchnął jej własny mąż. Spojrzała na Draco siedzącego obok, który dosłownie zaniemówił. Zamarł w bezruchu, obserwując jak jego córka wręcza swój dwunasty list Jamesowi pieprzonemu Potterowi. 

\- Co do jasnej cholery...? - mruknął zdezorientowany. 

\- Myślę, że... że to legenda - odpowiedziała szeptem Hermiona. 

\- Wspaniale... - mruknął z sarkazmem Draco. 

Hermiona wystraszyła się, że Draco podbiegnie zaraz do dwójki stojącej na parkiecie i zbije młodego Pottera na kwaśne jabłko. 

Zamiast tego, jedynie obserwował całe zajście. 

Patrzył jak jego własna córka jest całowana przez syna jego arcy nemezis na środku parkietu, na oczach wszystkich zebranych. 

Kiedy dwójka w końcu oderwała się od siebie, popatrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy z uśmiechem. Po chwili James Potter uklęknął i ujął rękę Jane. 

\- Jane Malfoy, czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? - zapytał. 

Jane uśmiechnęła się, a łzy radości powoli zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach. 

\- Tak, James. Stokrotne TAK!

Tłum zaczął wiwatować. Nowa para natomiast przytuliła się do siebie mocno i przystąpiła do powolnego, ostatniego tańca wieczoru. 

Draco wciąż milczał. Hermiona obawiała się, że może za moment wybuchnąć z nieziemskiej furii. Kiedy jednak spojrzała na niego, był spokojny... jednak zmarszczył lekko brwi. Ujrzała jak jego głowa powoli zwraca się w kierunku pewnej osoby. Hermiona podążała za jego wzrokiem zauważając, że wylądował on na Potterach, stojących kilka metrów dalej. Ginny uśmiechała się radośnie, jednak Harry miał taki sam wyraz twarzy jak Draco. 

Starczy Malfoy i Potter popatrzyli na siebie intensywnie. Pokiwali do siebie głowami i odwrócili wzrok. 

\- O co chodziło? - Hermiona zapytała Draco. 

Zamilkł na moment, po czym odetchnął głęboko. 

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że moja rodzona córka będzie Potterem - powiedział - I że Potter w którym jest zakochana, jest w połowie Weasleyem! Nie mogę uwierzyć jakiego figla spłatał mi los!

Nagle, znajomy Profesor duch podleciał do ich dwójki. Spojrzeli na niego i natychmiast rozpoznali w nim Profesora, który lata temu opowiedział im pewną legendę. 

\- Jak dobrze was ponownie zobaczyć! - powiedział Profesor Binns z ekscytacją. 

\- Witamy, Profesorze... - odpowiedziała Hermiona, podczas gdy Draco pokiwał głową z uznaniem. 

\- Co za wspaniałe zakończenie roku szkolnego, prawda? Wiedziałem, że będzie zabawnie... od pierwszej chwili, gdy ujrzałem waszą wspaniałą córkę, pannę Malfoy i Prefekta Naczelnego, pana Pottera.

Hermiona i Draco spojrzeli na siebie zdziwieni. 

\- Są tak podobni do was, nie zauważyliście? Cóż, ja zauważyłem, dlatego zdecydowałem się podzielić z nimi pewną specjalną historią - powiedział. 

\- Jasne... - mruknął cicho pod nosem Draco. 

\- Legendą o dwunastu listach - Hermiona i Draco odpowiedzieli równocześnie. 

\- Tak, legenda przywiodła ich do siebie tak, jak przed laty zrobiła to z waszą dwójką. Będą tak szczęśliwi jak i wy jesteście. Nie musicie się o to martwić - uśmiechnął się do nich, po czym powoli odleciał w głąb sali. 

_ Legenda dwunastu listów... Legenda, która była bujdą, do momentu aż ich dwójka sprawiła, że stała się prawdą  _ \- pomyślał odlatując -  _ Powinna zostać częścią mojego przedmiotu... _

Kolejne 40 lat później

Staruszka Hermiona Malfoy i jej mąż siedzieli na kanapie naprzeciw kominka. Draco czytał 'Proroka Codziennego', podczas gdy Hermiona z zaciekawieniem przeglądała książkę swojego wnuka, Alexandra Malfoya-Pottera. Było to najnowsze wydanie 'Historii Hogwartu', jej ulubionej książki z czasów, gdy była jeszcze nastolatką. 

Przeglądając wspominaną książkę, Hermiona trafiła na pewien rozdział, który wzbudził w niej szczególne zainteresowanie. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko na widok tytułu tego rozdziału. 

\- Nareszcie stało się to częścią historii... - szepnęła. 

Później tego wieczora, jej mąż zawołał ją do sypialni. Znalazła go siedzącego na łóżku, przytulającego do piersi kawałki starych, pożółkłych pergaminów. Uśmiechnęła się, kładąc obok męża i również przytulając pergaminy. 

Wiedziała, że były one mostem, który połączył ich dwoje razem. Stare, delikatne kawałki pergaminu, o które tak bardzo dbali przez ostatnie 63 lata. 

\- Kocham cię, Hermiono - szepnął z miłością Draco. 

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. 

\- Też cię kocham, Draco - odpowiedziała, powoli zasypiając z nim i listami. 

Trzymana przez nią książka wysunęła się z jej rąk i z głuchym dźwiękiem opadła na dywan, otwierając się na stronie, którą wcześniej czytała. 

Tytuł rozdziału brzmiał:

'Legenda dwunastu listów'


End file.
